


The Monsters

by NayenLemunantu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Carlton Drake has delusions of greatness, Carlton Drake is a lunatic, Crossover, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), M/M, Mad Eddie Brock, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Apocalypse, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Revenge Eddie Brock, Soulmates, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Venom symbiote is a cinnamon roll
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: La guerra nuclear, la radiación, los gases tóxicos, habían envenenado el planeta. Los cientos de miles que murieron debido a las armas durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial, no fueron nada comparado con todos los que murieron después a causa del hambre, las toxinas y las enfermedades. La guerra había durado 31 años y sólo sobrevivió el 15% de la población mundial. Y sobrevivir se hacía cada vez más difícil; la tierra se había desertificado, los ríos se secaron, los bosques murieron y el alimento se agotó casi tan rápido como el combustible. Después vino la invasión, los monstruos que bajaron del cielo y los infectaron a todos.Los pocos que aún no habían sido infectados se mantenían siempre en movimiento, en busca de combustible, agua y comida. Huyendo, siempre huyendo.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	1. Prólogo | La esperanza es un error

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Monsters, by NayenLemunantu (English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994082) by [adastra03 (ad_astra_03)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/adastra03)



> Esta novela está inspirada en la película Mad Max: Fury Road, es un crossover que explora la idea de cómo se desenvolvería la historia y las relaciones entre los personajes si la trama de Venom (2018) se hubiera desarrollado en un mundo post apocalíptico como el de Mad Max. Esto, enmarcado en relaciones de poder/dominación propias de una sociedad dividida por castas de Alfas, Betas y Omegas.
> 
> Esta novela, que sigue la historia de crecimiento de Eddie Brock, se subdivide en dos arcos principales que rigen la trama: el arco de la venganza y el arco de la redención.
> 
> 📌Advertencias: Escenas de violencia, palabras altisonantes, muerte de personajes y sexo intergaláctico.

_«La esperanza es un error._

_Si no puedes reparar lo que está roto,_

_Te vuelves loco.»_

* * *

Era el invierno del año 2.587, aunque ya resultaba imposible diferenciar el verano del invierno.

El mundo había cambiado en un par de décadas. La Tercera Guerra Mundial había sumergido al planeta en una lenta agonía y pronto, la Tierra se transformó en un lugar de muerte.

Todo había empezado con la guerra; una guerra por comida.

El aumento sostenido de la demografía hizo que fuera evidente que el planeta ya no podía dar cabida a todos. La creciente contaminación había menguado los recursos y la productividad de la tierra bajó, la desertificación no hizo más que acrecentar la crisis, y pronto, todo el mundo estaba en guerra. La carrera armamentista de los últimos años había dotado a numerosos países del poderío militar suficiente para soportar un conflicto de aquella envergadura. Las armas nucleares habían hecho el resto del trabajo.

Las grandes ciudades del mundo conocido fueron destruidas, los escasos sobrevivientes abandonaron los escombros y se refugiaron de la peste y el hambre lo más lejos posible de los centros poblados. Pero la escasez de comida, medicamentos y las cambiantes condiciones climáticas del planeta terminaron por aniquilar a más del 80% de la población mundial.

Cuando por fin terminó la guerra, después de tres décadas de combates continuos, el mundo había cambiado para siempre.

La atmósfera nauseabunda aniquiló el 70% de la vida, el óxido nítrico destruyó gran parte de la capa de ozono y la radiación solar impactó la tierra de manera brutal. Se evaporaron parte de los océanos y el exceso de dióxido de carbono acidificó el agua. En este nuevo clima ultra seco, las selvas desaparecieron, y, ahora, el desierto cubría más de la mitad del Nuevo Mundo. Los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron tuvieron que adaptarse o morir.

La Tierra era un lugar muerto mucho antes de que los monstruos llegaran.

Los monstruos eran organismos alienígenas, parásitos. Un día bajaron del cielo, en medio de una noche negra, en sus naves negras, con un único negro propósito: el exterminio de la raza humana. Condujeron sus naves por los escombros que quedaban del mundo, arrasando con todo a su paso, apoderándose del cuerpo de los humanos, transformándolos en sus huéspedes, alimentándose de ellos, viviendo de ellos, hasta transformarlos en un mero recipiente; un cascarón seco y vacío.

Algunos decían que era un castigo, el pago merecido por haber conducido al mundo a aquella lenta agonía. La humanidad estaba pagando sus pecados con el advenimiento de aquellos monstruos que parecían haber sido creados para exterminarlos

No había manera de reconocer a un infectado hasta que el monstruo que vivía en él decidía manifestarse, salir de su cuerpo y apoderarse de él. Gracias a esto, los monstruos habían podido infiltrarse con rapidez y eficiencia por entre las cenizas de la gloria de la humanidad, arrasando todo a su paso sin que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerles frente… hasta que por fin se organizó una resistencia.

Se descubrieron sus debilidades. Se diseñaron armas. Aparecieron los primeros chicos de la guerra. Y pareció que por primera vez la humanidad pudo hacer frente a aquella plaga imparable.

Se estableció una frontera y el terreno controlado por los monstruos pasó a ser conocido como Territorio Hostil. Las manadas que sobrevivieron se reorganizaron lo más lejos posible de los antiguos centros poblados, con las inmensas Montañas Rojas como barrera, y, con el tiempo, prosperaron, organizados bajo un sistema jerárquico de alfas, betas y omegas

Eddie había nacido en este mundo de sangre y fuego, moldeado por la guerra, duro y hosco, como si hubiera sido forjado por la rabia misma; un sobreviviente. Había sido un alfa una vez. Había tenido una mujer y una hija. Pero había sido incapaz de protegerlas y ahora no era nada. Sin casta, sin manada… un proscrito, un fantasma de carne y hueso que vagaba por el mundo, huyendo tanto de los vivos como de los muertos.


	2. Capítulo 1 | Los guerreros de la carretera

— _¡Qué hermoso día! Hoy ha amanecido soleado otra vez, un hermoso día para todos los guerreros de la carretera. ¡Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez!_

La voz masculina que sonaba en la radio del Interceptor era la única compañía humana que tenía Eddie desde hacía años. No tenía idea si era una persona real, tal vez era solo una vieja grabación de alguien que ahora llevaba varios metros bajo tierra, algún programa de los tiempos de la Gran Guerra que se repetía una y otra vez. A Eddie lo tenía sin cuidado. Tampoco le prestaba atención a lo que decía, solo disfrutaba de oír una voz humana que no fuera la propia. Podía pasarse horas oyendo los sutiles matices de aquella voz ronca, el énfasis que ponía en ciertas palabras, la pasión con la que se expresaba, la respiración casi imperceptible entre frase y frase.

— _¡Hoy es un buen día para morir en el camino! Mueran en la gloria y conducirán eternamente, brillantes y cromados por las Planicies del Silencio. ¡Y cuidado, guerreros! Los monstruos siempre están al acecho_.

Eddie lo sabía bien, por eso se mantenía siempre en movimiento, huyendo. Un hombre solo en la carretera no representaba una amenaza, pero sí un premio; uno más a quien esclavizar. Miró por el retrovisor, como ya era su costumbre, y comprobó por enésima vez en el día que no había nadie siguiéndolo, ni otro rastro de vida humana en cientos y cientos de kilómetros de desierto absoluto.

—… _Pero los monstruos no son invencibles, recuérdenlo, hermanos. Son vulnerables a fuertes sonidos y al fuego. Mantengan bien encendida su hoguera y asegúrense de llevarse a uno de esos monstruos al basurero espacial del que salieron. ¡Larga vida a todos los guerreros de la carretera! No hay mejor muerte que morir luchando. ¡Viv- mue- y vi- otr- ve-_

La voz enérgica del hombre de la radio empezó a entrecortarse y pronto la estática la reemplazó por completo. Eddie movió la perilla y apagó el radio, miró hacia el oeste y divisó a lo lejos la enorme tormenta de arena que causó la interferencia en la señal, acercándose a cada segundo. Tendría que encontrar refugio pronto; no podía manejar en medio de una tormenta así.

En el Nuevo Mundo las tormentas de arena eran algo común, verdaderas paredes de polvo suspendido moviéndose en ráfagas implacables que alcanzaban varios kilómetros de altura y de extensión, algunas incluso eran acompañadas de tormentas eléctricas. Manejar en medio de una de estas tormentas no solo era peligroso porque no había visibilidad, sino también porque la arena en suspensión podía dañar el motor del vehículo e incluso filtrarse al interior y provocar la asfixia del conductor. Eddie tenía demasiada experiencia manejando a través de la Madre Carretera para no saber lo peligrosas que eran.

Se bajó los lentes que llevaba sobre la cabeza y se subió el pañuelo hasta la nariz, se puso un par de guantes de cuero y se cerró muy bien la chaqueta, cubriéndose el resto de la cabeza con un pañuelo largo y grueso que daba varias vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Si se veía atrapado por la tormenta, la arena en suspensión que se movía a una velocidad brutal era capaz de agrietarle la piel descubierta en cosa de segundos.

Miró el mapa que tenía sobre el asiento del copiloto, ubicó su nuevo destino y giró hacia la derecha, saliendo de la carretera para tomar campo traviesa hasta un refugio que había visitado un par de años atrás; con algo de suerte también era posible que encontrara gasolina ahí.

Tenía un mapa que se había fabricado él mismo. Un trozo de tela blanquecino con diminutos puntitos negros hechos con tinta, donde había marcado con prolijidad cada ciudadela, ruina y ruta transitable. A lo largo de los años que llevaba en el camino lo había ido completando, llenando de anotaciones y datos: lugares infectados, madrigueras, refugios naturales, viejas gasolineras, depósitos de comida. 

Después de casi media hora de conducir a través del desierto, encontró la ruta que estaba buscando; una carretera más pequeña, uno de esos caminos secundarios que eran llamados los Brazos de la Madre. Giró a la derecha de nuevo y esta vez puso el pie en el acelerador, presionando hasta el fondo. El motor rugió y se impulsó hacia adelante alcanzando su máxima velocidad en menos de diez segundos. Miró hacia atrás por el retrovisor; la tormenta casi le pisaba los talones.

Conducía un viejo Ford Falcon XB GT que le gustaba llamar Interceptor. Había sido adaptado con dos cilindros de combustible instalados sobre el maletero, abarcando toda la parte trasera del vehículo, para aumentar su capacidad. El motor había sido modificado por el mismo Eddie, y suponía un progreso que en tiempos anteriores a la Gran Guerra habría sido inimaginable, moviéndose con un consumo de combustible mínimo. Esto le permitía recorrer las carreteras de manera constante por casi dos meses sin necesidad de proveerse de combustible.

En el Nuevo Mundo aún quedaban puntos de abastecimiento controlados siempre por manadas de no infectados, este territorio era conocido como los límites de las Tres Manadas. Los monstruos no necesitaban de gasolina para sobrevivir, así que nunca habían mostrado gran interés en ello. El punto de abastecimiento más grande y conocido era Ciudad Gasolina y en todos sus años viajando, Eddie conocía en total tres lugares que le rivalizaban: el primero, muchos kilómetros al norte por la Madre Carretera; otro al sur, cerca de los cañadones donde las Montañas Rojas tocaban su fin; y otro hacia el este, cruzando el Gran Desierto, llegando al mar, o lo poco que quedaba de él.

Eran lugares fortificados, protegidos por patrullas de alfas feroces, armados hasta los dientes, chicos de la guerra que controlaban la entrada y el intercambio de combustible. Estos guerreros eran capaces de matar sin ninguna duda con solo sospechar de un infectado, así que Eddie trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ellos y prefería agotar cualquier opción antes de aventurarse ahí.

Un alfa renegado como él no era bien visto en ninguna manada. Prefería jugarse sus cartas en pequeños depósitos de gasolina viejos y abandonados en medio de la ruta. Era un riesgo que prefería tomar. Por lo general estaban vacíos, ocupados por uno o dos personas; proscritos igual que él, pero nunca se estaba seguro, también podría haber infectados. Eddie solía pasarse días enteros afuera de estos depósitos, estudiándolos a cientos de metros de distancia, desde una posición segura, hasta convencerse de que estaban vacíos. 

Despegó la vista de la tormenta y la posó en los medidores del Interceptor. La mayoría de ellos no funcionaban en lo absoluto, pero él sabía bien cuánto podía rendir su máquina. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la carretera y apretó un poco más el volante. Se estaba quedando sin combustible e iba siendo hora de aprovisionarse, no solo de gasolina, sino también de agua y comida.

En el Nuevo Mundo prácticamente no llovía, el poco rocío que caía era demasiado ácido para el consumo humano y para las pocas plantas cultivables que sobrevivieron. Aunque a los monstruos no parecía dañarles, al parecer ellos eran capaces de regenerar las malformaciones que producía en sus huéspedes la radiación y la lluvia ácida. Solo necesitaban una cosa para subsistir: comida. Y los humanos eran su platillo favorito. 

Lo que quedaba de la humidad, los que aún no habían sido infectados, se habían reagrupado en pequeñas manadas, grupos jerarquizados liderados por un alfa fuerte rodeado de otros alfas y betas leales que eran sus guerreros, sus chicos de la guerra. Los omegas, por ser físicamente más débiles que las demás castas, fueron quienes se vieron más menguados. Por lo mismo, los escasos omegas sanos y fértiles que quedaban ahora eran trofeos que todos los alfas codiciaban. Se libraban verdaderas guerras entre las manadas restantes para proveerse de nuevos omegas, y no importaba cuantos alfas murieran en estas redadas, siempre y cuando se hicieran con al menos un omega sano y fértil para incorporar en su madriguera.

Eddie lo sabía bien. Anne y Hope habían muerto en uno de estos ataques, y él, su alfa, había sido incapaz de protegerlas.

Ellos no eran parte de una manada, no contaban con la protección de un grupo y eso los transformó en presas fáciles. Eddie no estaba dispuesto a compartir a Annie con algún otro alfa y se habían vuelto nómadas de la carretera, siempre en movimiento, sin madriguera, sin manada, solo los dos contra el mundo. Luego había nacido Hope, su esperanza, y habían formado su pequeña manada. Podía recordar con lujo de detalles el día que la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, creyendo que aún había luz en aquel mundo moribundo. Él mismo había ayudado a Annie en el parto y había visto los ojos de su hija recién nacida sabiendo que era el mayor regalo que le había dado la vida.

Habían pasado años con su pequeña manada, solo ellos tres en medio del yermo desierto. La pequeña Hope crecía fuerte gracias al vínculo que tenía con sus padres. En esos tiempos Eddie era un alfa poderoso, feroz y furioso en la defensa de su pequeña manada, con una presencia imponente capaz de ahuyentar a alfas más débiles a metros a la redonda, no el frágil despojo que era ahora. Y Anne había sido una omega cariñosa y preocupada por procurar lo mejor que podía darle a su cachorra. Ambos la habían criado con amor y fiereza, enseñándole a defenderse, a sobrevivir. Siempre debían estar preparados.

Pero el día del ataque no hubo preparación que les valiera. Eddie no había podido hacer nada. Fueron atacados a plena luz del día, en medio de la carretera y a bordo de su vehículo. Hope estaba cerca de cumplir los seis años, aún no estaban definidos los rasgos de su casta, porque éstos aparecían en la adolescencia, pero tanto Eddie como Anne creían que sería una omega. Se consideraban afortunados, habían recibido un doble tesoro de la vida, pero un tesoro muy peligroso que acarreaba una responsabilidad enorme. 

Los chicos de la guerra que los atacaron salieron de la nada. Era un grupo conformado solo por betas, por eso Eddie no pudo detectar su aroma hasta que estuvieron peligrosamente encima de ellos, rodeándolos con cinco camiones de guerra; vehículos pequeños, blindados y reforzados con lanzas espinosas de hierro forjado, armados hasta los dientes con lanceros, zanqueros y escupefuegos. Eddie trató de alejarse, buscando refugio en un cañadón cercano, pero no alcanzó a llegar. Los atacantes les cerraron el paso y les lanzaron petardos explosivos a las ruedas. No iban a disparar, porque no se atrevían a dañar a las dos omegas que querían conseguir, pero sí les saltaron encima del automóvil hasta que lograron arrancar a Annie por la ventanilla.

Ella murió al caer del camión, tratando de volver al auto junto a Eddie. Cayó y las ruedas le pasaron por encima. Hope murió poco después, cuando Eddie no pudo controlar el automóvil al que le habían reventado un neumático. Ambos salieron despedidos y se estrellaron contra el desierto implacable.

Cuando los chicos de la guerra llegaron hasta donde estaban, no se tomaron siquiera el tiempo de mirarlo, él ya no representaba amenaza alguna, pero sí revisaron de arriba abajo a Hope, maldiciendo por lo bajo la pérdida; una joven y sana omega. No estaba muerta aún, pero tenía un fierro atravesado en el pecho y se desangraba rápidamente. Cuando el alfa líder de la manada llegó al lugar, la mató de un balazo en la cabeza. Por misericordia, explicó. Luego se fueron.

Eddie estaba casi inconsciente, pero jamás habría de olvidar la expresión descontrolada de aquel alfa, ebrio de matanza. Iba vestido de rojo de los pies a la cabeza, con la cara adornada de pintura de guerra carmesí. Su cabello, pelirrojo, no era del color anaranjado típico, sino de un tono de cobre bruñido, rojo oscuro, como la sangre. E incluso sus ojos eran rojos, de un color caoba encendido como brazas vivas.

Lo abandonaron a morir en el desierto, con el cuerpo medio sepultado en la arena, con fracturas en un brazo y una pierna, y con la cordura pendiendo de un hilo. Gritó, rugió, lloró hasta que se quedó sin habla, no por sus huesos rotos, por el hambre o la sed, ni por el sol abrasante que le quemaba la piel de manera implacable, sino por su familia aniquilada. Agonizó por días, sin querer moverse más allá de arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo de Hope, abrazándose a ella.

Buscó la muerte, rogó por ella, pero su plegaria no fue contestada. Cuando habían pasado casi dos días del accidente, fue rescatado por uno de los moradores del desierto, una anciana desdentada y risueña que vivía en una cueva en el cañadón cercano. Ella enterró a Hope, después lo llevó hasta su refugio, lo alimentó y lo curó hasta que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo, Eddie había cambiado para siempre. Ya no era un verdadero alfa, su fiereza y su poderío habían sido pisoteados, estaba humillado y dolido, y el aroma dominante que alguna vez tuvo, ahora se debilitó tanto que era casi imperceptible.

Pero había sobrevivido, ese era su destino, y aunque sentía que estaba muerto por dentro, se convenció de que la razón era la venganza. Tal vez no de inmediato, ni dentro de uno o dos años, pero tal vez… solo tal vez… algún día iba a matar con sus propias manos al Alfa Rojo, a aquel que aniquiló a su familia.

Eso había pasado hace doce años atrás, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo, perdió la razón. Aun hoy podía oír los gritos Anne, el llanto de Hope, el olor de su cuerpo pudriéndose a su lado. A veces despertaba a mitad de la noche, bañado en sudor, gritando y llorando como un cachorro, aterrado por revivir su muerte de nuevo, acosado por la culpa de no haber podido protegerlas y asediado por sus fantasmas. Se alejó del mundo como nunca y evitó a toda costa relacionarse con alguien de nuevo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaba sin toparse con otro ser humano. A veces veía a algunos a lo lejos, pero jamás se acercaba demasiado. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a establecer algún tipo de lazo otra vez, y, además, nunca se sabía quién podía estar infectado.

Las primeras partículas de polvo empezaron a chocar con el vidrio trasero, un pequeño pero agudo sonido de repiqueteo sobre el metal. Miró otra vez por el retrovisor y comprobó que la tormenta lo había alcanzado. Fijó la vista en el camino y forzó el motor un poco más; según sus cálculos, el refugio debía estar pasando la próxima curva.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudo verlo a los lejos, era un edificio bajo y largo, hecho entero de concreto, medio sepultado por la arena. Aceleró hasta estar cerca de la entrada, y cuando estuvo solo a metros de distancia, disminuyó la velocidad. Atravesó las cortinas de fierro de golpe y casi estuvo a punto de chocar con la pared del fondo, pero logró frenar a centímetros.

Se bajó del auto y corrió hasta las puertas para asegurarlas y evitar que la tormenta entrara. Luego se subió los lentes a la cabeza y se quitó el pañuelo que le envolvía la boca, mirando alrededor. Estaba vacío y silencioso, solo se oía la tormenta rugiendo afuera, pero Eddie no se confió. Tomó su rifle y se encaminó a recorrer el lugar. En la primera planta no encontró nada más que basura abandonada, papeles desperdigados, latas abiertas de comida añeja, restos de madera quemada por aquí y por allá, y unos cuantos harapos sin utilidad. No se oía nada, pero Eddie pudo sospechar que alguien había dormido ahí hasta hace muy poco, alguien que se había dado el trabajo de hacer un nido. 

De pronto le vino el olor, muy sutil, casi imperceptible en un principio, pero más fuerte una vez que lo captó; venía del subterráneo. Apretó un poco más el agarre de su rifle y bajó. La escalera tenía dos secciones, bajaba en línea recta y luego del descanso viraba a la izquierda. A medida que descendía el olor se hacía cada vez más intenso y la luz más escasa, así que encendió la linterna de su rifle, aunque la visibilidad era limitada y no le quedaba otra más que confiar en sus menguados instintos. Una vez abajo, Eddie recorrió el perímetro apuntando de izquierda a derecha, en un movimiento de barrido. Pero no vio nada, solo cajas desordenadas, estantes vacíos y más basura.

Avanzó por un pasillo hasta acercarse a una habitación interior dentro de la planta abierta, una habitación pequeña de hormigón reforzado. Estaba seguro de que el otro estaba ahí, aunque no podía decir si se trataba de un monstruo o un no infectado. Tragó duro y avanzó. Abrió la puerta de una patada y apuntó.

Dentro de la habitación había una cápsula de vidrio, pequeña y tubular, de un material cristalino, diferente a cualquiera que Eddie hubiera visto antes. Había algo encerrado en su interior, algo moviéndose, una especie de masa negra y viscosa que se revolvía sin cesar. En frente de ella había un hombre, un viejo, vestido solo con harapos. Al ser apuntado por la luz de su linterna se dio la vuelta de improviso y soltó una risotada antes de gritar.

—¡Encontré uno! ¡Encontré uno de los monstruos!


	3. Capítulo 2 | Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez

La luz de la linterna de Eddie recorrió el cuerpo del hombre de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo. En ningún momento había dejado de apuntarlo, porque no tenía manera de saber si estaba infectado o no hasta que el monstruo se manifestara. Sin embargo, parecía ser un humano normal, limpio. El sutil olor que despedía indicaba que era un omega, pero era de los muchos que habían quedado infértiles a consecuencia de la radiación. 

Estaba más que delgado, casi esquelético, con los huesos de la columna sobresaliendo en su espada encorvada. Los harapos que vestía apenas le cubrían el cuerpo, las piernas y los brazos flacuchos, sin músculos ya, iba descalzo y desarmado. Era viejo, tal vez uno de los humanos más viejos que Eddie había visto en su vida. Tenía unos cuantos pelos ralos creciendo en la cabeza, una barba desprolija completamente blanca y profundas arrugas surcándole la piel. Cada vez que soltaba una carcajada estridente se le veían hasta los últimos muñones amarillentos que alguna vez fueron dientes, y reía mucho, demasiado.

Eddie no había visto ningún otro vehículo afuera, ni dentro del edificio. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado el viejo hasta ahí, pero parecía estar solo.

—¡Encontré uno! —volvió a gritar el hombre, levantando los brazos al cielo.

Eddie desvió la luz de su linterna y apuntó atrás, un par de metros por detrás del anciano estaba la cápsula hecha de alguna especie de material cristalino, transparente, aunque cambiaba de color, reflejando la luz. Tenía forma tubular, no más larga que su propio brazo, aunque mucho más ancha. Dentro de ella, una sustancia negruzca y viscosa se movía sin parar.

Eddie tragó duro, con la mirada vigilaba al viejo, pero ahora estaba apuntando hacia la cápsula. No se movió, no se atrevió a dar un paso en falso.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó. Su voz, grave, le pareció más ronca que de costumbre por el desuso, salió casi raspándole la garganta—. ¿Es uno de ellos?

Eddie nunca había visto uno de esos monstruos en esas condiciones, sin un huésped. Hasta ahora, jamás se había podido imaginar qué forma tenían cuando no estaban en el cuerpo de otro ser vivo, y lo que vio le pareció repugnante y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Aquellos alienígenas poderosos, que habían llevado a la raza humana al borde de la extinción, parecían tan frágiles sin un huésped que los sostuviera…

No había dejado de apuntarlo con el rifle, aunque sabía que era inútil; las balas no mataban a los monstruos. 

—¡Sí, es un monstruo! ¡Es uno de ellos! —El viejo se dio media vuelta y se lo quedó mirando, ensimismado. No parecía reparar en Eddie, ni temerle, a pesar de que él no había dejado de apuntarlo con el rifle—. Lo abandonaron aquí, fueron ellos, sus mismos hermanos monstruosos. Lo encerraron y lo abandonaron. Un castigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estas cápsulas no son humanas. Además, si un humano llegara a encontrar a uno de estos parásitos, lo mataría sin dudarlo, ¿para qué lo dejaría vivo? No… esto es cosa de ellos mismos.

—¿Por qué los alienígenas harían algo así a uno de su misma especie?

—Un castigo. Hizo algo prohibido. Un castigo —repitió el viejo—. O tal vez fue dejado atrás por débil… ¿Quién sabe? —Se agachó hacia adelante, hasta casi topar el vidrio de la cápsula con la nariz, sin demostrar ni una pizca de miedo. Eddie detalló su espalda cuando se agachó, tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, marcas hechas con un hierro ardiente: la marca de pertenencia a una manada—. Esos monstruos eligieron nuestro planeta por algo, tal vez sea porque nos parecemos más a ellos de lo que nos gustaría pensar. Nosotros también abandonamos a los más débiles… —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, Eddie se preguntó si en ese momento el viejo hablaba de sí mismo—. Este mundo solo es para los fuertes, los que logran sobrevivir.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Eddie bajó la guardia, dejó de apuntarlo con el rifle, y se lo colgó cruzado a la espalda. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y a la derecha, rodeando la cápsula. La criatura encerrada adentro se movió, como un reflejo de los movimientos de Eddie, como si pudiera sentirlo, como si lo buscara, como si lo mirara.

—¿Eres un alfa? —preguntó el viejo de repente, olisqueando cada vez más fuerte en dirección a Eddie. Podía ver como sus fosas nasales se expandían, como un animal de caza—. ¿Qué clase de alfa eres? No tienes presencia, ni olor, ni nada… 

Eddie no respondió, prefirió ladear la cabeza hacia el monstruo. No era que él se sintiera como un alfa precisamente, tal vez en algún momento lo fue, pero eso había sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás… Quizá en otra vida.

—¡Mira esto! —gritó el viejo de pronto. Se agachó y recogió un fierro del suelo, levantándose con un sonoro quejido—. Los ruidos no le gustan.

Primero dio un par de golpecitos a un extremo de la cápsula, en el sector que estaba hecha de metal, luego pasó el fierro por el cristal, produciendo un horrible sonido estridente. La criatura adentro se retorció, como si convulsionara.

Eddie sintió que el sonido del vidrio al ser rallado le producía ganas de retorcerse hasta a él. Y de pronto fue consciente del otro sonido, uno que sentía no en sus oídos, sino en su mente; un chillido agudo, un angustioso grito de dolor. Se tapó los oídos con las manos y soltó un jadeo.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué es ese ruido?! —El viejo seguía riendo, sin parar de rasguñar la cápsula. No parecía oír el grito de la criatura, y Eddie se preguntó si era porque era un humano débil, deficiente y enfermo, o porque la criatura le estaba hablando solo a él—. ¡Basta! ¡Deja eso ya! —De un manotazo quitó el fierro de la mano del viejo y lo empujó lejos.

Éste dio un par de tropezones hacia atrás, hasta que logró estabilizarse, asiéndose a unos estantes metálicos vacíos. Se quedó mirando a Eddie con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión furiosa en sus ojos pequeños. Escupió al piso y se le acercó nuevamente. Eddie tomó el rifle y volvió a apuntar.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? ¿Te importa un monstruo? —preguntó el viejo.

—Podrías estar dañando el cristal de la cápsula. —La voz de Eddie sonó tranquila, neutral, pero con un leve toque de advertencia. La autoridad del alfa que alguna vez fue hizo al viejo dudar y retroceder otra vez—. Podría escapar.

—Muchacho… ¿no serás esa clase de alfa?

—¿Esa clase?

—Dicen que, en un principio, cuando ellos recién llegaron, muchos alfas se unieron voluntariamente a ellos, para obtener más poder. —El viejo volvió a escupir al piso y desvió la mirada, olvidándose de Eddie. Empezó a murmurar maldiciones con una voz tan rápida y baja, que era imposible entenderle, hasta que volvió a posar su mirada en él y pareció volver a la realidad, sorprendido. Gruñó por lo bajo, lanzando miradas desconfiadas y luego continuó—: Los monstruos siempre están interesados en los alfas, sí… Son más fuertes, ¿entiendes? Más resistentes. Nunca se unen a betas, mucho menos a omegas, a menos que estén muy desesperados…

—¿Cómo es que un viejo como tú sabe tanto de ellos?

Eddie no había dejado de apuntarlo. No parecía ser peligroso, o al menos sabía que si intentaba algo en su contra, podría reducirlo con facilidad. Aunque se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente loco, no podía negar que parecía haber sabido grandes cosas en su tiempo. Tal vez había sido un sabio, el encargado de preservar la memoria de su manada. 

—Soy más viejo de lo que parezco… Fui parte de una manada una vez, no siempre fui el despojo de hombre que ves ahora…

El viejo soltó un suspiro, de pronto, toda la vitalidad que había parecido mostrar hasta entonces se desvaneció, y quedó solamente como lo que era, un esqueleto viviente. Se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las sombras del edificio. Eddie lo oía revolver entre la basura, buscando algo. De pronto volvió cargando unos cuantos maderos entre sus brazos flacuchos, los acomodó en el suelo, frente a Eddie, y volvió a perderse entre las sombras. Cuando volvió a aparecer, traía además de leños y papel, un par de latas de comida.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y acomodó los maderos en forma de tipi, con el papel en el centro. En cosa de minutos el fuego ya chisporroteaba en la hoguera, iluminando toda la habitación. Eddie la recorrió con la mirada, las paredes blancas, algunos vidrios rotos, las filas interminables de estanterías. Parecía haber sido un almacén, pero no había manera de saberlo, pues había sido saqueado mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando terminó de inspeccionar, sin quererlo, su mirada volvió a toparse con la criatura encerrada dentro de la cápsula. Ahora estaba muy quieta, como si toda su atención estuviera puesta en Eddie. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo y desvió la mirada de golpe, nervioso. 

El viejo había puesto un gran recipiente de conserva al fuego, uno vacío que usaba como olla. Dentro había vaciado los otros dos tarros y estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la hoguera revolviendo el caldo con un trozo de madera.

—Yo no estaba ahí cuando ellos llegaron, no conocí la Tierra antes de que los monstruos bajaran del cielo, pero sé muchas cosas, cosas antiguas, cosas olvidadas —dijo el viejo de pronto. Eddie lo miró fijo, intrigado. El hombre tenía la mirada en la fogata, hablando ensimismado—. Después fui desechado, botado por inútil. Pero antes de ser abandonado a morir, sin madriguera, sin manada y sin familia… Yo… He visto muchas cosas atroces, abominaciones, en mi vida ya demasiado larga. —Levantó la cabeza de golpe y fijó su mirada oscura en Eddie—. ¡Ven! Comparte el fuego conmigo, muchacho. No tengo mucha comida, pero la compartiré contigo esta noche.

Eddie dio un par de fuertes zancadas hacia él y se dejó caer sentado frente a la hoguera, con el rifle descansando atravesado sobre sus piernas. Se sacó los lentes que aún tenía sobre la cabeza, el pañuelo y los guantes. Se sacudió el pelo con las manos, y un montón de polvo y arena cayeron sobre sus hombros. La tormenta había hecho que tuviera arena hasta en los pulmones. Estaba seguro de que si tosía con fuerza sería capaz de escupir medio kilo de polvo.

Miró la sopa que el viejo no dejaba de revolver, el fuego hacía que despidiera un olor delicioso, a pesar de ser un par de verduras nadando entre un caldo marrón. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, notando de pronto cuánta hambre y sed sentía. Volvió a humedecerse la boca y sintió los labios resecos, agrietados por el sol y por la arena.

—Eres un espécimen fuerte —dijo el viejo de pronto. Eddie levantó la mirada de las llamas para verlo a través de la fogata. Sus ojillos oscuros estaban fijos en él, inspeccionándolo—. ¡Sí, un fuerte alfa! Aunque hay algo malo con tu olor… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Su pregunta fue respondida por un silencio hosco—. Los antiguos sabios llamaban deltas a los alfas como tú; alfas sometidos…

Eddie no le respondió, desvió la mirada, y sin quererlo, sus ojos se posaron en la cápsula alienígena de nuevo. La criatura seguía quieta, pero Eddie podía sentir su presencia, su atención fija en él. Arrugó el entrecejo y volvió a mirar al viejo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —le preguntó.

—Un par de meses. 

—¿Estás solo?

—No había visto otra alma humana en años. Llegué a pensar que era el último en el mundo.

—El ser… el alienígena. —Eddie indicó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la cápsula—. ¿Estaba aquí cuando llegaste?

—Estaba aquí. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? Abandonado, sin manada… como nosotros.

—Así que pueden sobrevivir sin un huésped, sin comida…

El viejo se encogió de hombros y revolvió el caldo que cocinaba dentro de la lata sin prestarle atención a nada más, perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez. Después de un rato en silencio, repartió la comida y le entregó una lata más pequeña a Eddie. Éste la tomó agradecido y se la bebió sin desperdiciar ni una gota, aun cuando no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba comiendo. Cuando acabó, se secó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Fue incapaz de darle las gracias abiertamente, no sabía cómo… Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que había compartido algo con otro ser humano.

—La barriga ya está llena… Ya es hora de dormir… —canturreó el viejo. Dejó la lata vacía junto a la hoguera y se recostó en el suelo, dándole la espalda—. Duerme, muchacho. La tormenta durará toda la noche. Duerme y ya mañana podrás seguir tu camino.

Eddie miró hacia el techo, como si quisiera inspeccionar el cielo, luego ladeó el cuello y escuchó en silencio. Podía oír el rugir de la tormenta de arena afuera, azotándolo todo a su paso; después de todo, el viejo parecía tener razón. Suspiró, dejó el rifle junto a la fogata y se puso de pie.

Caminó despacio hasta la cápsula, se acercó al extraño cristal y miró fijamente a la criatura. Sintió algo, algo indescriptible, algo que percibió en el pecho, una especie de reconocimiento súbito y mutuo. Sin saber lo que hacía, estiró la mano hacia la cápsula y la posó en el vidrio. La criatura al otro lado se removió sobre sí misma, intranquila, hasta que parte de aquella masa sin forma se elevó, moldeando poco a poco algo demasiado parecido a una mano humana; una palma y cinco dedos que se irguieron hasta posarse en el vidrio, justo frente a la mano de Eddie, como si se tratara de un reflejo. En respuesta, la superficie fría del vidrio pareció volverse repentinamente cálida. Eddie se asustó tanto, que retiró la mano de golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el viejo a sus espaldas. Eddie se sobresaltó, casi dio un brinco del susto, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, notó que lo tenía justo detrás. Se preguntó, nervioso, cuánto habría alcanzado a ver—. Hay que matarlo —dijo de ponto—. Es un monstruo, debemos matarlo.

—¡No! —gritó Eddie dándose la vuelta de golpe. Estiró la mano para tomar su rifle, como por acto reflejo, y solo en ese momento recordó que lo había dejado junto a la hoguera. Paseó la mirada por ella en su búsqueda, pero no estaba. Volvió a mirar al viejo y encontró el rifle en sus manos flacas.

—¡¿Por qué no quieres que lo mate?! —gritó el viejo levantando el rifle, apuntándolo—. ¿Acaso eres uno de ellos?

—Para matarlo hay que abrir la cápsula, y si hacemos eso, puede huir. —Eddie le respondió con calma, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, esperando el momento indicado para atacar y hacerse con el rifle otra vez—. Y lo que es peor, podría infectarnos.

—No podemos dejar a uno de estos monstruos con vida. ¡También oíste al Inmortal en la radio, ¿no?! Sé que lo oíste, debes tener una radio en esa máquina tuya… Y las transmisiones del Inmortal son lo único que se escucha en estos días.

—¿El Inmortal?

—¡El Inmortal, sí! Ese es su nombre. El Inmortal que llama a sus chicos de la guerra a la lucha, a la resistencia. ¡Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez!

—Eres un demente… —Eddie lo miró de arriba abajo, conmocionado. Estaba más loco de lo que imaginó en un principio y ahora comprendía cuán peligroso era; un hombre que no razonaba era capaz de todo—. ¡No se te ocurra abrir esa cápsula o ambos moriremos aquí!

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? La muerte no es el fin, muchacho —respondió el viejo, riendo—. ¡La muerte es solo el principio! La muerte gloriosa permite a los guerreros de la carretera ascender a las Planicies del Silencio. Conduciremos eternamente, mi amigo, brillantes y cromados.

—Estás hablando igual que ese fanático de la radio. Te lavaron el cerebro.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Las Planicies del Silencio nos esperan…! —gritó. Tomó con más firmeza el rifle entre sus brazos sin carne, apoyando la culata en el antebrazo—. ¡Atestíguame, hermano!

Y disparó.


	4. Capítulo 3 | Simbiosis

Eddie escuchó el sonido del rifle al ser disparado y no dudó dos segundos en dejarse caer de bruces al suelo, tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Le tomó un instante darse cuenta de que el viejo no le estaba disparando a él, como había temido, sino que disparó contra la cápsula. 

Por fortuna, esta estaba construida de un material que no pertenecía a la Tierra; transparente como el vidrio, aunque demasiado resistente. Otro argumento para suponer que la criatura había sido encerrada ahí por los de su propia especie. Tal parecía que era un hecho que se trataba de una prisión construida por esos monstruos, que ellos mismos habían sido quienes encarcelaron a uno de los suyos, lo condenaron y lo abandonaron a su suerte, a morir lentamente en la soledad, lejos de una manada y de un huésped. Y si bien, el material con que había sido construida esa prisión provenía del mismísimo planeta de los monstruos, ésta no era indestructible. 

A pesar del ensordecedor sonido de las balas, Eddie oyó claramente cuando la cápsula se trizó. Fue un chasquido suave, pero atronador, que opacó todos los demás sonidos alrededor y lo heló de pies a cabeza. Ladeó el cuello para mirar hacia la cápsula y la vio estallar en mil pedazos. Pronto, la lluvia de balas cayó sobre la criatura.

Esta parecía absorber los proyectiles dentro de su cuerpo sin forma, aunque no mostraba signos de estar resultando herida, porque Eddie no vio nada que se pareciera a la sangre provenir de ella. Sin embargo, volvió a sentir aquel angustioso llamado de auxilio, un grito telepático que lo hizo reaccionar casi sin pensarlo, de manera instintiva.

Se arrastró por el suelo, en punta y codo, hasta estar cerca del viejo. Éste reía mientras disparaba, con los ojos entornados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como si fuera un maniaco. Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento Eddie se levantó del suelo en medio de un movimiento rápido, le quitó el rifle y le dio un golpe de lleno con la culata en la frente. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, levantando una nube de polvo.

Eddie lo miró desde arriba, estaba jadeando, temblando de pies a cabeza y empapado en sudor frío. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, buscando con la mirada a la criatura. Ahora estaba muy quieta, prácticamente sin moverse, excepto por unos pequeños escalofríos que recorrían de arriba abajo su cuerpo sin forma. También había dejado de comunicarse con Eddie, estaba muy silenciosa, solo emitiendo una suave vibración, como si estuviera muy débil.

Eddie se le acercó, caminando cauteloso. Dejó caer el rifle al suelo y cerró la distancia que los separaba. Se sentía como una polilla atraída fatalmente por las llamas, era como una fuerza magnética que lo instaba a acercarse a aquel ser, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarse que estaba bien, incluso de velar por ella.

Llegó hasta la cápsula y estiró la mano en su dirección. Como respuesta, la criatura giró sobre sí misma y repitió el truco que había hecho un momento atrás. Parte de su cuerpo se irguió y tomó poco a poco la forma de una mano humana, exactamente igual a la de Eddie. Ambas manos se acercaron, pero esta vez no hubo nada que se interpusiera entre ellos e impidiera el contacto, así que la mano de Eddie y la mano de la criatura se tocaron, solo la yema de los dedos en un inicio, luego la palma, hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron y se apretaron con firmeza.

Eddie estaba maravillado. La sensación era algo único, algo que lo hacía sentir pleno. Él se había acostumbrado a sentir solo dolor y vacío, nunca esperó volver a sentir algo diferente, mucho menos alegría. Aunque no era dicha lo que sentía en esos momentos, era algo difícil de explicar y absorber, porque nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se había sentido toda su vida, no solo después de perder a Annie y Hope, sino siempre. Toda su vida había estado vacío, y ahora, ese agujero dentro de su pecho había sido llenado. Era como si hubiera encontrado una parte faltante de sí mismo, su complemento, su otro.

Cerró los ojos y jadeó, extasiado, sonriendo como no creyó que podría volver a hacer. Al cerrar los ojos, las sensaciones se intensificaron, y el contacto con la criatura no lo sintió solo en su mano, sino en toda su piel. Era una fría vibración, una corriente eléctrica que lo recorría por completo. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo la criatura subía por su mano, enrollándose en su brazo como una espiral, absorbiéndose en su piel.

Eddie lo comprendió solo a medias. Se estaban uniendo, fundiendo en uno solo.

—El monstruo…

La voz del viejo sonó a sus espaldas. Al oírlo, Eddie despertó del trance en que se encontraba y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba tirado en el piso todavía, apenas incorporado en uno de sus codos, con una horrible herida en medio de la frente de la que no paraba de correr sangre por su nariz y mentón.

—¿Dónde está el monstruo? —preguntó el viejo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, mirando asustado en todas direcciones—. ¿Escapó?

Eddie lo tomó por el cuello y le apretó la tráquea, aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía en sus manos sin mostrar ni un poco de compasión. Al verlo, se sentía cegado por una rabia inexplicable, una rabia que no había sentido antes.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? —preguntó en un gruñido, con la furia bailando en la superficie de sus ojos.

—T-tu o-olor —dijo el viejo en medio de un jadeo, casi sin poder modular debido a la presión de la mano de Eddie en su garganta—. Tu o-olor… Ahgg… ha vu-vuelto.

Eddie abrió los ojos, impresionado. Veía el miedo dibujado en los ojos nublados del anciano, el sudor que le mojaba las sienes, el temblor de su cuerpo al empequeñecerse, retrayéndose. Eddie conocía bien esas reacciones, pero habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la percibió, que le costó un momento darse cuenta de que era la reacción natural de un omega en sumisión ante la presencia de un alfa.

Eddie lo soltó de inmediato y retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta chocar con la cápsula que cayó al suelo con un sonido ensordecedor, retumbando con mayor fuerza en sus oídos. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y jadeó, conmocionado. Repentinamente sus sentidos se habían intensificado, estaban sobrepasados de sensaciones nuevas, demasiado fuertes para asimilar. El rugido de la tormenta afuera le taladraba la cabeza, el olor del viejo omega lo repelía y se apoderó de él un hambre voraz, un hambre que le carcomía las entrañas.

—Se te metió dentro —dijo el viejo, mirándolo con sus ojillos oscuros y saltones—. Eres uno de esos monstruos ahora, muchacho. ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

— _No lo escuches, Eddie_.

Eddie dio un brinco, arrugó el ceño y miró en todas direcciones, asustado, pero no vio a nadie más que al viejo. Tenía sentido, porque esas palabras las había oído en su cabeza. Era una voz gruesa, espesa y reverberante, como si se tratara de un eco repetido una y otra vez dentro de las paredes curvas de una cueva.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Es el monstruo —sentenció el anciano—. Los monstruos siempre les hablan a sus huéspedes a través del pensamiento, no es la primera vez que lo veo… En un inicio, creíamos que habían perdido la razón, que hablaban solos… Nuestros alfas… —El viejo negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste, parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez, el profundos y dolorosos recuerdos—. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Cómo de desamparados nos sentimos todos al creer que nuestros alfas, nuestros protectores, se habían vuelto locos? Comprendimos la verdad cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando esos monstruos habían infectado a casi toda nuestra manada. Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte en ese momento… —susurró con voz temblorosa. De pronto, dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas secas y flacuchas, liberando un llanto silencioso pero lleno de angustia—. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. En ese momento no fui capaz de matar a mi alfa y salvar a mi manada, pero ahora no dudaré en hacerlo. Lo siento, muchacho, pero voy a tener que matarte.

Hubo un breve momento en el que Eddie no entendió bien qué pretendía el viejo. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una línea dura, luego, en una fracción de segundo alcanzó a notar cómo miraba de reojo el rifle tirado en el suelo, justo en medio de ambos, y lo comprendió. El viejo lo miró a los ojos, afligido, y ambos supieron lo que vendría a continuación.

Se tiraron de bruces al suelo, ambos intentando hacerse con el control del arma, pero el viejo fue más rápido, algo sorprendente a sus años. Alcanzó a tomar entre manotazos el rifle y lo levantó en un movimiento frenético, apuntándolo. Eddie se movió por instinto, sujetó el cañón que le apuntaba directo a la cara y trató de aplicar toda su fuerza en desviar la puntería.

Forcejearon en el suelo un instante, hasta que pasó algo que hizo al viejo tirar el rifle al suelo y a Eddie congelarse de pavor. Sus manos, las manos grandes y fuertes de un alfa, estaban aferradas firmemente al cañón del arma, pero de pronto éstas empezaron a tornarse de un extraño color negro. Era un material viscoso y plástico que salía por los poros de su piel, recubriendo sus manos con una sustancia suave, pero fuerte. Eddie vio horrorizado cómo sus manos crecían en volumen, recubiertas por esta sustancia negruzca, cómo sus dedos se estiraban y crecían de ellos unas enormes y filosas garras negras, y cómo la fuerza de su agarre se intensificaba.

Se puso de pie a tropezones, igual que el anciano, y retrocedió aturdido, mirando horrorizado cómo aquella sustancia subía lentamente por sus brazos, amenazando con cubrirlo por completo.

—No es posible… —murmuró el viejo retrocediendo. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que la boca—. El vínculo nunca se forma tan rápido.

—¡¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?! —gritó Eddie. La sustancia negra ya le había cubierto los hombros y ahora la sentía bajar por su pecho y espalda.

Eddie jadeó al ver cómo aquello iba expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Era la sensación más extraña que alguna vez había experimentado, el tacto, ahí donde la sustancia le tocaba la piel desnuda, era húmedo, suave y frío, como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Y al recubrirlo, lo hacía crecer en volumen, como una armadura que se moldeaba a la perfección a cada curva de su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta cuándo, una sensación de euforia lo poseyó. Se sentía poderoso, fuerte y dominante, como hace años no se sentía. La testosterona y el poderío de un verdadero alfa correteaban por los miembros de su cuerpo otra vez, las podía sentir a flor de piel, era una clase de poder interior que lo hacía sentir embriagado.

La sustancia subió por la parte posterior de su cuello, suave como la seda, delicada como una caricia. Eddie se sintió estremecer. Cerró los ojos y notó que aquella masa de color negro subía por su nuca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en éxtasis, al sentirla subir por su mandíbula, apoderarse de sus pómulos y cerrarse justo frente a sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue como en un trance. Veía lo que pasaba frente de sus ojos a través de una neblina que lo cubría todo, y lo sentía como si fuera algo que estuviera haciendo alguien más, no él mismo. Eddie solo se podía concentrar en la poderosa sensación que le recorría los miembros, en el poderío que sentía. Ahora conocía a lo que se referían con la expresión estar ebrio de poder, porque era exactamente lo que él sentía.

En medio de aquella bruma que le nublada la visión, vio la cara aterrada del anciano, sus lágrimas y la expresión de dolor infinito en sus ojos. Eddie alcanzó a darse cuenta de que no era miedo lo que sentía, sino lástima, antes de que unas fauces enormes, llenas de una doble hilera de largos y afilados dientes, como los de una bestia mitológica, se cerraran sobre su cabeza y se la arrancaran de cuajo. 

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontró a sí mismo de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, temblando de pies a cabeza, empapado de sudor frío y con la cara y el cuello cubiertos de sangre.

Levantó la mirada y vio el cuerpo del anciano tumbado cerca de la fogata, más esquelético que nunca y solo con un muñón ensangrentado por cuello. Recorrió con la mirada el resto del lugar y no vio ni señas de la cabeza. En ese momento sintió el sabor espeso, salino y metálico en su paladar.

—No, no, no, no… —susurró tapándose los oídos con las manos y golpeándose la cabeza—. No puede ser… esto no lo hice yo. No fui yo.

— _Eddie_ —retumbó la voz gruesa en su cabeza—. _Él quería hacernos daño, Eddie_.

—No puede ser… —jadeó Eddie dejándose caer al piso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se cubría firmemente los oídos con las manos, aunque era inútil, porque la voz que no quería escuchar reverberaba justo en la materia negra de su cerebro—. Estoy infectado. Estoy infectado. Estoy infectado…

— _Infectado no, Eddie_ —volvió a retumbar la voz dentro de su mente—. _Nos hemos unido_.

—No, no, no, no, no, no... No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré.

Eddie se puso de pie a tropezones y avanzó dando tumbos en la oscuridad, por entre los escombros del almacén, cuando llegó a la escalera la subió prácticamente gateando. Sentía la visión nublada y un nudo que le cerraba la garganta, impidiéndole respirar con libertad. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero se obligó a seguir adelante.

— _¿Eddie?_ —preguntó la criatura dentro de su cabeza. Aunque su voz era gruesa, estaba cargada de un toque de urgencia, algo demasiado parecido al miedo—. _¿Qué vas a hacer, Eddie?_

—Voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

Eddie llegó hasta las puertas del almacén y las abrió de par en par. Afuera, la tormenta rugía, feroz e implacable, amenazando con destruir todo a su paso. Eddie no lo pensó ni dos segundos, apretó los dientes y se internó dentro de ella.

El viento y la arena lo impactaron de lleno, rasgándole la piel del rostro e irritándole los ojos. No podía respirar y la fuerza del viento lo hacía dar tumbos, desplazándose sin un rumbo fijo. Parecía que estaba perdido, pero no era así.

Sabía que la única forma de matar a uno de esos monstruos era el fuego o ruidos muy específicos que los debilitaran, pero también sabía que sin un huésped y sin su cápsula que lo preservaba en su ambiente natural, la criatura moriría tarde o temprano. Eddie lo sabía muy bien, por eso había salido a la tormenta… Porque para poder matar al monstruo, él debía morir primero.


	5. Capítulo 4 | Fantasmas al acecho

Estaba sumido en un estado de duermevela, febril y ahogado, casi inconsciente, aunque lo suficientemente lúcido como para saber que, a pesar de sus intentos, seguía con vida. Eddie lo sabía con la certeza que solo se tiene en los sueños. 

También sentía una presencia junto a él, alrededor de él, dentro de él. Alguien más que se mantenía a su lado, algo intangible, pero de presencia avasalladora. No sabía de qué se trataba, porque era algo que no podía reconocer. Era como si durante toda su vida hubiera habido un vacío en el centro de su pecho, y ahora, ese vacío había sido llenado por algo más, algo diferente, algo denso y oscuro que se hacía notar a través de una opresión en su caja torácica que apenas le dejaba respirar.

Eddie jadeó y se removió incómodo, tratando de despertar en vano. Fue en ese instante cuando oyó la voz de la niña. «¡Eddie! —llamó la vocecita aguda, con tono preocupado—. ¿Papi? ¿Dónde estás?». Eddie quiso moverse para buscarla, imaginando con exactitud la dulce sonrisa en el rostro de la niña cuando lo viera al fin, trató de luchar contra el pesado sueño y abrir los ojos para verla, pero fue inútil.

La niña estiró la mano hasta rozarle la mejilla solo con la yema de los dedos diminutos, suaves y cálidos, con un tacto cargado de ternura. La sensación era tan real, que se negó a aceptar que se trataba solo de un sueño. Quiso moverse, sostener la pequeña manito entre las suyas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, estaba paralizado. La niña volvió a acercarse para besarlo en la frente, la boca que tocó su piel era cálida y suave, Eddie había podido sentirla, un tacto real. Olió el aroma conocido inundar su nariz, el olor de su propia sangre corriendo en otras venas. Manada. Familia. Vínculo. Vida.

—Hope… —susurró apenas. Su voz salió rasgándole la garganta seca—. No puede ser… Tú no puedes estar aquí. No eres real.

La niña le sonrió. «Todo es posible si crees, Eddie.» su voz había sido tan suave, tan pura, que hizo a Eddie sentir dolor. Pero de pronto, el rostro angelical de la niña enmarcado por bucles dorados adquirió una expresión implacable, la sonrisa se transformó en un rictus duro y acusador, sus ojos del azul del cielo lo miraban cargados de odio, nublados. «¿Dónde estabas, Eddie? —preguntó con la voz ronca de rabia—. ¿Dónde estabas cuando me dejaste morir?»

El cuerpo de Eddie dio un brinco y su mano se movió por instinto hasta su cara, protegiéndose de aquel diminuto dedo acusador que lo apuntaba sin misericordia. «¡Me abandonaste! —gritó la niña—. ¡Me dejaste morir! Dijiste que me protegerías, que nos protegerías a las dos.» Ante sus ojos, vio cómo se vivía una transmutación en la niña. La suave piel de su rostro infantil, su bonito cabello dorado resplandeciendo bajo la luz abrasante del sol al medio día, el brillo de sus ojos grandes y azules, de pronto se convirtieron en una máscara que se cayó a pedazos. Trozos de piel y carne humana desprendiéndose de los huesos, la dulce expresión de la niña transformada en el horrible antifaz de la muerte. Eddie gritó horrorizado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero seguía viendo la misma expresión acusadora en los ojos azules ahora inyectados de sangre.

—¡Nooo! —sollozó y se sacudió. El grito que dio seguía retumbando en su cabeza, aturdiéndolo—. ¡No, esto no es real! Esto no es real, esto no es real…

Las pesadillas no eran algo extraño para Eddie, las alucinaciones eran una constante en su vida, siempre acosado por los fantasmas de aquellas a quienes no pudo proteger. Las veía tanto dormido como despierto, en sueños y en pesadillas. En cierto modo, le ayudaban a sentirse siempre acompañado, sabía que estaban a su lado en todo momento, estrangulándolo con la culpa de haberlas dejado morir. Pero era preferible la culpa a reconocer que ya no estaban ahí.

Lentamente, sintió como si las brumas de su consciencia retrocedieran, retrayéndose ante la autoridad de una voz grave y eufórica que demandaba su total atención, una voz que podía reconocer por su retumbar. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta que estaba consciente, aunque le tomó varios minutos reconocer que se trataba de una de esas transmisiones radiales.

—… _Por mi mano serán redimidos los pecados de este mundo. Yo soy la balanza de la justicia, director del coro de la muerte. La hora de nuestra venganza gloriosa llegará, mis hermanos, mis guerreros de la carretera. ¡Canten hermanos, canten! Yo soy aquel que tocó el sol, yo soy-_

Eddie dio un manotazo y apagó la radio de golpe, aunque las fuerzas no le dieron para terminar de incorporarse ni abrir los ojos. El sonido del discurso febril de aquel al que llamaban el Inmortal fue reemplazado por el vacío más absoluto.

Ahora estaba seguro. Estaba vivo y consciente.

Sentía algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo, algo diferente al calor abrasante que lo mantenía tumbado ahí, aturdido y casi sin poder moverse. Era un movimiento suave, mínimo, algo que solo podía sentir si se concentraba en ello, las diminutas patitas de una criatura ínfima que correteaba por sus piernas y subía por su vientre.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y los volvió a cerrar al instante, pero lo intentó otra vez. Primero un parpadeo frenético, porque quedó cegado por la claridad, luego otro, y otro, hasta que sus ojos de acostumbraron a la luminosidad excesiva de los cielos de radiactivos. Parpadeó un poco y reconoció el techo grasiento y lleno de óxido del Interceptor, el cuero del asiento pegándose a su espalda y el calor quemante que se filtraba por los vidrios abiertos, concentrándose sobre sus muslos; Eddie podía sentir los rayos ultravioletas perforándole la piel aún a través de los gruesos pantalones de cuero marrón.

Trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió, en cambio, soltó un suspiro lastimero. Trató de pasar saliva y se encontró con que tenía la boca seca, llena de diminutos granitos de arena, los labios resquebrajados por la deshidratación y ni una gota de saliva en el paladar.

Volvió a sentir el suave movimiento que lo había despertado en un inicio, movió la mano con rapidez y alcanzó a atrapar a la criatura. Era una lagartija, pequeña y con dos cabezas; un animal común en las planicies desérticas del Nuevo Mundo. Se la llevó a la boca y le cortó ambas cabezas de un mordisco. No era su platillo favorito, pero no estaba en condiciones de desperdiciar una comida gratis.

Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse y mirar al horizonte, solo vio kilómetros de abrasante y yermo desierto. El horroroso color marrón dorado y las suaves curvaturas de la arena formando montículos. El horizonte era una línea difusa y ondulante debido al calor. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ni de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que estaba muy lejos del viejo depósito que había usado como refugio para la tormenta. 

Tenía sed, tanta que ni la sangre de la lagartija que se acababa de comer había servido para humedecerle la lengua, aunque todavía podía sentir el sabor metálico y agrio en el paladar. Estaba deshidratado, lo sabía, con los labios y la piel resecos por el sol que le quemaba un poco más a cada segundo.

Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y trató de despejarse, dándose golpecitos en las sienes. Estaba mareado, sudoroso y febril, pero alcanzaba a darse cuenta de que aquello no se debía solo al estado de deshidratación en que se encontraba; había algo más. Se sentía enfermo, débil, moribundo, pero se negaba a sucumbir.

Eddie había sobrevivido demasiados años en ese mundo insano como para saber que la quietud significaba la muerte, permanecer a merced del ataque de carroñeros, riñas territoriales de las Tres Manadas y los monstruos. Si quería seguir viviendo, necesitaba moverse. 

Se enderezó en el asiento y corroboró el marcador de combustible por inercia, soltando una maldición entre dientes cuando recordó que estaba descompuesto. No sabía cuanta gasolina le quedaba en los tanques, ni siquiera si iba a alcanzar a recorrer un día entero de viaje, pero si algo sabía era que prefería morir intentándolo.

Puso en marcha al Interceptor, sonriendo cuando oyó los motores rugir antes de salir despedido en medio de una nube de arena ardiente. Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar un lugar donde hubiera agua, agua y algo que comer, después debía abastecerse de combustible. Necesitaba recargar los motores de su máquina y los suyos, porque no le serviría de nada haber sobrevivido a una tormenta de arena si no tenía las fuerzas para seguir en movimiento.

Estaba tan concentrado en ese instinto primitivo, que no se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Suponiendo que solo había pasado una noche, porque en realidad no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente en medio del desierto.

Era cerca del anochecer cuando divisó a lo lejos la sombra imponente de las Montañas Rojas, la cadena montañosa que servía de refugio a los carroñeros del desierto; grupos pequeños de alfas sin omegas para formar una verdadera manada que se dedicaban a atacar a los viajeros, matarlos para robarles sus automóviles y combustible. Meterse ahí era una apuesta arriesgada, porque podía ser atacado en cualquier momento, pero era un riesgo que prefería correr, porque si se quedaba en el desierto, la muerte era segura.

Al menos en las montañas sabía que era probable encontrar alguna fuente de agua, tal vez ácida y contaminada, pero algo que le serviría para no morir de deshidratación. Y con un poco de suerte, también encontraría comida. Los pocos animales que habían sobrevivido al clima implacable del Nuevo Mundo vivían en los refugios formados por cuevas oscuras e interconectadas con lo profundo de la tierra.

Las distancias en el desierto eran engañosas, y cuando Eddie llegó por fin al pie de las montañas, ya era noche cerrada. Había tomado la precaución de conducir con las luces apagadas, esperando así no ser detectado. No era tan ingenuo como para creer que había pasado desapercibido, porque sabía que los carroñeros tenían vigías fijos en los cañadones, pero tenía la esperanza de ser ignorado. Se guiaba por la luz de las estrellas y por lo que le decían sus instintos, siguiendo el camino correcto en el olor del aire. 

Todo el mundo sabía que los carroñeros vivían en lo profundo de las montañas, ocultos en los valles estrechos que se formaban entre ellas. Tenían accesos bien vigilados y fortificados, listos para dinamitar medio cerro para cerrar los pasos al instante de sentirse amenazados. Eddie planeaba buscar un refugio en la entrada de las montañas, lo más alejado posible de su territorio, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido al ser un hombre solo.

El último tramo, de inspección, lo hizo a pie, recorriendo una a una las pequeñas cuevas y aleros del paredón rocoso que se alzaba frente al él, pero al no encontrar un refugio idóneo, tuvo que internarse en lo profundo del cañadón.

De inmediato, el olor lo impactó como una bofetada. La pesada presencia de cientos de alfas viviendo juntos en un mismo lugar se dejaba sentir a kilómetros a la redonda. No se trataba del aura de algún alfa especialmente fuerte y poderoso, sino del aroma concentrado de muchos de ellos. Eddie se cubrió la nariz con el antebrazo y reprimió los impulsos de vomitar. Había estado antes en el sector, intercambiando mercancías, pero nunca había sentido tanto malestar al percibir el olor de otros miembros de su misma casta.

Una nueva oleada de nauseas lo atacó y esta vez vino acompañada de un mareo que le impidió seguir caminando. Terminó cuando, seguido por sus instintos, devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago y solo pudo sentir el sabor amargo de la bilis revolviéndose en su paladar. Y aunque se sentía aturdido y enfermo, se obligó a seguir caminando, incluso a gatas, hasta dar con un refugio para pasar la noche.

En el desierto, las temperaturas bajaban drásticamente durante la noche, llegando a varios grados bajo cero. Esa era la dicotomía perversa el Nuevo Mundo: durante el día el calor abrasante los quemaba vivos y durante la noche podían morir por congelación.

Aun tiritando de frío y de fiebre, Eddie se obligó a seguir caminando hasta dar con una cueva ideal, ancha y profunda, que le sirviera para poder meter al Interceptor junto a él en el refugio, hasta que la encontró, demasiado metida en territorio de carroñeros para su gusto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Volvió hasta el auto y en cosa de minutos estuvo seguro en la profunda oscuridad de la cueva. Avanzó a tropezones, apenas conectando un paso tras otro, cayéndose un par de veces por las piedras traicioneras regadas por el suelo de la cueva, hasta que llegó al fondo, donde la pared de roca pura estaba humedecida por el agua que se filtraba de lo profundo de la tierra. Lamió el rocío que se juntaba en cada recoveco de piedra hasta que la lengua se le puso áspera y le dolió, solo en ese momento se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, agotado, sintiendo la delicia de la tierra húmeda contra su piel febril.

No tenía idea cómo había hecho para llegar tan lejos, porque se sentía morir a cada suspiro. La fiebre no había menguado ni un poco, por el contrario, había subido hasta el punto de tenerlo tiritando, mareado y con nauseas, empapado en sudor. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los cuerpos destrozados de Anne y Hope. Los gritos, los cristales rotos y la sangre siendo absorbida por la arena del desierto.

—Lo siento… —susurró con un hilo de voz—. Lo siento…

Se hizo un ovillo ante una nueva oleada de dolor, abrazándose y acurrucándose en posición fetal. No tenía idea de porqué se había esforzado tanto en encontrar aquella cueva, tal vez era solo la fuerza de la costumbre, porque estaba seguro de que moriría; la fiebre se lo llevaría consigo, y si no era la fiebre, sería la pena.

Su garganta estaba cerrada en un nudo que le impedía respirar. Era un puño invisible que se cerraba alrededor de su garganta. Y cuando por fin las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el puño se aflojó unos milímetros. Lloró como hace tiempo no lloraba, de culpa, de angustia y de pena al saber que les había fallado a quienes más amaba, al sentirse solo, sin manada, sin familia…

—Lo siento… Yo intenté protegerlas… Lo intenté.

Ellas estaban ahí, frente a sus ojos, tomadas de la mano, con sus miradas claras y acusadoras fijas en él. Eddie sabía que no eran más que una alucinación, pero se veían tan reales que el corazón se le estrujó de dolor. Ellas dieron media vuelta y se alejaron caminando tranquilas hacia la entrada de la cueva, con sus pies descalzos apenas haciendo ruido sobre la tierra húmeda.

Eddie no pudo soportar la visión de ellas alejándose, de sus espaldas meciéndose al ritmo de su caminar tranquilo. Ambas tenían el pelo dorado, y éste resplandecía en la oscuridad.

—¡No me dejen! —gritó, estirando la mano hacia la oscuridad más profunda—. No me dejen solo…

— _Eddie…_ —susurró una voz gruesa dentro de su cabeza. En el tono cortado, rudo, había un toque de confort, casi de cariño—. _Ya no estás solo, Eddie. Ahora estamos juntos. Yo soy tu manada. Yo soy tu familia_.


	6. Capítulo 5 | Manada

Lo primero que llegó hasta los oídos de Eddie fue el sonido del agua. No el imperioso ruido del agua corriendo bravía, como había oído en las profundas cisternas de Aquaciudad en su niñez, sino el rítmico golpeteo de una gotera que caía una y otra vez, incansable, repetido y magnificado infinitas veces por las paredes curvas de la cueva. Palpó su paladar e intentó pasar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca, los labios agrietados y la garganta en carne viva.

Dolor.

Desesperación.

Aquel sonido lo hacía sentir tan, tan sediento…

De sus labios salió un gemido lastimero cuando intentó moverse. Abrió los ojos, pero en el fondo de la cueva solo había oscuridad. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba tumbado sobre el fresco suelo de la cueva, sentía los diminutos granitos de tierra y arena bajo su nuca, en la piel descubierta de su cuello, refrescándolo. La fiebre parecía haber bajado algo, pero seguía sintiendo sed, demasiada sed.

Pero de pronto, sintió que sus labios eran humedecidos por algo, algo suave y esponjoso. Estaba seguro de que no era ninguna alucinación, no era un delirio como los de la noche anterior, la humedad que rozaba sus labios y su paladar era real, aunque tan escasa, que lo hizo gemir en protesta. 

—Más… —pidió en un gemido.

Y su petición fue respondida. Otra vez volvió a sentir aquella textura suave posarse sobre sus labios, adentrarse en su boca y mojar su paladar. Una cantidad ínfima de agua, casi un rocío, pero que sirvió para devolverle la saliva y pasar algo de líquido por su garganta reseca.

Acompañando al agua, sintió también algo demasiado parecido a una caricia, una mano deslizándose por su frente, unos dedos peinándole el pelo. Eddie abrió los ojos, pero no fue capaz de ver nada con tanta oscuridad. Sin embargo, podía sentirlo, una presencia tranquilizadora ahí junto a él, algo que emanaba una sensación de seguridad. La misma presencia que lo había calmado lo suficiente la noche anterior para permitirse cerrar los ojos y dormir.

«Ya no estás solo, Eddie. —Había dicho aquella voz gruesa, áspera y mecánica, desprovista de toda calidez humana, pero a la vez tan cargada de significado, como si estuviera llena de amor incondicional—. Ahora estamos juntos.»

En ese instante Eddie recordó todo de golpe. El monstruo, la infección, el asesinato, la fiebre, las alucinaciones.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó, sobresaltado. Se puso una mano en el pecho, sintiendo, oyendo, buscando algo extraño, algo fuera de lugar que le diera indicios de haber sido infectado. ¿Por qué le había bajado de repente aquella fiebre tan potente? ¿Qué era eso que le había dado de beber? ¿Era el monstruo? Ladeó la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscándolo, pero no encontró nada, ninguna señal que le indicara que en esa cueva había alguien más que él.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Quién…?

— _Tranquilo, Eddie. Descansa_. —Fue un susurro, como todos los anteriores. El susurro de una voz gruesa que no oía con los oídos, sino que sentía directo en su cabeza.

Miró hacia afuera, el color del cielo estaba pasando del azul oscuro de la noche profunda a un púrpura intenso; el amanecer estaba cerca. Ahora sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la cueva y era capaz de diferenciar entre las distintas densidades de sombras, notar las siluetas alargadas de las estalactitas en el techo, las rocas que atravesaban la cueva, el gran bulto del Interceptor atravesado en la entrada, pero ningún otro ser humano en su campo de visión.

En ese instante comprobó lo que había estado temiendo todo ese tiempo.

—¡Oh, por la Madre Carretera! —murmuró llevándose ambas manos a las sienes, apretándoselas—. Estoy infectado. He sido infectado.

— _Infectado no, Eddie. Nos hemos unido_.

Eddie dio un respingo, miró a derecha e izquierda, buscando algo, alguien, lo que sea. Pero de antemano sabía que no iba a encontrar nada. No había nadie más que él en esa cueva. Él, solo con ese monstruo que vivía en su interior. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, gritando, sus manos se apretaban la cabeza con una fuerza brutal, como si quisiera arrancársela de cuajo.

Estaba en el suelo, pero sentía que caía, sentía a los monstruos corriendo libres dentro de su cuerpo, a través de sus venas.

—¿Unido? —preguntó de forma mecánica antes de soltar un grito furioso—. ¡¿Unido cómo?! Tú vives en mi cuerpo, maldito monstruo alienígena. ¡¿Eso es a lo que llamas unión?!

Eddie se puso de pie de un salto, sentía las piernas temblorosas, sus rodillas flaquearon por un momento, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie. Desesperado, empezó a sacarse la ropa, tratando de buscar alguna evidencia física del monstruo que ahora vivía dentro de su cuerpo. Se sacó la chaqueta, se desgarró la camiseta y tiró al suelo los guantes, los pañuelos y los lentes, hasta que quedó a torso desnudo. Inspeccionó sus manos, sus antebrazos, sus costillas, su pecho y su abdomen, pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada inusual en él. Ahí estaban los tatuajes que le habían hecho en Aquaciudad, las marcas de pertenencia a una manada, los músculos de siempre palpitando de ira, las costillas un poco más hundidas debido al hambre y la fiebre, pero nada que le hiciera pensar que ahora era un infectado.

Lo único extraño era el olor de su cuerpo, un poco más penetrante, más dulzón. Se olió las axilas y el cuello solo para descubrir que su olor parecía estar cambiando. Ya no percibía aquel olor tenue, disminuido, de alfa apaleado, era más bien un aroma que iba creciendo poco a poco, más sutil, pero más penetrante, demasiado parecido al olor de un omega.

—No puede ser… —jadeó consternado, volviendo a olerse en todas las partes que pudo—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Muéstrate!

Ante la mirada atónita de Eddie, vio cómo una sustancia negruzca brotaba por los poros de su cuerpo, una especie de sudor espeso y oscuro, viscoso, que se desparramaba por su hombro hacia afuera. Aquella masa sin forma empezó a unirse, a adquirir peso y consistencia, formando una cabeza con una boca enorme, llena de colmillos puntiagudos y letales con las encías a la vista, con ojos brillantes, sin pupila ni iris, como una gema, que se alargaban hacia la nuca, y con una lengua larga y viscosa, llena de pequeñísimas protuberancias espinosas.

—¡Madre Carretera, ten piedad…! —Eddie retrocedió hasta estampar la espalda en la dura roca, intentando alejarse del monstruo, pero fue inútil, éste estaba adherido a él, mirándolo de frente, imperturbable—. ¿Qué rayos eres tú?

—Yo soy Venom.

Eddie no había visto nunca una criatura como aquella, grotesca, horrorosa, repugnante. Una saliva espesa y transparente corría de sus fauces abiertas, su enorme lengua retráctil se movía de un lado a otro, como una serpiente avanzando entre las dunas. Era la primera vez que veía uno de aquellos monstruos mostrar su verdadera forma fuera del cuerpo de su huésped. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, y tuvo de cerrar los ojos y jadear consternado, abrazándose a sí mismo. 

—Eddie aún tiene fiebre. Aún tiene sed.

Eddie abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la criatura mirándolo de frente, con la cabeza levemente ladeada, como si estuviera prestando atención a algo extrasensorial. Su cuerpo se movió sobre sí mismo, como si convulsionara un poco, hasta que un tentáculo largo y delgado, del grosor de un dedo, se alejó lo suficiente para recoger las gotitas de agua que se acumulaban en la punta de las estalactitas colgadas del techo. 

—Bebe, Eddie.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. Temblando de pies a cabeza, abrió la boca y permitió que uno de los tentáculos de aquella criatura se adentrara a su paladar y lo humedeciera. No podía negar que le resultaba maravillosa y perturbadora a la vez, una criatura así de monstruosa era capaz de demostrar tanta delicadeza, tanta devoción. 

—Esta sed… —dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el movimiento del tentáculo que subía hasta el techo para buscar agua y volvía a posarse sobre sus labios—. Esta fiebre repentina y esta sed son debido a la infección, ¿verdad? —El silencio de la criatura fue la afirmación que necesitaba.

Por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, Eddie se relajó por completo. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo contra la pared, dejando que la roca fría lo acunara con su dura curvatura, soltó un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos. 

Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, y no se debía solamente al agotamiento físico, era otra cosa, algo cálido que sentía dentro de su pecho, expandiéndose. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el aroma que súbitamente había inundado el aire denso de la cueva. Eddie ya no podía percibir el olor a roca y tierra mojada, porque sus sentidos estaban embotados por un aroma desconocido, fuerte, como a café, como a hoja de tabaco tostada al sol. Y aquel olor era como un arrullo, conseguía calmarlo, hacerlo sentir seguro. Era el olor de un alfa.

—¿Qué…? —gritó incorporándose de golpe, despabilando—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué siento este olor a alfa tan agradable? ¿Y por qué yo tengo este olor… este olor a… olor a omega?

La criatura volvió a ladear el rostro, esta vez hacia el otro lado. El brillo de sus enormes ojos, como globos de cristal, parecía ser de curiosidad. No le respondió, y Eddie con un resoplido en los labios volvió a acomodarse contra la pared, resignado. Supuso que Venom no tenía idea de nada de lo que le estaba preguntando. Después de todo, hasta donde Eddie sabía, todas las historias que contaban sobre aquellos monstruos bajados del cielo decían que eran seres sin alma, sin entendimiento, que se movían por el instinto primario de devorar y destruir todo a su paso.

Sin embargo, de pronto se dio cuenta que aquello no tenía sentido, no del todo. Si aquellos monstruos eran unos devoradores que se apoderaban del cuerpo de los humanos para tener un huésped que les permitiera arrasar con el mundo, ¿por qué él ahora se sentía tan normal, tan consciente y en control? ¿Y por qué la criatura se limitaba a cuidarlo así, a hablar civilizadamente a su lado?

Tal vez las historias que contaban no eran tan ciertas después de todo…

Eddie terminó preguntándose si habría alguna manera de expulsar al monstruo de su cuerpo sin que él tuviera que morir en el proceso, porque estaba claro que un plan de suicidio no funcionaría. Ya se había dado cuenta que había sido Venom quien lo salvó durante la tormenta, así que no tenía caso intentarlo otra vez.

—Suicidio no, Eddie —dijo la criatura con voz ronca, pero enérgica—. Nunca más.

Eddie lo miró desconcertado. Así que el monstruo era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a recostarse contra la cueva, con la mirada fija en el cielo celeste pálido del amanecer.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la tormenta? —preguntó absorto—. ¿Tú me salvaste?

—Nos salvé.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Nosotros nos protegemos el uno al otro, Eddie. Somos una manada. —La voz de la criatura era ronca, pero cálida, tranquilizadora, como un ronroneo que Eddie sentía vibrando en su pecho—. Cuando Eddie se desmayó debido a la tormenta, yo tomé su cuerpo, subimos al auto y nos alejamos de ese lugar.

—Está bien… Está bien… Quiero que me escuches muy bien, Venom. —Eddie desvió la mirada de la entrada y se incorporó para fijar la vista en la criatura. Era la primera vez que lo veía directamente a los ojos, y por un instante se sintió perdido, hipnotizado por aquellos brillantes ojos tornasolados—. Nunca vuelvas a apoderarte de mi cuerpo en contra de mi voluntad, ¿entendido?

—Si Eddie está en peligro, yo debo salvarlo.

—Está bien. Nunca te apoderes de mi cuerpo a menos que yo esté en peligro.

La criatura aceptó haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Un gesto tan humano que lo hizo estremecer.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, en todo caso?

—Yo sé todo de ti, Eddie. Mí Eddie.

—¡¿Qué es eso de «mí Eddie»?! —replicó airado.

—Eddie es mío y yo soy de Eddie —dijo la criatura sin una pizca de duda en la voz—. Nosotros estábamos solos, sin manada, sin familia, débiles y sin vínculos. —Eddie vio, consternado, como la sustancia que componía el cuerpo de la criatura se expandió sobre su piel desnuda, rodeando sus hombros como un abrazo, cubriendo su espalda y cerrándose en su pecho, abrigándolo con su tacto suave, húmedo y sorprendentemente cálido—. Pero ahora ya no estaremos solos nunca más, Eddie. Nos hemos encontrado por fin. Nosotros seremos nuestra manada.

Eddie no supo en qué momento le tembló la voz, ni cuando se formó aquel nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar con libertad. Solo fue consciente de que lloraba cuando sintió una lágrima solitaria rodar por sus mejillas.

—No estés triste, Eddie. Ya estamos juntos. 

Él, que había estado tanto tiempo solo, roto, se sintió estremecer al oír esas palabras tan humanas viniendo de aquella criatura monstruosa. Tuvo que carraspear varias veces, hasta recuperar la compostura.

—Dime algo, Venom.

—¿Qué quieres saber, mi Eddie?

—¿Ustedes, los monstruos…?

—Simbiontes, Eddie. Nosotros somos simbiontes.

—Está bien, Venom. Ustedes los simbiontes, ¿pueden sobrevivir sin un huésped?

—No en esta atmósfera. Necesitamos de un ser vivo adaptado a las condiciones de este planeta para poder sobrevivir en él.

—¿Entonces como estuviste todo este tiempo en el almacén?

—Estaba encerrado en una cápsula hecha en nuestro planeta natal, que mantenía las condiciones de Klyntar —explicó. Eddie estaba atónito. Aún no podía creer que estaba manteniendo una conversación con uno de aquellos monstruos y que éste le estaba contando de sus orígenes y debilidades—. Encerrado. Prisionero. Proscrito. Encerrado por los de mi propia especie. Traidor me llamaron.

—¿Por qué te encerraron? —Eddie no se dio cuenta en qué momento había ocurrido, pero estaba genuinamente interesado, casi preocupado.

—Por tener ideas diferentes a las de los demás simbiontes —respondió Venom. Su voz seguía siendo maquinal, pero Eddie podía percibir algo diferente, una vibración en su pecho que le decía que la criatura estaba sufriendo al recordar—. Fui excluido, apartado de los demás simbiontes. Ellos vieron debilidad en mí, pero ellos olvidaron los ideales de los simbiontes en un principio. Nosotros estábamos destinados a proteger el cosmos, no destruirlo. Riot, el corrupto, fue quien manipuló a nuestros hermanos para que buscaran la destrucción.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste encerrado ahí?

—Años, Eddie. Muchos años. Demasiados años. Ya empezaba a creer que no vendrías nunca.

—¿Yo? —Eddie parpadeó, sorprendido. Desde hace un rato que no había podido quitar los ojos de Venom, atraído hacia él por una fuerza magnética inexplicable—. ¿Por qué habría de ir yo a ese lugar?

—Destinados, Eddie. Uno de la Tierra y uno de las estrellas, hechos para estar juntos.

Eddie se lo quedó mirando, atónito, sin saber qué creer. Fue ahí cuando Venom separó parte de su cuerpo y formó con él un brazo izquierdo, hecho a imagen y semejanza que el del humano. Lo levantó en su dirección, con la palma abierta y los dedos extendidos hacia arriba. Eddie lo imitó, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, él mismo guio su mano hasta entrelazar los dedos con los de Venom, uniéndolos en un agarre firme. Levantó la mirada solo para descubrir que el simbionte había tenido la atención fija en él todo el tiempo, igual como había sido desde la primera vez que se vieron en aquel viejo almacén. 

Eddie cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo sostenido. El solo contacto con la piel de Venom había generado que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda ascendentemente, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo. Y fue consciente otra vez de aquel olor espeso pero tranquilizador; era el olor de un alfa demasiado fuerte que lo hizo sentir por primera vez en casa.


	7. Capítulo 6 | Destinados

Cuando Eddie despertó al día siguiente, iba a ser cerca del mediodía y la fiebre había desaparecido. Su cuerpo se había resistido a un nuevo ocupante en un inicio, pero finalmente se había adecuado a él y había sobrevivido. Se enderezó poco a poco, sintiendo cómo temblaban sus muslos por el sobresfuerzo al intentar ponerlo de pie. No había comido hace días y aún estaba muy débil producto de la fiebre, pero su mente estaba totalmente lúcida e interpretó el apetito como un buen síntoma.

Venom seguía adherido a su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una camiseta negra y ajustada que moldeaba su torso como una segunda piel. Eddie se miró los antebrazos, girándolos a uno y otro lado, impresionado. La textura suave y húmeda del simbionte contra su piel la mantenía a una temperatura ideal, cálido, sin ser caluroso, fresco, sin ser helado, y le otorgaba una sensación de seguridad que Eddie nunca había experimentado.

Una extraña idea cruzó su cabeza en aquel momento, el sentimiento era muy parecido al estar en la quieta seguridad del vientre materno, la misma calidez, el mismo amor incondicional…

Además, seguía persistiendo aquel aroma tan particular y penetrante de un alfa poderoso, era tan fuerte que Eddie bien podría haber dicho que más que olía a alfa, apestaba a él. Aunque debía reconocer muy a su pesar que no era un olor desagradable, sino uno intenso y varonil que parecía tranquilizarlo más que el mejor sedante. Estaba seguro de que ese aroma, y tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, había sido la causa de que hubiera dormido más de veinticuatro horas seguidas. 

Pero las cosas no podían seguir así. Eddie sabía que corrían peligro, que en cualquier minuto podían ser atacados por los carroñeros del desierto.

Se acercó a su auto y lo inspeccionó, dándole la vuelta, rodeándolo con el caminar pausado de un convaleciente. El Interceptor parecía estar igual y como lo había dejado dos días atrás, atravesado en medio de la cueva. Se acercó a la entrada, en la arena no había huellas de otras pisadas además de las suyas, así que se aseguró de estar solo. Se aventuró gateando hasta la boca de la cueva, escondiéndose rápido detrás de una roca baja para inspeccionar en el cañadón poco profundo en el que se formaban aquellos parapetos; no se veía ninguna señal de vida a cientos de metros alrededor. Se puso de pie y retrocedió cojeando, con una mano en las costillas. La fiebre había pasado, pero se sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado.

—Hey, viejo, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó pasándose la palma de la mano por el pecho, sobre la sustancia oscura que era el cuerpo de Venom, casi como una caricia.

— _Sí, Eddie_ —retumbó de inmediato la voz del simbionte en su cabeza, gruesa y parca, pero tranquilizadora—. _Siempre_.

—Debemos salir de este lugar, pronto. —Se asomó por la ventilla del Interceptor hacia el interior, comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar. De paso dio un golpecito sobre el marcador de bencina, esperando un milagro, aunque la aguja no se movió—. No es seguro para nosotros estar aquí —mencionó enderezándose.

— _Eddie necesita agua, está deshidratado. Y necesitamos comer_.

Eddie soltó una carcajada. Se sentó sobre el capó del auto y agitó la cabeza sin parar de reír. Tuvo que sostenerse las costillas con ambas manos, porque su abdomen dolía con cada carcajada.

—¿Comer? ¿Y qué quieres exactamente que te dé de comer? ¿Humanos?

— _Solo nos gustan las cabezas, Eddie_.

—¡No me jodas! No te voy a dar un maldito ser humano para que te lo comas en bandeja de plata.

— _Si no me alimentas, tú hígado comienza a verse súbitamente apetitoso._ —En el tono grueso de la voz del simbionte había un toque de diversión. Eddie se sorprendió al descubrir que aquellos monstruos también tenían un sentido del humor; jamás esperó hallar tantas semejanzas en él, sentirse tan identificado—. _Mmmmm… jugoso, una delicia_.

—Parásito repugnante…

Eddie soltó un gruñido bajo y caminó a paso lento, arrastrando los pies, hasta el fondo de la cueva. Se agachó con un quejido para recoger la ropa que había tirado al suelo el día anterior, y fue ahí que se percató del pequeño pasaje escondido detrás de una roca, no más que un túnel donde apenas entraba un hombre a rastras. Se acercó y se arrodilló en frente, inspeccionando. Entre la roca que obstaculizaba el túnel y la entrada, había un espacio libre, muy estrecho, pero calculó que tal vez podría escabullirse si pasaba de lado. El interior del pasaje estaba húmedo y era más fresco que el resto de la cueva, se creaba una suave corriente de aire frío, lo que indicaba que al final del túnel, probablemente se abría a una nueva cueva o se trataba de un pasaje al exterior.

Eddie dudó un par de segundos entre escabullirse a explorar por el túnel o largarse lo más pronto de ahí, hasta que la voz de Venom resonó fuerte y clara en su cabeza.

— _Entra, Eddie. Agua_.

Y Eddie le hizo caso. La sola promesa de encontrar agua al final del camino ya era suficientemente buena para hacerlo arrastrarse en punta y codo por el pasaje estrecho labrado en roca pura, pero además quería comprobar si lo que había dicho el simbionte eran puras palabrerías o se trataba de alguna especie de conocimiento del entorno diferente al que tenía él como humano. Así que lo hizo. 

Avanzó a gatas, completamente a oscuras, sintiendo el dolor del contacto con la roca en las rodillas y en los codos, el espeso olor a putrefacción y la humedad creciente empapándole la ropa. Era un pasaje que había sido creado por manos humanas, no era natural, las paredes tenían huellas de haber sido esculpidas por algún tipo de herramienta. El pasaje se ensanchaba un poco más a cada tramo, daba una vuelta hacia la derecha y luego ascendía en una pendiente suave hasta abrirse a la boca ancha y luminosa de una cueva interior.

La nueva cueva era amplia, casi el cuádruple más grande que en la que había dormido todos esos días y mucho, mucho más alta. El cielo estaba abovedado naturalmente, pero habían excavado cientos de pequeños agujeros en la roca madre que dejaba filtrar suaves haces de luz desde la superficie. Justo en el centro, había un pozón de agua natural tan grande y profundo, que a Eddie se le hizo agua la boca de solo verlo.

Corrió en su dirección y se dejó caer de bruces al suelo para meter la cabeza dentro del estanque. El agua estaba fresca, le pareció que incluso tenía un leve toque dulce, y se la tragó sabiendo en cada sorbo que jamás en su vida había probado algo semejante después de haber dejado Aquaciudad. Bebió hasta que le faltó el aire, y luego de tomar unas cuantas bocanadas frenéticas, siguió bebiendo hasta que se hartó.

Solo cuando volvió a sacar la cabeza del agua por tercera vez, notó el verdor resplandeciente que crecía en las paredes interiores, incluso el musgo que se adhería a cada roca. Eddie nunca había visto tanto verde en su vida.

Entendió cómo era que los carroñeros del desierto había sobrevivido todo aquel tiempo en ese cañadón reseco donde solo había rocas y arena, y porqué nunca tuvieron la necesidad de salir de él en busca de agua o comida: tenían todo lo que necesitaban ahí mismo. El agua subterránea era capaz de permitir que creciera vida en las profundidades de una tierra muerta creando un verdadero paraíso oculto. Debía haber cientos de estas cuevas, auténticos dispensadores de comida y agua desperdigados por todo el cañadón.

Si las demás manadas se enteraban, se desataría una guerra, incluso una más sangrienta que la que había destruido al planeta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el manchón verde más cercano. Eran plantas cultivadas, lo notó al instante, porque estaban plantadas dentro de largos cajones de madera, con buena y oscura tierra húmeda en su interior. De ellos crecían plantas que Eddie jamás imaginó que pudieran existir. Estiró la mano para tocarlas primero, sintiendo la textura rugosa y firme de las hojas, luego las olfateó hasta que finalmente se atrevió a dar un mordisco. El sabor era insípido y extraño, pero no desagradable, y la textura crujiente y fresca le inundó la boca de saliva. Una vez que tragó, no pudo volver a detenerse hasta que hubo probado todo lo que había disponible dentro de la cueva y tener el estómago saciado. Su favorita fue una fruta redonda, roja y blanda, de aroma intenso que explotaba dentro de su boca con cada mascada. Para cuando terminó, tenía la barbilla, el cuello, las manos y los antebrazos empapados de jugo de fruta.

Ladeó la cabeza y un nuevo uso potencial para el estanque llegó a su mente.

Eddie levantó una pierna para quitarse una de las botas y luego cambió el peso de cuerpo para quitarse la otra de un tirón brusco. Se desabrochó los gruesos pantalones de cuero marrón y permitió que se deslizaran por sus piernas hasta caer pesadamente al suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. Venom se había reabsorbido al interior de su cuerpo y ahora no había señales de él, por lo que quedó completamente desnudo.

El cuerpo de Eddie era imponente, voluminoso, el cuerpo de un alfa poderoso, de huesos fuertes cubiertos de amplios y potentes músculos. Sus brazos, pecho y espalda estaban recubiertos de tatuajes, marcas de la manada a la que alguna vez había pertenecido, marcas de propiedad, de lealtad y honor. En algún momento de su vida habían significado mucho, demasiado. Ahora eran un montón de dibujos sobre su piel sin ningún valor. Sus muslos estaban recubiertos de un corto vello dorado que sobresalían sobre todo en los poderosos músculos de sus piernas y subían como un camino, haciéndose más tupidos en su ingle, formando un pequeño triangulo de vello más denso y oscuro alrededor de su miembro. Bajo aquella luz filtrada desde los agujeros en la roca, el cuerpo de Eddie parecía resplandecer, reflejando cálidos tonos dorados. 

Se dejó caer dentro del estanque de un salto. Se sumergió por completo, tratando de aguantar la respiración lo máximo que sus pulmones resistieran hasta que emergió soltando un gemido de satisfacción antes de cumplir el minuto. Recostó la espalda contra la roca del estanque y cerró los ojos. Luego de un momento de relajo, sintió a Venom salir de su cuerpo y tomar su forma natural, como había hecho la mañana anterior.

No había abierto los ojos, pero podía sentir la penetrante intensidad de sus ojos brillantes inspeccionarlo en detención. En la punta de su nariz sentía el roce mínimo contra la piel húmeda de Venom, haciéndole cosquillas; Eddie casi rio.

Luego sintió algo áspero y mojado arrastrarse ascendentemente por la piel de su cuello. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la lengua de Venom lamiendo su mandíbula. Eddie jadeó, consternado por el sorpresivo gesto del simbionte, pero más sorprendido aún por la sensación eléctrica que lo atravesó como un rayo. Era una corriente que bajaba por su espalda y se instalaba profunda entre sus piernas, haciéndolo endurecer. Eddie miró hacia abajo, sorprendido de encontrar su miembro irguiéndose bajo el agua cristalina como respuesta, hasta que se dio cuenta que Venom estaba lamiendo los restos de fruta que aún había sobre su barbilla. Le lanzó una mirada dura y se volvió a sumergir para terminar de lavarse el cuello.

Tal vez Venom se sobresaltó con aquel chapuzón repentino, porque volvió a absorberse dentro de su cuerpo al instante. 

— _¿Qué pasa, Eddie?_ —habló dentro de su cabeza. A Eddie le pareció que había un leve toque burlón en su tono de voz. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le provocó con ese gesto? ¿Sería capaz de entenderlo?—. _¿Estás molesto?_

Eddie sacó la cabeza del agua y la sacudió a todos lados, salpicando gotitas cristalinas aquí y allá.

—¿Va a ser siempre así? ¿Siempre vas a estar susurrando en mi cabeza?

— _Estoy en tu cabeza, puedo saber cada uno de tus pensamientos y hablarte a través de ellos, Eddie_.

Eddie volvió a recostar la espalda en una de las paredes del estanque, se afirmó de ellas con ambos brazos extendidos a los costados y relajó el resto de su cuerpo. Una extraña sensación relajante había invadido los miembros de su cuerpo, era el cansancio extenuante después de un golpe de adrenalina. Permitió que aquel momento se prolongara, dejándose arrastrar por la quietud, y poco a poco, un solo pensamiento invadió toda su mente: Venom y la conexión que había sentido con él desde la primera vez que lo vio, cautivo en esa cápsula.

—Oía tu voz en mi mente, mucho antes de que te unieras a mí —dijo de repente, con voz baja y neutral—. ¿Es eso posible?

Venom volvió a salir de su cuerpo, materializándose desde su hombro para quedar mirándolo directo a los ojos. Eddie supo que lo que estaba a punto de revelarle era tan importante que merecía ser dicho mirándose a los ojos, así que fijó la mirada en aquellos ojos grandes y alargados, como bolas de cristal y se sintió atravesar.

—Solo en muy raros casos —explicó— _._ No es algo común, es más bien como… Ustedes los humanos dirían que es una buena señal, para asegurarnos de haber encontrado el huésped destinado. Tu otro.

—¿Te refieres a un alma gemela?

—En nuestro planeta existe la creencia de que existe un huésped ideal para cada simbionte.

—Eso no es posible… —susurró Eddie, sus palabras saliendo apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Yo también lo creí una leyenda hasta que te conocí, Eddie.

Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocer al simbionte, Eddie había aprendido a reconocer las sutiles diferencias en el tono duro y grueso de su voz, quizá se debía a que compartían un mismo cuerpo, y cada palabra suya implicaba su correspondiente respuesta sensorial en sus músculos, pero sabía que estaba diciéndole la verdad. No tenía idea de si aquella historia sobre los destinados era cierta o no, pero sí sabía que Venom creía firmemente en ella.

Además, estaba el misterio de su olor. Ahora que estaba sumergido en el estanque, Eddie fue consciente más que nunca; su olor estaba cambiando, lento, pausado, pero irrevocablemente. Estaba dejando atrás ese pesado y amargo olor a alfa para ser reemplazado por un olor más fresco y ligero, a especias, a miel y canela.

Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, por la nuca y por el cuello, sobre todo por arriba de las glándulas que había en los costados de su cuello, donde el olor era más intenso y las feromonas naturales que liberaba su cuerpo se concentraban, y luego se las olfateó. Era innegable, olía a omega.

—Esto… —dijo extendiendo las manos hacia Venom, como instándolo a que las olfateara él también—. ¿Esto por qué? ¿Por qué este olor? ¡Sé que tú lo sabes!

Venom resopló, exhalando fuerte por la nariz. No era necesario que le acerca la mano a la cara para que fuera capaz de percibir el aroma, él lo olía perfectamente, todo el tiempo, estaba aturdido por él, aunque se trataba de un olor apenas perceptible. No quería ni imaginar qué sentiría cuando llegara su celo.

—¡Respóndeme, maldición! —exigió Eddie, dando un manotazo en el agua. Ésta salpicó y le empapó la cara a Venom, pero el simbionte ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Tu cuerpo está cambiando, Eddie, adaptándose —le respondió, calmado.

—¿Adaptándose a qué?

—A mí.

—¡¿Y eso qué rayos tiene que ver con que huela así?! —Eddie se golpeó el pecho con la palma de las manos, sus pectorales marcados poco a poco se fueron enrojeciendo debido a la fuerza—. ¿Soy un omega ahora?

—Somos complementos, Eddie. Opuestos complementarios. Raros incluso en Klyntar. Uno de las estrellas y otro de la Tierra, uno alfa y el otro omega.

Los ojos de Venom se habían estrechado, alargándose hacia atrás. Bajo aquella luz y con la intensidad de su mirada, habían adquirido un brillo particular, eran iridiscentes, tornasolados, únicos y preciosos. Eddie, al verlo fijamente, sintió el deseo súbito de acariciarlo, pero se contuvo apretando los puños con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

—Todo esto… es una mala broma —dijo apretando los dientes. Los músculos de su mandíbula tensionada sobresaliendo por la fuerza—. Yo no puedo convertirme en un omega.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque son débiles, maldición! —gritó otra vez, frustrado—. Son cazados por todos, porque todos son más fuertes que ellos. Son frágiles, enclenques y enfermizos. ¡Y están condenados a la extinción!

—¿Cómo Anne y Hope? —preguntó Venom con una voz átona, una voz que no reflejaba nada en absoluto.

Eddie se quedó de piedra, congelado en su sitio. Dejó caer las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, como peso muerto. No atinó a responder, solo podía mirarlo con el ceño fruncido en un gesto mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, con la boca levemente abierta.

Venom no dijo nada más. Sintió a través del vínculo el dolor que había sufrido su huésped al oír aquellos nombres. Lo sintió muy real, tanto, que era como un cuchillo afilado y frío atravesando su pecho. Así que no hizo nada más que mirarlo.

El agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura estaba muy quieta y ahora funcionaba como un espejo, reflejando la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Desde el techo de la cueva se filtraban finos halos de luz que jugaban sobre su pelo mojado, desprendiendo tonos de oro, y de su barbilla, por su cuello y su nuca, se deslizaban finos hilillos de agua. Su belleza dura y masculina era hechizante. Venom no habría podido quitarle la mirada de encima ni aunque hubiera querido.

—¡¿Qué rayos sabes tú de ellas?! —preguntó Eddie con voz ronca, con una voz tan gutural y carente de calidez que Venom se impresionó. Lo miró, vio las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, sus pupilas enrojecidas, su labio inferior tembloroso, pero no fue capaz de entender del todo su dolor—. ¡No te atrevas a volver a nombrarlas!

—Están en tu mente, Eddie, siempre —respondió tranquilo—. Ellas hacen sentir a Eddie triste.

Eddie soltó una serie de jadeos contenidos, cada vez respirando con mayor dificultad; parecía que se iba a largar a llorar en cualquier momento, estaba a punto de desmoronarse, pero no lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y serenó su respiración. Inhaló profundo y sus fosas nasales se inundaron de aquel tranquilizador aroma a tabaco y café, y la calma recorrió su cuerpo como una droga, relajándolo, tranquilizándolo. Aquella sensación que a cada instante se le hacía más familiar, la sensación de estar protegido y ser inmensa e incondicionalmente amado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Venom de frente, sus grandes globos oculares, como gemas plateadas, brillantes, haciendo que se reflejara en ellas.

—Ellas eran mi manada, antes, muchos años antes —dijo con voz queda, carente de vida, pero abriéndose a otro ser vivo por primera vez desde la muerte de Anne—. Cuando yo era todavía un alfa genuino, las tuve a ellas, mi familia.

—¿Qué les pasó, Eddie?

—Murieron. Asesinadas. —Su voz era ronca, átona, pero Eddie se dio cuenta de pronto que ya no sentía ese dolor lacerante a flor de piel, ahora se sentía tranquilo, en paz—. Fue culpa mía. Fue mi culpa, por eso estoy condenado ahora —reconoció levantando la mirada hacia Venom, en sus ojos se revolvía una furiosa tormenta gris azulada—. Ahora soy aquel que huye tanto de los vivos como de los muertos. Cazado por carroñeros y manadas. Acosado por aquellos que no pude proteger. Así existo en esta tierra desolada. Soy un hombre que ha sido reducido a un solo instinto, sobrevivir. Venganza. Muerte. Sobrevivir para vengarme, es mi único propósito.


	8. Capítulo 7 | Los carroñeros del desierto

Eddie no necesitó salir de la cueva para verlos, pudo detectar su presencia en el momento en que se acercaron, rodeándolo como una bandada de buitres reclamando su carroña. Temerosos al principio, cautos, acercándose con pasos cuidadosos para no ser oídos, pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido; su apestoso olor a alfa era tan denso y concentrado que hizo que la nariz de Eddie se arrugara al instante.

En el territorio de las Tres Manadas se les conocía como carroñeros del desierto. Se decía que eran salvajes, locos, que vivían sin reglas, ni familia, que la radiación les había fundido el cerebro y que se alimentaban de carne humana, de los pobres desdichados que caían en sus garras. Eddie sabía ahora que nada de eso era cierto. Él mismo había visto sus cultivos subterráneos y sabía que más que carroñeros, eran agricultores del desierto. Eso, sin embargo, no los hacía menos peligrosos.

Y ellos eran una coalición formidable de alfas jóvenes, expulsados del territorio de las Tres Manadas y reunidos por un instinto primitivo y común de sobrevivir formando un grupo. Pero no eran una manada de verdad.

El núcleo de una manada son los omegas, los alfas vienen y van, suben nuevos líderes que se hacen con el poder todo el tiempo, son los Omegas los que persisten durante generaciones, los que dan a luz y crían a los cachorros, los que crean los vínculos y forman las familias.

No, los carroñeros del desierto no eran más que una coalición de alfas desterrados.

Eddie caminó lentamente hasta la entrada de la cueva para hacerles frente, él no les tenía miedo. Debían ser cerca de cincuenta, había hombres y mujeres por igual, pero todos eran alfa sin lugar a duda. Vestían ropas de color marrón, para camuflarse con el desierto, por eso se solía decir de ellos que eran la encarnación de la furia del desierto asesino. Usaban chaquetas largas hasta la rodilla, gruesos pantalones y botas altas de enormes garras. Se protegían las manos con guantes de cuero con los dedos cortados para mayor movilidad al maniobrar las armas, las cabezas cubiertas con trapos oscuros ya raídos y los ojos ocultos detrás de lentes ahumados para protegerse de la radiación. Sus máscaras tenían formas extravagantes, conectadas a tanques transportables de gas que les daban el plus en la batalla; como gasolina en el tanque. Se adornaban a sí mismos usando logos y placas de automóviles viejos o cuernos de cabras de las montañas. Eddie los recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, todos tenían colgada una patente del cinturón, todos con un número único que los identificaba. 

Se miraron, evaluándose. Eddie sentía sus ojos recorriéndolo, como si fuera tentadora carne asada en un espadón. Consideró la posibilidad de subirse al Interceptor y pasarles por encima. Los carroñeros del desierto solamente usaban motocicletas, esto le daba más movilidad y ligereza a la hora de desplazarse por medio de los cañadones llenos de roqueríos, pero mermaba su capacidad de aguantar impactos. Eddie, por su parte, conducía un Ford Falcon XB GT de 300 caballos de fuerza que podía alcanzar una velocidad de 190 kilómetros por hora. Eso, en carretera, significaba que era imparable. En ese cañadón infernal, en cambio, perdía movilidad y velocidad. Así que se arrepintió de su salida furiosa en el último momento. Tal vez todavía podía conseguir una salida diplomática. 

Los carroñeros estaban en una especie de formación de batalla, rodeando la entrada de la cueva en un semicírculo, todos apuntándolo con sus metralletas y sus pistolas. Algunos agachados, olfateando en su dirección, otros de pie, con las piernas abiertas bien plantadas sobre el suelo, unos encaramados en los paredones, como francotiradores monitoreando a distancia, otros en la suave pendiente próxima a la entrada de la cueva, pero el que llamó la atención de Eddie fue un sujeto sentado tranquilo sobre una roca frente a él, jugueteando con la punta de la metralleta en su bota y riendo a carcajada limpia. Parecía ser el líder, aunque Eddie sabía que ellos no se organizaban bajo la misma estructura jerárquica que la de las Tres Manadas, aquí en el medio del desierto cada uno era rey del propio pedazo de tierra que pisaba.

Se encaminó solo un par de pasos al exterior, los rayos del sol implacable lo cegaron por unos segundos y sintió el impacto de la radiación royendo la protección de su chaqueta, justo sobre sus hombros. 

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es una sorpresa, un omega en edad fértil que ha venido a caer en nuestro territorio. —El sujeto que habló tenía una placa cruzada sobre el hombro izquierdo con la identificación 3FKN California, las demás letras se habían borrado con la corrosión—. ¿Acaso la Madre Carretera ha considerado a bien mostrarse misericordiosa con estos servidores? ¡¿Qué clase de milagro es este?! —preguntó extendiendo las manos al aire, mirando a sus compañeros. Éstos rieron a coro como signo de aprobación—. ¿Qué haces aquí, omega?

—Solo necesitaba un refugio para pasar la noche —respondió Eddie, tranquilo, levantando las manos al aire para demostrar que estaba desarmado—. Me voy a marchar ahora mismo y no volverán a verme. Hagamos esto por las buenas y probablemente ninguno de nosotros muera hoy.

—¿Morir? —preguntó 3FKN California poniéndose de pie de un salto. Ahora las risotadas de sus compañeros se oyeron como un eco sordo amplificado por la estrechez del cañadón, repitiéndose como sonidos espectrales—. El único aquí que puede morir eres tú, omega. Nosotros somos muchos contra uno solo. Somos alfas contra un omega. ¡No seas idiota! No hay forma de que ganes esta batalla o de que logres huir. Te ofrezco una cosa —dijo bajando el tono. Su voz sonó ronca, maquinal a través de la mascarilla—. Hagamos esto de una manera pacífica y tal vez no resultes lastimado… Bueno, no tanto…

—Me parece que ese es un trato que no podré aceptar.

—¡Hay que despedazarlo, California! —gritó uno de los carroñeros que se encontraba detrás del líder. Éste lo hizo callar levantando una mano y el silencio absoluto se hizo en el cañón.

—Si insistes en hacer esto de la manera difícil solo será peor para ti —aseguró 3FKN California dando tres pasos lentos hacia adelante. Se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y los lentes para que Eddie pudiera verlo de frente, leer la amenaza en sus ojos nublados—. Aquí en nuestra coalición no tenemos jerarquías, no serás el lame bolas de un solo alfa como estás acostumbrado. Vas a tener que prestarnos el culo a todos, te tomaremos hasta que no quede de ti nada más que un despojo de ser humano. Y cuando ya no nos seas de ninguna utilidad, te serviremos de comida a los buitres.

—¡A los buitres! —graznaron los demás a coro—. ¡A los buitres!

—Aunque para darte ese último descanso pueden pasar meses… años, tal vez. —3FKN California le lanzó una sonrisa macabra. Tenía la mitad de los dientes podridos, amarillentos, y una horrorosa cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda desde la ceja hasta la mandíbula—. Dependerá de tu resistencia. Si eres débil, morirás en menos de una semana.

— _Eso nunca va a pasar_ —murmuró la voz gruesa de Venom en su cabeza. Eddie sonrió al escucharlo, podía percibir el enojo en el tono de su voz y su rabia iba expandiéndose a través de su enlace, la sentía como una vibración que le recorría el cuerpo y le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Tranquilo, V.

Eddie se palmeó el pecho sin dejar de sonreír, una manera afectiva de transmitirle al simbionte que todo estaba bien, que se calmara, porque él no tenía miedo. Se distrajo unos segundos pensando en lo increíble que era sentir aquella tranquilidad en ese momento y no tenía ninguna duda de que se debía a la confianza que le tenía a Venom. Parecía irónico, pero a pesar del poco tiempo en que llevaban juntos, su conexión había crecido hasta el punto de Eddie considerarlo una extensión de sí mismo, un reflejo, su otro.

— _Hay que matarlos a todos, Eddie_ —sugirió Venom con la voz pastosa, densa de rabia pura—. _Vamos a amontonarlos_.

—¿Amontonarlos?

— _Sí. Una pila de cuerpos por allá y una pila de cabezas por acá_.

—No suena mal.

— _Sí, Eddie. Buena idea_.

Los carroñeros que lo rodeaban bajaron la guardia por un segundo, aflojaron el agarre sus metralletas y se miraron unos a otros, extrañados. Estaban viendo a un omega entablar una conversación consigo mismo. Muchos lanzaron aullidos y risotadas de burla. Los dementes no eran nada raro en el Nuevo Mundo, pero eran despreciados y temidos por todos.

—Éste ya está loco, California —murmuró uno de los carroñeros, identificado con la placa XZ375—. La radiación le derritió el cerebro. Hay que matarlo antes de que nos contagie su locura.

—¡Hay que atraparlo! —lo contradijo otro que se acercaba por su derecha—. El que logre derribarlo lo tomará primero.

Eddie recorrió con la mirada alrededor, vigilándolos de reojo. Se estaban acercando por todos lados, cerrando el círculo, acorralándolo como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

—Hueles muy bien, omega —murmuró otro de los carroñeros que se bajó de una roca. Se sacó la máscara y se lamió los labios de manera descarada. Eddie podía oler sus feromonas alborotadas, las de todos ellos. La situación estaba a punto de salirse de control.

—¡Hay que sortearnos quien lo toma primero! —gritó otro que venía detrás. Todos llevaban mascarilla y grandes lentes, con sus cabezas envueltas en trapos oscuros, así que Eddie tenía problemas para leer sus expresiones. Aunque eso no hacía falta, sus intenciones eran más que claras—. ¡Votación!

—Yo no se los aconsejaría, en serio —les advirtió Eddie una última vez.

La arremetida comenzó sin aviso previo.

Los carroñeros no iban a arriesgarse a herirlo de muerte, así que dejaron sus metralletas atrás al momento de atacarlo, aunque no venían desarmados. Eddie sintió el puñal del primero en la garganta, se le había acercado por detrás y estaba tratando de inmovilizarlo. Eddie lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas y le vació el aire de los pulmones en un instante, aprovechando para deslizarse hacia abajo y escapar de su agarre. Al momento había otro que se le arrojó encima y alcanzó a hacerle un corte limpio y parejo en el pómulo derecho antes de que le diera un golpe sordo, directo en la nariz, que lo dejó inconsciente.

El aire a su alrededor era denso, cargado del aroma del dominio de un montón de alfas luchando por sobresalir unos de otros. Eddie los miró con tristeza. A fin de cuentas, lo que decían en el territorio de las Tres Manadas sobre los carroñeros del desierto era verdad: ellos no eran una auténtica manada, no había entre ellos omegas, por lo que no había lazos sanguíneos que los unieran unos con otros, no eran una familia y por lo tanto no podían formar vínculos entre ellos. Los unía un objetivo fortuito y primario, pero carecían de orden, disciplina y liderazgo. Actuaban todos por separado, incluso llegando a pelearse entre ellos mismos, cegados por su lado más animal.

Una nube de polvo se agitó en el viento y el aire se llenó de gruñidos cuando un grupo de tres alfas se agarraron de las greñas, luchando con cuchillo en mano, reteniéndose unos a otros para impedir que nadie se acercara a Eddie excepto ellos mismos, hasta que 3FKN California disparó al aire para imponer el orden.

—¡Basta! —rugió colérico, escupiendo saliva mientras gritaba—. Al que deben abatir es a éste. —Señaló a Eddie con el dedo índice extendido.

Ante su señal, los demás carroñeros dejaron de pelear entre sí y se acercaron moviéndose en sincronía hacia Eddie, rodeándolo de todos los flancos. Éste ladeó el cuello a ambos lados y se tronó todos los dedos de las manos, preparándose para la batalla. Estaba sonriendo, confiado y sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de temor.

—Es tu turno, V.

El aire pareció arremolinarse a su alrededor, ascendiendo en torno a su cuerpo, refrescando su piel que sentía arder repentinamente. Aquella sensación adrenalínica tan extraña volvió a invadirlo, como si se sintiera joven otra vez y en la cima del mundo, como si para él no existieran límites. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió al sentir cómo todos los poros de su piel se erizaban uno tras otro en una especie de reacción en cadena. Levantó las manos para mirárselas, tenía los antebrazos recubiertos de la sustancia oscura y viscosa que era el cuerpo de Venom, saliendo de su piel y adhiriéndose a él.

Eddie sintió cómo crecía en volumen, cómo el poder curativo del simbionte regeneraba el corte que tenía sobre su pómulo y cómo el olor denso y molesto de los demás alfas era opacado por el aroma dominante que despedía Venom, un aroma que le era tan agradable y tan tranquilizador que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para disfrutarlo, gimiendo de éxtasis en el proceso, porque en la misma medida en que le resultaba repulsivo el olor de otro alfa, le resultaba atractivo el olor de Venom.

Cuando las fauces del simbionte se cerraron sobre su rostro frente a sus ojos, Eddie se sintió pleno, poderoso, invencible. Veía el mundo a través de los ojos de Venom, sentía la brisa a través de su piel, olía el desierto a través de su olfato y percibía el miedo de los carroñeros a través de sus sentidos. Dos almas compartiendo una misma piel.

Venom lanzó un rugido tan fuerte que hizo eco por todo el cañón y logró que las rodillas de los carroñeros temblaran. Su dominio era demasiado poderoso para ser soportado por unos simples humanos. La mayoría terminó bajando la cabeza y la mirada, en señal de muda e instintiva sumisión.

—¡Qué rayos…! —murmuró 3FKN California, atónito. Si tenía miedo, no lo demostró en lo absoluto—. Un monstruo. Un infectado.

Venom ladeó el rostro para mirarlo y ese fue el comienzo del baño de sangre.

El primero en caer bajo sus garras fue 3FKN California. Cerró las fauces sobre su cabeza y se la arrancó de cuajo. La sangre, espesa y escarlata, se escurrió entre sus dientes y bajó por su mentón cuando lanzó un nuevo rugido al aire. Los demás carroñeros intentaron huir en estampida, pero Venom no se los permitió. Los cazó a todos uno por uno. A algunos los exterminaba de un certero mordisco en la cabeza, matándolos al instante, con otros en cambio se tomaba su tiempo, los despedazaba de a poco, arrancándoles los miembros uno por uno, como si fueran frágiles muñecos de trapo. Ni siquiera los que todavía estaban en sus motocicletas se escaparon. Venom dio un par de saltos tras ellos y los alcanzó como si se tratara de un gigante persiguiendo hormigas.

Hubo algunos que intentaron defenderse, disparando, eran los que estaban más lejos, parapetados en los salientes rocosos del cañadón. Estaban armados con escopetas de larga distancia y metralletas, lo que los llevó a confiarse. Las municiones le cayeron encima como una molesta lluvia de repiqueteo, pero para la piel de Venom no eran más que picaduras de mosquito, inofensivas. Extendió parte de su cuerpo ante él, una especie de escudo que absorbió todas las municiones. Algunos proyectiles, los más grandes, los detuvo solo usando sus manos, haciéndolos reventar con la presión de sus dedos inhumanos.

Para Eddie todo parecía irreal. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero era imposible para él sentir un mínimo de empatía por los miembros de su especie cuando estaba vinculado de esa forma con Venom. Estaba bajo el influjo de una fiebre de poder, podía oír el sonido crujiente de las fauces del simbionte masticando los huesos, sentía la sangre, espesa, agria, metálica, pasando a través de su garganta, sentía el olor de la carnicería directo sobre sus narices, y el miedo… Nunca había estado en un lugar donde apestara tanto a miedo.

Cuando Venom terminó de matarlos a todos y volvió a absorberse dentro de su cuerpo, Eddie sintió por primera vez la muerte de todos aquellos seres humanos como algo real, como algo que él mismo había provocado. Miró a su alrededor y vio montones de cadáveres desmembrados, sintió el sabor de la sangre y la carne cruda en su paladar, se miró las manos y se dio cuenta que las tenía recubiertas de aquel acusador líquido escarlata.

Cualquiera se habría vuelto loco, pero Eddie apretó los puños y sintió la viscosidad de la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos, cayendo sobre esa arena maldita e hirviente, absorbiéndose por ésta al instante. Después de doce años de masticar un deseo de venganza entre dientes apretados, su momento había llegado.

—Así que… ¿Te gustan las cabezas? —preguntó Eddie. Una sonrisa torcida bailaba en sus labios ensangrentados.

— _Sí, Eddie. Cerebros humanos, una delicia_.

—Bien. Te propongo esto, Venom. Tú me ayudas con tu fuerza y yo te daré un festín de cabezas.


	9. Capítulo 8 | Las Tres Manadas

Eddie manejaba el Interceptor a toda velocidad por la Madre Carretera, aunque las distancias engañosas del desierto creaban la ilusión de apenas estarse moviendo. El paisaje frente a él siempre dominado por el marrón con leves toques anaranjados, la arena infinita y hasta el cielo tenían aquel color ocre, como si el mundo entero se hubiera oxidado. Miró hacia adelante, hacia el horizonte, hacia el destino que se vislumbraba en la lejanía, al que siempre se había dirigido y al que ahora conducía directamente, de frente y sin dejar de pisar el acelerador.

Desvió la vista de la carretera por un momento, olvidando su objetivo, y miró la parpadeante luz roja que indicaba que la radio estaba encendida, aunque no se oía ni la estática producida por la falta de señal; el volumen debía estar en cero. Todo se sentía tan silencioso de pronto, tan vacío, y Eddie entendió que esa sensación opresiva, casi angustiosa, que tenía en el pecho, se debía a la quietud de Venom. Se puso una mano sobre el corazón, en un vago intento por sentir la fría suavidad del simbionte bajo la piel de sus dedos, pero éste se encontraba fundido profundamente dentro de su cuerpo y no logró encontrar señales suyas.

Se preguntó si estaría durmiendo en aquel momento, algo así como reponiendo fuerzas. Eddie sabía que Venom lo había estado cuidando todo el tiempo que él permaneció débil y febril en esa cueva, y luego había luchado contra medio centenar de carroñeros, era natural que necesitara un respiro.

—Descansa amigo, yo te cuido las espaldas.

Gracias a los carroñeros del desierto había podido aprovisionarse de todo lo que necesitaba. Había llenado los tanques del Interceptor hasta su tope, había abastecido sus provisiones de agua y llevaba comida fresca que le duraría al menos una semana. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para haber seguido en la ruta por meses, incluso podría haber vuelto a reabastecerse a los cultivos subterráneos de los carroñeros. No los había exterminado a todos, lo sabía bien, pero ninguno de ellos se iba a entrometer en su camino ahora que sabían del poder de Venom.

Sin embargo, Eddie tenía sus prioridades muy claras. Él sabía perfectamente que lo único que lo había mantenido con vida esos doce años era el deseo de venganza, ese era el combustible en su tanque, y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de lograrlo, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, tomó firmemente el volante y se encaminó a su destino. Para él iba a ser venganza o muerte, no había otra opción. 

Estaba dejando atrás las últimas estribaciones de la cadena montañosa que servía de refugio a los carroñeros y estaba bajando a la amplia planicie que era el territorio de las Tres Manadas. Se trataba de una meseta plana y seca, con cientos de kilómetros de extensión donde no había nada más que desierto puro y duro, donde la única esperanza de sobrevivir estaba en formar parte de una de las tres grandes manadas, pues nadie se atrevía a cuestionar siquiera su dominio ni invadir sus fronteras.

Las Tres Manadas habían surgido muchos años atrás, más de tres siglos antes de que Eddie naciera, y constituían la primera forma de organización y jerarquización de la sociedad después de que la Gran Guerra hubiera acabado con todo. Él había nacido en el seno de una de las Tres Manadas al igual que Anne, habían crecido juntos en la misma madriguera hasta el día en que decidieron fugarse y transformarse en proscritos.

Se desvío unos cientos de metros del camino y se estacionó en uno de los últimos miradores naturales que quedaban antes de bajar al terreno monótonamente llano de la planicie desértica. Bajó del auto y usó los binoculares para estudiar su objetivo. En el horizonte, ondulando debido a la nube de calor abrasante que subía de la arena, las Tres Manadas se alzaban imponentes a la distancia. Tres grandes fortificaciones eternamente enfrentadas, vigilantes y recelosas las unas de las otras, pero unidas por una alianza que las hacía hermanas.

Esta confederación era un asunto nuevo, algo de los últimos treinta años o menos, cuando habían ascendido al poder de manera casi simultánea los tres alfas confabulados. Su ascenso al poder no había sido en ningún caso pacífico o natural, había sido un levantamiento violento y sangriento que los puso a la cabeza del mayor cambio en la organización social que se había visto en el mundo desde la llegada de los monstruos; la primera alianza, la Triarquía. Después de haber asegurado su perímetro interno, los tres líderes se embarcaron en la violenta misión de aumentar su territorio y exterminar cualquier posible amenaza exterior.

Las ciudadelas estaban emplazadas sobre tres accidentes naturales que las hacían infranqueables. Dentro de la protección de cada una de ellas se erigían las madrigueras que habían dado cabida a la mayor población humana en el Nuevo Mundo, que habían dado protección y seguridad a los pocos omegas que sobrevivieron y que habían conservado las antiguas tradiciones de los lazos de sangre dentro de una manada. Estas tres fortificaciones eran Granja de Balas, Cuidad Gasolina y Aquaciudad.

Eddie había crecido en Aquaciudad. Podía recordar perfectamente cómo era corretear por los profundos túneles esculpidos en la roca madre, sentir la infinita quietud del centro de la tierra y un frescor casi imposible de imaginar en medio del mundo abrasante en el que vivían. Aún tenía los tatuajes en su espalda y en sus brazos que eran las marcas visibles de pertenencia a la manada, recordaba el calor de dormir rodeado de sus hermanos, la sensación de seguridad de saber que había una manada respaldándolo, las canciones que entonaban de cachorros todos juntos ante el alfa líder, canciones de gloria, de honor y de lucha.

Aquaciudad estaba emplazada dentro de tres promontorios rocosos de cientos de metros de altura unidos por puentes colgantes. Tenía acceso directo a un enorme reservorio de agua limpia que brotaba de lo más profundo de la tierra y al que debía su nombre. Sacaban el agua a través de bombas y con ello podían incluso darse el lujo de cultivar verduras y hasta pequeños árboles, y por supuesto, comerciar con las otras dos ciudades. Las madrigueras habían sido excavadas en la cima del promontorio, así que la única forma de acceder era a través de una plataforma mecánica con la capacidad de elevar hasta tres enormes camiones de guerra en simultáneo. 

Eddie conocía tan bien las fortalezas y las debilidades de Aquaciudad, que habría podido colarse sin problemas si era capaz de burlar a los centinelas durante la noche, escabulléndose entre las grietas de la roca hasta el corazón de la madriguera, pero no era Aquaciudad a donde se dirigía. Eddie conocía muy bien al alfa que había sido el líder cuando él y Anne escaparon, conocía también al alfa que lo había reemplazado después de su muerte, porque habían crecido juntos, y ninguno de los dos era el Alfa Rojo que estaba buscando.

Ciudad Gasolina era una enorme estructura construida alrededor de una refinería abandonada desde tiempos de la Gran Guerra, protegida por un sólido muro de chatarra metálica y rodeada por un profundo foso de petróleo, listo para transformarse en un infierno ardiente en caso de un ataque de los monstruos. Sus cientos de tuberías ardiendo se veían desde kilómetros, resplandeciendo contra el cielo despejado, siempre encendidas sin importar que fuera de día o de noche.

Eddie conocía al líder de Ciudad Gasolina, porque había entrado en un par de ocasiones dentro de sus mismísimos muros buscando comerciar. Había llegado incluso a tener la osadía de meterse a la ciudadela, presentar sus respetos ante el líder y levantar su copa en un brindis por las Tres Manadas, como si él mismo no fuera un proscrito en su territorio. Por eso sabía que tampoco era ese el alfa que buscaba.

Su única opción era Granja de Balas. El Alfa Rojo debía estar ahí.

No pasaba día en que Eddie no lo recordara, como si su imagen la tuviera grabada a fuego en la retina. Cada detalle mínimo que lo hacían distintivo: su rostro rociado de pecas curtido por el sol del desierto, la expresión enloquecida de su mirada rojiza, su musculatura y estatura sobre el promedio, el pelo ondulado e indómito, rojo como el fuego, rojo como la sangre derramada de su hija.

Tenía un plan en mente, no era el más elaborado, pero era algo. Aún no había aceptado del todo el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, a pesar de notar cada día que su olor se tornaba más dulzón, más penetrante, porque cada día que pasaba era más omega. Pero tampoco pretendía ponerse a analizarlo, porque sabía que corría el riesgo de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Fuera como fuera, pretendía usarlo a su favor.

Las manadas codiciaban y protegían a sus omegas como si fueran el más grande tesoro que poseían, incluso más preciados que la comida o el agua. Vivían en bóvedas aseguradas en el centro de las ciudadelas, a donde solo podían acceder el alfa líder de la manada y sus protegidos. Se libraban verdaderas batallas para poseerlos y para aumentar su número, y Eddie sabía que ahí residía su ventaja. Si todo resultaba como esperaba, con solo detectar su olor le abrirían las puertas de la fortaleza de par en par.

Eddie sabía que, si tenía éxito, lo más probable era que no hubiera una segunda oportunidad para él. Si lograba, como tanto anhelaba, destruir hasta las cenizas Granja de Balas y a su líder, se iba a ganar la enemistad abierta de las otras dos manadas. Lo cazarían como se caza al peor traidor y probablemente moriría antes de salir de los límites de su territorio.

Aunque las Tres Manadas eran entes separados, funcionaban como un solo bloque. Su dominio estaba sustentado en la poderosa alianza de sus cabecillas. Esa alianza los llevó a una cruzada demencial, conquistando más territorio que ninguna manada antes, eliminando al instante cualquier amenaza para su reinado. Reflejaban lo peor y más involucionado de la raza humana en su lucha constante por la supervivencia. Eran extremadamente violentos y territoriales, pero estaba prohibida la lucha entre alguno de los miembros de cualquiera de las Tres Manadas, pues ellos constituían una coalición y se reconocían unos a otros como hermanos. Los únicos que podían ser atacados y cazados eran los extraños, cada vez menos audaces para entrometerse en su territorio.

— _Mmmm… Un reto_. —Eddie casi dio un brinco al oír aquella voz gruesa tan repentinamente en su cabeza. Se quitó los binoculares e inspeccionó el territorio con sus propios ojos—. _Pero te prometo algo, Eddie, tú no vas a morir_.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

— _Sé lo que piensas, Eddie, estoy en tu cabeza_.

—Entonces sabes que creo que moriré entre los muros de esa fortaleza. O en el mejor de los casos, tratando de huir del territorio de las Tres Manadas.

— _No vas a morir, Eddie_ —repitió Venom, casi testarudo—. _No voy a dejarte morir ahora que por fin te encontré._

Eddie se sobresaltó un poco al sentir cómo Venom se movía por debajo de la superficie de su piel, al tiempo que un escalofrío lo recorría de arriba abajo. Era una sensación absolutamente sensual, algo casi erótico, y por un segundo se preguntó si Venom lo sentiría igual, si era algo que hacía conscientemente. Jadeó fuerte y apretó los dientes, tratando de recuperar el latido normal de su corazón. Cuando Venom terminó de salir de los mismos poros de su piel, ni siquiera se molestó en mencionar su reacción, como si no lo hubiera notado. Había salido de su hombro izquierdo y se había materializado con la forma que ya se había tornado en familiar para él, una cabeza completa con tentáculos que la sostenían y la mantenían unida a su cuerpo.

—Si lo que quieres es que viva, ¿por qué aceptaste ayudarme con esto?

—Eddie está triste todo el tiempo, destrozado, pensando en la muerte de Anne y Hope. —dijo Venom, serio, con la vista fija en el mismo objetivo que Eddie—. Si te ayudo a hacer esto, es para que puedas dejarlas descansar en paz.

Eddie ladeó el rostro para mirarlo. Sus grandes ojos brillantes se habían estrechado al mirar concentradamente hacia el objetivo que se veía a la distancia. A Eddie se le erizó la piel al sentir aquella sensación abrumadora del dominio de Venom, de su actitud predadora y atemorizante, era como si estuviera dispuesto a todo.

—Descansar en paz… —murmuró, pensando en profundidad las implicancias—. ¿Esos son pensamientos de un simbionte?

—Esos son tus pensamientos.

—Supongo que no me queda más remedio que vivir… —Eddie soltó un suspiro, como si se sintiera resignado, aunque sonreía—. Además, no hago esto solo por mí, también tengo que conseguirte unas malditas cabezas para el desayuno.

—Suena justo, Eddie.

—Creo que tenemos buenas posibilidades de entrar, eso siempre y cuando no puedan detectar que ahora estoy infectado. —Eddie volvió a llevarse los binoculares a los ojos e inspeccionó las fortalezas a la distancia, midiendo la cercanía entre las tres, tratando de calcular de cuánto tiempo disponía antes de que las otras dos ciudadelas fueran en ayuda de Granja de Balas—. Dime algo, V, ¿hay una forma de saber si un humano está unido a un simbionte?

—No a menos que también esté unido a uno. Nosotros podemos detectar a otro de nuestra propia especie, pero los humanos no. No cuando se trata de una simbiosis.

Una simbiosis, Venom ya se lo había explicado. Desde que los simbiontes habían cambiado de liderazgo y se habían embarcado en la tarea de devorar el cosmos planeta por planeta, no había habido muchas simbiosis. Lo que había era tomar posesión y control sobre el cuerpo de un huésped, pero no una relación de igual a igual donde ambos se beneficiaran. Por eso Eddie no había conocido nunca a ningún infectado que no actuara como un verdadero cascarón vacío. Y era por lo mismo que esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de que él era uno de esos infectados.

—A cada momento creo que tenemos mejores probabilidades —reconoció sacándose los binoculares y ladeando el rostro para mirar a Venom de cerca.

—Las tenemos, Eddie. Juntos somos fuertes, somos una manada.

—Está bien, estoy confiando en ti con esto, V.

—¿V?

—Bueno, pensé que como yo soy «Tú Eddie» tú podías ser mi V.

—Suena razonable.

—¡Bien! Manos a la obra entonces, tenemos una ciudad que reducir a cenizas.

Eddie se encaminó con paso fuerte hasta el Interceptor, levantando una pequeña nube de arena con cada zancada. Venom no había vuelto a introducirse a su cuerpo, así que caminó sintiendo el ligero peso del cuerpo del simbionte sobre su hombro, como si todo él estuviera constituido de alguna sustancia grácil e indestructible.

Lo que lo recibió dentro del vehículo fue la radio sonando a un volumen muy bajo, recuperando la señal repentinamente. Era la voz del Inmortal. Eddie podría haberlo reconocido en cualquier lugar sin necesidad de oír su mensaje demencial, era el tono tranquilo de su voz, la pasión con que expresaba sus ideas. Lo había escuchado por tanto tiempo, cuando su voz era su única compañía, que era capaz de darse cuenta hasta cuando tenía un resfriado. Muchas veces, por las noches, cuando yacía solo, acostado en el desierto con la única compañía de las estrellas, solía imaginarse cómo sería aquel hombre, preguntándose si realmente aún existía en este mundo. Siempre se lo imaginó como un hombre joven, un líder natural, un visionario. Aunque claro, estaba completamente loco.

—… _¿Acaso es porque le temen a la muerte que no luchan, hermanos? ¿Acaso aún no han entendido que es mejor morir luchando por nuestra libertad que ser prisioneros todos los días de nuestra vida?_ —preguntaba con aquella voz grave y suave a la vez, una voz que dejaba entrever que su portador era un hombre que sabía que tenía el control, alguien que no necesitaba alzar la voz para hacerse oír, porque todos callaban en su presencia; un hombre acostumbrado al mando. Pero también alguien obtuso, un hombre que no podía aceptar que existiera una posición que no fuera la suya. Era un soñador, pensó Eddie—. _¡Es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas! Mantengan siempre encendida su hoguera, en el fuego está la clave de nuestra victoria, mis guerreros de la carretera. ¡Mueran luchando y vivirán eternamente, brillantes y cromados!_

—¿Quién es ese, Eddie?

—No es nadie. Un lunático nada más.

Eddie estiró la mano y apagó la radio de un golpe certero. El mensaje había logrado ponerle la carne de gallina y no estaba de humor para llenarse la cabeza con toda esa sarta de estupideces.

—¿Hablaba de nosotros, Eddie? ¿De los simbiontes?

—Supongo que él no ha visto a muchos simbiontes como tú, V —bromeó—. Para él, los miembros de tu especie son solo monstruos. 

—¿Y para ti? —quiso saber Venom—. ¿También soy un monstruo?

—No, V, nunca.

Venom tenía el rostro ladeado hacia él, sus ojos entrecerrados parecían estudiarlo y su eterna sonrisa había dado paso a una expresión seria. Eddie estiró la mano hacia él y se atrevió a tocarlo por primera vez, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie suave y húmeda, como frío terciopelo. En respuesta, Venom cerró los ojos y su garganta emitió un sonido ronco y bajo, una especie de ronroneo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Eddie en ese momento y lo dejó estaqueado en su lugar.

—¿Sabes qué, V? —preguntó de pronto, atónito por lo que acababa de descubrir; la sorpresa teñía el tono de su voz—. Yo no quiero morir. Por primera vez siento que la vida ha vuelto a tener cierto sentido, ¿sabes? No quiero morir aún, tengo muchas cosas que vivir.

—No vas a morir, Eddie. Te lo prometo.

Eddie se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír, apartó la mano de la mejilla de Venom y tomó firmemente el volante. El Interceptor arrancó con un rugido y se puso en marcha en cosa de segundos, avanzando al máximo de su capacidad.

Todavía no era medio día cuando aminoró la velocidad hasta detenerse debido a la falta de inercia frente a las enormes compuertas de la Granja de Balas. Había centinelas en lo alto de las murallas, apuntando los escupefuegos con un alcance suficiente para reducirlo a cenizas a la primera sospecha. Eddie olfateó el aire en su dirección, tratado de determinar cuál era la casta de los hombres que lo inspeccionaban con mirada dura desde la lejanía. Si eran en su mayoría betas, tendría un problema para ser aceptado por el simple hecho de ser un omega.

Era una jugada peligrosa, pero Eddie decidió arriesgarse.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

— _Yo estoy contigo, Eddie_ —dijo Venom en su mente— _. Siempre_.

—Perfecto, entonces supongo que nuestro único problema será cómo salir vivos de aquí. 

Se bajó del Interceptor con las manos en alto para dejar en claro que venía desarmado y en son de paz. Caminó con pasos medidos y pesados a través de la arena ardiente. El sol radioactivo del mediodía prácticamente le estaba derritiendo la suela de las botas, pero no era algo nuevo para él, allá afuera en la carretera así era el mundo. Había tanto silencio alrededor de la ciudadela que Eddie podía oír el crujido que producían sus pisadas sobre la arena y sentir la tensión en el aire como algo palpable, casi eléctrico. Era miedo.

—¡Alto! —gritó el comandante de los centinelas, disparando un tiro de advertencia justo a los pies de Eddie. Éste se detuvo al instante y levantó la mirada al cielo. El sol a contraluz solo le permitía ver su silueta recortada contra el cielo azul intenso—. ¡¿Qué buscas aquí?!

—Refugio. Seguridad.

El comandante de los centinelas era un hombre severo, viviendo el término de su vida media, implacable. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, apuntando su escopeta con fría determinación. Si no fuera por el grito de otro de los vigías, Eddie pudo haber terminado ahí, con un agujero entre ceja y ceja.

—¡Esperen! —gritó otro centinela, uno ubicado más cerca de las puertas—. ¿Alguien más huele eso? ¡Es un omega! ¡Un omega!

El comandante arrugó aún más el ceño y bajó el arma de golpe. Eddie ahora pudo verlo olfateando en su dirección, vio las aletas de su nariz expandiéndose al captar su aroma y la absoluta incredulidad tatuada en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que era un omega.

—¡Rápido! —gritó sin despegar la mirada de Eddie—. ¡Traigan al alfa, traigan a Carnage!


	10. Capítulo 9 | Un simple Omega

Eddie jamás había estado en Granja de Balas, por eso, la visión de sus murallas de arena una vez que estuvo a su sombra, le pareció irreal.

Las ciudadelas de las Tres Manadas estaban fortificadas a distintos niveles, cada una a su modo. Aquaciudad estaba elevada sobre tres grandes promontorios rocosos, con puentes colgantes que los unían. Ciudad Gasolina tenía su muralla de chatarra y un foso de petróleo ardiente. Pero de las tres, era Granja de Balas la que resultaba más impresionante por el enorme trabajo humano que había implicado su construcción.

Sus murallas eran una amalgama de arena comprimida en ladrillos, fortificada por los años, endurecida por el sol. Debía tener cerca de veinte metros de alto y una anchura de al menos cinco, tal vez incluso siete metros en los torreones. Su planta era circular, pero tenía cinco torres con sus almenas equipadas con escupefuegos gigantescos y un pasadizo que bordeaba el extremo superior de la muralla y permitía a los centinelas moverse libremente por ella. Su construcción debió haber tomado años de trabajo mancomunado y organizado en pos de un único objetivo: la sobrevivencia.

Y Eddie estaba a punto de destruirla.

Cuando las puertas de hierro reforzado se le abrieron, vio salir a todo un contingente de chico de la guerra con el torso desnudo lleno de tatuajes y pintura roja en torno a los ojos, como un antifaz. Lo rodearon, apuntándolo con sus lanzas de explosivos incrustados en la punta. Formaron un medio círculo a su alrededor y lo fueron cerrando paso a paso a la orden del líder del grupo. Con cada grito, Eddie fue acorralado hasta que se vio forzado a entrar al fuerte retrocediendo.

Adentro, las construcciones seguían la misma lógica de la muralla, círculos aglutinados unos con otros, formando un gran panal, con varios niveles interconectados por el interior. Al centro de la ciudadela, había un patio también circular, del que salían cinco caminos, uno hacia cada torreón. A este lugar guiaron a Eddie. 

Mientras caminaba, evaluó el estado de la fortificación, sus armas, su organización y qué tan bien defendida estaba. Tratando desesperadamente de trazar un plan que le permitiera salir con vida. Él tenía la fuerza de Venom de su lado, pero ellos tenían fuego. 

Cuando llegó al patio central escuchó el primer aullido, instantes después se oyó el segundo, y luego un tercero. Eran los centinelas que habían saltado desde la muralla y ahora corrían por los techos de las extrañas viviendas, comunicándose entre ellos.

Por la posición de cada uno, Eddie dedujo que lo tenían rodeado y habían asegurado el perímetro. Podía sentir sus armas apuntándolo en todo momento y, dentro de su pecho, una suave vibración que le indicaba las ansias de Venom por salir, reaccionando a la agresividad de los otros alfas. Eddie entendía muy bien cuánto debía estarse conteniendo, cuán difícil era para él. Aunque no tenía miedo, sintió algo que hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran.

Fueron los perros los que dieron la alarma con sus roncos ladridos. No era usual que los criaran en las manadas, porque en ningún sitio había tanta comida como para compartirla con algún animal, aunque eran muy apreciados porque tenían la capacidad de detectar a los monstruos mejor que nadie. Éstos eran cuatro mastines, grandes, de mandíbulas poderosas, con el cuello adornado por collares de púas que caminaban gruñendo en dirección a Eddie. 

Oyó un silbido agudo y fuerte desde atrás, una orden que hizo que los animales dejaran de acercarse, pero permanecieron al acecho, con el cuerpo inclinado levemente hacia adelante, las patas delanteras flexionadas y el pelo del espinazo erizado, listos para atacar a la primera orden o el más mínimo movimiento. Eddie sabía que esas mandíbulas podían romperle un brazo con facilidad.

Se dio la vuelta al sentir pasos a su espalda y luego vio a todos los guerreros saltar del techo y rodearlo. No se molestaban en apuntarle con rifles de municiones, tenían escupefuegos. Eddie tragó duro, todo el tiempo mostrando las manos en alto en señal de rendición, y dio una vuelta completa sobre sus talones, inspeccionando alguna debilidad en la muralla humana que lo rodeaba.

—¡Descanso! —ordenó una voz fuerte y dura, de mando.

Era el comandante de los centinelas que había bajado de la muralla y se acercaba caminando tranquilo, sin apuntarlo con el arma, pero con todos sus sentidos alerta. Era un hombre de presencia imponente, alto, fuerte y de contextura maciza, aunque ya tenía sus años. Se detuvo junto a uno de los mastines y le acarició suavemente la oreja, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo y una expresión rígida en el rostro.

—Estos animales son muy caros de mantener —dijo de pronto, bajando la mirada y sonriendo por primera vez en dirección al animal—, pero son leales como ninguno y no hay nadie mejor para detectar monstruos. Los huelen, los sienten… No se han equivocado nunca hasta ahora.

—Y que me gruñan así… —Eddie no se atrevió a bajar las manos, pero miró al centinela con una expresión dura, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué significa?

—Si yo no los hubiera detenido, te habrían despedazado. —El centinela esbozó una sonrisa lenta, mostrando una horrorosa dentadura afilada artificialmente. No dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, y Eddie pudo detectar cierta malevolencia en ellos; todos sus instintos gritaban alerta, peligro—. ¿Debería azuzarlos?

— _¿Deberíamos comernos su cabeza, Eddie?_ —La voz de Venom retumbó con más fuerza de la usual, el tono indignado causaba una vibración extraña en todo su cuerpo. Eddie se puso la mano derecha sobre el corazón y acarició haciendo lentos círculos. Ese gesto ya se había transformado en un medio de comunicación entre ellos, algo que le decía «calma»—. _Está bien, esperaremos_ —aceptó Venom, gruñendo.

—No sé si has visto a alguno de esos infectados antes —dijo Eddie, sonriendo—, pero te aseguro que no se ven como yo.

—Lo sé, solo por eso aún estás vivo.

El centinela dio un nuevo silbido y los perros saltaron hacia adelante, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes. Estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia de Eddie; podía sentir el fuerte olor de los animales, su rabia y su miedo, porque ellos sabían lo que era. A lo lejos, alcanzaba a distinguir la risa ronca del centinela, pero salvo él, no se oía otro sonido humano en el patio. Sus guerreros eran como mudas estatuas humanas, disciplinadas y obedientes.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Eddie desvió la vista de los ojos oscuros de las bestias que tenía en frente y dirigió su atención al hombre que había hablado y se acercaba caminando tranquilo. Había salido de una de las viviendas oscuras y frescas, semisubterráneas, así que el cambio de luz entre el interior y el patio le hacía arrugar el ceño en una expresión de molestia. Su voz era suave, y aunque en el tono grave había un toque de desgano, de eterno aburrimiento, su autoridad era incuestionable. Venía a torso desnudo, dejando ver una musculatura pronunciada y fuerte, a pesar de que los años estaban haciendo mella en él. era un alfa llegando al ocaso de su reinado, aunque debía haber sido fuerte, muy fuerte en su juventud. Tenía las manos y los brazos ensangrentados hasta los codos, como si acabara de cometer una matanza.

Eddie lo miró por un momento, evaluándolo sin que el odio nublara su juicio. Lo vio más pequeño, como encogido, con la piel amarillenta, arrugada en la frente, en la comisura de sus ojos y boca, con las mejillas curtidas por el sol y los labios resecos constreñidos en un gesto duro. Aunque sin duda, la indómita cabellera pelirroja y los ojos rojizos que lo miraban sin parpadear, eran los mismos del hombre que había matado a Hope de un certero balazo en la cabeza, el Alfa Rojo.

Tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar saltarle encima y arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Pero una vez más, fue Venom quien vino en su rescate. Recubrió sus palmas para evitar que se hiciera daño y formó un contacto íntimo entre ellos, como si estuvieran tomados de las manos, a la vez que envió una oleada de serenidad a través del enlace que los mantenía unidos. Eddie lo sintió como algo cálido en su pecho que le relajó los miembros y le tranquilizó el ritmo acelerado del corazón.

— _Tranquilo, Eddie, mi Eddie_ —susurró Venom con voz ronca, pero suave, como un ronroneo— _. Yo estoy aquí. No te dejaré solo_.

Eddie respiró hondo, bajó la cabeza y se tranquilizó.

—Me mandaron a llamar por un asunto con un omega —dijo el Alfa Rojo.

—Es él, Carnage —respondió el centinela, moviendo la cabeza para indicar con la punta de la barbilla alzada a Eddie—. No parece infectado, pero los perros no lo recibieron bien.

El Alfa lo estudió por largos minutos, mirándolo siempre con el ceño apretado y la boca fruncida en un gesto apático. Se acuclilló para pasarle los brazos por el cuello a uno de los perros y éste desvió su atención de Eddie por primera vez para lamerle la mejilla a su amo. Ante este gesto, el hombre que había mostrado completa indiferencia, soltó una risa grave y la expresión de su rostro se relajó.

— _Éste es al que debemos matar_ —murmuró Venom—. _¿Empezamos?_ —Eddie negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú eres el alfa líder?

—Este es Cletus, nuestro líder —respondió el centinela por él—. Aunque la mayoría de nosotros lo llama Carnage, porque… ¡Ya te imaginarás! —Hizo un gesto con las cejas y se encogió de hombros—. Le gusta la carnicería.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? —Quiso saber Carnage, levantando solo la mirada hacia Eddie, mientras acariciaba suavemente el lomo del animal—. ¿De dónde vienes y qué viniste a buscar aquí?

—Vengo a pedir refugio —respondió Eddie sin dudarlo—. Voy a ser sincero contigo, quiero vivir y sé que solo no podré hacerlo, soy un simple omega. —Levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros—. Necesito de un alfa fuerte que me proteja, necesito la seguridad de una manada, porque lo intenté afuera por mi cuenta, y no resultó nada bien, créeme. Allá la vida es dura.

—Sí, suena a una buena historia, ¿pero sabes qué? —Carnage se puso de pie lentamente, soltando un quejido. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su mirada se había estrechado y su boca se había vuelto a apretar en aquel gento duro, dándole una expresión cruel—. Esa historia es demasiado buena para ser verdad. Para empezar, no nacen omegas ahí afuera y sobreviven solos todo este tiempo. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Dónde naciste?

Eddie se vio en aprietos, las cosas no estaban resultando tan sencillamente como había esperado. Carnaje parecía tener un instinto demasiado agudo, era de la clase de sujeto que era capaz de oler las mentiras, así que Eddie necesitaba contar una historia que no fuera una completa patraña si quería convencerlo.

—Nací en Aquaciudad —admitió en voz baja, átona y sin emoción alguna—. Me fugué a los quince años porque no quería vivir enjaulado, como un prisionero. Esperé por meses el momento justo, planeándolo en detalle. Vi mi oportunidad el día en que la manada estaba celebrando un gran triunfo de la Triarquía, todos reunidos bebiendo en el patio interior. —La historia era real, había sido el plan que siguieron él y Anne la noche que se escaparon juntos, pero Eddie contó la historia como si le hubiera sucedido a otra persona, no permitió en ningún instante que la emoción se reflejara en su voz o su rostro—. Me aproveché de la embriaguez de los centinelas y de la ayuda de la oscuridad, robé uno de los autos de asalto, lo llené de provisiones y escapé. No se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia hasta el día siguiente al mediodía, cuando despertaron atontados después de la resaca y yo estaba a kilómetros de distancias con dirección a las montañas.

—Recuerdo algo así —admitió Carnage. No había despegado los ojos de Eddie en todo lo que duró su relato, tratando de oler el menor indicio de miedo, era como un zorro astuto—. Tengo buena memoria y si recuerdo bien esa historia, no saliste solo, ¿no?

Eddie lo meditó unos segundos, dudando qué responder. Podía ser una treta. 

—Iba un alfa conmigo.

—¡Ajá! Lo sabía. —Carnage soltó una risa ronca y se dio media vuelta para mirar con las cejas enarcadas al centinela—. Recuerdo ese hecho, los dos jóvenes enamorados que se fugaron de Aquaciudad. Eso fue… casi quince años atrás, ¿no?

—Dieciocho años —corrigió Eddie.

­—¿Y qué pasó con tu alfa?

—Murió. Estoy solo ahora, por eso necesito protección.

Carnage guardó silencio, evaluándolo otra vez con una mirada penetrante que parecía querer verle hasta el alma. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y se acarició la barbilla en gesto pensativo, dejándosela manchada de sangre, aunque esto no pareció importarle. 

—Lo que ustedes hicieron se llama traición —sentenció con voz seria—. Bajo las leyes de las Tres Manadas está penado con la muerte.

—Qué puedo decir, era joven y estúpido —se disculpó Eddie—. Sé que fue una traición, pero esperaba que hicieras una excepción por mí. Soy un omega, ya sabes, somos escasos y todo eso… ¿No pretenderán matarme o sí?

Carnage soltó una carcajada. Volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar al centinela, como si quisiera compartir con él alguna broma privada, pero cortó la risa de golpe cuando volvió a girarse para mirar a Eddie. 

—Aquaciudad es nuestra aliada. —Esta vez el tono de su voz era frío y cortante como el acero—. No puedo dejar que te quedes aquí sin correr el riesgo de tener un problema con ellos. Mi deber sería devolverte.

—Bueno, yo no les diré si tú no lo haces.

Carnage volvió a reír y se acercó a Eddie con la sonrisa tatuada en sus labios. Los perros gruñeron cuando el alfa cerró la distancia, unos incluso desobedecieron sus órdenes y avanzaron unos cautos pasos hacia adelante, agachados en posición de ataque, ladrando, hasta que Carnage dio un silbido fuerte y les ordenó silencio. Los mastines se sentaron sobre los cuartos traseros, pero siguieron inquietos, fieros y majestuosos.

Carnage enfocó su atención en Eddie, estrechando sus ojos rojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Volvió a hacer aquel gesto con la boca, un fruncimiento de labios cada vez que lo estudiaba con detención. Giró a su alrededor, mirándolo de arriba abajo, acercándose lo suficiente para olfatearlo en el cuello, detrás de las orejas, justo sobre las glándulas donde se concentraban sus feromonas.

—Mmmm… Ya veo… —dijo con la nariz pegada en la piel de su cuello, su respiración caliente erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Eddie tuvo el instinto de moverse, pero hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y logró quedarse quieto—. Un omega fértil, casi por llegar a su celo.

Eddie se sorprendió tanto con esta declaración que quedó de piedra. Fue imposible ocultar su asombro y giró el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos, el espanto era visible en su mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? —preguntó Carnage sonriendo mínimo; el gesto burlón le curvaba los labios, la diversión retorcida brillaba en sus ojos—. ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido, no es así? Vas a necesitar ayuda con tu celo.

Sonrió más amplio. Eddie pudo ver por primera vez sus largos colmillos sobresaliendo y los demás dientes afilados artificialmente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y adquirieron de pronto una expresión enloquecida, brutal, casi animalesca. Se lamió los labios, gruñendo bajo. Una explosión de testosterona surgió de él en ese momento, un aroma fuerte, irritante, desagradable. Eddie lo sintió picándole en la punta de la nariz y el hedor le provocó nauseas, estuvo a punto de hacerlo vomitar ahí mismo, pero se mordió el labio inferior y resistió.

—Bien, tomémonos las cosas con calma. Decidiremos qué hacer contigo después de que pase tu celo —declaró Carnage, tranquilo—. Por ahora puedes quedarte con los demás omegas de la manada. ¡Aplastasueños! —gritó al comandante de los centinelas—. Llévalo a la madriguera, que se dé un baño y se prepare. Esta misma noche lo visitaré.

Luego de eso, se volvió a perder dentro de uno de los edificios, caminó silbando tranquilo, seguido de los mastines que trotaron para alcanzarlo y lamerle la sangre de las manos. No se tomó ni la molestia de mirar a Eddie una segunda vez.

Aplastasueños, el centinela, lo tomó firmemente del brazo y lo empujó hacia la madriguera donde mantenían a los omegas de la ciudadela. Se metieron por una de aquellas viviendas circulares tan extrañas para Eddie y bajaron por una escalera esculpida en la arenisca que giraba sobre sí misma como un caracol, internándose en el centro de la tierra.

Cuando llegaron, vio una reja de hierro, y pasada ésta, una red de cavernas campaniformes esculpidas en la blanda arenisca. Fue recibido por el frío, la quietud y el más absoluto silencio. La falta de luz lo hizo tambalear y perder pie en las escaleras, habría estado a punto de caer si la mano firme del centinela no le hubiera dado estabilidad.

—¡Omegas! —gritó Aplastasueños cuando llegaron abajo.

En un primer vistazo no vio a nadie, no eran más que salones desiertos, con muebles, repisas y comida, iluminados por velas y con pinturas en las paredes que indicaban que efectivamente ahí vivía alguien, hasta que desde las sombras surgieron una veintena de frágiles y asustadizas criaturas. 

Eddie los miró impresionado. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra y pudo detallarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. Eran hombres y mujeres vestidos con telas de lino blanco, todos con una piel palidísima y unos ojos enigmáticos, de irises tan claros que casi parecían transparentes; debido a su prolonga exposición a la oscuridad, conjeturó. Todos estaban marcados, con el tatuaje de una cadena formada por balas entrelazadas que les cruzaba el rostro del lado derecho, desde la frente hasta la mandíbula, y muchos con cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, algunos incluso mutilados. Alrededor de sus pelvis llevaban pesados cinturones hechos de hierro y cuero endurecido, con la finalidad de mantenerlos intocables para alguien más que no fuera su alfa.

—Sí, alfa —respondió la más anciana del grupo, la matriarca. Inclinó su débil cuerpo en una reverencia hasta el suelo, y ante su gesto, los demás la imitaron.

—Este es el nuevo omega de la manada. Prepárenlo, porque hoy visitará a Carnage.

—Cómo ordenes, alfa.

La anciana le habló en todo momento sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Nadie emitió ni el más mínimo sonido mientras el centinela estuvo ahí, Eddie podía oír incluso el sonido crepitante de las llamas agitadas por una leve corriente de aire que bajaba desde la superficie. Solo cuando el alfa se retiró, las criaturas se le acercaron en silencio, rodeándolo con sus cuerpos suaves y frágiles, apretujados contra él, transmitiéndole su calor. Era la bienvenida a una manada.

—Mira nada más cómo vienes, muchacho —le dijo la anciana, con la voz trémula debido a los temblores que recorrían todo su débil cuerpo. Le puso las dos manos alrededor de las mejillas y le bajó el rostro a su altura para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Estás cubierto de arena como si te hubieras bañado en ella.

—¿Te capturaron? —Quiso saber una de las muchachas. Era de las más jóvenes, alta y esbelta, con el cabello largo del color dorado de la arena al sol, aunque tenía el ojo izquierdo incinerado, la piel había sido quemada con un hierro ardiente y ahora yacía muerta, pegada contra el párpado inferior—. ¿Vienes del exterior? ¿De más allá del desierto?

—Vengo de las Montañas Rojas —respondió Eddie, girando sobre sus talones para mirar sus ojos claros. Ellos se le acercaban, estiraban sus manos para tocarle el pelo, el cuello, los brazos, reconociéndolo—. Pero allá fuera solo hay desierto. 

—Claro que no —respondió la muchacha, sonriendo. Su único ojo, grande, redondo, brillaba con la luz de la esperanza—. Allá afuera, pasando las montañas y más allá del mar seco, está la tierra verde, la tierra prometida, las Planicies del Silencio. El Inmortal la ha visto, él nos salvará a todos. 

—¿El Inmortal? Eso es solo un cuento. —Eddie arrugó el ceño, su voz grave había salido más ronca de lo usual, restándole toda calidez—. Ese sujeto no es más que una voz en una radio. Yo he estado ahí afuera, muchos años, y puedo asegurarte que no hay ninguna tierra verde y que ciertamente nadie es inmortal. 

—¡Pero él está ahí! Él nos salvará a todos. Él es quien ha tocado el sol. 

—¡No me jodas! Esas son patrañas —estalló Eddie, los empujó con firmeza y los alejó—. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando a ese sujeto? Tú, la anciana, ¿desde cuándo lo has oído?

—Desde que yo era una chiquilla —reconoció la vieja, temblando.

—Es porque es solo una grabación. No es una persona real. 

—Ya basta de todo esto —lo cortó la muchacha, ahora en su único ojo el brillo se había apagado y todo su rostro de contuvo en una expresión dura—. Debemos prepararte, como nos ordenó el alfa. Hoy por la noche vendrán a buscarte para que te reúnas con el líder. Si lo satisfaces bien y él está de humor, puede que incluso no te haga daño, pero para eso primero debes estar listo. 

—Estas marcas —preguntó Eddie señalando las cicatrices—, ¿se las hizo el Alfa Rojo? 

—Alfa Rojo… ese es un buen nombre para él. —La muchacha sonrió con tristeza, con una sonrisa rota—. Ciertamente le gusta el tono rojo sangre, le queda bien, va con él.

—Tú también serás tatuado mañana —interrumpió la anciana—, después de la iniciación. 

Eddie sintió de pronto que la pena le estaba estrujando el corazón. Se sintió perdido, a la deriva, sin nada a qué anclarse. Levantó la mano hasta la mejilla tatuada de la muchacha y se la acarició con el dorso. Ella se sobresaltó tanto con aquel gesto, tan inusual en su mundo, que casi tembló de miedo, pero se rindió al instante a la caricia, cerró los ojos y recostó el rostro en su mano.

— _Hay que ayudarlos, Eddie_ —dijo Venom de pronto, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Por qué no han tratado de huir? —preguntó en un susurro. El horror le había enmudecido la voz—. Si aquí los tratan de este modo… ¿Cómo han aguantado todo este tiempo? 

—¿Y nosotros qué podemos hacer? —respondió la muchacha. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Solo somos omegas.

—Es nuestro destino, y el único que puede cambiar nuestro destino es El Inmortal. 

Eddie alejó la mano del rostro de la muchacha de golpe, podía sentir la tibieza húmeda de sus lágrimas quemándole la piel. Apretó los dientes y los músculos de su mandíbula sobresalieron a los costados de su rostro, dándole una expresión dura, casi cruel.

_—¡Vamos a arrancarle la cabeza al Alfa Rojo!_

Eddie solo movió la cabeza en respuesta, temiendo ser tomado por loco otra vez si se atrevía a hablar con Venom.

—Déjenme darles una advertencia —les dijo con voz ronca, espesada por la rabia—. Esta noche vayan a la madriguera más profunda y segura que conozcan. Atranquen sus puertas y no se atrevan a salir de ahí sin importar lo que oigan. —Los inspeccionó uno a uno, los omegas lo miraban en silencio, pero vio miedo en sus miradas y de pronto el olor del terror inundó todo el lugar—. Esta noche, Granja de Balas va a arder hasta las cenizas.


	11. Capítulo 10 | Carnage

La noche había caído cuando Aplastasueños volvió. Llegó en silencio, como una sombra sagaz que fue detectada solo por su aroma. Los omegas estaban reunidos en el salón grande, el que usaban como sala común. Ahí había mantas y grandes cojines en el suelo donde todos se sentaban en círculo para oír las historias de la matriarca. Eddie también estaba ahí, estoico y callado, apenas creyéndose que después de tantos años de soledad estaba viviendo dentro de una manada otra vez. Algo en su pecho se sentía extrañamente cálido, e incluso se permitió el lujo de sonreír.

Venom había sido quien se dio cuenta primero de la presencia del alfa. Se lo dijo a Eddie a través de su vínculo y cuando éste se dio media vuelta, se lo encontró sentado en la escalera, mirándolo fijamente.

—Cambiaste mucho con un simple baño —le dijo—. Carnage estará complacido.

Y era verdad. Los omegas lo habían estado acicalando toda la tarde. «Estás hecho un desastre, muchacho, un estropajo andante —había dicho la matriarca—. Así no podrás llamar la atención del alfa.» ¡Cómo si a Eddie eso le importara! Aun así, los había dejado hacer su trabajo. Les permitió guiarlo hasta una bañera de bronce repleta de agua tibia perfumada con hierbas, les dejó que lo bañaran, que le tallaran la espalda y que le peinaran el cabello hasta que éste quedó reluciente, con un lustre dorado, incluso les permitió que lo vistieran con sus ropas. Para cuando terminaron, Eddie apenas podía recocerse.

Incluso Venom había llegado a burlarse de él. «Te ves bien así, Eddie —había dicho dentro de su cabeza, con un tono a medio camino entre la burla y el sarcasmo—. Ahora te ves como un omega de verdad.» Eddie solo había rodado los ojos, gruñendo por lo bajo.

—¡Vamos! —apremió el centinela poniéndose de pie—. No hay que hacer esperar más a Carnage.

Lo siguió escaleras arriba sin pronunciar palabra, aunque Eddie podía sentir su mirada penetrante recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Las mujeres lo habían vestido con las vestimentas usuales de los omegas en Granja de Balas, una túnica de lino blanco, un pantalón abombachado del mismo color casi transparente y unas babuchas por calzado. Eddie sabía que cada músculo de su cuerpo era visible bajo la delgada tela e intuía lo que su olor podía causar ahora en los demás. Se trataba de un poder inesperadamente útil.

Ascendieron por la escalera de caracol hasta que llegaron a la superficie. Ahí levantó la mirada a las murallas y vio centinelas paseándose por la cima, con sus escupefuegos apuntando al desierto a oscuras, listos para atacar. Abajo en la plaza había unos cuantos más, paseándose tranquilos entre charlas y risotadas, con sus escupefuegos cruzados a la espalda. Era una guarnición bien preparada, entrenada, difícil de asaltar o de pillar desprevenidos.

Eddie se entretuvo estudiándolos un rato antes de seguir a Aplastasueños. Éste lo guio siempre subiendo por una serie de pasadizos laberínticos en medio de aquellas construcciones redondas e interconectadas, como el panal de una abeja, hasta que llegaron a la única habitación que tenía una tosca puerta de madera y que anunciaba el rango de quien esperaba adentro.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Eddie notó que la habitación era también redonda, pero más amplia que todas las demás, el techo estaba cubierto por una serie de telas de color celeste cortado en tiras, dejando filtrar el frescor de la noche y el leve titilar de las estrellas, el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras, por lo que cada paso sonaba amortiguado. En el centro ardía un bracero de hierro circular con un intrincado tallado de balas apuntando al cielo y en el fondo, justo frente a la puerta, se veía la famosa armadura del Alfa Rojo de Granja de Balas, hecha íntegramente con municiones de diferentes tamaños, reluciendo oscura y letal al fulgor de las llamas. En algún lugar ardía una sustancia que perfumaba el aire y que saturaba la atmósfera encerrada de un aroma espeso que hizo que a Eddie le escocieran los ojos. 

Carnage estaba en un sofá a ras de suelo, recostado sobre muchos cojines mullidos, con una pierna cruzada tranquilamente sobre la rodilla y un platón de frutas frescas en el costado. En ese momento se comía una de ellas, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Eddie. Él reconoció la fruta al instante; eran las provisiones que había robado a los carroñeros.

—Puedes retirarte, Aplastasueños —ordenó Carnage al centinela—, ya no te necesito. —Recorrió a Eddie de arriba abajo con la mirada antes de lamerse los labios—. Delicioso.

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ —rugió Venom. Eddie dio un brinco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en acto reflejo.

—Esta fruta, es exquisita —respondió Carnage. Se veía divertido con la reacción de Eddie, y sus labios cada vez se curvaban más en una sonrisa—. Estoy muy intrigado en saber cómo alguien que venía del desierto tenía en su poder semejante arsenal de provisión fresca.

—Te sorprendería saberlo.

—Sorpréndeme.

— _Yo seré quien te dará una sorpresa, escoria._ —La voz de Venom había sido ronca y gutural, una completa advertencia. Eddie podía sentir su agresividad a través del enlace y sabía que apenas se estaba conteniendo. Sonrió forzado y se pasó la mano por el pecho para tranquilizar a su simbionte. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

—Los carroñeros del desierto tienen cultivos subterráneos. Hay agua bajo las Montañas Rojas y ellos han sabido aprovecharla.

—Vaya, eso sí es sorprendente. Supongo que muy pronto exploraremos esa zona y veremos si lo que dices es verdad. Aunque eso tomará un poco más de tiempo. Hay que organizar una partida de guerra grande, con varios convoyes, con guerreros venidos de las tres ciudadelas… Se requerirá tiempo para planificar una incursión así, convencer y organizar a los líderes. Y también hay que esperar a que los tiempos sean favorables… para la guerra. —Carnage hizo un gesto con la mano extendida y le indicó a Eddie que se sentara a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, tomó una fruta pequeña y se la dio en la boca. Eddie tuvo que tragársela a regañadientes, pero en ningún momento retiró la mano de su pecho—. Ahora que pudiste ver nuestras estancias y como viven nuestros omegas, me imagino que te hiciste una idea de cómo es vivir aquí.

—Lo que vi fue violencia y brutalidad. Esos pobres omegas viven como si fueran animales.

Carnage rio. La luz de las llamas resaltaba el color rojizo de su pelo alborotado y sus ojos brillaban con una extraña malevolencia. No era solo su usual maldad lo que se revolvía ahí, Eddie también pudo ver deseo.

—Hablas de los omegas como si tú no fueras uno de ellos. —Jugueteó con uno de sus dedos en los labios, sin dejar de mirar a Eddie a los ojos, degustándolo con la mirada—. Pero sí, es verdad que aquí exigimos un alto precio por nuestra protección. Y a cambio de eso ellos están bien cuidados y resguardados. ¿No te parece justo?

—No.

Carnage volvió a reír.

—Tú me gustas, omega. Me gusta tu espíritu, tu fiereza.

Eddie no respondió. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, sin dejarse amedrantar por el despliegue de su dominio.

Durante muchos años Eddie se había pasado sus noches más febriles viendo la mirada brutal de Carnage, recordándolo. Cerraba los ojos y podía verlo justo detrás de sus párpados, su sonrisa ladeada y cínica, su pelo rojizo tan inusual, pero sus ojos, sus ojos era lo que más recordaba. Brillantes por la violencia febril que los enloquecía, sanguinarios, una mirada que hablaba de muerte, de sangre. Y ahora, mientras se perdía en ellos, se dio cuenta que sentía una verdadera obsesión con esos ojos rojos, rojos, rojos… 

—¿Fruta?

Esta vez Carnage le ofreció el plato. Eddie tomó una fruta al azar, sin siquiera tomarle la menor importancia, pero su vista se entretuvo en una pequeña cuchara plateada y una idea chispeó por su cabeza. Venom lo supo al instante; su risa áspera de aprobación era lo único que Eddie escuchaba resonando dentro de su mente hasta casi hipnotizarlo.

—¿Es plata real? —preguntó tomado la cuchara y haciéndola girar frente a sus ojos. Carnage movió la cabeza en asentimiento—. Estos objetos no son usuales aquí. Antes, en el Viejo Mundo, se dice que eran comunes, pero aquí… Habla muy bien de las riquezas de tu ciudadela. Pero… ¿puedo comprobar si es real? —Eddie se estiró para depositar la cuchara sobre el brasero—. Si es plata de verdad, no le pasará nada. 

El Alfa Rojo no se molestó en detenerlo, estaba más entretenido mirándolo sin parar. Eddie no lo había visto dejar de sonreír desde que él entró en la estancia. Si tan solo hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos… 

— _Déjalo que sonría, Eddie, mientras pueda_ —dijo Venom, inusualmente tranquilo. Eddie se mordió la lengua para no responder.

—Por un momento creí que eras un espía —reconoció Carnage, cruzándose de brazos, tranquilo—, un acólito de ese demente que se hace llamar el Inmortal. —Se arrellanó entre sus cojines y volvió a mirar a Eddie, analizándolo con la mirada—. Como todos sus seguidores son omegas… Y se atreve a llamarlos chicos de la guerra… ¡Qué arrogancia! Los chicos de la guerra solo pueden ser alfas.

—Lo he escuchado, sí. —Eddie lo miró por primera vez genuinamente interesado—. En la radio suena todo el tiempo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su plan suicida. Yo no quiero morir aún y no me compro sus cuentos sobre las Planicies del Silencio. Además, siempre creí que era una antigua grabación. —Carnage negó.

—Es real. Ha reunido a un gran grupo de zarrapastrosos alrededor suyo. Todos omegas, y cada uno más loco que el anterior. 

Eddie se acordó del anciano, de su valor, sus ganas de luchar y sus ansias por morir, de su fe ciega y del fervoroso discurso del Inmortal. De pronto sentía que se le revolvían las tripas; un presentimiento.

—Viven en pleno desierto y nadie sabe cómo se aprovisionan, pero se las han arreglado para sobrevivir —continuó el Alfa Rojo—. Tampoco hemos podido determinar el lugar exacto de su base, si no ya habríamos asaltado el lugar hace tiempo, habríamos tomado a ese montón de omegas y le hubiéramos enseñado algo de modales. Aunque la mayoría de ellos deben ser infértiles, y no valen el gasto de recursos invertidos en su captura… Pero siempre que interceptamos alguna de sus partidas de reconocimiento logran escabullirse, como si fueran tragados por el desierto. Siempre parecen estar un paso delante de nosotros.

—Pero yo… ¿Cómo…? —Eddie estaba desconcertado. Lo miró parpadeando, sin saber qué pensar—. Yo viví en Aquaciudad toda mi juventud y no recuerdo nada semejante, nada sobre un Inmortal, ni sus tropas de omegas, ni de darles caza.

—Se han hecho más numerosos ahora —reconoció el Alfa Rojo encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo del Inmortal no es real, es solo un título. Creo que el Inmortal de turno es más osado que sus predecesores, por eso cada día son avistados más cerca, cada día son más audaces. Incluso hemos llegado a sospechar que tienen infiltrados dentro de las ciudadelas.

Eddie se había perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía a Carnage a solo centímetros de su cuerpo. Había estirado la mano, teñida del ocre de la sangre reseca, y le había acariciado la mejilla con suavidad.

—Tienes una expresión salvaje en la mirada, muy diferente de los omegas que hay por aquí. —Deslizó la yema de los dedos por la boca de Eddie y le presionó ligeramente el labio inferior, abriéndosela—. ¿Será porque has estado todo este tiempo afuera? Me miras con tanta fiereza, como si te consideraras un igual. —Se le acercó al costado derecho y lo olfateó profundo en el cuello—. Mmmm… Tú tienes algo especial, cariño.

— _¡¿Cariño?!_

—¡Espera! —gritó Eddie de pronto, hablándole a Venom—. Tranquilo. —Soltó una risita de disculpa al notar la mirada extrañada de Carnage. Mientras, en su pensamiento solo podía oír los gruñidos cada vez más fuertes de Venom—. Quiero decir que… tomémonos las cosas con calma, tenemos toda la noche por delante.

—Tienes razón, presiento que esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho. Sobre todo, porque tu celo está tan cerca…

— _Muy pronto vas a disfrutar tener metido mi pie en el culo, humano repugnante_.

—Ya cállate —murmuró Eddie entre dientes y en voz tan baja que no logró entenderse ni él mismo—. Me desconcentras.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Eddie volvió a reír, nervioso, murmuró una disculpa y se puso de pie en una serie de movimientos atolondrados y torpes. Pidió permiso para entrar al baño y pronto estuvo encerrado entre los muros circulares de un cuarto más pequeño, sin ventanas y a puerta cerrada.

— _¿Este era tu plan, Eddie? ¿Pasar la noche con ese alfa repugnante?_ —preguntó Venom. La rabia era palpable en su voz—. _Eso no pasará, Eddie. Tú eres mío_.

—¡Cállate! —Eddie se paseaba de un lado a otro, restregándose las manos y sin saber qué hacer. Si continuaban así, Venom echaría a perder todo su plan—. Para empezar por qué no me habías dicho nada de ese maldito celo. ¿Es verdad?

— _No quería que te asustaras, Eddie. Es mucha información que procesar en muy poco tiempo_.

—¡¿Así que es verdad?! —preguntó horrorizado—. ¿Estoy a punto de entrar en celo? Pe-pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

— _No te preocupes, Eddie, yo me puedo encargar de eso_.

—¡Ah, cierra la boca de una vez!

Venom salió de su cuerpo y se materializó sobre su hombro, girando sobre sí mismo para poder mirarlo cara a cara. Eddie notó que la expresión de su rostro era diferente a todas las veces que lo había visto antes, lucía más peligroso, más letal, más depredador. Ahora parecía uno de esos monstruos que habían bajado del espacio para menguar la Tierra.

—Eddie, no nos gusta nada ese humano.

—No me digas… Debe ser porque es un total psicópata, ¿acaso no viste lo que les ha hecho a esos pobres omegas? Los trata como si fueran de su propiedad, peor que ganado.

—No nos gusta por la forma en que te llamó —rugió Venom. Sus ojos se habían estrechado y sus dientes afilados estaban fruncidos en una mueca, como si estuviera listo para arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco a alguien en cualquier momento—. ¿Cariño?

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? —Eddie ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo descolocado—. Estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, probablemente no salgamos vivos de aquí, ¿y lo que tú piensas es eso?

—¿Cariño? ¡¿CARIÑO?!

—Shuuu… baja la voz. —Eddie estiró la mano y le tapó la boca—. Así que resultaste ser celoso… —Venom se limitó a mirar a Eddie, serio. Ladeó el rostro, sus grandes y brillantes ojos parecían hacerle una muda pregunta. Eddie soltó un suspiro, y se rindió—. Venom, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tú eres mi simbionte, mi cariño.

—Eddie… Mi Eddie. —La voz de Venom había sonado extraordinariamente suave y dulce, un milagro en una criatura como él.

Eddie levantó las manos y le acunó el rostro, realizando círculos con los pulgares sobre sus mejillas, maravillado con la suavidad de su textura, disfrutando de su fría humedad. En respuesta, Venom cerró los ojos y soltó un ruidito bajo y vibrante que hizo a Eddie sonreír, muy parecido a un ronroneo.

—Tú eres mi amor, Venom. —Ante sus palabras, el simbionte abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido, luego suavizó su mirada en un signo de mudo entendimiento. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, Eddie continuó—: Venom, tienes que prometerme algo. Esto es un asunto mío, ¿sí? Carnage… Yo… Yo lo voy a matar con mis propias manos, así que no quiero que intervengas, ¿está bien? Solo confía en mí.

Venom lo estudió en silencio unos segundos, meditándolo, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Te apoyamos en lo que sea, Eddie.

Eddie sonrió y murmuró un «Gracias» mudo antes de ver cómo Venom se fundía en su cuerpo, haciéndose uno solo. La sensación fue eléctrica, como siempre, y le provocó un estremecimiento, aunque terminó preguntándose cuánto de esa sensación se debía al celo próximo. ¿Acaso estaría volviéndose hipersensible?

Cuando salió del baño, Carnage seguía recostado entre sus cojines, afirmado sobre un codo y entretenido masticando una fruta, con la mirada rojiza fija en él, en su caminar pesado y decidido.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —Eddie se dejó caer sentado en el sillón, muy cerca del Alfa Rojo. Levantó la mirada para verlo en medio de un revoloteo nervioso de pestañas a modo de disculpa—. Sé que me estoy comportando como un verdadero lunático, pero es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con alguien. Estoy algo nervioso.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, yo te protegeré. —Carnage estiró un brazo y le acarició la mandíbula con la punta de los dedos. Los omegas lo habían afeitado, así que el tacto fue suave y delicado. El alfa bajó los dedos por su cuello y los enredó en su nuca, tomándolo con fuerza hasta arrastrarlo a centímetros de su rostro con la boca levantada y a su merced—. Cuando te miro a los ojos, siento… siento que ya te conozco.

Carnage bajó la boca y dio un mordisco suave sobre el labio inferior de Eddie, gruñendo de placer.

— _¡VAMOS A MATAR A ESTE HUMANO AHORA MISMO!_

El gruñido de Venom fue como una explosión, un detonador que una vez accionado, fue imposible de detener. No salió del cuerpo de Eddie, pero desplegó instintivamente su dominio en una oleada de su aroma fuerte y oscuro, como a café y hoja de tabaco tostada al sol.

Al sentirlo, Carnage soltó a Eddie de golpe, alejándose. Lo miró con el ceño apretado, con la boca constreñida en una línea dura y con todos sus instintos en estado de alerta. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando un arma, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa este olor? —preguntó con voz maquinalmente fría—. ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

Eddie no respondió, en cambio, sus labios se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba, sosteniéndole la mirada. En sus ojos, del tumultuoso azul grisáceo del cielo tormentoso, se revolvía la furia; lo miró como si el odio se le saliera por los ojos.

—Soy la venganza encarnada.

Cerró la mano en un puño, sintiendo cómo Venom le recubría la mano hasta el codo, y lo golpeó de frente. Fue un golpe sordo, brutal, le dio directo en la nariz y se la reventó. Carnage quedó aturdido por el dolor tan repentino, se tambaleó en el sillón un instante y luego cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cuando atinó a abrir los ojos, Eddie estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su pecho y le inmovilizaba los brazos, presionándoselos con las rodillas.

—¡V, ayúdame a sostenerlo!

Después de eso, dos tentáculos de Venom salieron de sus antebrazos desnudos y se fijaron como grilletes negros y viscosos sobre las muñecas del Alfa Rojo, inmovilizándolo al suelo. Esos tentáculos eran fuertes, indestructibles, se pegaron al piso y le impidieron todo movimiento a pesar de que intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eres un infectado… Pe-pero… No es posible… ¡Los perros! —Cuando Carnage entendió que no podría liberarse, dejó de luchar y levantó la mirada para verlo horrorizado—. Pero, no es posible… —Sus ojos rojizos y vivaces lo recorriendo de arriba abajo—. Los infectados pierden todo rastro de humanidad. Ellos no son más que títeres de los monstruos.

—Bueno, por suerte para mí esto no es una infección. —Eddie sonrió—. Es una simbiosis.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Nada que tú no hayas hecho antes.

Eddie giró el cuello y Carnage le siguió la mirada, tenía la atención fija sobre la cucharita de plata que había dejado sobre el bracero. Estaba al rojo vivo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me repugna de ti? —preguntó Eddie. Su voz era mortalmente tranquila—. Tus ojos. —Se dio vuelta y Carnage vio que había vuelto con la cuchara en la mano, protegido por un trozo de tela para no quemarse—. Todos esos años que pasé en el desierto, soñando con la venganza, rogando para no olvidar el rostro del cabrón que mató a mi mujer y a mi hija… Eran tus ojos lo que más recordaba.

Cada movimiento de Eddie fue preciso, tranquilo y sin el más leve temblor de dedos. Abrió los párpados del ojo derecho de Carnage y se entretuvo largo rato mirándolo, viendo el movimiento frenético de aquí para allá de sus ojos saltones, grandes, asustados. Luego bajó la cuchara y de un movimiento preciso de palanca, le sacó el ojo íntegramente. El olor a carne quemada le inundó las fosas nasales casi al mismo tiempo que los gritos, pero nada de eso lo inmutó, repitió el mismo procedimiento en el ojo izquierdo hasta que tuvo los dos globos oculares de Carnage en su mano izquierda. Rojos, rojos, rojos…

—Qué curioso… —Eddie sostuvo el par de ojos entre sus dedos y los miró detenidamente. La cantidad de sangre era mínima y los gritos de Carnage eran como música para sus oídos—. Los seres humanos somos tan frágiles… —Y los apretó entre sus dedos hasta transformarlos en una masilla irreconocible. 

Fueron sus aullidos de dolor los que alertaron a los centinelas. Aparecieron tras la puerta a los minutos, y cuando llegaron, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían: su líder, su alfa, se retorcía del dolor y era reducido en el suelo por un simple omega.

—¡Fuego! —rugió Carnage con una voz gutural, desfigurada por el dolor. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlos a todos con las cuencas de sus ojos vacíos, oscuras y ensangrentadas—. Lancen las llamas, está infectado.

Eddie apenas alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando sintió el calor acariciándole la piel del rostro. Cerró los ojos y levantó las manos instintivamente para cubrirse, la sensación era asfixiante, pero a pensar del dolor lacerante, se las arregló para abrir los ojos y ver que Venom había salido de su cuerpo, expandiéndose frente a él hasta formar un escudo. Un escudo que estaba por completo en llamas.

—Ve-Venom… —susurró estirando la mano para tocarlo y solo logró con ello chamuscarse la piel. 

— _Vive. Debes vivir_ —respondió su simbionte en su mente. Su voz era ronca igual que siempre, pero había un toque de tranquilidad en ella, de agradecimiento y de amor—. _Adiós, Eddie_.

—¡Venom, no!


	12. Capítulo 11 | Mi Alfa

El aire se había impregnado de un olor espeso, grotesco y asfixiante, como a pelo chamuscado. La brisa suave que se colaba por el techo entretejido de telas hizo que cayera sobre Eddie una lluvia de minúsculas cenizas y pareció que, por un segundo, el mundo entero se opacó. 

—No, no, no… por favor, no. —Eddie se arrastró hasta el cuerpo ardiente de Venom e intentó tocarlo, detectar vida en su interior, pero no consiguió acercarse sin sentir las llamas lamiéndole la piel del rostro—. Venom… —El susurro en que salió su propia voz fue tan bajo, que ni siquiera él pudo oírse. El miedo había hecho que las palabras murieran en su garganta.

En el fondo, como un sonido lejano, casi ausente, oía los alaridos furiosos de Carnage a sus espaldas, tratando inútilmente de ponerse de pie, y los gruñidos de los centinelas detrás de la pared de llamas, pero en los oídos de Eddie solo resonaba el silencio que sentía emanar de Venom.

Un silencio tan atroz, que lo paralizó.

No supo en qué momento recuperó la cordura, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo supo que debía hacer algo pronto para detener el carril desbocado que estaba tomando la situación. Nada de esto estaba dentro de sus planes. Esa noche se había transformado en una mierda fuera de control.

Se puso de pie y usó un mueble bajo que había junto a una de las paredes para impulsarse de un salto hacia arriba. Venom aún seguía como un escudo, deteniendo el poder destructor y abrasante de las llamas, pero no sabía exactamente cuánto más podría resistir. Se afirmó con las manos en el borde del techo y se impulsó hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas. Al salir, arrastró consigo el cuerpo sin forma definida de Venom, incendiando las telas del techo cuando su cuerpo en llamas pasó entre ellas.

Corrió por encima de los tejados oyendo el griterío desorganizado de los centinelas que había dejado atrás. A los segundos les siguió el repiqueteo de una campana solitaria que anunciaba que la ciudadela estaba bajo ataque. No necesitó mirar hacia atrás para entender que el fuego se estaba propagando por todo el lugar, le bastó ver el fulgor de las llamas iluminando la noche.

Avanzó a los saltos llevándose a Venom a rastras hasta que se detuvo en un recoveco formado entre las bóvedas de las viviendas que le sirvió de parapeto, aprovechando la arena que el viento del desierto acumulaba ahí como cortafuegos. Cubrió el cuerpo de Venom con ella hasta que las llamas se transformaron en un humo oscuro y espeso, y sus manos le escocieron de dolor. Las levantó y las estudió con ojos incrédulos: estaban negras de hollín ahí donde la piel había sobrevivido, el resto mostraba las llagas abiertas de las quemaduras a flor de piel, aunque debido a la adrenalina, apenas sentía el dolor. 

Oía a los centinelas moviéndose a su alrededor, buscándolo, a pesar de que toda la ciudadela parecía haber caído en el caos. Levantó la mirada hacia las murallas y vio a los centinelas de turno mirando alternadamente entre el desierto y el centro de la plaza; ellos veían a sus compañeros de abajo corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando órdenes frenéticas, inconexas e improvisadas, pero no se atrevían a bajar de sus puestos de vigilancia para auxiliarlos. Las órdenes que ellos seguían eran muy claras: defender la ciudad de las amenazas exteriores, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para un ataque desde el interior.

Esa era la gran ventaja que esperaba Eddie, aunque nada de eso le importaba en aquel momento, solo había un pensamiento repitiéndose en su cabeza: Venom y el silencio ensordecedor que percibía de él a través de su enlace.

De pronto, la perspectiva de una venganza se le hacía tan inútil, tan superflua, casi como si fuera una chiquillada. En ese instante lo habría cambiado todo por saber que él y Venom se encontraban seguros y a salvo a miles de kilómetros de aquellas malditas manadas.

—Venom, por favor, por favor, reacciona.

Eddie no había notado hasta ese momento la forma en la que había crecido su vínculo con Venom, lo había asumido como algo tan natural, que ni siquiera se había enterado en qué momento había dejado de considerarlo como un parásito que había invadido su cuerpo y había pasado a significar algo más, algo mucho más profundo y puro, algo que le daba a su alma tranquilidad y calidez. Solo en ese instante, al notar que su vínculo menguaba poco a poco hasta hacerse prácticamente inexistente, vislumbró lo que Venom significaba para él.

No era un parásito, ni un monstruo, tampoco un simbionte, era su alfa.

Se estiró para tocar con las yemas de los dedos el cuerpo de Venom. El tacto había cambiado. Aún se sentía increíblemente suave y delicado, húmedo, pero su aliviadora frialdad había desaparecido para dar paso a un calor febril. Eddie no pudo detectar ni el más mínimo signo de vida en él, ni un solo movimiento, ni una vibración, ni siquiera un débil eco resonando en su mente.

Nada.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror.

El pánico se apoderó de él. Había empezado a sudar frío y el corazón se le había acelerado peligrosamente. Lo sentía retumbar en los oídos, en las piernas, los brazos, dentro de sus venas, por todo el cuerpo. Estaba a segundos de sufrir una crisis de pánico, la que se agravó cuando descubrió que no podía respirar. Trató de pasar aire y su garganta apretada hizo un horrible sonido constreñido. Ahí perdió la escasa cordura que le quedaba.

— _¡Me abandonaste!_ —Eddie dio un brinco y su costado izquierdo se estrelló contra el techo abovedado, lastimándose las costillas. Miró al lugar de donde proveía la voz y vio a Hope de pie frente él, apuntándolo con un diminuto y acusador dedo índice—. _¡Me dejaste morir, Eddie! Me dejaste morir igual como lo dejaste morir a él._ —Esta vez ella apuntó hacia Venom.

Eddie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lo enterró entre sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo, esperando a que las alucinaciones desaparecieran. Intentó balbucear un «Yo intenté protegerlos. A todos.» pero las palabras se ahogaron en su boca. Lloró hasta que sus mismos sollozos despejaron su garganta y pudo volver a respirar libre otra vez. Sus emociones en ese instante eran una montaña rusa. La historia se repetía, una y otra vez, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado. Primero Anne, luego Hope, ahora Venom. No importaba quién fuera, siempre terminaba fallándole a quienes amaba.

Se arrastró entre el espacio limitado que formaban las bóvedas de los tejados hasta llegar al cuerpo del simbionte y se dejó caer de bruces sobre él. Apoyó la mejilla contra su piel, pero se había ido su deliciosa textura de frío terciopelo y ahora solo quedaba el calor de un cuerpo quemado, como brasas a punto de extinguirse.

—Te prometo que nunca más intentaré algo tan estúpido —susurró Eddie—. Fui egoísta e inconsciente. Jamás volveré a ponerte en peligro, V. Solo… Solo reacciona. —Se ahogó con sus propios sollozos y tuvo que hacer una pausa—. Vuelve, vuelve a mí, por favor. 

— _Eddiiieee…_ —Oyó un pequeño siseo dentro de su cabeza, tan débil que no estuvo seguro de si se trataba de una voz o solo era su imaginación. Guardó silencio y dejó de sollozar, concentrándose en oír, y ahí estuvo de nuevo—. _Eddiiiieee…_

—¿Ve-Venom? ¿Eres tú?

— _Eddie, mi Eddie._

Un parpadeo sorpresivo hizo que las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos bajaran rodando por sus mejillas, se pasó el dorso de la mano para límpiaselas, y se manchó el rostro de hollín. Los segundos que pasó esperando por ver un milagro fueron eternos. Y de pronto, el cuerpo de Venom se movió alrededor de él, envolviéndolo con su tacto caliente y áspero debido a la arena. La sensación era distinta a la acostumbrada, pero Eddie sintió que jamás había sido tan puramente feliz. La sensación de estar siendo contenido, protegido y amado, lo llenó por completo al sentir el aroma tan conocido e intoxicante de Venom, el olor de su alfa. 

— _Mi Eddie, no estés triste. No te dejé solo. Nunca._

El cuerpo sin forma del simbionte dio paso a un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos que lo abrazaban con firmeza, a un pecho poderoso que lo contenía seguro, y al rostro feroz que se le había hecho tan familiar. Eddie envolvió los brazos en su cuello y escondió el rostro ahí, llorando una última vez.

—Nunca voy a dejarte solo, Eddie —murmuró contra la piel sensible de su cuello. La voz gruesa de Venom fue como un arrullo que envió olas de tranquilidad a recorrer su cuerpo, relajándolo. Eddie reaccionó apegándose más contra él, frotando su mejilla con la contraria como si quisiera empaparse de su olor—. Ya estoy aquí, Eddie, ya estoy aquí.

—Lo siento, V, lo siento. —Eddie tembló al sentir el aliento caliente de Venom sobre la piel de su cuello y un cosquilleo se le instaló en el vientre bajo. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de sentirlo a su lado. Sabía que en ese momento su propio aroma reflejaba el alivio y la dicha que estaba sintiendo—. Me he comportado como un imbécil. Te puse en peligro y yo… yo no sé qué haría si te perdiera.

—Eso no va a pasar, Eddie. —Su exclamación fue contundente. Eddie no pudo detectar ni el más mínimo temblor en su voz. Venom le acariciaba la espalda con una delicadeza extrema, como si temiera romperlo. Su aroma le transmitía la tranquilidad que necesitaba—. Nosotros fuimos hechos para estar juntos.

—Sí. —No era la primera vez que oía a Venom decir que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero por primera vez Eddie entendía a qué se refería, porque él también lo sentía, en cada hueso de su cuerpo—. Sí, amor.

Al mirarlo, Venom hizo gala de una galantería que Eddie no conocía, que jamás se esperó encontrar en un ser como él, un alienígena. Lo miró serio, con sus ojos brillantes y ardientes por el deseo, alzando el mentón en un gesto de orgullo muy propio de un alfa, de esos que no agachan la cabeza ante nadie. Eddie se sentía hipnotizado. No supo en qué momento había empezado a sonreír, creyó que podría haberse derretido entre sus brazos, pero de pronto sintió su cuerpo tensándose, poniéndose en alerta. Su aroma también cambió, volviéndose más agresivo. Alguien se acercaba. Chicos de la guerra. 

—A mí —ordenó Eddie frenético, el miedo lo había vuelto a invadir—. ¡Entra en mi cuerpo ahora! Te prometo que podrás hacer una entrada triunfal luego, pero ahora necesito que te recuperes.

Venom lo miró fijo un instante, estrechando los ojos. Eddie no supo si fue su mirada suplicante o su labio tembloroso lo que lo convenció, o quizá el hecho de que podía leer su mente, como fuera, solo supo que, a los segundos, el cuerpo de su simbionte se había fundido por completo en él. Para cuando los chicos de la guerra llegaron, no había ni señas de él.

—¡Tu olor te ha delatado, omega! —gritó la voz de un hombre justo a sus espaldas—. Podemos oler tu miedo a cientos de metros de distancia, es imposible tratar de ocultarse de nosotros.

—¿Crees que tengo miedo de ustedes?

Eddie los miró por sobre el hombro, desafiante, luego se puso de pie y se paró al borde del alero. Eran un pequeño escuadrón formado por cinco alfas, armados con escupefuegos cruzados a la espalda y metralletas en la mano derecha con la que lo apuntaban al pecho. No parecían saber que Eddie era un infectado.

—No sé cómo te las ingeniaste para atacar a Carnage, pero no debiste haberte atrevido a levantar la mano contra él, ¿qué creías que pasaría? ¿Tú, un omega derrotando a un alfa? —El líder del escuadrón soltó una carcajada y bajó el arma, ante su gesto, los demás lo imitaron—. No te voy a matar, no vales el costo de una bala, y además, darte un tiro en la cabeza sería demasiado simple… No, no, no… Carnage querrá despellejarte con sus propias manos, es lo que hace mejor. —Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron en un gesto lánguido de burla mientras recorría el cuerpo de Eddie de arriba abajo—. La mañana que llegaste estaba en eso, enseñándole modales a un omega que estaba descontento. 

Eddie no perdió más tiempo dedicándoles su atención, volvió a levantar la mirada a las murallas y vio que los centinelas seguían paseándose de un lado a otro, vigilando hacia el exterior. A lo lejos, el fulgor de las llamas había sido contenido y el incendio no había logrado propagarse. El caos parecía haberse restablecido y cada uno había vuelto a su función habitual, como si el problema ya estuviera controlado. Eddie sonrió de lado; las probabilidades estaban cambiando repentinamente a su favor.

El líder del escuadrón lanzó un aullido al aire y Eddie oyó como sus compañeros le respondían a lo lejos. Pronto las carreras y los ladridos de los perros que se oían a la distancia se acercaron hacia ellos hasta rodearlos desde todas direcciones.

—¡Omega!

El rugido rompió la noche como un rayo, logró que todo el barullo dentro de la ciudadela se detuviera y restableció el orden por completo; era el grito del Alfa Rojo. Eddie levantó la mirada en su dirección y lo miró desde arriba. Le habían puesto una venda de gasa blanca sobre los ojos y ahora estaba teñida por la sangre, dos gruesos hilos del líquido escarlata reseco le surcaban las mejillas, y había echado las encías hacia atrás, mostrando sus dientes apretados en una mueca de furia, como un perro gruñendo, listo para atacar. Iba flanqueado por sus chicos de la guerra _,_ con los ojos oscuros resplandeciendo de malevolencia en medio de sus antifaces de sangre reseca y con dos cintas de municiones de metralletas cruzadas sobre el pecho. Debían ser cerca de una veintena, todos esperando la orden de Carnage.

Eddie debió haber sentido miedo, cualquiera en su posición lo habría sentido, pero él se encontraba más allá del terror; esa clase de sensaciones no podían hacer mella en él, no en ese momento que había vuelto a ser uno con Venom.

—¡De rodillas! —ordenó Carnage.

El grito por sí mismo hizo que las rodillas de Eddie temblaran, la furia pura y ciega que transmitía aquella voz espesa, rasposa de ira, habría sido suficiente para erizarle los vellos de la nuca, pero además había usado su voz de alfa contra él, la voz de mando que lo obligaba a él, como omega, a obedecer.

Bajó del techo de un salto, cuando aterrizó, levantó una pequeña nube de polvo a su alrededor, y se estiró en toda su altura, con los dos pies bien plantados sobre el suelo y las manos empuñadas a los costados. Sentía la presión en sus muslos, tiritando por el sobreesfuerzo muscular de mantenerse en pie. Sabía que sus rodillas lo traicionarían a la menor oportunidad y tambalearían hasta dejarlo caer, pero Eddie era de los que morían de pie.

Vio como uno de los guerreros de Carnage se acercó hasta él y le susurró algo en el oído, probablemente indicándole que se estaba resistiendo a su orden. Paseó la mirada por el escuadrón y vio recelo y temor en sus ojos, porque nunca habían visto un omega como él.

—¡Obedece, omega! —volvió a ordenar Carnage, usando su voz de mando— ¡De rodillas!

Eddie estuvo a punto de sucumbir bajo la influencia de su orden, hasta que la voz de Venom resonó ronca y autoritaria en su cabeza.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos estás haciendo quedar mal_.

Eddie soltó una carcajada repentina y cualquier influjo que había realizado la voz de Carnage sobre él se desvaneció en al aire. Nunca se había sentido más aliviado o eufórico en toda su vida. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír la voz de Venom en su cabeza.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, él es un alfa? Y por lo visto, yo no soy nada más que un simple omega.

— _Mí omega, Eddie. Tú eres mí omega. No le debes obediencia a nadie más que no sea yo. Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora_.

Eddie sonrió de lado. La declaración de Venom, que antes le habría parecido un insulto, como si él no poseyera la fuerza para defenderse a sí mismo, ahora se le hacía de una ternura infinita. Lo había reconocido como su alfa, en el momento en que sintió que lo perdía, se dio cuenta de cuanto lo quería y necesitaba a su lado, de cuán familiar se había vuelto para él, como una parte de sí mismo. Y saber que tenía un alfa como Venom respaldándolo le daba tranquilidad, creía en él ciegamente.

Del mismo modo, se imaginó lo que debía estar sintiendo Venom en ese instante. Al ser un alfa, por instinto querría proteger a su omega, pero Eddie se daba cuenta que la conexión entre ambos iba más allá de lo imaginable, Venom le profesaba una devoción sin igual, y estaba seguro de que era capaz de defenderlo hasta la muerte.

— _Sí, Eddie, yo te protegeré hasta la muerte. La muerte de todos estos alfas, por supuesto_.

—Me sorprende que estés tan confiado, hace solo minutos estabas más muerto que vivo. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con ellos?

— _Cien por ciento_.

Eddie levantó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba y se las miró, las llagas que tenía a flor de piel habían cicatrizado por completo y lucían como si nunca hubieran sufrido quemadura alguna. Eso indicaba que Venom había recuperado su fuerza e incluso había podido curarlo a él.

El aire se llenó del olor a alfa de Venom. Un aroma cargado y oscuro, de advertencia. Sus feromonas indicaban que estaba en modo sobreprotector y que advertía que era capaz de hacer todo por defender a su omega. Eddie paseó la mirada por el batallón de guerreros que lo rodeaba, los vio mirar de un lado a otro, incrédulos, vio las aletas de sus narices expandirse al captar el olor de Venom, y vio el brillo del miedo en sus miradas al sentir su dominio.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —preguntaron varios, tartamudeando—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—¿Ese? —Eddie sonrió—. Es mi alfa.


	13. Capítulo 12 | Cabezas para el desayuno

—¡Armas arriba! —rugió Carnage. No estaba en sus mejores condiciones, pero eso no le impedía dirigir el ataque, aunque no viera absolutamente nada de él—. Máxima precaución, es un infectado.

Sus chicos de la guerra hicieron una formación en círculo en dos hileras alrededor de su líder. Los primeros agachados, con una rodilla plantada en el suelo, apuntándolo con sus rifles. Los segundos de pie detrás de los primeros, con escupefuegos preparados para reducirlo a un montón de huesos calcinados. Todos esperando la orden de su alfa.

—Voy a exterminarte hasta que de ti no quede nada más que polvo —murmuró Carnage con su voz ronca, de granito, dolor y rencor—. ¡Enciendan la antorcha! —ordenó con un grito autoritario. Aplastasueños, erguido a su derecha, lanzó un aullido al aire y los demás defensores corrieron por el borde superior de la muralla—. Nadie saldrá de esta maldita ciudad con vida —agregó en voz baja, con todos sus sentidos fijos en Eddie—. Mucho menos tú, omega. 

La cara interior de la muralla tenía una especie de canaleta poco profunda, de un codo de ancho, seguramente llena de gasolina en su interior. Los centinelas corrieron con antorchas en las manos, encendiéndola, y al cabo de un instante, todo el borde superior de la muralla ardía con lenguas de fuego anaranjado que lamían el cielo oscuro.

La ciudad debía tener algún tipo de preparación para ataques desde dentro, por si alguno de los monstruos lograba romper las defensas e ingresar. Al verlos actuar, Eddie supuso que ese plan de contingencia implicaba destruir la ciudadela en algún grado antes de permitirles a los monstruos que la tomaran. Era un plan suicida, quemarse junto con el fuerte; los huéspedes muertos no le servían a nadie.

—No te lo recomiendo —dijo Eddie—, esto va a ser una masacre.

Carnage sonrió de medio lado y levantó una mano, recta hacia el cielo. El ruido metálico de catapultas tensándose fue la respuesta a su orden silenciosa.

—Quiero que esto se ilumine como si se tratara del ardiente sol del desierto —rugió—. ¡Guerreros, preparados!

Echó una mirada hacia lo alto de la muralla. En la cima habían instalado una serie de escorpiones armados con largas lanzas con explosivos incrustados en el extremo. Eddie las recordaba bien; esos lanceros habían provocado que perdiera el control del vehículo en el que murió Hope. 

—Tú lo pediste —admitió Eddie, encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupado.

—No seas demente —dijo Aplastasueños—, nunca podrás venceremos tú solo.

—No está solo —respondió Venom a través de su garganta—. Él está conmigo.

Al oírlo, Eddie vio cómo la mayoría de los guerreros que lo rodeaban retrocedían un paso, los movimientos intranquilos de sus pies, el sudor en sus manos que hacía que las armas se les resbalaran. El aroma a alfa que despedía Venom se intensificó, demostrando su dominio, provocando que muchos de ellos temblaran ante el despliegue de su fuerza, intentando inútilmente resistirse.

Si algunos habían conseguido mantener la compostura hasta el momento, su voluntad flaqueó al ver al simbionte materializarse frente a sus ojos. Por lo que leyó en sus miradas, Eddie podría haber apostado a que era la primera vez que ellos veían algo como eso; una simbiosis completa. Vio miedo, odio y rechazo en partes iguales. 

Venom había comenzado a salir de los mismos poros de su cuerpo, erizándole la piel. Había avanzado correteando por sus brazos, bajando por sus piernas, hasta recubrirlo como una armadura plástica y viscosa. Lo último que llegó a materializar fue su cabeza, reemplazando sus ojos por los enormes globos oculares tornasolados, su boca por las fauces llenas de afilados dientes letales, y su lengua por el enorme músculo retráctil que se movía de un lado a otro, como una serpiente lanzando su encantamiento. En ese instante se mostró ante los demás como el verdadero monstruo que era.

Lanzó un rugido al aire, tan atronador, que los chicos de la guerra tuvieron que taparse los oídos con las manos. Fue necesaria la intervención de Carnage, exhortando a sus guerreros, forzando el vínculo con ellos, para obligarlos a resistir.

Tenía que reconocer que el maldito bastardo tenía una voluntad de hierro. Le había arrancado los ojos y él seguía haciéndole frente, sin demostrar ni el más mínimo signo de debilidad, sin agachar la cabeza ni un milímetro. Eddie sonrió y Venom lo hizo con él; era un reto, mientras más altanero se mostraba Carnage, más ganas tenía de destruirlo.

—¡Qué hermoso día!

—¡ATAQUEN!

Los centinelas de la muralla lanzaron aullidos al aire para coordinar el ataque. Las cuerdas tensadas de los escorpiones lanzaron un chasquido atronador cuando las lanzas salieron disparadas, cortando el aire, trazando una semicircunferencia por el cielo oscuro. Al instante de impactar el suelo, explotaron con una furia roja que iluminó las angostas callejuelas de Granja de Balas con una luz parpadeante. Pero eran lentas comparadas con la fuerza de su simbionte y no tuvo problemas en esquivarlas a todas, saltando de una en otra hasta quedar a un par de metros del grupo de guerreros.

Una criatura de su envergadura debió haber sido más lenta, más torpe, más pesada. Pero a pesar de ser más voluminoso que el más grande de los alfas humanos, Venom era rápido y ágil. Sus piernas, gruesas y musculosas eran poderosas, poseían la potencia suficiente para sostenerlo en tierra o impulsarlo por los aires como si no pesara. Sus brazos eran elásticos, flexibles, y de ellos salían largos tentáculos que se disparaban en el aire para aguijonear a sus rivales como si de negras serpientes se tratara.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó Carnage cuando su mano derecha le susurró al oído que su ataque había sido inútil. 

Los escorpiones se volvieron a cargar, las cuerdas se volvieron a tensar y otra lluvia de lanzas ardientes cayó sobre Venom. Esta vez, saltó hacia el techo de las pequeñas casas, enterrando las garras en la arenisca blanquecina para obtener estabilidad, las atrapó en el aire antes de que se estrellaran contra su objetivo y se las lanzó de vuelta. Se despedazaron contra la muralla y los explosivos hicieron estragos entre los centinelas.

Los gritos de guerra se transformaron en alaridos de dolor que a Eddie le parecieron música resonando en la noche. La arena se tiñó de un líquido oscuro y espeso, que fue absorbido poco a poco sin que se supiera qué era, pero en las paredes de arenisca blanquecina el rojo de la sangre resaltaba con violencia. Eddie pocas veces había notado el impacto que había detrás de un simple color, y el hecho de que fuera la misma sangre que usaban en Granja de Balas para pintar su rostro, le resultó casi poético.

—¡Fuego! —gritó Carnage.

Sus chics de la guerra, reunidos a su alrededor, dieron un paso al frente, esgrimiendo los escupefuegos en sus manos sin vacilar ni un instante. Pronto, las llamas lo envolvieron una vez más, amenazando con hacerlo caer, pero Venom enterró sus tentáculos en la arena, levantándolos de golpe para hacer que ésta funcionara como cortafuegos. Fue cosa de segundos, pero la rapidez y la astucia del simbionte fue mayor que la de los humanos, giró sobre sí mismo y usó la fuerza centrífuga para crear un verdadero remolino de arena a su alrededor que impidió el paso de las llamas. 

Cuando los guerreros vieron que su ataque había sido inútil, retrocedieron. Muchos llegaron incluso a tirar sus armas y huir. 

—¡¿A dónde van malditos cobardes?! Vuelvan y peleen —les gritó Carnage—. ¡Quiero que maten a ese maldito omega!

—Es mi Eddie a quien quieres matar, basura repugnante —rugió Venom, con una voz que era como un trueno—. Vas a pagar por tu osadía. Él no está solo.

Estar dentro de Venom, protegido por su cuerpo, fusionado hasta la médula, era como estar en un sueño. Incluso podía ver todo filtrado como por un velo, medio borroso, medio lejano, medio irreal. Aunque la sensación, ese poder, era inigualable. No importaba que estuviera solo, no necesitaba una manada, no importaba que fuera un omega. Era más grande y fuerte que ningún otro humano, más ágil, más rápido, más despiadado, más letal. Cuando enseñaba los dientes afilados, rugiendo atronador, hasta los alfas más poderosos agachaban la cabeza. Era el amo del mundo; ellos lo eran. Venom y Eddie.

Podía oler el miedo de los alfas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Era un olor profundo que impregnaba el aire y no podía ser ocultado ni por el olor del polvo suspendido en el aire, ni por el humo asfixiante. Era un olor espeso, maduro y apetitoso. De repente, se le abrió el apetito, o tal vez fue a Venom. ¡No importaba! Ahora eran uno solo.

— _Así es, Eddie. Mío_ —sintió que susurraba Venom en su mente. Su voz rasposa y vibrante era como un ronroneo—. _Eres mío, mi Eddie_.

Y sonrió. Y sintió que la boca gigantesca, llena de dientes depredadores, sonreía con él.

— _Eres mío, mi amor_ —respondió en su mente, en el mismo lenguaje único para los dos—. _Eres mío y yo soy tuyo_.

El olor le llegó otra vez. Olor humano. Parecía como si el miedo los volviera más apetitosos, sabrosos, con la sangre caliente correteando por sus venas. Solo tuvo que estirar el brazo para coger a uno de ellos por el cuello, tan frágil y delicado, como el de un cisne, tan fácil de quebrar, como la rama seca de un arbusto. Se lo llevó a la boca y sintió cómo sus fauces de cerraban en la carne blanda, el sabor salado, metálico, le llenó la boca. Oyó el crujido de los huesos entre los dientes y sintió el estómago lleno de carne caliente. 

— _Te dije que te daría cabezas para el desayuno, amor_ —susurró Eddie en su mente _._ Venom reía, su risa resonaba en su cabeza atontándolo, hipnotizándolo.

— _Delicioso, Eddie._

El olor al miedo era cada vez más fuerte. Alzó los ojos y vio a los frágiles humanos corriendo horrorizados, sin saber qué hacer, desorganizados como si fueran inexpertos y débiles omegas. A sus oídos llegaron los aullidos de los centinelas, reagrupándose, pero eran aullidos de miedo, no los aullidos orgullosos de un rato atrás. 

Los tentáculos, delgados, resistentes y afilados como lanzas, se volvieron a disparar en el aire, una y otra vez, incansables. Se recogían para tomar impulso y se volvían a lanzar hacia adelante. Aguijoneaban las nucas, agujereaban tórax, reventaban ojos, entraban limpios y salían cubiertos de sangre. Se curvaron, subieron, bajaron, hasta darles caza a los humanos que corrían aterrorizados, hasta que no escapó ninguno.

Pero todo transcurría como en un sueño. Eddie oía un ruido ensordecedor, un rugido feroz y salvaje taladrándole los oídos, solo cuando sintió el dolor punzante en su garganta se dio cuenta que era él quien rugía; un gruñido insondable que le salía de lo más profundo de las entrañas, raspándole la laringe. El rugido triunfal de su alfa.

Recuperó el control de sí mismo poco a poco. Sentir retroceder a Venom hacia el interior de su cuerpo después de aquel golpe de adrenalina fue difícil y doloroso. Cuando despabiló, se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas en la arena, con las manos también apoyadas, respirando agitado y temblando de pies a cabezas. Se miró el cuerpo y no vio rastros de Venom, pero sí vio la sangre que le cubría el pecho y las manos. 

El amanecer llegó lentamente y casi sin ser notado, el mundo seguía inmerso en la oscuridad cuando el negro dio paso al gris y la penumbra tomó forma. El fuego ya se había extinguido y en el aire flotaba el perfume putrefacto de cadáveres asándose lentamente. Eddie caminó entre las ascuas rumbo a su trofeo. Sentía la arena ardiente quemándole la planta de los pies, pero eso no logró detenerlo. 

Carnage había caído rodeado de sus chicos de la guerra, pero aún vivía. Oía su respiración trabajosa, casi un quejido en cada bocanada de aire, sus ojos vacíos buscando a todos lados, hasta que sintió el ruido de sus pasos tranquilos acercándose y giró el cuello en su dirección.

—¡Traidor! —El alfa lo escupió, manchándole las piernas de saliva teñida de sangre—. Has traicionado a tu especie. No tienes derecho a llamarte humano. ¡Eres un monstruo! Un monstruo igual que ellos. 

Eddie le cayó encima de un salto. Rápido y letal como una pantera. Lo tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre su pecho para inmovilizarlo, los manotazos inútiles que le lanzó Carnage tratando de liberarse, arañándole la cara, casi ni los sintió, estaba ebrio de adrenalina y poder, ebrio de matanza. Le tomó la cabeza por los costados, inmovilizándolo.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó—. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Un traidor cualquiera. Un muerto cualquiera.

—Soy Edward Brock, alfa nacido en Aquaciudad, hijo natural de Kai, líder de manada que tus amigos confabulados mataron la noche del levantamiento —respondió. Apretó sus manos contra la cabeza de Carnage hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y escuchó al alfa gemir, furioso de su propia debilidad—. Pareja enlazada de Anne Weying, una vez que nos convertimos en proscritos. Padre de Hope, una niña de cinco años. Ambas asesinadas por ti y tus guerreros, doce años atrás.

—¿Quién?

—¡Eran mi manada! —rugió Eddie sobre su rostro. Estaba a centímetros de él, lanzándole su aliento caliente en cada bocanada, apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas—. Ellas eran lo único que tenía en este mundo, ¡y tú las asesinaste! 

—Ni siquiera las recuerdo —reconoció Carnage, tranquilo—. Un cadáver más en la lista.

—¡Las asesinaste y dijiste que era por piedad! —Eddie lanzó un grito feroz.

—¿Acaso creíste que me tomaba la molestia de recordar sus nombres?

—Bastardo.

Carnage lanzó una carcajada histérica y enloquecida, mostrando hasta el último de sus dientes afilados artificialmente para demostrar ferocidad, rio como un demente, como un hombre que sabe que está riendo por última vez. Luego lanzó un aullido de júbilo.

—No me malinterpretes, no es nada personal —le dijo apenas, tratando de recuperar la respiración—. En este mundo el fuerte mata al débil. Es así de sencillo. A eso le llamo piedad.

—No me malinterpretes —respondió Eddie, frío como la noche—, esto es piedad. 

Presionó con los pulgares primero, directo sobre la cuenca vacía de los ojos de Carnage, luego con los demás dedos en la parte posterior del cráneo y por último con las palmas a los costados de su rostro. Si hubiera sido un hombre ordinario, habría sido un movimiento inútil, pero Eddie no era ningún hombre ordinario, contaba con la fuerza de Venom. Éste le cubrió las manos con su cuerpo plástico y añadió su fuerza descomunal al ataque.

Carnage soltó un gemido horroroso, el rugido de un animal moribundo. Intentó incorporarse, apoyándose en los codos, y quitarse a Eddie de encima, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro. Pronto, su cráneo explotó con un crujido ensordecedor, una especie de chasquido que retumbó en medio de la noche silenciosa cuando los alaridos de Carnage cesaron. 

Cuando Eddie se dejó caer sentado a un costado y se miró las manos, las tenía cubiertas de la sangre y sesos de su enemigo, y parecían humear en el aire frío del amanecer. Por primera vez soltó un suspiro de profundo alivio y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena.

Se quedó tendido ahí, mirando cómo el cielo cambiaba de color, oyendo el silencio ensordecedor que rodeaba Granja de Balas, olfateando el metálico olor de la sangre en el aire. Aquella ciudadela alguna vez fue una de las tres madrigueras más grandes y prósperas del Nuevo Mundo, uno de los tres refugios donde la humanidad había sobrevivido. Ahora era solo un montón de ruinas ardientes, cenizas y arena desmoronándose.

Podría haber permanecido horas ahí, disfrutando de una tranquilidad que no había sentido nunca, pero de pronto fue consciente del olor aglomerado y dulzón que se colaba entre el nauseabundo aroma de la muerte; el olor de una manada de omegas.

Eddie se incorporó de un salto y se los quedó mirando. Estaban todos arremolinados detrás de la anciana que los lideraba, pegados unos a otros, tomados de las manos, temblando de miedo, algunos incluso lloraban.

La mujer joven que le había hablado de sus esperanzas de liberación se adelantó al grupo y caminó hacia él. Tenía el ceño arrugado en una expresión de ira, el labio inferior tembloroso y un gesto de profundo dolor en la mirada.

—Nos mentiste —dijo en un murmullo. Era claro por su mirada que se sentía traicionada—. ¡Eres un monstruo!

—No, soy yo. —Eddie se llevó una mano al corazón—. Tranquilos, soy yo.

—Eres… Eres un monstruo… Eres un infectado.

—¡No soy ningún monstruo! —gritó furioso e indignado. Veía sus miradas reprobatorias, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, juzgándolo. Podía regocijarse con el miedo de los alfas, pero no podía soportar el de ellos—. Ese hombre, Carnage, al que llamaban su alfa, él sí era un monstruo. Los torturó, los cortó, los quemó y los mató, disponía de sus vidas a su voluntad, los trataba como si fueran cosas… ¡Y a mí! A mí me quitó lo que más amaba, mi esperanza… ¡Ese hombre era el verdadero monstruo, no yo! —Eddie recordó las historias que le había contado la anciana, el círculo de omegas rodeándolo, el cuidado y cariño con que lo habían cuidado. Recordó algo que había perdido hace años, lo que era sentirse en medio de una manada—. Vengan conmigo, vámonos juntos y encontraremos un refugio. Yo los protegeré.

—No.

La mujer volvió a retroceder y detrás de ella, todos los demás.

—Eres muy amable —murmuró la anciana respondiendo por la manada—, pero nosotros pertenecemos a este lugar. En ausencia de nuestros alfas, nosotros mismos lo defenderemos.

—Pe-pero… Jamás lo lograrán. —Eddie negó con la cabeza. No lo podía entender—. Las otras manadas vendrán y los esclavizarán otra vez. ¡Vamos! Vámonos ahora que aún podemos.

—Sigue tu camino, viajero, nosotros no podemos acompañarte. Tú ya no eres un humano, no eres uno de los nuestros.


	14. Capítulo 13 | El lugar donde viven los monstruos

Salir de la ciudadela le resultó más difícil de lo que cabría esperar. No tenía tiempo para convencer a los demás omegas de huir porque sabía que el incendio que había habido durante la noche habría advertido del peligro a las ciudades hermanas. Conociendo los códigos como los conocía, Eddie sabía sin lugar a duda que ya habían salido dos partidas de guerra desde Ciudad Gasolina y Aquaciudad. Ambos líderes estarían preocupados de cuidar los recursos de los que todos dependían en tan delicado equilibrio.

No se equivocó.

Cuando atravesó las puertas destruidas de la Granja de Balas en el Interceptor, pudo ver el humo negro y la polvareda que despedían los convoyes de guerra en el horizonte. Estaba rayando el amanecer y ellos tenían el sol en contra, así que Eddie rogó a La Madre Carretera que le diera la oportunidad de salir sin ser visto, aunque con el tiempo que llevaba sobreviviendo en este mundo no tenía muchas esperanzas; la vida en el desierto era implacable.

Viajaba aperado con todas las provisiones que los alfas de la Granja de Balas le habían incautado, al menos todas las que había podido recuperar, pero también aprovechó que reaprovisionarse con todo lo que le fue posible tomar de la ciudadela. Sus tanques de gasolina estaban llenos a tope, llevaba tantas municiones que le habrían sobrado hasta para regalar y se había hecho de armamento que hasta ese momento no sabía que existía.

Miró hacia atrás una última y única vez para ver a sus compañeros de casta en lo alto de las ruinas de la muralla, arrimados unos contra otros, temblando ataviados con sus frágiles ropajes frente al frío matutino. En sus miradas había miedo, mucho miedo, pero también vio dudas, algunos incluso a punto de bajar e irse con él. Por un par de segundos dudó en irse, pensó incluso en quedarse a luchar por ellos, pero recordó la promesa que hizo el día que creyó perder a Venom. Él era su única prioridad ahora y debía velar por su seguridad. Así que volvió la mirada hacia adelante, pasó el cambio y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. El Interceptor arrancó en medio de un rugido ronco dejando una pequeña nube de polvo tras de sí. La visión de sus ruedas traseras levantando arcos de arena dorada fue lo último que los omegas de la Granja de Balas vieron de Eddie Brock.

Emprendió rumbo hacia las Montañas Rojas sin dejar de vigilar por el retrovisor. Al salir había visto las señales de alarma que se enviaban entre las dos ciudadelas sobrevivientes; señales de luces, espejos que reflejaban la luz del sol y que indicaban un código de comunicación conocido solo por miembros de las Tres Manadas. Eddie sabía perfectamente bien lo que se advertían: Peligro. Ataque. Guerra. Muerte.

Había una sola dirección que los alejaría de los chicos de la guerra, aunque no era precisamente un lugar seguro. Había que atravesar las Montañas Rojas e internarse en Territorio Hostil, al lugar donde vivían los monstruos.

—Debemos buscar un lugar seguro, amor. —La voz de Eddie había sonado desganada y ronca, como si estuviera desgastada por el uso, pero ante su comentario, Venom salió de su hombro derecho y le dedicó una larga y curiosa mirada de reojo—. El problema es que no creo que exista un lugar seguro para nosotros.

Eddie volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor y alcanzó a ver que las partidas de guerra estaban llegando a la ciudadela, no quedaban sino un par de minutos para que se enteraran de lo que había pasado y se reorganizaran para darles caza. Ellos contaban con quince minutos de ventaja y con la rapidez del Interceptor, pero no podían darse el lujo de correr ningún riesgo; cualquier tropiezo en el camino podía significar su fin.

Pasó los cambios y aceleró el motor, el automóvil lanzó un rugido ronco y se impulsó hacia adelante sin problemas por el suelo asfaltado de la Madre Carretera, recién calentándose bajo el sol matutino. Condujo por varios minutos, sin descanso hasta llegar a una meseta alta desde donde tenía visibilidad de todo la planicie. Bajó con los binoculares en mano para estudiar la situación, pero quedó estaqueado en su sitio unos minutos, tratando de recuperarse frente a la súbita sensación de mareo y bochorno que lo invadió.

—¿Eddie? —susurró la firme y ronca voz de Venom justo sobre su oído—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—, no es nada.

Eddie plantó una rodilla en la arena y la usó de apoyo para mantener el binocular en una posición fija. Abajo, en la llanura suave y ondulada de arena dorada, se acercaban a toda velocidad dos enormes camiones de guerra impulsados por nitro, blindados con ganchos de hierro espinoso para proteger sus ruedas, adornados con calaveras en los parachoques y custodiados por al menos siete partidas de lanceros, zanqueros y escupefuegos. Los chicos de la guerra con el cuerpo cubierto de pintura blanca y el antifaz oscuro que se divisaban aullando sobre los camiones, indicaban que eran guerreros de Aquaciudad. La avanzada disparó un par de bengalas de color rojo sangre al cielo, señal que solo significaba una cosa: buscaban venganza, venganza roja, venganza de sangre. 

—Debemos irnos ahora mismo. —Eddie cerró el binocular de golpe y se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su automóvil. Se subió dando un portazo y arrancó a toda la velocidad que pudo mantener sin volar su motor.

—¿Adónde vamos, Eddie?

—Si permanecemos en el territorio de las Tres Manadas, nos cazarán. Si nos acercamos a las Montañas Rojas, nos cazarán. No tenemos adónde ir. En estas circunstancias, creo que solo tenemos una opción. —Guardó silencio unos segundos, esperando la respuesta de Venom, pero como oyó solo silencio detrás de su enlace, continuó—: Podemos cruzar las montañas, internarnos en las arenas.

—¿Cruzar?

—En Territorio Hostil, ahí donde están las colonias de los monstruos. —Eddie miró por el retrovisor, pero tras de sí solo vio arena en suspensión. Se alejaban a gran velocidad del territorio de las Tres Manadas por la Madre Carretera y empezaban a ascender por las estribaciones rocosas que los llevarían a las Montañas Rojas, territorio de carroñeros—. Sé que es riesgoso, pero creo que es nuestra mejor opción. Al menos tenemos una oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos en la inmensidad del desierto y allá no nos seguirán.

—Peligro, Eddie. Demasiado riesgo.

—Creí que no le tenías miedo a nada. —Eddie enarcó una ceja y le lanzó una sonrisa retadora, pero Venom se veía pensativo, casi estoico, tanto que lo intranquilizó—. ¿Qué pasa, amor? Dime. 

—Los demás simbiontes no son como yo, Eddie. Son malvados.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿por qué crees que cuando tú y yo nos unimos yo había preferido suicidarme antes de ser un infectado?

—Son fuertes, Eddie, mucho más fuertes que yo —reconoció Venom, cabizbajo, con voz ronca y apagada—. Tienen habilidades que ni siquiera has visto. —Se quedó en silencio tanto tiempo, que Eddie creyó que no volvería a hablar. Estaba concentrado en sus recuerdos, profundos y dolorosos, hasta que ladeó el cuello hacia Eddie y sus ojos cristalinos volvieron a adquirir su brillo habitual—. En mi planeta natal yo era un perdedor, un don nadie. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerles frente, Eddie. El más poderoso de los nuestros, Riot, puede incluso recrear armas con sus extremidades. Muchos dicen que es invencible.

—Los avistamientos de simbiontes fuera de su territorio no se han producido en varios años —replicó Eddie tratando de sonar seguro, aunque la sonrisa que le curvaba los labios era demasiado frágil. Sabía que su plan era una locura, propia de un hombre desesperado—. Cuando recién bajaron, los monstruos atacaron los lugares poblados, las ruinas de las grandes ciudades del Viejo Mundo, donde aún había cierta concentración de población. Hubo luchas en ese tiempo, cuentan los ancianos que los humanos se defendieron… —No eran palabras vanas, era su tradición, lo que los sabios de toda madriguera transmitían a sus cachorros cuando eran aun jóvenes, para que conocieran su historia y el precio de sus vidas—. Pero al poco tiempo no importó, el apetito de los monstruos era voraz, destruyeron e invadieron todo a su paso. Los pocos que lograron huir se reagruparon lo más lejos que pudieron, en lo que hoy se conoce como el territorio de las Tres Manadas y dieron su antiguo terreno por perdido. —Eddie se encogió de hombros y lanzó una mirada de reojo a Venom, preocupado—. Aunque eso no significó vivir seguros desde el principio. Se dice que en los primeros tiempos luego de la invasión, los monstruos incursionaban constantemente en busca de presas, por eso se instauraron los chicos de la guerra, para proteger nuestras manadas. Luego del paso del tiempo éstas se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes, hasta llegar al día de hoy. Se dice que no se han avistado monstruos hace siete años. —En el tono de voz de Eddie había una mezcla justa entre ilusión e incredulidad, pero un leve escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en ello, como si se tratara de un presentimiento funesto—. Por alguna razón no se han movido de las ruinas de las viejas ciudades. Puede que incluso tengamos suerte y ya se extinguieron… Como sea, nadie tiene los suficientes cojones para acercarse a mirar.

—Yo conocí una de esas ciudades cuando aún había humanos en ella, Eddie. Ya estaba devastada por la guerra, pero no estaba tan mal.

—¿Qué? —Eddie dejó de prestarle atención a la carretera unos segundos para mirar fijamente los ojos brillantes y profundos de su simbionte—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí en la Tierra exactamente?

—Yo llegué a este planeta en el grupo de los primeros expedicionarios, nosotros la llamábamos La Avanzada. Éramos un total de cinco simbiontes que probábamos la viabilidad de un planeta para ser conquistado, y éste era perfecto. Era llegar y tomar. —La voz de Venom se oía carente de su chispa característica, como si estuviera triste, como si sintiera dolor de recordar el pasado—. Fue después cuando me encerraron, por intimar demasiado cerca con mi primer huésped.

—¿Intimar? ¿Demasiado cerca? —Eddie ladeó el cuello tan rápido en dirección a Venom que sintió el crujir de sus huesos resintiéndose ante el movimiento. Las manos que aferraban el volante usaron tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Comunicación, Eddie. Con él aprendimos sobre vínculos, sobre familia.

Eddie tragó duro y prefirió concentrar la mirada en la carretera. Sus manos aflojaron el agarre desmedido sobre el volante, pero siguieron tensas. Su mandíbula apretada marcando los poderosos músculos, las aletas de su nariz dilatándose ante una respiración agitada. No quería saber más detalles de la relación de su simbionte con su primer huésped. De solo pensarlo se sentía más mareado.

—No es lo que estás pensando, Eddie. No era ese tipo de relación.

—¡Sal de mi maldita cabeza! ¡No quiero oír una palabra más de esto!

—¿Entonces hacia dónde vamos?

—Hacia donde viven los monstruos.

Llegar a Territorio Hostil les tomó casi cuatro días de conducción continua. Parecía una locura, pero Eddie no quiso correr el riesgo de parar en ningún momento para no ser alcanzados por la partida de guerreros que les daba caza, y una vez que fueron engullidos por la sombra de las montañas, quedaron resguardados por su oscuridad y sus laberínticos cañadones. No era de extrañar que no volvieran a ver más guerreros tras su huella. 

El cruce por las Montañas Rojas fue durante la noche, oscura y sin luna, aunque eso no había servido para hacerlos pasar desapercibidos. Eddie había podido sentir el aroma de los carroñeros que lo rodeaban, su fuerte olor a alfa le causaba escozor en la nariz, e incluso podía sentir sus ojos vigilándolo por entre los roqueríos de piedra rojiza, aunque no logró avistar a ninguno. Todos se mantuvieron a su prudente distancia, y su olor alertaba el temor que sentían.

Era casi medio día de la segunda jornada de viaje cuando Eddie se dio cuenta que había empezado a ver borroso. Estaba manejando hacia el Este, con el sol en contra. La luz y la radiación le llegaban directo sobre la mirada, sentía los dañinos rayos ultravioleta perforándole la chaqueta de cuero y debajo de la ropa tenía el pecho cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Por eso creyó que el mareo y la visión nublada se debían al calor y el sueño, pero aún no era ni medio día y la temperatura no llegaba a su punto más alto, así que no podía tratarse de deshidratación.

Una gruesa gota de sudor corrió por su sien, rodó por todo lo largo de su mandíbula y fue a morir en el cuello de su chaqueta. Se pasó la mano por la frente y cuando se miró el dorso de ésta, estaba empapado en sudor. Dentro del Interceptor hacía un calor del infierno, sí, como cada día en medio del desierto abrasador, pero la fiebre que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no tenía nada que ver con el clima, era un ardor que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando? —Su primer pensamiento fue que la fiebre que sufrió cuando se unió a Venom había vuelto. Aunque aquello no tenía sentido. No después de tanto tiempo de simbiosis exitosa—. ¿Qué significa esta fiebre? ¿Acaso es mi cuerpo que está rechazando la simbiosis?

Venom se materializó al instante a su lado, pero esta vez su cuerpo adquirió la turbadora semejanza de un cuerpo humano completo, unido a él tan solo por un delgado tentáculo. Era como si se tratara de un alfa de su propia especie, poderoso e imponente en su gloriosa desnudez. Eddie tragó seco y perdió por completo la vista de la ruta, hipnotizado por el influjo del alfa a su lado. Su olor le transmitía una sensación tranquilizadora que lo adormeció y menguó poco a poco su angustia.

—Tranquilo, Eddie —murmuró con su voz ronca, reverberante como un ronroneo.

—Yo… —Un parpadeo. Dos. El tercero más largo que todos los anteriores y de pronto el mundo entero se volvió borroso—. No me siento muy bien…

Fue cosa de segundos. Eddie aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre el volante y en respuesta, las ruedas del Interceptor se desviaron bruscamente hacia la derecha, internándose en las arenas blandas del desierto. El auto derrapó, con la cola bailoteando de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente la firme mano de Venom sostuvo el volante y las ruedas disminuyeron poco a poco su velocidad hasta detenerse por inercia. 

—Eddie, todo estará bien. Tranquilo.

—Ah… —Eddie se recargó en el asiento de cuero, cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido sostenido. Sentía un dolor como punzadas en el vientre bajo y todo su interior parecía arder—. ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Es el celo, Eddie.

—El… —Abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionado, luego parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, como si no pudiera procesar del todo la idea—. ¿El qué?

—Eres un omega, Eddie, esto es natural.

Venom extendió el brazo y rozó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Eddie. Éste estaba ardiendo en fiebre, así que su piel estaba sudorosa y caliente, con las mejillas arreboladas, pero el contacto con la fría piel de Venom no pareció aliviarlo, sino que lo intimidó. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el duro metal de la puerta, como si el solo contacto de la piel de su simbionte le quemara.

Eddie se lo quedó mirando, asombrado del impacto eléctrico que recorrió su piel al contacto con él, preguntándose si se debía solo al cambio de temperatura. A pesar de saber que ninguna fiebre era capaz de causarle sensaciones así. Su miembro estaba endurecido, caliente y palpitante, sumado a la extraña humedad que crecía entre sus piernas. Venom le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, como si le quisiera transmitir que estaba ahí para él, para sostenerlo, para contenerlo. Al contacto de sus miradas, Eddie sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco y la humedad entre sus piernas crecía mientras un fuego voraz subía por su vientre.

—Yo… No… ¡Ah! —Sus labios soltaron un jadeo sorpresivo y ronco cuando la mano de Venom recorrió en una acaricia lenta desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. Pasó los dedos con la suavidad y firmeza justa por sobre las glándulas que exudaban las feromonas de su casta, tibias e inflamadas, ante lo cual Eddie ladeó instintivamente el cuello, dándole espacio—. Pero… ¿por qué esto se siente así?, es como una tortura.

—Es normal, es tu primer celo.

Eddie abrió los ojos y vio las fauces de Venom estiradas en una sonrisa. Era una tentación oscura la que lo atraía a él, a la deliciosa y salvaje grieta de su boca depredadora, a los movimientos asesinos de su cuerpo, a aquella mirada afilada que le daba un aire de felino enorme, salvaje y peligroso, que lo hacía querer derretirse entre sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien, Eddie. Yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Eddie tuvo que apretar los dientes y desviar la mirada ante la sola visión de la forma en que movía su lengua al imaginarse la miríada de posibilidades, de la fantasía que le nubló la mente, del placer que podría llegar a obtener gracias a ella.

—Tengo mucho calor, mucha sed. Siento que mi cuerpo está ardiendo.

—Déjame ayudarte, déjame aliviar tu dolor.

Vio los labios húmedos de Venom separándose al tiempo que lo tomaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia sí. Sintió entonces el cuerpo del simbionte contra el suyo, tan parecidos el uno al otro, tan humano. Los miembros largos y torneados, el pecho amplio, los hombros anchos, duros, como si hubieran sido hechos para aferrarse a ellos, la espalda esculpida de músculos. Luego sintió la mano enorme, con peligrosas garras letales que se movían con una delicadeza inimaginable cuando hurgaron entre sus pantalones para descubrir su miembro, acariciándolo, haciéndole sentir un efímero alivio.

—Ah… —Un gemido ronco y lánguido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta y quedó suspendido en el aire denso del automóvil, rebotando en sus oídos, repitiéndose.

Los dedos de su simbionte terminaron de abrirle el pantalón y liberar su miembro, permitiéndole alcanzar su máxima longitud. De pronto, la dureza de los dedos de Venom fue reemplazada por aquella lengua húmeda y rugosa, tan áspera al contacto de su piel más sensible, que se enrollaba como una serpiente alrededor de su miembro. Luego, sin previo aviso, su boca lo engulló en una arremetida furiosa, tan dolorosa como placentera, que lo dejó tiritando.

Bajó la mirada para ver la forma oscura de Venom entre sus piernas, susurró una plegaria inaudible y sintió a su vez que la boca de su simbionte se estiraba en medio de una sonrisa. Al instante volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, importándole poco el choque de su nuca contra el vidrio. Al otro lado de la ventana el viento arremetía contra el Interceptor, rasguñando el cristal con sus minúsculos granitos de arena siempre suspendidos en el ambiente, pero ellos se encontraban lejos, muy lejos que ahí.

Estaba cegado de placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía ver nada salvo la oscuridad que lo acechaba detrás de sus párpados, pero podía sentir. La piel suave, fría y húmeda de Venom, sin un solo vello, la dureza de sus brazos envolviéndole la cintura, su mano que volvía a cerrarse alrededor de su miembro, la tibieza de su aliento susurrando tiernas palabras de amor sobre su oído.

Aquello era como un sueño, como una de sus constantes pesadillas, pero a diferencia de éstas, no había muerte ni dolor rodeándolo, sino suavidad e indecible amor, una calidez que le entibiaba el pecho.

Lo embargó una sensación de calma tan profunda, que por un instante se quedó aturdido, suspendido en la dulzura que lo envolvía, y que no tenía nada que ver con la sensación del cuerpo de Venom rodeando el suyo con su fría humedad, sino con la compenetración que sentía en su alma, de estar junto a su alfa, de haber encontrado a su otro.

Sentía que se derretía entre sus brazos. Que estaba a punto de desfallecer de tanto placer. Tanto que terminó pidiendo piedad. Venom lo abrazó en ese instante, pasando un brazo por su cintura baja y otro detrás de su nuca, arrullándolo como si fuera algo precioso y frágil. Al esconder el rostro en su cuello, Eddie sintió la ola de su tranquilizador aroma inundándole la nariz, relajando su cuerpo. La mano salvaje del simbionte volvió a cerrarse alrededor de su miembro, tirándolo con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo sentir dolor, hasta que finalmente sucumbió ante la intensidad del orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó perder en un mundo de ensueño donde todo era frescura y humedad, donde se encontraba seguro entre los fríos brazos de Venom y donde era inundado por el tranquilizador olor de su alfa.

Antes de perderse en la inconsciencia, oyó la ronca voz de Venom ronroneando sobre su oído.

—Tranquilo, Eddie. Descansa. Yo nos llevaré a un lugar seguro.


	15. Capítulo 14 | La marca

Se estaban moviendo. Eddie no sabría decir adónde, ni qué hora era, solo notaba el movimiento de vaivén rítmico y el murmullo ronco del motor, envolviéndolo con su relajante vibración, casi como un arrullo. Abrió los ojos en medio de un parpadeo perezoso, pero la realidad al otro lado estaba dando vueltas, cegándolo con su claridad.

Supuso que estaban en el Interceptor.

Supuso que Venom conducía.

A lo lejos oía una voz, distorsionada debido a la estática y a sus sentidos nublados por la fiebre, pero aun así pudo reconocer la voz grave y suave del Inmortal. Era la radio, aunque esta vez su tono de voz era diferente, seco, incluso parco, más cauto de lo normal, como la calma absoluta que precede a una tormenta desatada. A Eddie se le erizaron los vellos de los antebrazos y tragó forzado solo para descubrir que tenía la garganta seca.

En un principio solo pudo reconocer el tono de voz, pero no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía. Frases sueltas rebotaban dentro de su cabeza sin un hilo que las pudiera unir. Luego, poco a poco, las palabras inconexas empezaron a adquirir significado, hasta que de pronto, Eddie comprendió que estaba hablando de él.

—… _y sí, lo sabemos todos, ¿no? Este mundo en que vivimos es de fuego y sangre. Fuego por la gigantesca bola de metano a la que llamamos sol, que nos abrasa un poco más cada día. Sangre por la vida de nuestros hermanos devorados por monstruos. La tierra está muerta, estamos envenenados, hermanos, nos convertimos en vidasmedias, comida para los monstruos. Pero no teman, yo estoy aquí, yo no nos abandonaré. Será por mi mano que serán redimidos los pecados de este mundo, yo soy aquel que tocó el sol._

_»Mis chicos de la guerra ya están en marcha, escuchen el rugido de sus motores por la Madre Carretera, escuchen el aullido furioso de sus gargantas pidiendo justicia, nosotros somos los guerreros de la carretera, los que luchamos por una causa justa._

_»Pero no estamos solos, no hermanos, ya no más. Ha ocurrido aquello que se predijo. Las voces del desierto andan susurrando extraños cuentos en mis oídos, plantan su semilla de dudas e intrigas, sus voces van royendo su camino hasta la materia negra de mi cerebro para contarme el cuento más extraño que he oído en estos últimos años…_

_»Hablan de un guerrero extraordinario que en medio de un grito furioso de venganza, redujo a cenizas la Granja de Balas._

_»¡Créanlo, hermanos! Nuestros vecinos de allá arriba, esos altivos alfas, cayeron del pedestal de su arrogancia ante la fuerza de uno solo de los nuestros, de los rechazados, otra rata más de las cloacas de este mundo moribundo. Un alfa renegado, dicen las voces, la venganza de un omega susurran los menos, pero yo les digo, hermanos, que no importa. No importa quién sea ni cuál sea su motor, lo único que importa es que se ha levantado contra el yugo de la opresión de nuestros vecinos de la superficie, dándonos un mensaje a todos. ¡La revolución vive, mis guerreros! Él es nuestra furia en la carretera, sangre de loco de alto octanaje. Como él, se levantarán muchos más, y con mi guía, vamos a alzarnos de las cenizas de este mundo calcinado, resurgiremos brillantes y cromados para reclamar lo que es nuestro. ¡Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez!_

Después del grito, el sonido de la estática reemplazó el efusivo discurso del Inmortal. El febril mensaje diario había terminado y dejó tras de sí un eco de intranquilidad.

Eddie se incorporó de a poco, sosteniéndose sobre los codos al tiempo que sentía que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba desconcertado, mareado debido a la fiebre y la sorpresa. No tenía idea de cómo había pasado, pero la noticia de lo ocurrido en la Granja de Balas se había regado como pólvora en el desierto.

Se sentó con dificultad y su movimiento logró que una puntada de abrasante dolor se instalara en su vientre bajo, un fuego que quemaba sus entrañas. Dolía. Dolía como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Tenía la garganta seca y los labios agrietados debido a la sed, pero nada de eso era tan incómodo como el temblor de sus piernas y el ardor que sentía en sus genitales. Ansiaba, gritaba por ser tocado otra vez por su alfa. Era un instinto que lo anulaba, como nada que hubiera sentido antes, abrumador, casi animal.

—V-Venom… —Estiró la mano y sus dedos afiebrados fueron atrapados por los del simbionte—. Amor…

—Tranquilo, Eddie, mi Eddie. —Venom le dio un beso ligero en los nudillos antes de volver a recostarlo con suavidad sobre el asiento reclinado del copiloto—. Aún no hemos llegado a un lugar seguro. Vuelve a dormir.

—Por qué… ¿Por qué es tan doloroso?

—El cambio, Eddie, tu cuerpo adaptándose a su nueva casta. El celo ha aparecido con demasiada fuerza. 

—Duele… Ayúdame…

—Cierra los ojos, Eddie. Descansa.

El simbionte posó su mano fría y húmeda sobre la frente de Eddie, y el cambio de temperatura pareció relajarlo, porque volvió a cerrar los ojos y a perderse en la inconsciencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó dormido, pero cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. Lo sintió en los huesos al reconocer el frío del desierto al ocultarse el sol, aunque no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban. Abrió los ojos y por unos segundos solo vio oscuridad. No había luna y el cielo estaba despejado, haciendo resaltar millones de diminutas estrellas titilantes, como si estuviera salpicado de gemas. Gigantescas formas oscuras se recortaban contra él y parecían amenazar con caerles encima. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que se trataba de ruinas de antiguos edificios, que estaban en una de las ciudades en ruinas. 

Ahí notó que se movían y no era en automóvil, que era transportado por algo que lo mantenía en el aire, como si estuviera flotando, suspendido en medio de dos brazos fríos y poderosos. Pero estaba demasiado débil para pensar, jadeaba pesadamente, sentía sus miembros laxos, sin peso alguno, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, sin fuerzas para moverse y la fiebre no lo abandonaba. Sus piernas temblaban, humedecidas de sudor, aunque justo entre sus piernas alcanzó a sentir una humedad muy diferente, más viscosa, levemente perfumada. Se removió, incómodo, y una espesa ola del aroma de su celo inundó el aire a su alrededor.

Venom gruñó en respuesta y sus brazos lo apegaron con más fuerza a su pecho. Aquel aroma dulzón, a miel y canela, era demasiado atrayente para el simbionte, tanto que lo hizo sentir mareado de deseo. Sus glándulas salivales se activaron y se le hizo agua la boca.

—Aguanta, Eddie —susurró. Su voz era más ronca que de costumbre, como si estuviera siendo espesada por el deseo—. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es controlarme.

Pero Eddie sí lo supo, lo supo por el olor denso y oscuro que despedía su cuerpo, intensificándose en ese momento, demasiado penetrante, casi picando en su nariz. Era un olor a café, a hoja de tabaco tostada al sol, algo espeso, sombrío y seductor que activó como respuesta automática la suave humedad que crecía entre sus piernas.

Sintió que era depositado con cuidado sobre un suelo duro y frío, jadeó por el cambio de temperatura, pero la frialdad le sentó bien. Alzó la vista y ante él se encumbraba el espécimen alfa más extraordinario que hubiera visto, adquiriendo una completa forma humana. En la Tierra ya no nacían alfas como él, nadie que Eddie hubiera conocido al menos, nadie que tuviera aquel dominio tan fuerte que le hizo erizar la piel y querer derretirse entre sus brazos. 

—V… Te deseo —confesó dominado por sus instintos, casi con pesar, pues reconocerlo era reconocer su nueva naturaleza y dejar por completo atrás el hombre que alguna vez fue. Aunque nada de eso tenía importancia ahora—. Quiero sentir tu sabor, beber de ti. Que me estreches en tus brazos y tomes todo de mí.

—Yo nunca he hecho algo como esto, Eddie —reconoció Venom, mirándolo desde arriba—. Para los simbiontes no es así. Nosotros no nos apareamos… —Estiró las manos y tomó las de Eddie entre las suyas, las del humano extendidas sobre las del simbionte; unos dedos largos y delicados en comparación con las garras oscuras y letales—. Yo quiero complacerte, darte lo que un alfa humano te daría, pero tengo miedo de dañarte, Eddie. —Lo tomaba con suavidad, pero Eddie podía sentir su firmeza e intuir la fuerza que tenía. Sabía que Venom tenía razón, pero eso nunca lo había atemorizado. Aun así, Venom se comportaba con una delicadeza extrema, casi con compasión—. Estas manos que ves fueron hechas para desgarrar, no para acariciar. Esta boca fue hecha para devorar, no para besar. 

—Está bien, cariño, yo sé lo que eres, yo sé cómo eres… Y es así cómo me gustas. —Eddie estiró las manos y le acunó con ellas las mejillas, acariciándolo con los pulgares en lentos movimientos—. Ven aquí, mi amor.

Eddie entendió que debía tomar la iniciativa. Torpemente, se quitó una a una las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, Venom solo lo miraba directo y sin parpadear, pero su gesto parecía inescrutable. Cuando Eddie terminó de desvestirse, quedó en evidencia cuán excitado se encontraba. Su miembro estaba erecto, palpitante entre sus piernas.

Venom estiró la mano en un movimiento instintivo y rozó todo el largo de su hombría con el pulgar, explorándolo casi con curiosidad. En respuesta, las caderas de Eddie se movieron mínimo de arriba abajo, buscando más de ese roce. Venom acarició la cabeza del miembro, y esta vez, provocó un jadeo prolongado y el movimiento de caderas se intensificó.

Eddie estiró el brazo y buscó a tientas hasta dar con la mano derecha de Venom, llevándosela a la boca y humedeciéndole dos dedos, como si no tuviera miedo de sus garras letales. Cerró la boca como un anillo y enredó la lengua en torno a ellos. Venom jadeó al sentir la sensualidad del acto, la mirada ardiente de su omega fija en sus ojos le provocó una punzada de dolor y placer en la punta del miembro, una reacción tan extraña e inusual en su especie que no alcanzó a comprender del todo. Era el estar vinculado a Eddie lo que le hacía intensificar sus sentidos de ese modo, experimentar dolor y placer como lo haría un humano.

—Usa los dedos para prepararme —ordenó Eddie liberando la mano del simbionte de su boca—. De a uno, así mi cuerpo se acostumbrará paso a paso y estará preparado para recibirte. Lo tienes… enorme, así que creo que la preparación deberá terminar con tres dedos.

Venom soltó un gruñido ronco y sostenido, como el rugido de advertencia de una bestia feroz. Fue un sonido grave que salió raspando desde lo más profundo de su garganta, instintiva e inevitablemente, su instinto alfa reaccionando al estímulo de sentir el olor y las feromonas de su omega. 

Se ubicó entre sus piernas y las abrió con suavidad. Hincado entre las mantas y el duro suelo de cemento frío, llevó la mano hasta su entrada e introdujo un solo dedo, tal como le habían ordenado. Fue difícil, el pasaje era estrecho, apretado, rugoso. Si le costaba meter un solo dedo, podía darse una idea del daño que le provocaría si lo tomaba sin cuidado.

Se movía lento, sacando y metiendo el dedo del pasaje estrecho sin dejar de vigilar la expresión de Eddie. Se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba explicarle: su interior había ido cediendo de a poco, estirándose, adecuándose a la intromisión. Ahora era húmedo y suave, las caderas de Eddie se habían acoplado al movimiento de su mano y cuando lo sintió empujarse contra su dedo, entendió que era el momento de subir de nivel.

Unió un segundo dedo a las embestidas. Eddie gimió un poco más fuerte, pero la expresión de su rostro no era de dolor, por el contrario, abrió más las piernas, dejándole el camino abierto. Venom entendió que el cuerpo de su omega estaba disfrutando, y si hubiera tenido alguna duda, ésta se disipó al momento de sentir la mano derecha de Eddie sobre su antebrazo, no queriendo apartarlo en un gesto de rechazo, sino en una sensual caricia; enterrándole los dedos al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Más… —Eddie pidió en un gemido. Tomó la mano del simbionte y la llevó hasta su miembro—. Tócame…

Venom estiró las fauces hacia atrás, dejando ver cada uno de sus letales dientes, como si sonriera. Sacó todos los dedos que tenía en el interior del cuerpo de Eddie y embistió con tres a la vez; el respingo involuntario que dio el cuerpo del humano por la brusca intromisión fue suprimido cuando su mano se movió con suavidad alrededor de su miembro. Empezaba a entender el apareamiento humano, debía combinar dolor y placer.

—¿Te gusta así, Eddie? —se aventuró a preguntar. Éste solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay un punto… Un punto en mi interior… —Eddie entrelazó los dedos de su mano, en un gesto que terminó de cautivarlo—. Un punto de enloquecedor placer.

—¿Aquí? —Venom se hincó entre las mantas y le pasó la mano derecha por la espalda baja para levantarle las caderas, embistiendo en ángulo.

—¡Ah, amor! —Eddie emitió un gemido fuerte y sostenido, su espalda se arqueó, su cabeza la inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te gusta así?

—Sí… ¡Sí!

Embistió en el mismo ángulo para provocarle un placer cegador, supo que su omega no mentía; su cuerpo se retorció al ser víctima de una sensación arrolladora, casi inexplicable, gemía muy fuerte, como si no pudiera controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Para paliar los efectos que le producía el placer, se llevó el antebrazo derecho a la boca y se lo mordió, tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

—¡No! —rugió Venom antes de dejarse caer sobre Eddie para sacarle el brazo de la boca—. Te vas a hacer daño, Eddie. Si quieres morder algo, muérdeme a mí.

Eddie siguió su orden, levantó la cabeza y se estiró hasta morderlo en el mentón con fuerza desmedida. Aunque para Venom era una sensación sensual y seductora; la mordida le hizo arder la piel, pero era un dolor excitante. Eddie levantó la pierna derecha y la usó para acariciarle el costado izquierdo del cuerpo; él jadeó solo con experimentar la sensualidad de esa simple caricia. Y es que todo lo que hacía su omega le parecía exquisito. Sus gemidos suaves, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca abierta, su mano apretando las telas del improvisado nido, la forma sensual en que se humedecía o se mordía los labios.

El cambio en el cuerpo de Eddie ahora era palpable. Su entrada se había adecuado a la intromisión y ahora lo recibía sin problemas, su interior era húmedo, suave y cálido. No había ningún gesto de dolor en su rostro, por el contrario, estaba disfrutando.

Eddie estiró el brazo derecho en su dirección, parecía querer agarrarlo, pero no alcanzó. Al ver la expresión suplicante de su mirada, Venom se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo para estar a su alcance; como se afirmó sobre el suelo con el antebrazo, tuvo que soltar el miembro de su humano. En cuando estuvo sobre su cuerpo, Eddie envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo sostuvo con fuerza de la nuca, jalándolo hasta su boca abierta.

Quería ser besado.

Cuando bajó la boca para unir sus labios con los de Eddie, éste los atrapó entre los suyos al instante, en un beso ansioso, hambriento, que se le hizo tan excitante. A Eddie no parecía molestarle que sus colmillos le rasgaran la piel y el beso empezó lentamente a tener el agrio sabor de la sangre. Venom jamás soñó en llegar a sentir aquel apabullante deseo.

Su mano seguía moviéndose contra su entrada, ingresando una y otra vez en aquel pasaje que ya estaba demasiado húmedo, adecuado por completo a su intromisión. Entendió ahí lo que Eddie trató de decirle, y supo cuál era el momento ideal para penetrarlo. Sin dejar de besarlo, quitó los dedos de su interior y en cambio posicionó su miembro entre sus piernas. Lo embistió lento y con suavidad, cuidando de no maltratar su cuerpo, hasta que luego de un movimiento fluido, estuvo por completo en su interior.

Eddie emitió un gemido largo y grave, que fue ahogado en su boca. Era un gemido de placer puro. Pudo sentir en su miembro aquel húmedo y cálido interior que lo acogía a la perfección, cerrando los anillos alrededor de su miembro de manera exquisita.

Comenzó a moverse, a embestirlo suave, muy suave; porque trataba de tener el máximo de cuidado posible. Parecía que ahora entre ellos todo era suavidad, y fue así como lo penetró. Lento. Pausado. Disfrutando de cada embestida, de cada sensación que producía en su cuerpo estar dentro de Eddie, y de la sensación que él le producía al embestirlo.

La mano libre de su omega subió por sus bíceps hasta enterrar las yemas de los dedos en sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que rompía el beso que los había unido hasta el momento. Gemía suave, pero perfectamente audible.

—Alfa —dijo—. ¿Puede concederle un deseo a este simple humano?

—Lo que quieras, Eddie, mi Eddie —respondió sin parar de embestirlo.

—Muérdeme. Márcame. Hazme tuyo, para siempre.

Venom le sostuvo la mirada, estrechando los ojos en una expresión penetrante y peligrosa, la misma expresión depredadora de un felino antes de saltar sobre su presa. Sonrió, y su boca se estiró hacia atrás dejando ver sus colmillos. Se acercó a su garganta y Eddie pudo sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración en la piel, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo, antes de susurrarle con su voz ronca y vibrante. 

—Esto significa unirnos de una forma única, Eddie, ¿lo entiendes? —preguntó. Sus cuerpos estaban mezclados en uno solo, enredados, tumbados en el suelo en completa oscuridad, sin poder ver nada salvo lo que le mostraban sus manos a través del tacto—. Los miembros de mi especie no marcan humanos, no marcan a nadie más que no sea simbionte. Pero nosotros somos diferentes, somos uno.

Eddie levantó la mirada muy despacio, y lo vio. Venom estaba frente suyo, mirándolo fijo, tan cerca que sus rostros casi se rozaban. El color negro y brillante de su piel parecía resplandecer.

—Sí, amor.

—Tú eres mi omega, Eddie, destinado para mí, nacido para mí, mi otra mitad. —Venom arrastró la lengua por sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. El contacto áspero provocó que Eddie temblara en respuesta. En ese instante se le desbocó el pulso—. No permitiré tus jueguitos con cualquier alfa otra vez, sin importar cuántas venganzas quieras tomar. Ahora eres solo mío, y si alguien se atreve a tocarte, lo mataré al instante.

—Sí, alfa.

—¿Me aceptas?

—Lo hago, Venom, mi alfa.

El simbionte terminó de cerrar sus fauces sobre el cuello de Eddie, abrió la mandíbula y rugió grave un momento antes de hundir los colmillos firmemente en la carne tibia de su omega.

Eddie soltó un gemido de dolor, temblando como una hoja al viento. Parecía que estaba siendo atravesado todo su cuerpo, y gritó. Un dolor quemante se extendió desde su cuello por el resto de su cuerpo, la herida ardía como si estuviera en contacto con un fierro al rojo vivo. Todo se oscureció y de pronto ya no podía ver nada, aunque sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ahora solo podía sentir; las manos de Venom apretando sus hombros con suavidad, sus colmillos clavados en su cuello, la sangre correteando por sus venas y escapando fuera de su cuerpo, el ronroneo de Venom al tragar.

Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose y perdió corporalidad, parecía como si flotara. Un hormigueo recorrió sus miembros y el dolor infernal se transformó en paralizante placer. Soltó un gemido ronco, lento, y oyó la voz gutural, casi salvaje, de Venom murmurando contra su cuello.

—Mío.

—Sí, tuyo… —gimió el nombre en un hilo de voz, abandonado a aquel tortuoso placer. Sus manos temblorosas enterradas en los hombros de su alfa como si se le fuera la vida en ello—. Mi alfa, mi amor.


	16. Capítulo 15 | El enlace

Le clavó los colmillos en el cuello, perforando profundamente las glándulas ocultas bajo la delgada capa de piel. Tan atrayentes, tan perfumadas… La boca se le llenó de sangre y feromonas, mezcladas en una fórmula casi tan letal como el veneno, que lo dejó paralizado de placer. Cuando tragó, entendió que estarían enlazados de por vida. No era solo el vínculo simbiótico que compartían, iba más allá de eso, más allá de una relación de mutuo beneficio. Era un reconocimiento como pareja, un enlace como los que en Klyntar solo se conocían a través de canciones.

Más de cien años atrás, cuando Riot descubrió que había olvidado la misión que los había llevado a la Tierra y que la había reemplazado por un irresistible interés por su huésped, por la necesidad de comprenderlo, de velar por su bienestar, por empezar a verlo como un igual, lo había encerrado en una cápsula, condenado a morir lentamente después de presenciar su ejecución.

Traidor, lo llamaron. Débil. Cobarde. Perjuro.

Pero Riot no lo entendía, ningún otro simbionte lo entendía. No lo habían entendido entonces, cuando solo había sido un mutuo entendimiento entre simbionte y huésped, bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían entenderlo ahora, cuando se trataba de un enlace entre alfa y omega como los que no se veían en Klyntar hace milenios. Estaban prohibidos bajo pena de muerte, por considerarse impuros, indignos de organismos evolucionados. 

Pero Venom no tenía dudas, nunca las había tenido. Ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse, a ser uno.

— _Mi Eddie, mi querido Eddie_ —susurró en su mente, fundiéndose en su cuerpo y en su alma— _. Ahora me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. Serás mi compañero de toda la vida_.

Venom cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro pesado sobre el cuello de Eddie, y succionó. La sangre pasó por su garganta y se fundió en su sistema, absorbida en sus mismísimas venas, a la vez que su saliva se mezclaba con la sangre de Eddie a través de la herida. Cuando el proceso terminó, el enlace estuvo completo.

Y la sensación de estar unidos, fue para ambos, magnífica, como si fueran un mismo ser, indivisibles…

Eddie también lo supo, lo sintió en las entrañas. Venom no era un ser humano, pero le había dado algo que ningún humano podría. Sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, el placer que embargaba su cuerpo y producía súbitamente una sensación de vacío en la boca de su estómago, y luego, como si se estuviera desprendiendo de su cuerpo y quedara flotando en un limbo, porque éste ya no le pertenecía solo a él.

—Venom —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, sin saber lo que decía, entregado a un placer que hasta ese momento se hacía inenarrable—. El ser al que pertenezco y al que siempre he pertenecido. Nadie puede entenderlo. Nadie puede imaginarlo. Mi monstruo. Mi Venom.

Era como si él lo hubiera invadido todo. No solo su cuerpo, sino también sus perspectivas, sus horizontes, sus sueños, su futuro. Sentía el miembro de Venom encajado profundamente en su cuerpo, el vaivén lento de su pelvis embistiéndolo con suavidad, sus colmillos rasgándole la piel del cuello, sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, las células de su cuerpo adhiriéndose a él ahí donde su piel hacía contacto… No podía imaginar cómo en algún punto pudo emprender la vida sin él. Eran uno. Un solo cuerpo. Una sola alma. Eddie y Venom. Siempre Venom. Venom. Venom. Venom.

— _Te quiero, te necesito_ —balbuceó Eddie en su mente, sabiendo que el mensaje llegaría hasta su alfa, que este era ahora el lenguaje de los dos—. _Soy tuyo_.

— _Juntos, Eddie_ —respondió Venom—. _Tú y yo. Ahora yo soy tu manada y tú eres la mía, Eddie. No estaremos solos otra vez. Juntos._

— _Juntos_.

Oír las tiernas palabras de su alfa en su mente, resonando hasta abarcar todo su pensamiento, fue más de lo que Eddie pudo soportar. Jamás se había sentido tan compenetrado con alguien. Jamás se había sentido tan incondicionalmente amado. Levantó las manos a tientas y se aferró a los bíceps de Venom, enterrando sus uñas en ellos al ritmo de cada profunda exhalación. Su cuerpo vibraba de pies a cabezas, al borde del placer.

Venom fue capaz de sentirlo, olerlo en el pesado aroma que inundó el aire; Eddie estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Su miembro se adecuó a la tarea y creció en tamaño, expandiéndose en lentas y cálidas palpitaciones hasta anudar a su omega, tal como lo haría un ser humano. La pequeña cavidad de Eddie se acomodó al él casi anhelante, su musculatura formando estrechos anillos que se expandían solícitos ante el placer de ser penetrado sin dejar de oprimirle el miembro. Y de pronto, con una embestida más fuerte, más profunda, Eddie eyaculó de forma repentina, electrizante y absoluta. Soltó un gemido largo, casi un grito de placer, que desgarró su garganta y sus uñas se enterraron con mayor fuerza en su piel.

—Te prohíbo que hagas esto con alguien más, Eddie —murmuró con voz más grave de lo normal—. No voy a permitir que otro vea tu rostro de placer, oiga tus gemidos, sienta tu olor… ¡Te quiero así solo para mí!

—Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti, Venom, mi Venom —respondió suavemente. El sudor bañaba su cuerpo, tenía los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas, pero su expresión era de enternecimiento. Venom lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo que el rubor que le teñía las mejillas le estaba cortando el aliento. Bajó la cabeza y frotó su mejilla contra su cuello, repasando la marca con la lengua—. Te amo, mi monstruo. Mi simbionte. Mi amor.

La pérdida de sangre y la intensidad del poder del enlace estaban arrancando todas las fuerzas del cuerpo Eddie. Sentía como si estuviera desapareciendo, como si los miembros de su cuerpo súbitamente perdieran corporalidad y hubiera quedado flotando, a la deriva. Estiró el brazo y lo pasó alrededor del cuello de su alfa, aferrándose a él. Como respuesta sintió que éste lo apegaba a su cuerpo con un brazo musculoso y fuerte. Eddie entreabrió los ojos y vio el cuerpo oscuro de Venom sobre el suyo, abarcando todo su campo de visión, pero le pareció más un vago espejismo. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Tras un par de pesados parpadeos el mundo terminó de cubrirse de sombras y ya no pudo ver nada más. Eddie cerró los ojos y se sumió en la oscuridad fresca y envolvente por horas. Pero la fiebre no había retrocedido por completo, tan solo había recibido un paliativo, efímero y ligero.

Despertó gimiendo de dolor, con la herida lacerante de su cuello ardiendo, como si estuviera en contacto con un fierro al rojo vivo, un ardor palpitante que nacía en su cuello y parecía expandirse a todo su cuerpo en lentas olas de fuego. Se llevó la mano a la herida por instinto, solo para comprobar que tenía la piel afiebrada e hinchada; el solo contacto de sus dedos envió un rayo de dolor por su espina dorsal hasta su cuero cabelludo.

—Tranquilo, Eddie.

El susurro que sintió contra la piel caliente de su cuello fue casi glorioso, lo relajó al instante y reemplazó las puntadas de dolor por una tranquila vibración de placer mezclada con expectación. Su alfa estaba ahí con él para darle todo lo que necesitara. No lo dejaría solo jamás.

Venom estiró la lengua hasta la herida en carne viva y la arrastró con movimientos serpenteantes, una y otra vez, mientras gruñía bajo y vibrante, como un ronroneo. Eddie sintió la calidez de su saliva, reconfortándolo, y el lento roce de aquel áspero músculo, como una caricia. El dolor retrocedió lentamente y fue reemplazado por un hormigueo que no tenía nada que ver con el sufrimiento. Su lengua funcionaba como un anestésico natural. Eddie gimió ronco, pero tan bajo que fue casi inaudible. Esa lengua, esa bendita lengua tenía la habilidad de transportarlo al éxtasis.

—Más… Necesito más de ti —gimió retorciéndose de necesidad, frotándose contra las mantas que formaban aquel improvisado nido—. Tómame una vez más.

—Sí, Eddie. Lo haré las veces que necesites.

Venom le pasó un brazo alrededor del pecho y lo presionó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, de modo que Eddie pudo sentir en la espalda el cosquilleo de las partículas del simbionte adhiriéndose a las suyas. Tan pronto como se habituó a la sensación, sintió su estómago dar un vuelco cuando fue volteado con demasiada rapidez para encontrarse de cara contra el cemento. La frialdad del suelo en su mejilla le sintió bien y terminó de soltar un par de jadeos de alivio, pero aquello no era suficiente.

—Aquí, te quiero aquí —jadeó en lo que sonó a medio camino entre una orden y una súplica.

Levantó las caderas, buscando rozarse contra la pelvis de su alfa, pidiendo, exigiendo lo que necesitaba. Su cuerpo perfumado del intenso aroma de sus feromonas irradiaba deseo, lo irradiaba como si estuviera dotado de los mismos tentáculos de Venom, extendiéndolos hacia la oscuridad hasta dar con su alfa, incitándolo, tentándolo.

El cuerpo de Venom cayó sobre el suyo, aplastándolo con su peso, penetrándolo con una arremetida profunda y certera. Eddie soltó un gemido ahogado, un suspiro que se le fue hacia adentro y lo dejó sin aliento, conteniendo una exclamación. Pero su cuerpo se abrió a él, adecuándose a la intromisión, estirándose, aceptándolo. Venom retrocedió hasta salir por completo, dejándolo frío y vacío. Cuando volvió a penetrarlo, el dolor había quedado en el olvido y había sido reemplazado por el éxtasis de sentir su miembro duro y vibrante en su interior.

Si la primera vez todo había sido suavidad, ahora todo había sido reemplazado por la crudeza, por el deseo puro. Venom le pasó una de las manos por el cuello, con sus garras rasguñando por la suave piel de su cuello mientras las restregaba hacia arriba, lo sujetó de la barbilla y le levantó el mentón. Esto hizo que los gemidos de Eddie salieran con dificultad a través de su garganta, más graves, más vibrantes, mientras, su miembro entraba en él una y otra vez, en un contacto brusco, tosco, que lo hizo derretir. Trató de aferrarse a algo, pero sus dedos solo pudieron rasguñar el cemento impotentemente, con la suficiente fuerza para dejar sus nudillos desprovistos de color.

Una de las garras de Venom presionó contra su labio inferior, ignorando el temblor de éste en cada jadeo entrecortado, y le abrió la boca hasta introducir tres dedos en ella. Su lengua se enroscó entre las falanges oscuras, gruesas, frías, del mismo modo en que las paredes de su entrada le estrujaban el miembro.

El brazo que lo había sostenido por el pecho bajó acariciándolo, serpenteando, moviéndose con facilidad a través de su piel húmeda de sudor. Se entretuvo un instante en sus tetillas, tironeándolas hasta dejarlas erguidas, rojizas e hipersensibles. Luego llegó hasta su pelvis y le levantó las caderas con la fuerza de su poderoso brazo, y lo mantuvo ahí, inmóvil, apenas teniendo la fuerza necesaria para respirar, mientras lo penetraba en una serie de estocadas rápidas y parejas. 

Eddie estaba aturdido. Los intensos embates de Venom lo estaban llevando al borde del dolor, pero con él, el dolor estaba fuera de toda consideración. El dolor era necesario. El dolor le abría paso al placer más absoluto.

Estaba a punto de eyacular otra vez, lo sentía en la suave corriente eléctrica que nacía justo en su entrada y se expandía ascendentemente por su espina dorsal. Movió las caderas para recibir los embates de Venom de manera más precisa, en aquel ángulo que lo nublaba de placer, adecuándose a su ritmo, y a la vez embistió contra las mantas, rozándose, buscando desesperadamente el clímax. Su pene ardía, inflamado, escurriendo tanto líquido preseminal, que las mantas bajo él, estaban mojadas.

Y el ansiado momento llegó al fin, tal vez demasiado pronto para saciar su fiebre. Su alfa lo había llevado al límite otra vez y eyaculó en medio de una explosión, con el rostro presionado contra el suelo, ahogando el gemido sostenido que rasgó su garganta en aquel momento.

Venom siguió embistiéndolo, esta vez lento y controlado, a la vez que su miembro crecía en tamaño, anudándolo, creciendo tanto, que las estrechas paredes de su omega le impidieron todo movimiento. Y, aun así, cuando no podía sacarlo ni un milímetro, continuó empujándose contra él, moviendo la pelvis en círculo mientras bajaba las fauces hasta la marca e intercalaba pequeñas mordiditas con lamidas. Esto provocó que Eddie acabara una vez más en medio de un gemido profundo.

Volvieron a hacerlo casi enseguida, y otra vez más, luego de dormitar unas horas, y otra vez cuando estaba llegando el anochecer, lenta y silenciosamente. Cada vez que Eddie despertaba bañado en sudor, gimiendo de dolor y ardiendo en fiebre, Venom estaba ahí para reconfortarlo, dispuesto a dárselo todo, por los tres días que duró el celo.

A medida que todo pasó y la fiebre que le abrasaba las entrañas empezó a desaparecer, el pensamiento consciente de Eddie fue volviendo poco a poco. Amanecía cuando abrió los ojos en medio de un parpadeo perezoso y, por primera vez en días, fue consciente de tener la piel de gallina debido al frío que precedía a la madrugada.

Fue adquiriendo consciencia del mundo que lo rodeaba, del lugar donde estaba y del estado de su cuerpo. Sintió sus miembros magullados, laxos, sin fuerza alguna. Trató de moverse solo para descubrir que sus piernas, aunque vigorosas, temblaban por el sobresfuerzo. Intentó pasar saliva, y descubrió que tenía la garganta seca y los labios agrietados.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y exhaló un suspiro pesado. Permanecía tumbado en el suelo mientras el mundo iba volviendo lentamente a su lugar, el vacío llenándose de ruidos amortiguados, las sombras tomando forma, el calor volviendo a abrasar el mundo.

Temió encontrarse solo otra vez, pero las manos de su simbionte fueron en su rescate. Sus brazos fuertes, tan firmes, lo aferraron y lo estrujaron contra su pecho, acunándolo. Su olor tranquilizándolo, haciéndolo sentir en casa. Era el olor de su alfa, su alfa que estaba ahí junto a él, su alfa que lo abrazaba, besaba y amaba con ternura, su alfa que se fundía en él sin reservas.


	17. Capítulo 16 | El Inmortal

— _Despierta, Eddie_.

Sintió el susurro en su mente, grave, reverberante, amplificado como en una cueva, la alarma repitiéndose y difuminándose poco a poco hasta hacerse inaudible, aunque le había dejado una sensación de alarma en la superficie de la piel, una sensación de cosquilleo nada placentero. La voz no había dicho las palabras, pero era una llamada de advertencia.

Alerta.

Peligro.

— _¡Eddie! ¡Despierta, Eddie!_

El mismo grito telepático otra vez, pero ahora más fuerte, más cortante, más urgente, acompañado de un leve remezón en todo su cuerpo.

Eddie abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus músculos fueron azotados por la adrenalina, tensándose en respuesta. Se despertó de improviso, con un escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo y le puso la piel de gallina, sus instintos poniéndose en alerta le habían avisado que algo había cambiado, un peligro que se sentía en el aire. Se enderezó, olfateando en todas direcciones, pero solo alcanzó a captar el asfixiante olor a polvo suspendido en el aire.

Estaba recostado sobre el nido de mantas que le había hecho su alfa, desnudo y sin señales visibles de su presencia, aunque sabía que había sido él quien lo había despertado, que era él quien lo cuidaba. Se llevó una mano al cuello, tanteando sobre la superficie lastimada de su piel, donde Venom lo había mordido. Tenía la herida aún abierta, hinchada, sus dedos se mancharon de sangre al palpar con cuidado y un gemido se escapó de su boca. Aunque eso no importaba. El dolor era intrascendente cuando se trataba de Venom.

Sonriendo, levantó la mano derecha y se acarició el pecho, en suaves y grandes círculos. Una caricia para el ser que vivía bajo su piel.

—Hey, cariño… ¿aún sigues ahí? 

— _Siempre, Eddie_ —respondió Venom. Su voz ronca e inaudible viajaba como una caricia por su mente, enviando rayos de calidez a través de su enlace, una sensación de seguridad que hizo que Eddie se relajara— _. Estamos juntos ahora. Jamás te dejaría._

—Ni yo a ti, amor. No ahora, no después de esto.

Volvió a llevarse la mano hasta el cuello, para acariciar con la yema de los dedos la marca, solo que esta vez, la sustancia oscura que constituía el cuerpo de Venom le recubrió los dedos y fue como si él lo acariciara. El contacto con él volvía a ser refrescante, su piel era como frío terciopelo, y ahí donde sus cuerpos se unieron, nacieron rayos de electricidad.

— _Eddie_ …

—¿Qué ocurre?

— _Alguien se acerca, Eddie_.

Al oír la respuesta, Eddie se puso de pie de un salto. Sintió las consecuencias de los tres días que había durado el celo y lo recorrió una ráfaga de dolor. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban débiles, temblorosos, tenía marcas de arañazos y mordidas, eso sin mencionar los estragos que había causado en él la deshidratación. Pero el hecho de ver en su propia piel las huellas que había dejado el encuentro con su alfa, lo hizo sonreír.

—Eres un salvaje —declaró con una sonrisa levantándole la comisura derecha.

— _Pero eso te gusta, ¿no, Eddie?_

La sonrisa ahora se ensanchó.

—Sí, amor.

La sonrisa se borró de un manotazo cuando la llamada de alerta resonó otra vez por su enlace, intuyendo lo que Venom percibía. Ahora Eddie la sintió por sí mismo, algo denso que se revolvía en el aire, como el anticipo a una tormenta, y en respuesta se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. De un momento a otro, parecía que la ciudad abandonada se había llenado de ruidos, sonidos amplificados que los acechaban de todos los ángulos. Todo eran presagios, demasiados para ignorarlos. El peligro estaba cerca.

—¿Qué es eso, cariño? —preguntó mientras se ponía la ropa y se cruzaba el rifle a la espalda—. ¿Son ellos? ¿Los monstruos?

— _No sabemos, pero percibimos_. _Alerta_. _Peligro, Eddie_.

Si Venom sabía algo más, no lo dijo. Volvió a sumirse en el silencio, como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran concentrado en la tarea de investigar, buscando algo de lo que no estaba seguro de lo que era. Como fuera, supo que, si quería averiguarlo, lo primero que debía hacer era salir de ese lugar, buscar un espacio abierto y con buena visibilidad.

Tomó un pañuelo y se cubrió el cuello con él, preocupándose de no dejar visible la marca de su alfa, recogió las pocas cosas que había traído y se encaminó a la carrera escalones abajo. El cemento de las paredes se había ido descascarando con el paso del tiempo y había formado una especie de gravilla suelta en el suelo, Eddie estuvo a punto de caer en dos oportunidades, hasta que Venom decidió ayudarlo. Lanzó sus tentáculos y se aferró con ellos a los pocos barandales que quedaban en pie, gracias a ello llegaron a la calle en cosa de segundos.

Afuera, el cambio de luminosidad lo cegó un par de segundos, pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo. La noche en que llegaron a aquella ciudad en ruinas, Eddie no estaba en condiciones de inspeccionar nada, atacado por la fiebre como estaba, por eso ahora fue como si la viera por primera vez. 

El desierto se había ido comiendo la ciudad poco a poco, sepultándola bajo sus minúsculos granos de arena dorada. Las dunas que habían avanzado por las avenidas, cubriendo casi hasta la tercera planta de los edificios, habían ido puliendo las ruinas de la ciudad, como si el desierto hubiera querido borrar todo vestigio de la mano del hombre.

Una ciudad fantasma.

Ahí, era más visible que nunca que el mundo se había oxidado.

Caminar por aquel lugar fue lo más desgarrador que le había tocado ver. Edificios demolidos, otros a medio caer, unos recostados sobre otros como si pidieran una tregua. Viejos automóviles abandonados en medio de las autopistas formando montones de chatarra, juguetes tirados en las calles sin ningún propósito salvo ser pasto de la corrosión. La sangre, la sangre reseca, ocre, que teñía las paredes de los edificios, y los huesos, blancos, meteorizados por el sol implacable del desierto, casi a punto de deshacerse… Huellas del paso de los monstruos.

—Por la Madre Carretera… —susurró Eddie, conmocionado. Frente a él había un cráneo medio enterrado por la arena, resaltando con su blancura frente a los sedimentos dorados. Era demasiado pequeño, probablemente de un niño, y parecía mirarlo con sus cuencas vacías—. Este lugar es un cementerio.

— _Los primeros años de la invasión fueron una masacre_. —La voz de Venom se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un susurro, hasta ser casi inaudible, incluso cuando resonaba en su mente—. _Y en un principio, yo también fui parte de todo esto, Eddie. Escuchaba los gritos de los niños, de los bebés, sin sentir nada_ …

—Es mejor que sigamos caminando —respondió. Sentía en el paladar el sabor nauseabundo de la bilis; la amargura de una verdad de la que no quería saber más—. No tiene caso llorar sobre leche derramada y hay algo peligroso que nos acecha. Debemos estar preparados.

Echó a andar hacia adelante, sus pisadas eran rápidas, enérgicas, levantaban una pequeña nube de polvo en cada paso y creaban ecos ahogados que eran tragados por el desierto infinito. Tenía la impresión de que los ojos vacíos del cráneo del niño lo seguían en cada paso que daba, así que apuró el tranco, pero adonde fuera, restos de esqueletos humanos lo esperaban, acusándolo con sus ojos negros. Traidor, parecían llamarlo. Perjuro. Amante de monstruos. 

Eddie apretó los dientes, se tragó la rabia que sentía consigo mismo, y continuó.

Iba en busca del edificio más alto de la ciudad, algo que hubiera sobrevivido a la destrucción y el paso del tiempo. Su objetivo no era solo parapetarse en un punto estratégico, sino también alejar a cualquier posible intruso del lugar donde habían construido su nido, donde, con toda seguridad, habrían podido percibir el olor de Venom encerrado entre las cuatro paredes descascaradas.

El edificio que escogió para atrincherarse estaba ubicado cerca de lo que alguna vez fue la intersección de dos grandes avenidas, lo que, sumado a los edificios derrumbados a su alrededor, hacía que dispusiera de un amplio terreno libre para disparar a blancos fáciles. Además, la torre estaba inclinada, casi recostada en cuarenta y cinco grados sobre el edificio más próximo, lo que le daba la suficiente inestabilidad para que lo que sea que lo acechaba se pensara dos veces si subía en su persecución. 

Llegó hasta el techo del edificio, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, y ayudado por su alfa cada vez que se encontraba con secciones derrumbadas de la escalera; y habían sido muchas, demasiadas para que hubiera podido subir sin su ayuda. Iba con el rifle cruzado a la espalda y el pañuelo cubriéndole la boca y la cabeza, por lo que solo eran visibles sus ojos de un intenso azul grisáceo. Arriba tenía una vista panorámica de la calle que pasaba por debajo y de la intersección de la esquina. El edificio estaba bien posicionado, aunque no le permitía saber lo que se avecinaba por el sur, porque una serie de edificios más grandes y medio derrumbados le tapaban la visión. Eddie se acercó al borde norte con su rifle en mano. La sensación de que algo peligroso lo acechaba aún persistía, aunque todavía era incapaz de saber de qué se trataba.

Inspeccionó el cielo, estaba despejado, con unas pocas nubes blancas y pequeñas arremolinándose hacia el este, donde a lo lejos se veía la sombra de las Montañas Rojas. Un ruido lo hizo voltear la cabeza hacia la derecha. Los cuervos que se posaban sobre los techos de los edificios habían alzado el vuelo de repente, elevándose como una nube negra y graznante de mal augurio. Eddie afirmó el rifle con fuerza, se acomodó en el suelo y se puso la mira de larga distancia en el ojo derecho. Lo que fuera que se avecinaba, se acercaba lentamente, a no más de doscientos metros de distancia.

Tragó duro. Parpadeó. Una gota de sudor se escurrió por todo lo largo de su nariz, pero no fue capaz de desconcentrarlo. Los minutos se le hicieron eternos a la espera, la expectación creciendo con cada sonido que se amplificaba por la avenida desierta, ecos que reverberaban en cada uno de los edificios abandonados, los ecos de tranquilas pisadas humanas acercándose a cada paso, la gravilla crujiendo bajo el peso de un par de botas.

Eddie no tenía idea de quién se trataba, pero quien fuera, se acercaba solo.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que los minutos se alargaban mientras esperaba. Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes, más cercanos, hasta que por fin pudo observarlo a lo lejos: una figura solitaria acercándose tranquila por la carretera parcialmente cubierta de arena.

Venía vestido con una túnica de color azul intenso que ondeaba con la brisa fría del amanecer. Tenía el rostro cubierto por un turbante del mismo color que le dejaba solo los ojos de manifiesto. Eddie lo observó a través de la mira de su rifle, un par de ojos negros, grandes, redondos y expresivos, enmarcados de unas espesas pestañas y maquillados con _kohl_ , unos cuantos bucles oscuros escapándose por debajo del turbante, húmedos de sudor.

—¿Un infectado? —preguntó Eddie. Sentía el leve temblor en el dedo que presionaba el gatillo, pero sus manos apretaban el arma con firmeza, sin dudas.

— _No_ —respondió Venom al instante—, _es humano_.

—¿Es peligroso?

— _Es un omega_.

La confirmación llegó cuando el desconocido entró en su radio de acción. Era un omega, sin lugar a dudas. De él parecía emanar un perfume oriental, almizclado y matizado de especias, como a canela y clavo de olor. Exótico. Una tentación.

Era un hombre joven, al comienzo de su vida media, que caminaba erguido y sin miedo, con los brazos agitándose con suavidad a los costados de su cuerpo y ni un indicio de que portara algún tipo de armamento. Se detuvo de repente y alzó la cabeza en dirección a Eddie, localizándolo en un segundo, mientras levantaba una mano para usarla como visera contra el sol, antes de quitarse el pañuelo que le envolvía la cabeza y la boca.

Cuando lo vio con claridad a través de la mira del rifle, Eddie se descubrió a sí mismo viéndolo maravillado, mirarlo fijamente producía el efecto de estar viendo algo prodigioso. Era un hombre como no había visto antes, tal vez el último de una raza exótica que había poblado gran parte del Viejo Mundo. Tenía la piel del color de la canela tostada por el sol, los ojos grandes y oscuros enmarcados de largas pestañas risadas, una boca generosa de labios sensuales y ni un rastro de vello en el rostro. Todo en él gritaba exuberancia y exotismo, como la invitación a probar una fruta prohibida.

El desconocido no había dejado de mirarlo directamente, sin parpadear siquiera, y Eddie sintió como si le estuviera viendo directo el corazón, como si estuviera desnudo, vulnerable. Su mirada poseía autoridad y firmeza. Su boca, que segundos antes había permanecido inmóvil en un rictus severo, se estiró en medio de una sonrisa, dejando al descubierto la insinuación de una perfecta dentadura blanca. A medida que le sonreía, levantó la mano derecha al cielo, a modo de saludo, y murmuró un par de palabras que Eddie no pudo descifrar.

Iba a encaminarse en su dirección cuando su grito lo hizo parar en seco.

—¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos! —advirtió con voz gélida.

La sonrisa del desconocido se ensanchó y meneó la cabeza, mirando al suelo, como si estuviera a punto de reprender a un niño. Se llevó los dos meñiques a la boca y silbó. El sonido agudo se amplificó y repitió entre los escombros de aquella ciudad en ruinas, provocando que los últimos cuervos que quedaban alrededor alzaran el vuelvo, dejando el cielo cubierto de plumas negras que descendían lentamente. En respuesta, vio a lo lejos cómo de entre las dunas que rodeaban la ciudad salían cientos de guerreros, formando una verdadera fila que los rodeaba. Eddie se dio cuenta que estaban atrapados.

Habían salido directo de la arena, como si todo aquel tiempo hubieran estado enterrados en ella, imperceptibles. Todos iban a torso descubierto, usando alguna clase de pintura corporal que los hacía ver inexplicablemente pálidos, y todos portaban armas que apuntaron directamente hacia ellos. Al grito de su líder, sintió el ruido al unísono de cientos de rifles listos para disparar.

Un sonido lejano, un aullido de advertencia, se elevó en medio del desierto. En respuesta, Eddie sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna y un temor tan hondo que parecía que lo llevaba clavado en las tripas. Aquellos guerreros que los rodeaban eran todos omegas, pero habían logrado estremecerlo más que el más furioso de los alfas. Era debido al fuego que ardía en sus ojos. Ojos fieros, ojos temerarios, ojos que conocían la muerte, ojos de sobrevivientes.

—No te preocupes, les he dicho que esperen afuera —le dijo el desconocido. Su voz era grave y suave; parecía esconder en ella la casi extinta música del mar—. Quería hablar contigo a solas. No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. 

—No importa que me amenaces con tus tiradores —replicó Eddie con voz dura, de granito—, si lo quisiera, podría matarte ahora mismo sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera evitarlo. —Quitó el seguro del gatillo de su arma y apuntó directo. En respuesta, sintió cómo los guerreros de afuera se tensaban, posicionándose para disparar, pero el desconocido levantó la mano derecha y detuvieron todo movimiento—. Están demasiado lejos. Para cuando lleguen a atraparme tú ya habrías dejado de respirar.

—He venido en son de paz —respondió el desconocido, tranquilo. Si en algún momento había temido por su vida, no lo reflejó—. Baja ya.

Había algo en el tono de su voz que lo hizo dudar. Eddie se alejó arrastrándose del borde de la torre y se internó entre la protección de las paredes casi derruidas. El corazón le latía desbocado y el calor le humedecía las sienes. Apoyó la espalda en la pared más cercana, se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y soltó un suspiro hondo.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó a su alfa—. Nos tienen rodeados.

— _Bajar, Eddie, ver qué quieren_. _No podrán dañarnos, juntos somos fuertes._

—Está bien… Está bien, amor.

Minutos más tarde, Eddie salía de la fresca sombra del edificio y se dirigía con paso cauteloso hasta el hombre desconocido. Éste lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con curiosidad. Al verlo de cerca, Eddie se dio cuenta que era mucho más tentador de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Tenía la piel húmeda y reluciente producto del sudor. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera a él. Era demasiado atractivo, demasiado enigmático, demasiado joven. Cualquier alfa habría comenzado una guerra por poseerlo.

Sabía que no era cortés mirar tan fijamente a alguien, pero no lo pudo evitar. Frente a él se alzaba el ser humano más misterioso e impresionante que hubiera podido contemplar. Así que lo miró, lenta y pausadamente, como si estuviera bebiéndose su imagen. Tenía la piel del color dorado del bronce y ésta hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos oscuros. Pero su atractivo, porque realmente poseía un innegable poder de seducción, no estaba sustentado en aquel cascarón exquisito, sino en el fuego indómito que ardía en su mirada.

Aun así, Eddie no olvidaba que era un enemigo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz cortante cuando por fin llegó hasta él. Llevaba el rifle en las manos, aunque no lo apuntaba directamente—. ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

—Te he estado buscando, hermano —dijo el desconocido. Tenía la voz aterciopelada y grave. Por un par de segundos, Eddie creyó reconocerla, un recuerdo vago se agitó en las profundidades de su memoria, pero no fue capaz de traerlo a la superficie—. Y eres muy difícil de encontrar.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó en la Granja de Balas —reconoció el joven, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto casual. Tenía una forma de hablar y de moverse muy elegante. No tendría más allá de veinticinco años, pero su solemnidad correspondía más bien a la de un anciano—. Las voces del desierto susurran muchas cosas sobre ti estos días, furia de la carretera… Porque eres tú, ¿verdad? Aquel que incendió hasta reducir a cenizas la Granja de Balas.

Eddie no respondió. Esquivó su mirada inquisitiva y estudió los edificios más cercanos, en busca de tiradores, aunque no fue capaz de ver nada. Cuando volvió a mirar al desconocido, notó que éste no había dejado de inspeccionarlo, y que sonreía suavemente. Eddie se sintió incómodo. Su mirada tenía la cualidad de traspasarlo y hacerlo sentir desnudo, como si él supiera su secreto. Era una mirada que indicaba que aquel hombre estaba cargado de fuerza, de seguridad en sí mismo. Pero se suavizaba con tanta facilidad al esbozar una de sus largas y perezosas sonrisas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó al rato.

El recién llegado cerró la distancia que los separaba, estiró las manos a los costados y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, en medio de un abrazo apretado. Sus manos, de dedos largos y delicados, le tomaron el rostro de ambos costados y se lo acariciaron sin miedo, como inspeccionándolo o reconociéndolo, hasta que su pequeña boca se posó en su frente en un beso cargado de dulzura.

—¡Hermano! —le susurró con una voz suave y varonil. Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, muy suave. Sus grandes ojos oscuros parpadearon casi con inocencia—. Un omega como yo.

—¿Quién eres…?

El joven lo miró con ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa que fue disipándose de a poco, hasta que sus labios se abrieron para responder en un susurro, como si le estuviera confiando algún secreto.

—Mis hermanos me llaman el Inmortal, pero tú puedes llamarme solo Drake.


	18. Capítulo 17 | La esperanza de la humanidad

—No puede ser…

Eddie supo que era la verdad incluso en el mismo momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Había terminado de reconocer el tono de voz. Era distinto, sí, más vivaz, más grave, más melódico… pero era el mismo tono que solía oír por las noches mientras dormía en el desierto, con solo la arena por colchón y las estrellas por tejado. Sí, era él, era el Inmortal.

Y lo tenía tan cerca, a solo centímetros. Hace solo segundos atrás lo había estrechado entre sus brazos, tan fuertemente, que aún podía sentir en la piel las huellas de sus caricias… Lo había apretado contra sí con tanta fuerza, que Eddie había podido sentir los latidos de su corazón y el hondo suspiro de exhalación que soltó un segundo antes de alejarse.

Todo aquello lo confundía. ¿Eran fraternales las intenciones de aquel hombre? ¿Era malicia lo que percibía detrás del brillo astuto de sus bonitos ojos oscuros?

El silencio los rodeaba. Perdidos en medio de esa ciudad fantasma, no se oía nada salvo la respiración errática de Eddie, tan alterado que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. El ambiente era tenso, eléctrico, y estaba saturado del olor a especias que envolvía todo el cuerpo del Inmortal. Él permanecía ahí, quieto, estático, permitiendo que Eddie asimilara su presencia, con el rostro iluminado por la calidez y su boca estirada en una sonrisa aturdida, ebria.

—¿Cómo es posible? Yo… —La voz de Eddie estaba ronca, tal vez por la incredulidad o la emoción contenida—. Creí que eras solo una ilusión.

—¿Una ilusión, dices? —El Inmortal era todo suavidad, todo delicadeza. Le hablaba como quien se dirigía a un niño pequeño y cada vez que lo miraba, sus ojos se veían cargados de curiosidad, como si estuviera contemplando algo prodigioso. Eddie no lo podía comprender. 

—Creí… —tartamudeó. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño; a pesar de ser consciente de que cada vez que lo hacía su aspecto era aún más fiero—. Creí que las transmisiones de la radio no eran más que una vieja grabación, de esas que había a menudo en el Viejo Mundo, durante la Gran Guerra, pero… Jamás soñé…

—Pero es la verdad, hermanito, yo soy el Inmortal. 

«¿Hermanito?» La palabra resonó y se repitió en su cabeza hasta el infinito. Era una forma peyorativa para referirse a un miembro de la manada a quien se consideraba inferior. A pesar de ser menor en edad, demostraba que ese joven se consideraba a sí mismo superior. ¿Eran tan grandes sus ínfulas de grandeza? Eddie levantó una ceja y apretó más firmemente el rifle que colgaba de su mano derecha. Lo habría amenazado sin lugar a duda si en ese momento Venom no hubiera utilizado su conexión para tranquilizarlo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de calor y afecto. Su gesto tuvo un efecto inmediato en Eddie, el placer lo consumió poco a poco, llegando incluso a temer que su reacción podría haber sido captada por el otro hombre.

— _Tranquilízate, Eddie_ —le susurró, con tanta suavidad que su voz pareció retumbar en todo su cuerpo—. _Él no es un infectado, es un omega solo y desarmado. No nos puede hacer daño_.

Eddie sacudió la cabeza con impotencia, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y los pensamientos, desvió la mirada y volvió a estudiar los edificios de alrededor, constatando que no había nadie más cerca de ellos.

Era verdad, estaban solos. Era verdad, el Inmortal no era más que un omega que había cometido la estupidez se venir solo y desarmado. Volvió a fijar su atención en él, analizándolo con ojo crítico. Por todo lo que había visto hasta el momento, parecía tener una personalidad serena, manteniendo todo bajo su control, dueño de una mirada calculadora, astuta e imperturbable, y no el hombre apasionado que lanzaba aquellos fervorosos discursos de guerra en la radio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Eddie con voz rasposa. No levantó la voz, pero la ira era palpable en ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Te quiero a ti.

—¿Sí? No me digas… ¿Y para qué son todos esos tiradores que tienes afuera?

—No te preocupes por ellos, nadie nos molestará —dijo el Inmortal con voz engañosamente suave—. Ser el líder de esta manada tiene ciertos… —Movió la mano derecha en lentos círculos, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas—… privilegios. Sí, son privilegios. ¡Ven! Vamos a buscar algo para comer, te ves famélico. —Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho y echó a andar. Aquel sutil gesto de camaradería, sumado a su deslumbrante aspecto, cautivó a Eddie de una forma que ni él mismo terminó de entender.

Se encaminaron por las calles desiertas, parcialmente cubiertas de arena. Eddie no tenía idea a dónde se dirigían, bien podían estarse encaminando hacia una trampa, por eso no había bajado la guardia ni soltado el rifle. Pero el Inmortal parecía moverse entre las ruinas como si las conociera bien. El brazo que mantenía alrededor de su cintura era delgado, pero firme, y parecía tener la capacidad para transmitirle en un solo gesto tanto su cariño como su fuerza.

—Mis guerreros llaman a este lugar la Ciudad Encantada —reconoció mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila. El Inmortal era un par de centímetros más bajo que Eddie, y cada vez que alzaba los ojos para mirarlo, éstos se le achicaban en medio de las sonrisas—. Dicen que pueden oír el llanto de los miles de niños asesinados aquí. Pero ellos se creen muchos cuentos… Yo solo puedo oír el viento.

—¿Habías venido antes a esta ciudad?

—Muchas veces. Solemos venir aquí en busca de provisiones. Ha estado libre de monstruos hace más de cuatro años. Y como sabes, ellos no consumen el mismo alimento que nosotros, así que aún quedan muchos suministros repartidos entre las ruinas, solo hace falta el valor para adentrarse en ellas. 

—¿Cómo saben que está libre de monstruos?

El Inmortal soltó una carcajada espontánea y súbita que resonó entre las paredes huecas de los edificios vacíos de la ciudad fantasma y se lo quedó mirando largo rato, como si estuviera dudando si su pregunta iba en serio. Sus grandes ojos maquillados con _kohl_ volvían a tener aquella expresión maravillada, como si estuviera contemplando algo prodigioso.

—Porque nosotros los matamos —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, en un gesto muy causal. Eddie no se lo creyó. No podía ser verdad. ¿Un montón de omegas exterminando monstruos?—. Es aquí, ya llegamos.

El Inmortal soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre su cintura y echó a andar con paso enérgico hacia un edificio achatado que en su tiempo de esplendor había estado hecho íntegramente de cristal; ahora solo quedaba el armazón de hierro oxidado en pie. Al percibir su ausencia, Eddie sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda, como si le hubiera dado un frío súbito, a pesar de vivir en un mundo abrasante donde la radiación corroía la tierra en cada resplandor. 

— _¿Qué pasa, Eddie?_

—Nada. —Sacudió la cabeza con demasiada fuerza en medio de un gesto de negación—. No es nada, amor.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto de innegable frustración, al sentir cómo la culpa lo atravesaba, y, aun así, echó a andar detrás del Inmortal.

Él ya le había sacado varios metros de distancia y se encaminaba al trote por una escalera metálica instalada en medio del edificio, pero cuando llegó a la cima se dio media vuelta para esperarlo, con sus ojos oscuros relampagueantes y su sonrisa que parecía esconder un indecible misterio. Al contemplarlo desde abajo, alzándose majestuoso entre las túnicas que se ondulaban alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándose a él a cada paso, a Eddie le pareció que contemplaba la aparición de algún Dios encarnado y no a un simple ser humano. 

—¡Rápido! Sígueme —lo apremió antes de echarse a correr por entre los pasillos desiertos hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Cuando Eddie lo encontró, lo vio avanzando a grandes zancadas por entre estantes metálicos con provisiones de los más diversos tipos ordenadas en su interior. Era un lugar oscuro, gigantesco y vacío, lleno de ruidos extraños. Ese lugar debía ser lo que en el Viejo Mundo se usaba como centro de abastecimiento. El Inmortal había tomado frascos enlatados y los cargaba todos entre sus brazos. Se movía con una dignidad y elegancia poco habitual, su larga túnica azul cielo susurraba con sus pasos ágiles y la arena crujía bajo sus botas.

Luego de recoger todo lo que consideró necesario, buscó un lugar tranquilo para comer, pero al igual que antes, parecía saber perfectamente a dónde se dirigía. Eddie lo siguió. De camino pasó a recoger todo lo que pudo de los estantes, llevó unos paquetes cuadrangulares envueltos en plástico donde podía leerse «Chocolate».

—Tal vez esto te guste, cariño —susurró en tono bajo, casi inaudible—. Y así dejas esa obsesión por las cabezas…

— _Son los cerebros, Eddie. Los cerebros nos gustan._

Eddie se echó a reír y siguió caminando. Cuando encontró al Inmortal, éste estaba sentado en unas extrañas sillas acolchadas donde entraban con facilidad tres hombres adultos. Había sacado una daga que llevaba amarrada a la bota derecha y se había puesto a abrir las latas de comida, concentrado en su tarea. 

Eddie lo veía, pero aún no lo podía creer. El mismísimo Inmortal paseándose ante sus ojos, con su caminar de pasos largos y elegantes, con su voz suave y grave, con su mirada ineludible, que lo hacía sentir atravesado como por un rayo. ¡Qué hermoso día!

—Hace un rato dijiste que me estabas buscando —dijo Eddie, con calma—. ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

Drake lo miró hacia arriba sin dejar de abrir las latas de comida, sonriendo suave. Sacó el contenido con la punta de la daga y le compartió un bocado. Eddie se paralizó, sin poder hacer nada más que contemplarlo perplejo. Luego bajó la mirada, como si se hubiera empequeñecido

—Anda, pruébalo, te gustará —lo animó El Inmortal. Se puso de pie y le acercó la daga a la boca. Su mirada oscura estaba fija en los ojos de Eddie, atravesándolo—. En el Viejo Mundo le llamaban postre, es dulce.

— _Pruébalo, Eddie_ —sugirió Venom—. _Él nos agrada_.

Eddie soltó un suspiro y lentamente abrió la boca. Sintió el frío del metal tocarle los labios con suavidad inusitada y luego la explosión de sabor, dulce, empalagoso, inundándole la boca.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó el Inmortal. Eddie asintió con la cabeza en silencio—. La comida enlatada que fabricaban en el Viejo Mundo nunca pierde su sabor. Uno de los grandes inventos de la humanidad que pretendo recuperar cuando reconquistemos todo esto.

—¿Reconquistar?

—Claro, hermanito. —El Inmortal le tendió la lata con el postre, adentro, además de la fruta había un líquido dorado. Eddie se lo tomó de un solo trago, ansioso; su garganta, reseca por la deshidratación del celo reciente, recibió el néctar como un elixir—. Vamos a matar a todos los monstruos.

—Claro… —Eddie no lo verbalizó, pero estaba consciente de que sus palabras eran una locura. Y, aun así, a pesar de saberlo, le habría gustado tanto tener tan solo un poco de su esperanza—. ¿Me vas a decir cómo supiste de mí o no?

—Tenemos gente que nos apoya en todos lados, incluso dentro de las Tres Manadas. Los omegas debemos estar unidos —reconoció el Inmortal. El tono grave de su voz ahora era solemne; había perdido la jovialidad de un momento atrás—. Son omegas que se han sacrificado y han aguantado la vida en cautiverio.

Eddie palideció.

—Dónde.

—¿Dónde qué?

—¡¿Dónde tienen espías?! —preguntó Eddie, apremiante. El miedo lo invadió de súbito. El Inmortal sabía la verdad. Sabía que era un infectado. Todo era una trampa.

—Por el momento solo tenemos un infiltrado en Ciudad Gasolina, porque de las tres ciudadelas, es la más abierta al tráfico y comercio, así que fue fácil introducir a uno de los nuestros a la manada. Pero, como podrás imaginar, no nos sobran los voluntarios para esa tarea.

—¿Solo en Ciudad Gasolina?

—Ya sé que suena a poco, pero es un gran logro. Un par de años atrás no habríamos podido siquiera imaginar algo así. Nos permite mantenernos al tanto de los movimientos de esos pulgosos alfas y es una preocupación menos, por así decirlo. No es necesario vigilar nuestras espaldas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron de mí? —quiso saber Eddie. El miedo aún no lo había abandonado y sentía el pecho apretado por la angustia. Se encaminó hasta uno de los ventanales sin vitrales e inspeccionó los alrededores, buscando una emboscada otra vez.

—Nada concreto, mi infiltrado solo pudo repetir lo que había oído de la partida de chicos de la guerra que fue a inspeccionar Granja de Balas.

—¿Y los omegas? ¿Qué pasó con los omegas que había en la Granja de Balas?

—¿Tú qué crees? Se los repartieron entre las dos manadas restantes y ya. Siguieron siendo sus esclavos… —reconoció el Inmortal con el rostro retorcido de rabia—. Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto los vamos a liberar, los vamos a liberar a todos. —Ahora, su tono de voz no denotaba enojo, sino control de la situación. El mismo tono de su voz era una amenaza—. Te juro que lo haremos, yo no conozco la derrota.

—¿Y qué dijeron esos omegas de mí, de lo que pasó en la Granja de Balas?

—Nada. Mi informante dice que no han hablado nada desde que fueron recuperados, que están traumatizados… Pero… —El Inmortal guardó silencio de un momento a otro, y una arruga de preocupación apareció entre sus cejas—. Pero hay algo que me molesta con respecto a eso…

El Inmortal levantó la mirada y se le quedó viendo fijo, entrecerrando los ojos. Eddie estuvo seguro en ese momento de que él lo sabía. Intentó captar la presencia de sus guerreros a su alrededor, detectar la trampa, pero no identificó nada. Estaban solos.

—¿Por qué no te los trajiste contigo? —continuó. Sus ojos oscuros se veían extrañamente fríos, impersonales, decididos—. Eran omegas como tú, miembros de tu casta. ¿Acaso no te importaba nada lo que les sucedería?

—¡Yo quise! Lo intenté —gritó Eddie a la defensiva, y el Inmortal pudo ver que el dolor era transparente en su mirada: culpa—. Pero ellos no quisieron. Dijeron que se quedarían en la ciudad que era suya por derecho.

—Ya veo… Debes perdonarlos, hermanito… A veces los seres humanos nos acostumbramos tanto a nuestras jaulas que comenzamos a amar los barrotes…

En ese instante, Eddie sintió cómo la distancia crecía entre ambos; era tanta que parecía insalvable. Se volvió a encaminar al lugar donde el Inmortal estaba sentado y se dejó caer a su lado. Las dos piernas que apoyaba sobre el suelo se movían intranquilas al igual que sus manos.

—Así que… ¿Cómo te comunicas con este infiltrado?

—¡Vaya, no podré tener secretos contigo! —rio el Inmortal mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo cálido—. Mis consejeros me dirían que no te diera tanta información, que no es prudente, pero yo estoy seguro de que serás uno de nosotros, así que te lo diré. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que Eddie pudo sentir en su piel el cosquilleo de la respiración del otro hombre—. Hace tiempo descubrimos un medio de comunicación, sencillo y efectivo, que era utilizado en el Viejo Mundo, lo llamaban Código Morse. Nos permite comunicarnos entre nosotros en clave. Algún día te lo enseñaré, te lo enseñaré todo. Tengo tantas cosas que enseñarte...

—¿Qué hay de esos mensajes en la radio? ¿Quién eres tú realmente, Inmortal?

—Llámame Drake, ya te lo había dicho.

—Está bien, Drake. Ahora dime, ¿quién eres?

—Soy omega de nacimiento, jamás marcado ni enlazado con nadie. Llevo viviendo veintisiete años en este infierno y a los dieciséis fui nombrado Inmortal luego de la muerte en combate del líder que me precedió —confesó. Tenía rasgos altivos y fríos, pero hermosos, y cuando sonreía, su belleza era aún más impresionante—. Nací como un niño cualquiera, un omega más en la Ciudad Subterránea, huérfano. Nunca conocí a mis padres, ambos murieron. Lo único que sé es que mi madre llegó embarazada a la Ciudad Subterránea y murió al darme a luz. Supongo que fue una suerte que hubiera nacido omega, porque de haber sido alfa ya estaría muerto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—En la Ciudad Subterránea matamos a cualquier alfa que se cruce en nuestro camino —respondió sereno, con su encanto característico—. Un alfa, una bala. 

—Eso es una locura… —Eddie se sintió aturdido por la crueldad de su confesión. Se echó hacia atrás y el brazo que Drake mantenía sobre sus hombros se deslizó por su espalda hasta caer sobre el sillón.

—No lo es. Un alfa no aporta nada a este mundo —aseguró el Inmortal con tono condescendiente. Su expresión pasó del asombro al enojo en un segundo—. ¿Sientes pena por ellos? —Eddie vio la sorpresa sincera tatuando sus ojos.

—No puedo creer que maten a los niños.

—No se los ejecuta, sirven como carne de cañón. Es una muerte gloriosa en batalla, aunque ellos no pueden entrar a las Planicies del Silencio. —Sus ojos oscuros y redondos eran hermosos hasta cuando mostraban ese grado de desprecio—. Como sea… Como se comprobó pronto que sería omega y mostré ser más inteligente que el promedio, el Inmortal de ese momento me adoptó como su pupilo, así que él se trasformó en mi padre de iniciación y me enseñó todo lo que sabía, preparándome para el día en que me tocara a mí liderar a la manada.

»Y ese día llegó más pronto de lo que todos pensábamos… —Drake contaba la historia de su vida sin reflejar emoción alguna. Su rostro era una máscara cincelada en bronce bruñido que solo reflejaba indiferencia, su mirada era tranquila y su voz era neutra—. Él iba liderando el ataque a Territorio Hostil en aquella ocasión, como lo hacía siempre. Yo también estaba ahí. Junto a muchos otros, quedamos atrapados cuando los monstruos mataron a nuestro líder, desorganizados, viviendo un breve periodo de anarquismo y colapso interno. Fue en ese momento cuando yo lideré un grupo que nos llevó a la victoria y nos permitió sobrevivir a gran parte de los repartidores de justicia que habíamos salido en esa partida de guerra.

»Después de eso, fui aclamado y declarado como el nuevo Inmortal por mis hermanos. Y he estado liderando la manada desde entonces, durante diez largos años… —Sonrió lento, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido—. Desde el día en que llegué al poder he instaurado una serie de reformas que han dado como resultado el mayor avance visto en la historia de la resistencia. Y lo hice cambiando la perspectiva. Bajo mi orden comenzamos a conocer al enemigo para poder vencerlo. Esto nos llevó a rescatar conocimiento científico del Viejo Mundo, perdido ya en el tiempo. Gracias a esto hemos podido instaurar una verdadera frontera y hemos mantenido a raya el avance de los monstruos.

»¿Acaso nunca te habías preguntado por qué no se habían realizado avistamientos de monstruos en el territorio de las Tres Manadas en los últimos siete años? Pues eso, hermanito, es gracias a nosotros. Nosotros hemos sido el escudo que ha defendido el terreno que has pisado todo este tiempo. —Eddie estaba perplejo. Tragó solo para descubrir que tenía la boca seca—. Esa es mi historia, furia de la carretera… Ahora es tu turno.

—Mi nombre es Eddie. Nací en Aquaciudad, pero soy un fugitivo desde hace media vida y me la he pasado huyendo —confesó. Su voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre, un poco áspera—. ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?

—¿Por qué quemaste la Granja de Balas?

—Venganza —reconoció al instante—. Carnage, el Alfa Rojo, mató a alguien importante para mí.

—Ya veo… Así que no luchas por convicción, solo obedeces a un impulso primitivo. —Drake alzó el entrecejo con intriga mientras lo miraba—. Debes empezar a reaprender todo lo que creías saber hasta el momento, hermanito. La verdad, la verdadera historia de la humanidad, no es como te la pintaron allá en la cima de Aquaciudad. En este mundo de sangre y fuego en que vivimos, ganar lo es todo. A los vencedores se les da la razón y a los vencidos se la quitan. Hasta ahora nunca he perdido en nada y nunca lo haré, y como siempre gano, siempre tengo la razón.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —Eddie lo miró con desconfianza.

—En la Ciudad Subterránea recordamos —declaró con solemnidad—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esos alfas en sus ciudadelas… representan a la muerte misma. —Tenía el rostro congestionado, tanto de furia como de tristeza—. Se han consagrado a ella en cuerpo y alma. A diferencia de nosotros, los omegas, que traemos vida a este mundo pútrido.

Eddie sabía que tenía razón, pero su forma de hablar, el odio que parecía teñir sus palabras, sonaba más a puro fanatismo; loco y trastornado fanatismo.

—¿Y tú crees que es mejor morir luchando? —le preguntó con tono medido.

—Si voy a morir, moriré históricamente en el camino de la furia.

—Yo no quiero morir. No ahora.

—Y no lo harás, créeme. —Drake lo tomó de los costados del rostro y acercó su frente a la de Eddie, hasta que éste sintió cómo su pelo le rozaba las mejillas. Permanecieron así unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, solo oyendo la tranquila respiración del otro, hasta que Drake se puso de pie, sobresaltándolo—. Ya es hora de ponernos en movimiento —ordenó. Alzó los brazos y se estiró como un gato desperezándose—. Vamos, es hora de irnos.

—¿Q-Qué…? —Eddie levantó la mirada, sus grandes ojos azul grisáceo mostraron la confusión que sentía—. ¿Irnos? ¿Pero a dónde?

—Con el resto de la manada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Sé honesto.

—¡Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta! Te quiero a ti. Te quiero a mi lado. Podemos ser tus hermanos si quieres —dijo Drake. Su voz suave y grave, era como un ronroneo hipnótico—. Seremos una manada y nos cuidaremos unos a otros. Seremos tus hermanos, muchos, fieros, temibles, tuyos. No te abandonaremos jamás. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

—Para luchar juntos. Para construir un mundo juntos, todos nosotros, un mundo nuevo, un mundo diferente —susurró con una voz tan suave, tan tranquila…

—¿Luchar? Eso es una locura, Drake… No puedes luchar contra los monstruos, eso es un suicidio.

—¿Es eso lo que crees, hermanito?

—¡Sí! No solo lo creo, lo sé. —Eddie apretó la mandíbula y juntó las cejas en un gesto de aflicción—. Este mundo ya está perdido, Drake. Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que nos llegue nuestro turno de ser devorados.

—Has vivido tanto tiempo creyendo la verdad que ellos te decían, que ahora estás ciego —replicó Drake casi con tristeza—. No puedes ver el milagro que se te revela frente a las narices, tan claro como este cielo sin nubes. ¡Mírame! —Estiró las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. ¿Es que aún no lo ves? Yo soy la esperanza de la humanidad.


	19. Capítulo 18 | Los chicos vidasmedias

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad iba a ser cerca del mediodía. El sol resplandecía en lo alto, levantando nubes de calor de la superficie ondulante de la arena. Era la peor hora del día, cuando la radiación estaba en su punto más alto. Aun así, los omegas que los esperaban se movían con prontitud y eficiencia, cada uno concentrado en su propia tarea.

Lo primero que había alertado a Eddie de su presencia había sido el olor. Era un aroma suave, poco espeso, pero ineludible, casi como una estela que flotaba en el ambiente y que hubiera pasado inadvertida de no ser porque eran una multitud. Era un olor demasiado tenue para tratarse de omegas fértiles, así que supuso que la mayoría de ellos debían de ser estériles producto de la radiación. Eso también explicaba por qué había terminado agrupados en un lugar así; ninguno de ellos debió haber representado un tesoro dentro de una manada y probablemente muchos habían sido expulsados de las madrigueras.

Luego le llegó el sonido, amortiguado gracias a los edificios a medio derrumbar y los escombros que rodeaban la ciudad como un anillo. Se asemejaba a una tormenta de arena que se acerca, lenta, pero inevitablemente, haciéndose más fuerte a medida que se aproximaban. Para cuando llegaron a los límites de la ciudad, ya podía distinguir con claridad las voces de hombres y mujeres, los gritos de los comandantes ordenando a su gente y el rugir ronco de los motores, más parecido al zumbido de un enjambre de abejas. Pero nada lo había preparado para la visión de aquel ejército expandiéndose sobre las dunas, resaltando sobre el ocre con sus cuerpos pintados de blanco. Eddie no había visto nunca a tantos omegas juntos.

Adonde fuera que volteara la cabeza, veía guerreros. No la casta frágil y asustadiza que siempre había conocido en las Tres Manadas, sino verdaderos guerreros de la carretera, de mirada dura y ceño hosco, que le devolvían miradas frías cargadas de suspicacia. Vio hombres con metralletas y escupefuegos colgados del hombro paseándose en grupos de a tres, muchos de ellos custodiando el perímetro, otros instalados en las dunas más altas, con largavistas que les permitían vigilar el horizonte, e incluso a algunos entrenándose en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tanto hombres como mujeres llevaban la cabeza afeitada y los ojos cubiertos de aceite de motor, una pintura que les cubría la cara como un antifaz.

Eddie avanzaba al mismo paso que Drake, caminando a su lado; hombro con hombro, como si fueran iguales. A su alrededor reinaban el ruido y el desorden. Los hombres cargaban de gasolina los enormes camiones de guerra, gritaban, ponían los arados en el chasis trasero de los camiones y aceitaban los arpones. Eddie los estudió en silencio, intrigado, preguntándose qué era lo que se traían entre manos, pues aquellas eran armas diseñadas para frenar blancos en movimiento.

No tenía idea en qué momento había llegado semejante ejército a las afueras de la ciudad, pero ahí estaban, instalados y listos para repartir justicia, como le llamaba Drake a las partidas de guerra. Debían ser cerca de cien guerreros de la carretera, en la flor de su vida media, listos y dispuestos a inmolarse debido al irracional culto que le rendían a su líder. ¿Era fe lo que los movía? Eddie no lo sabía. No podía comprenderlo. 

En medio de ese caos de gritos y barullo, todos y cada uno de los guerreros tuvo tiempo para darse media vuelta y saludar al Inmortal que caminaba entre ellos, ejecutando un elaborado gesto de veneración, levantando los brazos y entrecruzando los dedos por encima de sus cabezas mientras bajaban la mirada en señal de respeto. A Eddie le pareció que simbolizaban la punta de una bala. Si se lo ponía a pensar, tenía sentido; todos esos guerreros de la carretera eran literalmente balas humanas, dispuestos a morir bajo las órdenes de su líder.

Drake se paseaba por entre las filas de sus hombres sonriendo tranquilo, palmeando algunos hombros, bromeando con otros, como si ninguno de ellos fuera a morir esa noche, ni ninguna de las noches que estaban por venir. Eddie vio que Drake se sabía los nombres de cada uno, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos parecía saber cuál era el verdadero nombre de él. No había mostrado miedo de ensuciarse las manos para ayudar a engrasar algunas lanzas, ni para empujar alguna moto con las ruedas atrapadas en las dunas. Y vio también cómo su etérea presencia infundía coraje en esos guerreros que lo miraban con una mezcla de veneración y miedo. Sus ropas ondeaban suavemente producto del movimiento y parecían envolverlo, como un remolino de lino azul, en medio de su caminar pausado. 

Eddie estaba tan intranquilo como fascinado, aunque no lo demostraba. Caminaba en silencio, con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Llevaba el rifle cruzado a la espalda y el pañuelo dando varias vueltas alrededor del cuello, cubriendo la marca de su alfa.

En el centro del campamento se alzaba el camión de guerra más grande que Eddie hubiera visto. Una inmensidad de máquina de dieciocho llantas, con ruedas más altas que un hombre adulto y con un motor que tenía la potencia suficiente para avanzar en medio del suelo inestable del desierto. Tenía el armazón de un viejo Volkswagen instalado en la cima trasera, a modo de torreón para los tiradores, y el parachoques adornado por calaveras humanas teñidas de color negro carbón, como si hubieran sido ahumadas.

—Los humanos que son infectados tienen una coloración distinta en los huesos —dijo Drake, adivinando a dónde dirigía su atención—. Demasiado hierro proveniente del sistema de los monstruos, eso tiñe los huesos de negro.

—¿Entonces son cráneos de verdad, de humanos? —Drake lo miró de soslayo, sin responder—. ¿De dónde los sacaron?

—De los monstruos que hemos cazado —respondió tranquilo—. Ellos abandonan los cuerpos de sus huéspedes cuando están por morir, y mis hombres han recolectado algunos. Les infunde coraje. 

—¿Todos los infectados tienen los huesos así? ¿Incluso aquellos que logran una simbiosis?

—Eddie, nunca se ha visto una simbiosis. Por lo que sé, es un mito. —Al decir aquello, miró a Eddie a los ojos. Éste tragó duro, y prefirió desviar la mirada al resto del camión.

Tenía una carrocería diferente a todas las que hubiera visto antes: tubular, similar a la de los camiones que transportaban combustible, aunque se notaba que ésta había sido fabricada y sellada a medida, siguiendo indicaciones muy específicas; había sido reforzada con hierro puro y blindada con lanzas. La luz del sol sacaba destellos rojizos a las puntas de las púas oxidadas que servían de advertencia, parecía como si estuvieran cubiertas de sangre reseca, una cáscara de material orgánico que potenciaba la corrosión del metal. Eddie se preguntó, con un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina, qué se transportaba en ese vehículo.

— _Notamos un olor extraño ahí, Eddie._ —Venom había estado en silencio tanto tiempo, que Eddie se sobresaltó al oír su voz resonando en su mente—. _Uno que no podemos identificar._

—¿Qué hay dentro de ese camión? —preguntó a Drake.

—Oh, nada… aún.

Cuando se detuvieron por fin al margen derecho del camión, dos omegas se les acercaron; un hombre y una mujer. Drake los reconoció al instante y se dirigió a su encuentro, no sin antes tomar a Eddie por el brazo y llevárselo junto a él. Su caminar era pausado, rítmico, y parecía acoplarse a cada paso que daba Eddie.

—Drake —saludó el hombre haciendo el gesto característico—. Hemos apostado tiradores en la cima de los edificios más altos, en un perímetro de tres kilómetros a la redonda, como ordenaste. —Indicó con la mano una serie de edificios cercanos, Eddie se dio media vuelta para seguir con la mirada el dedo índice del hombre y pudo divisar a lo lejos el brillo de las armas contra el sol solo en uno de los tejados a medio derrumbar—. También apostamos ojeadores en las dunas. Si algo se acerca, lo sabrás.

—Bien. Si esta ciudad fue atacada en el pasado, bien puede ser atacada ahora. No debemos confiarnos. —El tono de voz de Drake era frío e impersonal, con un toque marcial en él, muy distinto del relajado tono de afecto que se filtraba en su voz cada vez que se había dirigido a Eddie cuando estuvieron solos—. ¿Cómo van todos los preparativos?

—Está todo listo, como ordenaste —respondió la mujer. Era baja, de contextura menuda, cabello negro y ojos oscuros y amables ocultos detrás de unas gafas de moldura gruesa—. Estaremos listos para partir al anochecer.

—Bien, bien… Apenas se ponga el sol en el horizonte partiremos —ordenó Drake con brusquedad—. El viaje nos tomará varias horas, tal vez lleguemos a nuestro destino antes del amanecer. —Luego, se dio media vuelta para mirar a Eddie mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y lo atraía hacia sí, en un gesto de entrañable camaradería—. Eddie, quiero presentarte a mis hermanos. ¡Tus hermanos! —se corrigió, riendo—. Si es que quieres aceptarnos como tu manada, claro. Ellos son mis comandantes, los más cercanos a mí: Doctora Sombra y Destructor.

La mujer le esbozó una sonrisa suave; había aceptación fraternal en sus ojos bondadosos. El hombre, en cambio, lo miró sin sonreír.

Eddie sonrió mínimo y bajó la mirada en medio de un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. No había mencionado nada de unirse a su manada, pero presentía que el Inmortal no era de los que aceptaba una negativa. Sintió que Drake bajaba el brazo que descansaba en sus hombros y le recorría la espalda en un gesto lánguido. Podía sentir el contacto con su cuerpo firme, pero flexible, la tibieza de la vida en él, su aroma que le embotaba los sentidos. De un momento a otro volvía a ser encantador, volvía a ser todo suavidad y sonrisas.

Cuando Eddie volvió a alzar la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada brusca del hombre al que llamaban Destructor fija en él. Tenía el rostro cubierto por el antifaz negro de grasa de motor, pero Eddie podía ver a la perfección sus ojos pequeños de un gris frío, tan cortantes como una daga. Su cuerpo no era como el de la mayoría de los omegas, sino que era casi tan musculoso como el de cualquier alfa, y llevaba el rifle cruzado a la espalda, en una evidente postura de rudeza natural en él. Usaba un collar hecho con la forma de cabezas humanas diminutas esculpidas en algún tipo de piedra arenisca, una enlazada junto a la otra, hasta rodearle el grueso cuello. Su rostro estaba curtido por el viento abrasador del desierto y la radiación le había quitado todo el vello de la cabeza, aunque aún conservaba una barbita gris hirsuta.

—Quiero que traten a Eddie como un hermano más —les indicó Drake. Su tono de voz no admitía discusión, así que los otros bajaron la cabeza y obedecieron—. Él es parte de nuestra manada ahora.

—Bienvenido, Eddie, yo soy Dora y él es Treece —dijo la mujer, indicando con un gesto de la mano hacia Destructor—. No es necesario que nos llames por nuestros nombres clave cuando estemos juntos.

—Eso me hace pensar que no se ha hecho la ceremonia para darte un nombre —reflexionó Drake. Había aumentado ligeramente la fuerza de la mano que mantenía sobre su espalda y la cercanía entre ambos hacía que notara la vibración de su voz en las costillas—. Aunque no creo que sea del todo necesario, aquí todos saben que eres la furia de la carretera.

—Es verdad —acordó Doctora Sombra. Tenía una sonrisa demasiado suave, parecía casi tímida, y la bondad que había visto inicialmente en sus ojos de pronto le pareció demasiado similar a la lástima. De un momento a otro, Eddie tuvo la asfixiante sensación de que toda aquella gente le estaba escondiendo un terrible y oscuro secreto—. Desde que nos enteramos de lo ocurrido en Granja de Balas, nadie hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti.

—Sobre todo Drake —dijo Destructor, con una sonrisa torcida curvándole los labios—. Bienvenido a la manada. —Cuando se le acercó para darle un abrazo, clavó en él sus ojos pequeños y llenos de desprecio, y aprovechó de susurrarle en el oído—: Drake está empecinado contigo, no sé por qué… Pero yo no confío en ti. Te voy a tener vigilado en todo momento, Furia.

—¡Treece! —gritó Drake con voz gélida. No había alcanzado a oír la conversación, pero la tensión entre ambos había sido evidente—. Aléjate de él —ordenó—. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú tienes una tarea que hacer, y ya va siendo hora de azuzar a los perros.

Destructor volvió a hacer la reverencia reservada para el Inmortal, pero esta vez sus gestos fueron rígidos y constreñidos, masticando la rabia en un gruñido. Su aroma no pudo ocultar sus emociones y todos los cercanos pudieron notarlo. Luego de la reverencia, se dirigió al centro del campamento y lanzó un silbido estridente. En respuesta, todo el barullo que se extendía alrededor de ellos fue cesando poco a poco.

—¡Somos guerreros! —gritó Destructor.

—¡Guerreros! —respondieron todos los demás, como una sola garganta.

—¡Hoy a vamos a la Ciudad de los Susurros! —continuó gritando mientras colchaba un tanque de gasolina a la parte trasera de uno de los camiones—. ¡Hoy repartiremos justicia!

—¡Justicia! —volvieron a gritar los demás, a coro.

—¡Seremos guiados por el Inmortal en persona! Con él a nuestro lado, no temeremos mal alguno.

—¡Inmortal! —gritaron cien gargantas al unísono. El nombre se repetía, se expandía, se amplificaba como una plegaria febril—. ¡Inmortal! ¡Inmortal! ¡INMORTAL!

Eddie no supo en qué momento Drake se alejó de su lado, solo se dio cuenta que se había movido cuando lo vio a más de diez metros de distancia, de pie en la cima de un automóvil construido con las partes refaccionadas de tres Cadillac; era el digno vehículo de un rey, o en este caso, de un Inmortal. Se alzaba de pie, muy erguido, con la túnica azul ondeando a su espalda como si fuera una capa y la vista fija en el horizonte. A medida que los gritos fueron alzándose a su alrededor, parecieron inundarlo, alzarlo, hasta hacer que su presencia antes etérea se solidificara, como si, en cierta medida, se alimentara de aquellos vítores.

Drake levantó una mano al cielo y en la multitud expectante que gritaba enardecida se hizo un silencio sepulcral. 

—Una vez más, envío mi convoy de guerra —dijo con una voz grave, dura e impersonal, que Eddie no le había escuchado antes—. Una vez más saludo a mis guerreros de la carretera, que conducirán junto a mí, eternamente, en las Planicies del Silencio. —Un alarido generalizado recorrió las filas de guerreros que se apretaban unos contra otros entre las dunas, un rugido profundo que brotaba desde sus gargantas. Todos levantaron los brazos y cruzaron los dedos sobre sus cabezas; un saludo al Inmortal—. Yo soy su redentor. Será por mi mano que surgirán de las cenizas de este mundo.

Todos tenían la mirada fija en el Inmortal, todos excepto Eddie, quien se dedicó a observar con morbosa fascinación el brillo febril de los ojos de los cien omegas que miraban al Inmortal hacia arriba. No había rastro de duda en sus pupilas teñidas por la exposición a la radiación. Todos y cada uno de ellos conocían una única verdad: solo el Inmortal era capaz de salvarlos.

—Gracias a todos ustedes por ser parte de este momento —continuó Drake—. Sus nombres serán recordados mucho después de que todos nosotros seamos polvo en el desierto. Serán recordados como héroes. Lo que vamos a hacer hoy cambiará el curso de la historia. —Los cientos de gargantas que gritaban enardecidas, fueron acallándose de a poco, reemplazadas por asentimientos de cabezas en apoyo y miradas reverenciales. Eddie entendía la turbadora fascinación que generaba; Drake era la perfecta definición de un líder carismático. Pero se preguntó si de verdad tenía hechos que respaldaran sus palabras—. Los dioses nos abandonaron años atrás… —susurró al final, con voz casi inaudible—. Pero yo no. Yo no nos abandonaré. 

El rugido de la multitud era tan ensordecedor que Eddie no alcanzó a oír sus propias palabras de incredulidad. El grito que lanzaron los omegas guerreros había sido como el bramido de una bestia moribunda: furioso, desesperado y embravecido.

—Estén listos para partir cuando se ponga el sol —ordenó Destructor, dando el discurso por cerrado.

* * *

Horas después, cuando la tarde estaba llegando y la temperatura abrasante del desierto había empezado a menguar, Drake se le acercó. Eddie se había encaminado hacia las dunas, lejos de los gritos y el jaleo del campamento en pleno movimiento, y se había pasado la tarde contemplando las ondas de calor que subían de la superficie, transformando el sopor de la tarde en un infierno asfixiante. Había estado tratando de buscar los matices de aquel mundo oxidado y monótono, preguntándose si era posible un mundo como el que soñaba Drake. Antes, el mundo se había regido bajo leyes supuestamente imparciales y justas, no bajo el cruel sistema de dominio que existía ahora. Pero de aquello hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo estaba dividido en repúblicas e imperios… Todo eso, el sueño de Drake era pura fantasía, ¿no? No era más que un sueño…

Eddie no había desviado la mirada de las dunas aun cuando sintió los pasos suaves de Drake acercándose cada vez más. No lo había visto, pero sabía que era él porque su turbador aroma a especias lo había delatado.

—Quiero que me acompañes, que viajes conmigo —le dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado en la arena, a su lado—. Te enseñaré por qué nosotros, y no ese montón de alfas inútiles, seremos quienes salvaremos este mundo.

—Voy a ir contigo —respondió Eddie desviando la mirada del horizonte para posarlos en los ojos oscuros de Drake—, pero montaré mi propio vehículo.

—Claro, claro…

Drake había sonreído y había posado su mirada llena de curiosidad en el horizonte, donde la suave superficie de las dunas era ondulada por el viento. Eddie terminó preguntándose si él vería lo mismo: un mundo ocre, muerto… Seguramente no, por eso él era el Inmortal, porque sus ojos oscuros eran capaces de vislumbrar un horizonte lleno de posibilidades.

A su alrededor reinaba el silencio, estaban sentados lado a lado, sin rozarse siquiera, pero Eddie sintió una íntima conexión con él. Era extraña aquella sensación tan familiar, aquel reconocimiento del otro, como un igual. De alguna forma, sentía que Drake era un reflejo exacto de todo lo que alguna vez quiso en la vida…

—Antes, creía que todos los omegas eran débiles —reconoció en medio de un susurro—. Nunca había conocido un omega como tú.

—Eddie… —dijo Drake sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza. Cuando giró el cuello para verlo, su mirada que lo veía todo lo atravesó como una daga—. Hablas de los omegas como si tú no fueras uno de ellos. 

* * *

Faltaba al menos una hora para el atardecer cuando Doctora Sombra se les acercó y Eddie entendió en ese momento por qué la llamaban así. No se había percatado antes, porque el aroma de tantos omegas juntos había embotado sus sentidos, pero de ella no percibía nada, ningún aroma que delatara su casta, ni siquiera el roce ligero de sus pisadas sobre la arena.

—Está todo listo para la transmisión —anunció. 

Cuando Eddie se dio la vuelta para verla, ella le devolvió una mirada cargada de tristeza y percibió otra vez aquella asfixiante sensación de estar cayendo directo en medio de una trampa, aunque no duró mucho, no después de que Drake lo instara a levantarse y le pidiera que lo siguiera.

Al llegar al centro del campamento otra vez, las filas de guerreros de la carretera estaban organizadas, cada uno ocupando su posición arriba de los camiones o montados sobre motocicletas que servían de custodios.

Drake se encaminó hacia un camión blindado, más pequeño y bajo que los demás, del que se veía una antena de transmisiones y grandes bocinas en el techo. Adentro, en la carrocería metálica, se empotraban una serie de aparatos electrónicos que habían sido adaptados para funcionar a base de la energía que generaba el motor. Drake tomó un pequeño micrófono, le echó una mirada relampagueante seguida de una sonrisa astuta y comenzó a hablar. A Eddie le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que aquellas eran las transmisiones radiales que había oído una infinidad de veces en medio de la soledad del desierto, una vida entera atrás.

—Les tenemos buenas nuevas desde el infierno desértico al que llamamos hogar, mis hermanos. Esta mañana mis guerreros han dado con la furia de la carretera en medio de una ciudad fantasma. Aun en un mundo como este hay esperanza, y el día de hoy hemos visto que una nueva luz ilumina nuestros cielos radiactivos. 

»Afirmen con dos manos esos escupefuegos, hermanos, porque la lucha no ha terminado. Esta aparición, cual espejismo en medio del desierto ardiente, ha sido una inyección de gasolina pura en nuestros motores. No dejen que este calor les derrita el cerebro, hermanos. No dejen que nadie les oculte la verdad que es tan visible, incluso en medio de esta atmósfera corroída: ¡Aún estamos aquí de pie! Nosotros somos aquellos que continuamos en la lucha.

»¡Larga vida a mis enemigos para que puedan contemplar mi gloria!

»Esta noche habrá una partida de guerra que se internará en Territorio Hostil. Para aquellos que quieran morir en la gloria, esta es su oportunidad. ¡Serán bienvenidos en las Planicies del Silencio, hermanos! Yo, el Inmortal en persona, seré quien les abra las puertas a mis guerreros de la carretera. ¡Vivo, muero y vivo otra vez!


	20. Capítulo 19 | Semillas antivida

Los omegas de Drake llamaban a aquel lugar la Ciudad de los Susurros. Decían que, si uno se quedaba muy quieto y prestaba la suficiente atención, comenzaba a oír las voces de los caídos: llantos, gritos de terror, los aullidos mortificados de las almas en pena, el último vestigio de aquellos que sufrieron una muerte violenta.

Eddie trató de oír alguno de los sonidos que se filtraban a través de la quietud de la noche, pero bajo el ronroneo de su motor no fue capaz de oír nada más que el crujido del metal desvencijado agitado por la brisa. 

Según los viejos mapas que había encontrado ahí, aquella ciudad se llamaba San Francisco. De acuerdo con lo que se podía entrever en el descascarado papel encerado, había sido una gran urbe del Viejo Mundo, costera, flanqueada por lo que en ese tiempo llamaban Océano Pacífico. Antiguamente, la península sobre la cual se había construido la ciudad estaba conectada con el resto del continente por un puente de proporciones monstruosas llamado Golden Gate. Ahora, ese mismo puente era una de las pocas cosas que permanecían aún en pie, aunque bajo sus enormes pilotes de hierro forjado solo circulaba la arena movida por el viento. No había señas de mar alguno en los alrededores, y Eddie presentía que ni siquiera en cientos de millas a la redonda. Los océanos habían pasado a ser casi un mito en el Nuevo Mundo y había muy pocos que realmente podían decir que habían visto sus aguas salobres.

Aun así, en todas partes de aquellas ruinas podía percibirse que en algún momento esa cuidad fue uno de los centros de mayor esplendor de la civilización humana, por lo mismo, parecía que los monstruos se habían ensañado particularmente con ella.

Eddie había visto otras ciudades en ruinas antes, más de las que le gustaba recordar, pero en muy pocas de ellas había podido ver tal grado de furiosa destrucción. La mayoría de las grandes ciudades ya eran un montón de escombros debido a la Gran Guerra cuando llegaron los monstruos, pero aquí, podía verse el ataque de los alienígenas a los sobrevivientes que aún habían quedado. Puertas arrancadas de cuajo de sus postigos por la fuerza de manos monstruosas, agujeros en medio de los muros de viejas casonas, como si éstos hubieran estado hechos de cartón, oscuras manchas ocres regadas por el suelo o tiñendo las paredes, montículos de huesos triturados por fauces capaces de reducirlos a astillas de un solo mordisco. 

El convoy de guerra cruzó el Golden Gate a un tortuoso ritmo lento. El enorme camión blindado que iba en el centro de la formación avanzaba con pesadez, aún a través de una ruta en buenas condiciones como las del puente. Una vez que cruzaron, mientras se adentraban en la zona urbana, todos tuvieron muy claro que se encontraban en Territorio Hostil. El peligro podía sentirse en el aire electrificado.

Cuando llegaron a una zona aterrazada, donde las casas se abrían a una pequeña explanada, el Inmortal dio la orden de detenerse. Sus guerreros de la carretera, montados en sus motocicletas de ruedas anchas, recorrieron la formación avisando la orden de su líder. Eddie aprovechó para bajarse del Interceptor y encaminarse hacia lo que en algún tiempo fue un barrio residencial de bonitas casas de estilo antiguo, emplazadas en una calle de pendiente pronunciada. Una de ellas había llamado su atención, o más bien el agujero con forma de puño gigante que había deformado la ventana. Detrás, todo era oscuridad, y en medio de aquella negrura, resaltaban fragmentos brillantes de huesos que no podían pertenecer a ningún animal.

Se arrodilló e introdujo la mano en lo que pareció las fauces de uno de los monstruos. El interior estaba frío y debajo de toda la arena, semienterrado, palpó la textura lisa de los fragmentos de huesos. Era un cráneo grande, de adulto, agrietado y sin mandíbula, pero del color negro brillante que indicaba que había pertenecido a un humano infectado.

Eddie lo tomó con ambas manos, con un cuidado infinito, e inspeccionó las cuencas vacías.

—Si los huesos hablaran… —susurró para sí mismo con un suspiro.

— _No necesitas que los huesos hablen, Eddie_ —respondió Venom en su mente—. _Yo puedo decirte lo que pasó aquí._

—Lo sé, pero… no sé si quiero oírlo de tu boca. —Tiró el cráneo de vuelta al agujero, donde cayó levantando una nube de polvo y despertando ecos en la oscuridad—. Menos aún hoy, ha sido un día demasiado largo.

Habían llegado a la ciudad cuando faltaban solo un par de horas para el amanecer. El mundo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, como si el planeta mismo hubiera quedado a la espera, ninguna estrella refulgía en medio de los cielos radiactivos.

A la cabeza de la vanguardia iba Destructor con una docena de lanceros; un grupo de sus mejores y más leales hombres montados en motocicletas adaptadas para el desierto con un par de lanzas explosivas flanqueando sus ruedas traseras. A estos se sumaba un grupo más reducido de ojeadores que iban a la cabeza. Drake les había ordenado que se les adelantaran un par de kilómetros para tener una panorámica clara de lo que les esperaba por delante. Luego iría él con el grueso de las fuerzas, los grandes y pesados camiones de guerra, con Eddie conduciendo a su lado. Finalmente, Doctora Sombra comandaba la retaguardia.

Los repartidores de justicia del Inmortal habían partido con gran ánimo esa tarde, en medio de gritos salvajes de «¡Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez!». Pero el paso de las horas de viaje había ido haciendo mella en ellos, y se habían vuelto casi tan silenciosos como la noche; aunque no era miedo lo que se reflejaba en sus miradas enmarcadas por el tinte negro del aceite de motor, sino expectación. 

Eddie volvió a encaminarse hasta el convoy, aunque permaneció a la distancia, con la espalda apoyada en una de las casas a medio derrumbar. Había pensado que se iban a detener ahí para inspeccionar y trazar un plan, pero al ver al grupo de avanzada acercarse en sus motocicletas, supo que solo estaban esperando a que los ojeadores dieran su informe antes de atacar, pudo leerlo en la mirada del Inmortal.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, los ojeadores llegaron de improviso, silenciosos, caminando a pies descalzos sobre la arena sin apenas hacer ruido. Drake los recibió desde la cima de su vehículo monstruoso, como si estuviera recibiendo audiencias. Aquellos guerreros hicieron la misma reverencia que todos los demás, lo miraron a los ojos con la misma devoción, pero se trataba de hombres muy diferentes. No llevaban la misma indumentaria de guerra de los demás, sino que vestían unas ropas sencillas de lino crudo, sucio, teñido por el sudor y el polvo del desierto. Llevaban el rostro cubierto de arena, la que se les pegaba a la piel por medio de una sustancia oscura que hacía que solo fueran visibles sus ojos duros, ensombrecidos. Eran miradas sombrías, lóbregas, que no dejaban traslucir ninguno de sus pensamientos.

— _Eso es sangre de simbionte_ —explicó Venom con una voz telepática profunda que resonó a través de su enlace—. _La usan para que, al acercarse, los simbiontes no detecten su olor_.

—¿Qué…? —Eddie estaba estupefacto. Lanzó una mirada directa a los cinco hombres que se agrupaban alrededor del vehículo de Drake, la sustancia negruzca les cubría toda la cara, las manos y cualquier lugar donde la piel fuera visible—. ¿De dónde rayos sacan sangre de simbionte?

— _No sabemos, pero funciona_ —volvió a decir Venom—. _No podemos sentir su olor._

—Técnica de cazadores… —susurró Eddie, más para sí mismo, recordando las antiguas lecciones que tuvo de niño en Aquaciudad—. Las aprendíamos todos en las madrigueras, pero… yo nunca imaginé que podría aplicarse a simbiontes.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Drake y los hombres que lo rodeaban, cuando su líder terminó de dar el reporte, se alejaron en silencio, desapareciendo en las sombras al igual que como habían llegado, sin ser vistos.

Eddie inspeccionó la oscuridad de las casas abandonadas preguntándose cuántos ojos lo estudiaban en ese mismo momento desde las sombras, con una sensación de angustia creciendo dentro de su pecho. Venom no creía que fueran peligrosos, ni que representaran una amenaza para ellos, pero sí permanecía alerta. Eddie lo sentía corretear, moverse intranquilo por debajo de su piel, erizándole cada vello corporal.

«Hay algo extraño en ese humano, al que llaman Inmortal —le había dicho a través de su enlace cuando emprendieron el viaje—. Percibimos un olor extraño en él debajo de todo ese recargado aroma a especias.» Eddie había estado de acuerdo en que un halo de misterio rodeaba a ese joven, que la forma en que sus seguidores lo idolatraban no podía ser algo casual ni vacío, y no podía sacarse la mirada triste que le había lanzado Doctora Sombra la última vez que la vio; era una expresión que se parecía demasiado a la lástima…

Aunque nada de eso importaba ahora. Ambos sabían también que la única auténtica amenaza no eran aquellos omegas, sino los monstruos que los esperaban por delante. Porque estaban ahí, lo sabían con la misma certeza que sabían que el sol saldría en un par de horas para iluminar los cielos radiactivos y corroer la tierra un poco más.

— _Eddie…_ —La voz reverberante de Venom retumbó en su mente y vibró a través de sus huesos, causándole un delicioso cosquilleo, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

— _Hay simbiontes aquí, Eddie._ _Muchos, una manada completa, tal vez cinco o seis de ellos. Siento sus olores, Eddie, furiosos, enojados simbiontes…_ —dijo Venom. Eddie pudo detectar un leve temblor en su voz, una variación mínima en su tono, pero no quiso creer que fuera miedo—. _Están hambrientos, no han probado carne fresca en mucho tiempo, eso los pone furiosos. Y ya captaron el olor de los humanos_.

—¡Oh, por la Madre Carretera! ¿Qué hago aquí?

Eddie, como la mayoría de los humanos, se había pasado toda la vida evitando toparse con los monstruos, apenas podía imaginarse que existieran algunos, nada menos que omegas, que tuvieran las agallas para buscar una confrontación. Solo fue cuando sintió que sus ropas estaban húmedas de sudor y que éste corría helado por su pecho, que se dio cuenta que estaba aterrado.

Y al parecer, ellos no eran los únicos que sabían de la existencia de los simbiontes. A su derecha, Drake se había alzado en la parte trasera de su automóvil y se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a sus hombresbala, a sus repartidores de justicia. Se alzaba muy erguido, con el mentón en alto y la mirada en algún punto fijo en el horizonte. Era esbelto, de piernas largas y fuertes, de postura regia. El pelo negro corto se dejaba entrever debajo de la pañoleta que le cubría la cabeza y parecía ser el único hombre ahí que iba completamente desarmado, a pesar de ello, su mirada no reflejó temor ni dudas en ningún instante. Al verlo a la distancia, a Eddie le pareció más joven que antes, casi un chiquillo… un chiquillo que no conocía el miedo y que estaba jugando a ser Dios. 

—¡Hermanos! —Saludó levantando la mano derecha, mostrándoles la palma extendida—. Mis hombresbala _,_ mis semillas antivida que conducirán junto a mí eternamente por las Planicies del Silencio, ha llegado la hora, ha llegado el momento de probar que son dignos. —Una de sus manos fuertes y seguras lo afirmaba a los laterales del vehículo, la otra permanecía alzada—. Esta lucha, es la lucha por la sobrevivencia de la humanidad. ¿Le tienen miedo a la muerte? No se preocupen, la muerte solo es parte del viaje, no el fin de la carretera. Y a los que mueran luchando por mí hoy, yo en persona los conduciré a las puertas de las Planicies del Silencio. —Un rugido se alzó de las gargantas de los repartidores de justicia, un grito de fervorosa y ciega devoción. Creían en él, creían en él hasta el punto de entregarle sus vidas—. Recuerden: un monstruo, una bala. 

—¡Un Monstruo, una bala! —gritaron todos al unísono mientras volvían a montar en sus motocicletas de batalla.

El aire de la noche había estado quieto hasta ese momento, pero sorpresivamente una ráfaga fuerte arreció desde el norte, como un mal presagio, ondeando las banderas azules que adornaban los autos de batalla. Los hombresbala del Inmortal ya estaban formados en fila para luchar. Eddie los vio pasar a su lado, aullando furiosos mientras descendían por la colina con sus lanzas explosivas en mano y el escupefuego cruzado a la espalda; iban bajo las órdenes de Destructor. No supo si ellos esperaban que los siguiera hasta que vio a Drake bajar de su vehículo y acercarse a él, lo palmeó en el hombro y le pasó de largo, adelantándose un par de pasos.

—No es necesario que nosotros bajemos hasta allá —le dijo sin mirarlo, su atención estaba fija en el convoy que avanzaba levantando una nube de polvo y arena.

—Los envías a una muerte segura —replicó Eddie con tono seco.

—Así es la guerra, no todos pueden sobrevivir —reconoció Drake sin inmutarse. La frialdad del tono de su voz lo impactó; su indiferencia—. Además, ellos mueren creyendo en algo.

—Creyendo en patrañas, cuentos para niños.

—Es su esperanza, la única que tienen en este mundo pútrido. —Drake se dio la vuelta para mirarlo por primera vez, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con intensidad, con algo muy parecido a la locura—. ¿Les quitarías eso?

Eddie no respondió. Ante su silencio, Drake volvió a fijar su atención en sus repartidores de justicia. Abajo, Destructor había virado a la derecha, localizando a los monstruos, y pronto Eddie pudo divisarlo también. Era un simbionte solitario, aferrado a los fierros desvencijados y al poco concreto que quedaba en pie de lo que alguna vez fue un edificio lleno de cristales.

— _Es solo la avanzada, un explorador_ —explicó Venom, hablándole solo a él—. _Los demás están cerca, pero no se mostrarán aún._

Eddie caminó hasta acercarse al borde de la terraza, para no perderse ni un detalle de la acción. Los camiones, más pesados y lentos en un ambiente estrecho, se habían quedado atrás, mientras un grupo de una docena de motociclistas se adelantó directo hacia la criatura; iban montados en ágiles motos de ruedas gruesas especiales para la arena, liderados por Destructor, confiados y seguros de su victoria, o de su entrada al paraíso en caso de una derrota.

Atacaron al monstruo con sus lanzas, pero éstas fueron incapaces de alcanzar la altura a la que éste se encontraba y reventaron varios metros por debajo, llenando la noche de ruidos estridentes y el aire de olor a pólvora. La criatura les rugió en respuesta y pareció alistarse para dejarse caer sobre ellos, pero esto no los detuvo.

Esta vez se acercó un grupo más pequeño, cinco guerreros que rodearon a la criatura por todos los flancos. Llevaban arpones anclados en el arco delantero de las ruedas, y cuando éstos salieron disparados cortando el aire para atravesar los miembros del monstruo e impactar profundo entre el concreto, desplegaron los arados instalados en las ruedas traseras, frenándolo. Después de eso, fue difícil que el simbionte siguiera moviéndose con tanta libertad.

La criatura rugió, profundo y doliente, como un animal herido. Eddie sintió a Venom removiéndose intranquilo, reaccionado al sufrimiento de un miembro de su especie, aunque no dejó traspasar ningún pensamiento a través del enlace. Eddie también sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna al oír sus lamentos.

El grito de la criatura era estridente, agudo, creó ecos en la ciudad vacía y se repitió una y otra vez. Una ola espesa de su olor llegó hasta él, a pesar de la distancia, lento pero incesante, como quietas aguas de un lago. Hedía a miedo. Un segundo grito siguió al primero, más agudo esta vez, entrecortado, rasgando la noche de un silencio sepulcral. 

—Se está comunicando —soltó Eddie casi sin darse cuenta—. ¡Se está comunicando! Está pidiendo ayuda —repitió mirando al Inmortal, pero éste le sonrió en respuesta. En sus ojos oscuros solo había convicción.

—No hay lugar para el temor aquí, hermanito —le dijo, el brillo de sus ojos serenos era de astucia.

Cuando les llegó la respuesta de las demás criaturas, supo que los repartidores de justicia habían quedado rodeados. Oyó los gruñidos en todas direcciones, tal vez eran cinco de ellos, tal vez más. Las voces de los monstruos eran graves, reverberantes, como crujidos de granito. 

Eddie volvió a fijar la vista en los repartidores de justicia que se jugaban la vida abajo y vio que uno había caído de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos entre gemidos; pronto, todos vieron la sangre manar entre sus dedos. La criatura había soltado uno de sus brazos y había atacado con sus tentáculos afilados como lanzas. Volvió a lanzarse contra otro, atravesándole la garganta como si ésta hubiera sido seda. El hombrebala atacado ni siquiera gritó, su cuerpo convulsionó un instante y cayó muerto.

Eddie habría esperado que ese fuera el momento en que todos saldrían huyendo, pero no vio retroceder a ninguno. Destructor aprovechó el momento en que los tentáculos de la criatura volvían a retraerse a su cuerpo para dispararle otro arpón e inmovilizarlo al fin. Cuando la criatura volvió a lanzar aquel aullido lastimero una tercera vez, todos vieron que sus hermanos habían aparecido en el horizonte, respondiendo a su llamada. Eran cuatro en total, encaramados en la cima de los edificios más altos, rodeándolos. Parecía que los repartidores de justicia habían caído en una trampa.

—Ellos tienen instinto de manada, igual que nosotros.

Eddie casi dio un brindo, sobresaltado con la voz femenina que de improviso sintió a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta para mirarla, aunque de antemano sabía que se encontraría con la sonrisa afable de Doctora Sombra. Ella estaba a su costado izquierdo, a solo tres pasos de distancia hacia atrás, y a pesar de ello, Eddie no la había sentido llegar.

—Se protegen unos a otros —continuó la mujer. Al igual que Drake, tenía la mirada fija en la acción que se desarrollaba más abajo—. Al principio no lo sabíamos, los creíamos tan inhumanos, tan monstruosos… pero en realidad no son tan diferentes a nosotros.

—¿Cómo es que saben todo esto?

—Hemos aprendido, los hemos observado, estudiado —reconoció ladeando el rostro para mirar a Eddie a la cara. Sus ojos seguían mostrando aquel grado de tristeza cada vez que lo miraba—. Todo gracias a él —admitió desviando la mirada hacia Drake—. Él nos hizo cambiar de paradigma, abordar esta lucha de otra forma. Sin él no habríamos logrado vencer.

Eddie no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más, Doctora Sombra le hizo una seña con la cabeza que lo hizo girar el rostro y volver a fijar su atención en los repartidores de justicia. Los otros cuatro simbiontes habían bajado al suelo, rodeándolos, y Eddie pudo ver que ahora eran más que dos los guerreros de la carretera que habían ascendido al paraíso.

Drake no parecía vencido. Sus ojos, vivaces e inteligentes, inspeccionaron rápido la situación y actuó. Disparó una bengala al aire, color negro, como sangre de simbionte, y los camiones de guerra más pequeños empezaron a moverse en dirección a las criaturas. Éstas se lanzaron hacia adelante, listas para atacar, pero de improviso detuvieron su arremetida y cayeron al suelo temblando de pies a cabezas, sacudiéndose como si estuvieran convulsionando, hasta salir expulsados del cuerpo de sus huéspedes y quedar retorciéndose en la arena.

Las voces lastimeras de los simbiontes retumbaban en la oscuridad, y segundos después Eddie entendió el porqué de su dolor. Lo sintió como un hacha que le partía la cabeza en dos, era un ruido agudo que le taladraba la cabeza y que casi le revienta los tímpanos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, apretando los dientes para contener el dolor mientras evitaba a toda costa gritar, a pesar de sentir que sus pulmones estaban a punto de reventar. Sentía a Venom retorcerse bajo su piel y su grito telepático de dolor era insoportable para él.

—¿Estás bien? —Eddie sabía que tenía a Drake a su lado, con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano sobre su hombro, aunque apenas era consciente de lo que decía—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Trató de balbucear una respuesta que sonara coherente, pero el dolor era insoportable y le nublaba la razón. Levantó la mirada hacia él y vio que sus ojos astutos lo inspeccionaban con crudeza. «Lo sabe —pensó Eddie—. Lo sabe, sabe que soy un infectado». Eddie temblaba de pies a cabezas, sin dejar de sostenerse la cabeza, indefenso. Y así como había empezado, cuando el sonido agudo cesó, sintió que el dolor de Venom retrocedía hasta quedar solo como un remanente, como un leve temblor en sus venas.

—¿Estás bien, Eddie? —volvió a preguntar Drake, con la atención fija en él.

—Sí, fue solo… un dolor de cabeza —explicó, jadeante—. Me pasa seguido, creo que es por la radiación.

—Claro, haremos que nuestro Mecánico Orgánico te revise, pero ahora aún tenemos mucho por hacer. Contemplar el cuerpo de un enemigo muerto es el espectáculo más hermoso que existe, ¿no te parece? —Drake le palmeó el hombro y se puso de pie, caminando hacia los miembros de su escolta personal, los únicos que se habían quedado fuera del ataque—. Envíen el camión —ordenó con voz tranquila. Su voz siempre era serena, imperturbable—. Quiero que los carguen y que salgamos de aquí lo antes posible.

Eddie no terminaba de entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba débil, tembloroso, y sabía que Venom se sentía igual, exhausto. Intentó ponerse de pie solo para descubrir que el mundo giraba bajo la suela de sus botas. Fue Doctora Sombra quien se le acercó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. No parecía estar sorprendida, ni intrigada, su rostro seguía siendo afable y sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eddie no se lo creyó, no era posible tanta indiferencia en un grupo de omegas que parecían saber tanto de los simbiontes.

—¿Qué pasa aquí…? —murmuró Eddie, aunque no sabía si le preguntaba a ella o a sí mismo.

—Ganamos, y lo hicimos gracias a él —dijo Doctora Sombra con la mirada fija en la espalda de Drake, donde su túnica azul ondeaba como una capa agitada por la brisa. La mujer tenía una voz tranquila, aterciopelada, teñida en todo momento por la admiración ciega y fanática—. Es un hombre de hierro, pero no cruel. Sin él no habríamos llegado a donde estamos, sin él nos habríamos extinguido hace tiempo. Él es nuestra salvación, la esperanza de la humanidad.

Eddie desvió la vista de la espalda de Drake y la fijó en las criaturas de abajo. Los repartidores de justicia los habían encapsulado en tubos metálicos aprovechando su estado indefenso y los estaban cargando dentro del camión blindado. Los huéspedes habían quedado tendidos en el suelo, como marionetas inútiles luego de que los simbiontes abandonaran sus cuerpos, meros cuerpos vacíos, muertos. Eddie no lo podía creer. Había creído que esa batalla sería una carnicería, y en cambio se encontraba con que habían ganado; un grupo de omegas había vencido a los monstruos que hasta ese momento se creía que eran indestructibles.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Los monstruos son vulnerables a sonidos intensos, en una frecuencia muy específica —explicó Doctora Sombra—. Lo hemos aprendido con el tiempo, en un principio todo fue ensayo y error, pero después, cuando dimos con la clave exacta…. Drake nos enseñó, nos enseñó a aprender de ellos para poder defendernos.

—¿Tú crees en él? ¿Crees que realmente él puede salvar este mundo?

—Creo en él con toda mi alma y mi corazón.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo —reconoció Eddie mientras volteaba a mirar a Drake—. Y yo estoy empezando a creer también…

Estaba rodeado por sus guerreros, lanzando órdenes con tono seguro, pero suave, sin alzar la voz en ningún momento. Sus ojos tenían un brillo febril mientras miraba cómo terminaban de meter a las criaturas al camión blindado, hasta que de pronto giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la mirada de Eddie de improviso, como si la hubiera atrapado en el aire. Su expresión se suavizó y sus labios volvieron a curvarse con una sonrisa cálida. 

—¿Ya viste, hermanito? ¡Ganamos! —Drake se le acercó, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Notó la calidez de sus dedos delgados en la piel de su nuca, su dulzura envolviéndolo. Reía como un chiquillo, eufórico, ebrio de triunfo, y sus ojos estaban desbordantes de súbita excitación—. Vendrás con nosotros, por supuesto —le dijo mientras seguían abrazados, Eddie sentía cómo su voz vibraba a través de su caja torácica—. Partiremos ahora mismo. —Aquello no era una pregunta, era una orden. Le lanzó una última sonrisa relampagueante y se alejó a paso vivo rumbo a su vehículo, soltando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

—No podemos ir —susurró Eddie muy despacio, su voz era tan baja que incluso él mismo tuvo problemas para oírse—, él sabe la verdad.

— _Iremos_ —ordenó Venom en su mente. Eddie se sorprendió con la urgencia que teñía su voz a pesar de lo débil que se oía—. _Debemos investigar, Eddie. Ese humano, esconde un secreto_.

—¿De qué hablas?

— _Él tiene tratos con simbiontes_ —aseguró Venom—. _Todo su cuerpo apesta a ellos… Cuando nos abrazó pude sentirlo. Antes sabía que escondía un aroma diferente, pero ahora estoy seguro, él huele a simbionte y no a cualquiera, Eddie. El olor que percibimos es el de Riot_.


	21. Capítulo 20 | La Ciudad Subterránea

—La Ciudad Subterránea —dijo Drake, montado en la carrocería de su automóvil, cuando se detuvo junto a él en lo alto del risco.

El Inmortal no manejaba su propio vehículo, para eso tenía acólitos de sobra, sino que se limitaba a mantenerse muy derecho y erguido en la parte posterior del Cadillac reensamblado, sin perder nunca el equilibrio y con la túnica ondeando como un estandarte azul a sus espaldas. Iba flanqueado por dos guerreros armados con lanzas explosivas que apuntaban directo al cielo. Tenían la mitad del rostro oculta bajo una máscara de oxígeno adornada con feroces dientes de animales y los ojos excesivamente cubiertos de grasa de motor, por lo que era difícil reconocerlos, aunque todos se referían a ellos como la escolta del Inmortal.

Aun no era el mediodía, pero el sol ya tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer arder la piel bajo el grueso cuero de la chaqueta de Eddie, y sacaba destellos del metal reluciente que había quedado expuesto en cada vehículo de la caravana de guerra, como señales de luces que delataban su tránsito. Adelante, el desierto se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, allá en el lejano y ondulante horizonte. A partir de aquel punto, la Madre Carretera se interrumpía bruscamente, desapareciendo entre un montón de escombros, y hacia adelante no era posible ver ningún otro signo de vida humana, ni ciudadelas, ni caminos secundarios, todo eran colinas de arena meciéndose al compás de la brisa en medio de una llanura abierta de un color blanquecino que adquiría tonos dorados cuando se ondulaba con el viento, creando olas. Eran Las Salinas.

Y no había rastro de ciudad alguna.

—Yo no veo nada —gritó Eddie, para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de su motor. Su comentario provocó que Drake soltara una carcajada tan espontánea que hizo que aparecieran dos pequeños hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas y sus ojos se expandieran, dulcificándose.

—Tengo que enseñarte a ver, hermanito.

Una vez que tuvieron que internarse en Las Salinas, el convoy siguió a un ritmo mucho más lento, aunque ininterrumpido. Los pesados camiones se movían tambaleantes, de un lado a otro, con riesgo de quedar enterrados en la arena en cada vuelta de rueda. Pero se movían siempre al noroeste, hacia la suave prominencia de rocas que empezaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, sobresaliendo entre las dunas.

Eddie lo comprendió en ese instante, aunque tuvo que comprobarlo en su viejo mapa; estaban transitando por lo que en el Viejo Mundo fue el mar, por eso la carretera había terminado de improviso. Ahora, todo eran arenas, incluso las olas.

El camión blindado que llevaba a las criaturas que habían sido capturadas pasó junto al Interceptor, por lo que Eddie pudo percibir el olor a miedo emanar a través de las gruesas paredes metálicas, gracias a los potentes sentidos de Venom. Su vínculo telepático le permitía incluso percibir sus conversaciones, chillidos agudos y espantosos, de una angustia casi humana. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —murmuró casi en un hilo de voz. De un tiempo a esta parte, había aprendido a hablar sin mover los labios, con una voz que nacía directamente desde el estómago. A pesar de viajar en su vehículo, solo, nunca se sabía quién podría estar vigilándolo—. Esos simbiontes… yo… No sé cómo debes sentirte, no sé si… si tienes un poco de empatía hacia ellos o si…

— _No siento pena por ellos, Eddie_ —respondió Venom en su mente. De pronto, Eddie sintió el peso de su propia palma en el pecho, aunque el movimiento había sido totalmente involuntario. Su alfa había hecho uso de su brazo para expresarle una caricia furtiva; una caricia que solo él podía llegar a entender—. _Eran malos simbiontes. Asesinos_.

—Bien.

— _Aunque estoy preocupado, Eddie, por ese humano al que llaman el Inmortal._ —Eddie podía notar que Venom realmente estaba inquieto. Lo sentía removerse bajo su piel, transmitiéndole su intranquilidad a través del vínculo que compartían, incluso había momentos en los que había experimentado leves mareos que interpretó como signos de su nerviosismo—. _Pude reconocer un olor ínfimo en él, como un halo, un aroma vago, casi imperceptible, y era el olor de Riot. Pero él también huele a más simbiontes, Eddie, a Screem, Agony, Toxin… y a otros de los que ni siquiera sé sus nombres._ —Eddie sintió cómo su estómago se contraía de los nervios y el sabor a la bilis inundó su paladar. Sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba, lo intuía: problemas, muchos y grandes problemas—. _No es solo él, la mujer a la que llaman Doctora Sombra también huele a simbiontes, mucho más que él. Es un olor que un humano no podría detectar, Eddie, pero nosotros los simbiontes sí lo sentimos._

—¿Crees que él los ha capturado como a estos otros? ¿Cómo a los del camión? —preguntó entre dientes, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— _Si estos humanos fueron capaces de capturar a Riot, Eddie, entonces es verdad que pueden exterminarnos a todos_ —reconoció Venom—. _Si es así, corremos grave peligro_.

—Por eso debemos averiguarlo, para buscar una manera de ponernos a salvo, cariño. —Sonrió forzado y se pasó la mano por el pecho—. Recuérdalo, juntos somos fuertes.

Afuera, los demás miembros del convoy se habían puesto inquietos también, y al repasar sus miradas, un poco más decididas, supo que había pasado algo. Pronto, un puño enguantado golpeando con energía sobre su vidrio lateral le dio la respuesta: la vanguardia había dado la alarma y ahora se corría la voz «Tormenta hacia el oeste. tiempo estimado de impacto en tres horas». Eddie dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la nube pestilente de polvo suspendido que crecía en el horizonte antes de subirse el pañuelo a la boca y pisar el acelerador. 

Llegar hasta la Ciudad Subterránea les tomó casi medio día, no tanto porque fuera mucha la distancia, sino porque en medio de Las Salinas el ritmo al que podían desplazarse los camiones era demasiado lento. El sol había empezado a declinar y la tormenta de arena les pisaba los talones cuando llegaron por fin a terreno firme, formado por arena endurecida y compactada que se aglutinaba en montículos, probablemente alguna especie de isla submarina cuando todo aquello era parte del Océano Pacífico, o un arrecife ahora erosionado por el viento implacable.

Una vez que estuvieron a corta distancia, ni siquiera Eddie tuvo dudas de cuál era la entrada a la Ciudad Subterránea. Cada uno de los pequeños promontorios tenía excavadas entradas cuadrangulares, oscuras como boca de lobo, algunas tenían incluso otras excavaciones más pequeñas a los lados, a modo de ventanas. Era evidente que no eran viviendas en sí mismas, sino la parte superior del acceso, porque eran demasiado pequeñas para haber albergado una base de operaciones.

La entrada principal era la más grande de todas, excavada a nivel de suelo para que los camiones pudieran entrar sin problemas. Habían tallado en la roca la forma de un volante con una calavera monstruosa en el centro; una boca enorme con dientes romos arriba y abajo por entre los cuales podían pasar justo el ancho de los camiones de guerra, de modo que cuando entraban, parecía que estaban siendo devorados por un gigantesco monstruo de granito.

Aquello era el culto a la muerte, a la carretera y a los motores.

Los guerreros de la carretera entraron en medio de gritos furiosos de victoria, ebrios de poder y autosuficiencia. Iban todos encaramados en los techos de los camiones, agitando los puños al aire, gritando una y otra vez «Inmortal. Inmortal. Inmortal» como si fuera una especie de himno, una ovación. 

En la entrada del túnel había un hombre y una mujer, ambos con pesados escupefuegos en las manos; los únicos vigías del fuerte. Mientras pasaban bajo los grandes dientes esculpidos en piedra, Eddie vio que a cada lado de ellos había un par de parlantes enormes, armas capaces de ahuyentar a cualquier simbionte.

El interior era oscuro y húmedo, pero del techo colgaban varias antorchas empapadas en aceite cuyas llamas aleteaban cual mariposas contra las sombras, indicándoles el camino a seguir.

Los focos de los automóviles iluminaban el túnel oscuro como boca de lobo, donde Eddie pudo entrever otras galerías más pequeñas que se desviaban, excavadas con menos prolijidad, retorcidas como las ramas de un árbol viejo, y de los que salían seres grotescos, atraídos por el ruido de los motores. Eran los rechazados, los expulsados de todas las manadas en las que habían nacido, los parias, los que no habrían sido recibidos en ningún otro lugar.

Sus ojos empañados por las cataratas parecían reaccionar ante la luz de los focos, como polillas atraídas a las llamas, avanzando a tientas o agarrados a las porosas paredes de los túneles con manos nudosas. Tullidos, enfermos, deformes, imperfectos, descartables. 

La gente que había permanecido en la Ciudad Subterránea no eran guerreros, ni de cerca. Eran en su mayoría ancianos, a los que se sumaban uno que otro cachorro, tan escasos que incluso podían parecer una curiosidad. Pero si algo tenían en común todos ellos era que no guardaban ningún parecido con los guerreros de brazos fibrosos, aquellos de mirada decidida carente de todo temor, esos que estaban ebrios de victoria y que orgullosamente se llamaban a sí mismos hombresbala.

En realidad, la mayoría de los omegas que se habían quedado en la base estaban famélicos, demacrados, con la piel amarillenta debido a la falta de luz solar y la carne exigua debajo del pellejo suelto y arrugado, como si tantos años bajo el calor abrasador del desierto los hubiera fundido por dentro. La mayoría de ellos tenían una expresión lastimera en los ojos nublados por la vejez, aunque parecieron cobrar vida al ver al Inmortal recorrer el largo pasillo subterráneo, acercándose hasta su automóvil solo con la intensión de tocar la punta de su túnica azul resplandeciente. 

Para cuando llegaron a la parte central del complejo, donde estacionaron sus vehículos, habían sido rodeados por completo por aquellas criaturas; Eddie ni siquiera sabía si podía referirse a ellos como humanos. La explanada circular en la que se encontraban tenía la forma de un gran salón, iluminado por cientos de antorchas empapadas en aceite que colgaban del techo. Debido a que era un espacio cerrado, el humo de las antorchas se había estancado, creando una neblina espesa y azulina que olía a alquitrán.

—¿Sientes algo, cariño? —preguntó Eddie entre dientes—. ¿Alguna pista de donde podrían estar los simbiontes?

— _Nada, Eddie_ —respondió Venom en su mente, con su usual tono grave que reverberaba en su pecho, como una vibración— _. No se siente nada en este aire encerrado más que ese molesto olor a quemado que flota en todas partes. Nada de olor a simbiontes_.

—Está bien. Estemos alerta.

Se bajó del Interceptor y caminó entre los omegas de la Ciudad Subterránea, sintiendo sus extraños aromas a su alrededor, aromas como el suyo antes de encontrar a su alfa, aromas apagados, atrofiados, rumbo a la extinción. Era el efecto de la radiación el que causaba infertilidad en la mayoría de los omegas; órganos reproductores defectuosos, con malformaciones.

De hecho, los omegas fértiles eran tan extremadamente raros que justificaban toda la sangre derramada para conseguirlos. ¿Y los demás? Era descartados. Eddie siempre lo había sabido, aunque en otro tiempo había preferido cerrar los ojos a ver cómo se los desechaba, cual cosas.

Pero no allí, no en la Ciudad Subterránea, no en el paraíso de omegas de Drake. Él los había acogido, les había dado techo, alimentos, protección y esperanza. Sin duda por eso fue recibido con una ovación generalizada, como si se tratara de un conquistador. Aunque tal vez lo fuera… 

—¡Acelérense por el Inmortal, hijos de los motores! —gritó Destructor, medio encaramado en la carrocería del Cadillac. Eddie, viéndolos a la distancia, rodeado por aquellos omegas, advirtió que Doctora Sombra también había llegado hasta Drake, flanqueando a su líder por el costado izquierdo del automóvil—. Celebren su victoria, porque es también la nuestra. ¡Él es quien se convirtió en el sol!

Un grito estentóreo se elevó a través del aire denso del interior, un grito que por unos segundos pareció revivir las gargantas apolilladas y resecas de aquellos omegas, ya demasiado viejos para llamarse a sí mismos guerreros, aunque con la suficiente esperanza para alegrarse por las victorias de su líder. Alzaron los brazos al cielo, y en vez de hacer el gesto solemne que ejecutaban los hombresbala, comenzaron a entrechocar sus cacerolas abolladas, haciendo que un tintineo metálico recorriera la cueva y se amplificara, repitiéndose en las paredes rocosas. 

Drake levantó una mano, enseñando la palma extendida, y su orden tácita hizo que los alaridos febriles fueran cesando uno a uno. Eddie, que estaba aún en medio del grupo, podía oír por aquí y por allá uno que otro murmullo apagado que repetía «Escuchen. Oigan su palabra», como si se tratara de oír el mensaje revelador de alguna especie de deidad. Efectivamente, mirándolo desde abajo, desde el gentío común y vulgar, el Inmortal se alzaba ante ellos majestuoso, como un Dios vestido de azul cielo.

—Este ha sido un amanecer negro, hermanos. La bola de fuego y metano que nos consume día a día se tiñó del negro que anuncia la muerte. —Drake hizo una pausa expectante, a su alrededor reinaba el silencio más absoluto, tanto, que Eddie podía oír el crepitar de las antorchas arriba de su cabeza—. Recordemos a aquellos de mis repartidores de justicia que cayeron en batalla: Slit, Nux, Toast y Dag. Hoy hemos avanzado un paso más hacia la victoria, pero hemos perdido buenos guerreros en el camino. No lloren por ellos, sino que regocíjense, pues ahora conducirán junto a mí eternamente por las Planicies del Silencio.

—¡Inmortal! ¡Inmortal! ¡Inmortal! —gritaron sus guerreros de la carretera a coro, como perros bien entrenados.

—Sus hermanos fueron testigos de su sacrificio y ahora conducen eternamente, brillantes y cromados.

—¡Testigos! —volvieron a gritar guerreros de la carretera al unísono. 

—Yo soy su redentor —continuó Drake—. Será por mi mano que surgirán de las cenizas de este mundo en el que la humanidad se volvió salvaje. La Tierra ya está muerta, estamos envenenados, nos convertimos en vidasmedias, pero aún hay esperanza. Yo estoy aquí, yo no nos abandonaré. —Sus ojos escudriñaron la oscuridad como los de una pantera, logrando localizar a Eddie. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, llamándolo con un movimiento mínimo de sus dedos largos, y de pronto vio cómo todos a su alrededor le abrían el camino para que se acercara hasta él—. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan, hermanos. Él es nuestra furia en la carretera y ya está con nosotros. —Sus ojos oscuros reflejaron la luz de las antorchas cuando los bajó para mirar a Eddie—. Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra manada.

Los omegas lo rodearon de pronto, tocándolo con sus manos viejas y resecas, tan parecidas al tacto de la arena cuando arremete sobre la piel debido a la brisa en contra. Lo acariciaron, reconociéndolo, aceptándolo como uno de ellos en lo más profundo de su manada; lo más sagrado que aquellas personas podían tener. Eddie oyó cientos de gargantas gritando al unísono «¡Furia! ¡Furia! ¡Furia!» con la misma fervorosa alienación con la que ovacionaban al Inmortal minutos atrás. En respuesta, sintió que algo en su interior se expandía debido a la emoción.

—Nuestra expedición ha sido un éxito nuevamente —volvió a decir Drake—. Cada día que pasa, cada batalla que ganamos, hermanos, estamos más cerca de la victoria final. No solo hemos exterminado y capturado a más de esos monstruos, sino que también hemos traído provisiones. —La algarabía otra vez. Los omegas levantaron sus manos en alto, agitando las cacerolas, golpeándolas unas a otras. Drake tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del bullicio—. ¡Enlatados y agua de vida!

—¡Guerreros! —gritó Destructor, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. ¡A repartir!

Los guerreros abrieron los camiones blindados más pequeños, esos que no se habían utilizado durante la batalla, y comenzaron a lanzar al aire cientos de latas conserveras; sin duda, comida enlatada que se habían aprovisionado en las ciudades abandonadas. Los viejos corrían, incluso con su caminar anadeante, para lograr atrapar, aunque sea uno de aquellos tesoros preservados en metal. Pero cuando llegó la hora de repartir el agua, la utopía mancomunada que aparentaban ser, se desmoronó como si estuviera hecha de arena, revelando la naturaleza misma del ser humano: el egoísmo y el individualismo, la lucha por la sobrevivencia a toda costa.

Eddie vio cómo se trasformaban sus miradas, cómo se volvían cada vez más salvajes, desgreñándose unos a otros para poder llegar al camión que les entregaba aquello que se había transformado en lo más preciado en aquel mundo estéril.

—No se conviertan en adictos al agua, hermanos —dijo Drake—. Se apoderará de ustedes y van a resentir su ausencia. Es el sufrimiento lo que nos hace puros.

La voz del Inmortal se hizo oír fuerte y clara por sobre el griterío, y, aun así, su autoridad parecía haber quedado en el olvido. Eddie vio a un par de ancianos, una mujer que había logrado llenar su tiesto con agua y trataba de retirarse del gentío, antes de ser arrastrada por el piso por un viejo que solo quería hacerse con dos raciones. Eran los depredadores. Incluso ahí, entre lo más bajo de lo bajo, la eterna lucha del fuerte contra el débil seguía desarrollándose igual que siempre.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas? —preguntó Eddie acercándose a Drake, quien acababa de saltar de la carrocería de su Cadillac hacia el duro suelo de cemento.

—Desterrados. Gente que no es acogida en ningún otro lugar, salvo aquí. —Drake posó una mano con suavidad y firmeza sobre su hombro, guiándolo hacia la sección posterior del gran salón. Detrás de él iban Doctora Sombra y Destructor, sus dos perros más fieles—. En la mayoría de las manadas son considerados unas cargas sin utilidad y son expulsados para morir en el desierto. Nosotros acogemos a los que logramos encontrar, pero allá afuera hay más, muchísimos más que no hemos podido salvar, que fueron tragados por las arenas. Estos son los sobrevivientes.

—Son despojos —aseveró Eddie. Recorrió el complejo con la mirada. En un rincón alejado, vio un par de niños que jugaban a tiro al blanco con unos rifles que apenas sí podían levantar entre sus brazos delgaduchos—. Son las sobras de la humanidad… Pero tú los acogiste, a pesar de lo rotos que deben estar, a pesar de que deben haber sufrido tanto que su espíritu se ha destruido.

—¿Destruido? No, no, no… —replicó Drake con suavidad. Su voz tenía una cadencia lenta y envolvente, tan atrapante, que una vez que lo oías, era muy difícil dejar de prestarle atención—. El sufrimiento forja el carácter. 

Eddie tuvo ganas de reír. Si eso fuera cierto, cada uno de los seres humanos que había llegado a la adultez en aquella tierra moribunda podía considerarse a sí mismo como alguien con carácter. Y, aun así, sabía que muy pocos podían darse el lujo de decir aquello. De hecho, en el Nuevo Mundo, la mayoría seguía siendo meros borregos, peones en las manos de un puñado de hombres que, por diversas razones, se creían con el poder para decidir por los demás. Drake podía creerse un salvador, pero su forma de pensar era peligrosamente similar a la de los alfas de las Tres Manadas.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Eddie, mirando en derredor. Se dirigían hacia un sector custodiado por guerreros armados con rifles, armas útiles para matar seres humanos.

El piso del gran salón estaba hecho íntegramente de cemento, perfectamente nivelado, aunque las paredes habían sido esculpidas a mano sobre la dura roca. Cerca de la pared posterior se veía una serie de ruedas hidráulicas gigantescas, semejantes a las usadas en Aquaciudad, salvo que estas no eran movidas por la fuerza del agua, sino por las piernas de los omegas de Drake. Cuando estuvieron ahí, Eddie pudo ver que servían para activar el movimiento de una plataforma que conducía a un nivel inferior; esa era la fortaleza real, a la que solo tenían acceso Drake y sus guerreros.

—Es una antigua base militar de tiempos a la Gran Guerra. Creemos que fue construida durante la primera oleada invasora, cuando el mar que antes había en esta región ya se había evaporado, probablemente con el objetivo de custodiar las grandes ciudades del sur, aunque evidentemente no lograron su objetivo. —Drake esbozó una sonrisa despectiva antes de dar la orden con un movimiento de mano a los guerreros que custodiaban la entrada—. Ven, déjame que te muestre todo. Este será tu hogar ahora, Eddie.

A Eddie le extrañó y le gradó en partes iguales oír su nombre en los labios de Drake. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de asimilar las consecuencias cuando sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco a la vez que el suelo estable en que se encontraban empezaba a moverse lentamente hacia lo más profundo de la tierra. Cuando llegaron al nivel inferior supo que habían entrado a la base militar real.

Ante ellos se extendía un largo pasillo del que se desprendían pequeñas salas de paredes vidriadas con gente trabajando en su interior, todos usando túnicas de un blanco impoluto, aunque Eddie no alcanzó a entender lo que hacían ni qué clase de extrañas máquinas manipulaban. Jamás había visto algo parecido en ninguna otra manada. Toda la base era iluminada por un extraño fuego blanquecino encapsulado en pequeñas esferas de cristal que colgaban del techo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó boquiabierto mirando hacia arriba—. ¿Qué clase de fuego es ese?

—Se llama electricidad. —Drake ahora no podía disimular la sonrisa, incluso cuando Eddie sabía que se estaba riendo de él—. Luego te explicaré cómo funciona.

Al fondo del pasillo, pudo ver que había otro sector, custodiado por más guerreros armados, del que se desprendía una nueva plataforma que conducía a otro subnivel.

— _Eddie…_ —susurró Venom a través de su enlace, sobresaltándolo de improviso—. _Ese es el lugar, Eddie. Ahí tienen encerrados a los simbiontes_.

—¿Qué hay allá abajo? —preguntó a Drake—. ¿Cuántos niveles tiene esta base?

—Varios —le respondió éste, sonriendo solo un poco. En esos instantes sus ojos eran como los de un niño, confiados a inocentes—. Ya los conocerás, yo en persona te lo enseraré todo.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad eso de que puedes salvar al mundo?

Ladeó el cuello para mirar a Drake, éste tenía las comisuras levemente inclinadas hacia arriba, como si no quisiera darse el lujo de sonreír ante su pregunta, pero sus ojos brillantes eran demasiado transparentes. Por un segundo, Eddie se permitió soñar con un futuro distinto, un futuro sin monstruos. La idea lo sedujo tanto, que él mismo se horrorizó ante sus pensamientos… ¿Qué pasaría si Drake lograba su cometido? Sería bueno para la raza humana, sí, pero ¿qué pasaría con él y Venom?

—Es lo que llevamos haciendo todo este tiempo, Eddie. Salvando el mundo.

—Los alfas de las Tres Manadas podrían apoyarte, ¿sabes? Juntos seríamos más fuertes, con sus guerreros y los tuyos, más tus conocimientos, todo lo que has aprendido aquí… Con tu liderazgo, estoy seguro de que venceríamos. —Eddie supo que aquello era imposible incluso en el mismo instante en que las palabras salían de su boca. Los orgullosos alfas de mentón alzado jamás se dejarían guiar por un omega, incluso si ese omega era uno tan brillante y capaz como Drake—. Todos te seguirían. Yo te seguiría. —Sintió las ansias creciendo dentro de sí mismo, tan súbitas e intensas que supo que siempre estuvieron ahí, esperando al más mínimo rayo de esperanza para aflorar.

—Alfas… Débiles, crueles y egoístas —murmuró Drake entre dientes, sin mirarlo. El tono de su voz había cambiado, espesado por el rencor, incluso parecía transmitir algo muy parecido al asco—. El mundo ya estaba muerto para cuando los monstruos llegaron, ¿recuerdas? —Se giró de improviso para clavar sus ojos inquisidores en Eddie, la rabia hacía que éstos adquirieran un brillo febril, pero atrayente—. ¿Quién crees que lo provocó? ¿Quién crees que mató al mundo?


	22. Capítulo 21 | ¿Quién mató al mundo?

Se despertó antes de que los primeros rayos de sol rasgaran los cielos radiactivos, cuando el mundo aún era frío y silencioso.

Drake le había asignado un lugar en el primer nivel subterráneo, lejos de los rechazados y rodeado de sus guerreros de mayor confianza. Era un sitial de honor, según le habían explicado, acorde con el estatus que tenía dentro de la nueva manada que le abría los brazos, aunque en la práctica se tratara de un lecho de mantas sobre el cemento sin pulir, ordenado en hileras de una docena. Sin embargo, Eddie estaba cómodo ahí. En lo profundo de la tierra no penetraba el frío de las noches del desierto y los añejos olores de la roca le eran tan familiares que le resultaban reconfortantes. Se quedó largo rato tendido en la oscuridad, embotado por el olor a gasolina y tubos de escape, aturdido con el arrullo de la respiración acompasada de los demás omegas que lo rodeaban. 

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que dormían el sueño profundo antes del amanecer, reunió el valor suficiente para levantarse y moverse a tientas por la oscuridad.

Afuera del pequeño nicho que usaban como madriguera, los largos pasillos subterráneos estaban sumergidos en la semioscuridad, con un par de bombillas rojizas parpadeantes de cuando en cuando, muy por encima de su cabeza. A lo lejos se oían las voces amortiguadas de los hombres que hacían la guardia nocturna, así que tuvo que moverse entre las sombras para no ser notado. Eddie sabía que era mejor no toparse con ellos; pues había notado que no era bien recibido. Drake le había dicho que esa sería su manada, pero salvo él, ningún otro omega de la Ciudad Subterránea le había dirigido la palabra. Eddie notaba sus miradas duras como dagas clavadas en la nuca cada vez que pasaba por el patio común, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si era miedo lo que sentían por él; el miedo podía olerse, pero de aquellos extraños omegas solo parecía emanar un profundo resentimiento.

Así que siguió deslizándose en medio de la penumbra con pasos medidos y silenciosos. Al salir al pasillo se había envuelto las botas en trozos de tela para evitar que sus pisadas lo delataran, y ahora ni siquiera él mismo podía oírse caminar. 

La tarde anterior había notado que la Ciudad Subterránea tenía algún mecanismo de ventilación que mantenía el aire siempre fresco circulando ahí abajo. Mientras caminaba junto a Drake, le vino a la cabeza un distante y descolorido recuerdo de sus días de cachorro en Aquaciudad, donde los túneles excavados en lo profundo de la tierra guardaban el olor denso a humedad suspendido en el aire. La comparación le hizo comprender más que nunca que en la Ciudad Subterránea contaban con un nivel de tecnología más avanzada que en el resto de las manadas. 

Eddie sabía que el acceso al segundo subnivel seguiría custodiado por una guardia permanente, así que tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder bajar sin ser notado. Revisó el área, buscando accesos secundarios sin poder encontrar ninguno, pero durante la noche había pensado que, si era verdad que tenían algún tipo de sistema de ventilación, también debía haber ductos que conectaran los túneles por los cuales circulaba el aire fresco del exterior. Sabiendo qué buscar, no tardó mucho en encontrar un camino de acceso al subsuelo.

Encontró el ducto oculto en la esquina superior izquierda del pasillo central. Un cubículo cuadrado metálico, oscuro como boca de lobo, apenas del ancho de sus hombros.

—¿Cómo sabré guiarme ahí adentro? —preguntó en un susurro ronco—. Si entro ahí corro el riesgo de terminar atrapado para siempre en la oscuridad.

En respuesta, Venom salió a través de los poros de su piel, materializándose, y giró sobre sus tentáculos para quedar mirado a Eddie de frente. Sus ojos resaltaban en la semioscuridad, sus globos oculares eran como una brillante flor de fuego blanco surgiendo de entre la densa oscuridad de su cuerpo.

—No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Eddie. Te guiaré.

El ducto era demasiado pequeño, aun cuando Eddie tuvo que arrastrarse en punta y codo por las frías paredes metálicas. Sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para encontrar el camino siendo guiado por su alfa. Dentro de su mente, Venom susurraba con su ronca voz telepática que vibraba por la superficie de su piel. _Derecha. Seguir recto. Deslizarse abajo. Izquierda. Izquierda otra vez_. Hasta que de pronto, con el fuerte empujón a una rejilla, emergió de golpe hacia un suelo de cemento que se alzó para recibirlo. Los tentáculos que desplegó Venom para detenerlo a centímetros del suelo fueron lo único que lo salvó de estrellarse en una caída de más de cuatro metros.

Una vez abajo, ante él se extendía un largo pasillo iluminado de punta a punta, reluciente con sus numerosas bombillas eléctricas. El aire estaba más fresco, incluso se habría atrevido a decir que había algo gélido en el ambiente. A diferencia del pasillo superior, donde mamparas de vidrio separaban a los omegas que trabajaban dentro, acá abajo Eddie no tenía manera de saber lo que sucedía. Cada exactos cinco metros, la interminable pared de cemento sin pulir era interrumpida por una pesada puerta de hierro blindado, con grandes números en su centro pintados de rojo.

— _Están ahí_ —susurró Venom a través de su enlace—. _Son celdas para simbiontes, Eddie_. _Los sentimos, sentimos su miedo_.

Eddie sintió que los vellos de los antebrazos se le erizaban, aunque no supo distinguir si el miedo que le heló la sangre era el suyo o era el de Venom. A ambos lados del pasillo, las puertas blindadas se extendían hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaron a vislumbrar. No tenía modo de saber cuántas de ellas tenían simbiontes encerrados en su interior, pero podría haber decenas.

Se acercó a una de las puertas y pegó el costado del rostro contra la fría dureza del metal. No podía oír nada con claridad, solo la percepción de alguna conocida clase de onda telepática, una vibración. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se percató de que estaba siendo observado sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Furia.

Eddie oyó la voz suave de la mujer a la vez que notaba cómo se le aceleraban los latidos, como si su corazón quisiera escapársele del pecho. Los pasos de ella siempre habían sido silenciosos y su aura prácticamente inexistente, por lo mismo la manada entera la llamaba Doctora Sombra, pero Eddie jamás creyó que fuera también capaz de sorprender a Venom. Claramente era una beta que se había entrenado para hacer sus movimientos inadvertibles.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encararla. El brillo de las luces blanquecinas del techo se reflejaba en los cristales de sus anteojos, evitando que Eddie pudiera ver su mirada y transformando su rostro inmóvil en una máscara marmórea. Se había quitado la sucia túnica manchada de polvo del día anterior y en su lugar usaba otra de blanco inmaculado. Llevaba guantes de plástico en las manos y una máscara de oxígeno, negra como el carbón, colgando laxa de su cuello. A pesar de estar dentro de la seguridad de la base, Doctora Sombra iba armada, con un escupefuegos cruzado a la espalda y uno de esos dispositivos ultrasónicos colgado de la cadera derecha. «Son armas para matar simbiontes —pensó Eddie—, no humanos».

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo? —preguntó la mujer. Ni el tono de su voz ni su expresión facial revelaban en lo más mínimo sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí?

Eddie intentó tragar saliva solo para descubrir que tenía la garganta tan seca como el desierto que los sepultaba. A pesar del frío que hacía ahí, sintió que tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Se dio cuenta que tenía miedo, aunque sabía que Venom estaba listo para combatir.

—Yo solo… estaba buscando a Drake, debo hablarle —mintió, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Se los dije a los guardias y ellos me dejaron bajar.

—A Drake no le va a gustar saber esto… —meditó ella. Se acercó un paso hacia Eddie y las luces relampaguearon sobre el cristal de sus lentes, movió la mano hacia su cadera derecha y la posó sobre el dispositivo ultrasónico—. Su seguridad es la misión más importante que deben cumplir sus hombres, incluso más importante que exterminar monstruos. Debemos protegerlo a toda costa. Ese es nuestro deber sagrado —aseguró. Eddie creyó percibir un tono de solemnidad en su voz—. Drake es indispensable para nosotros, para mantener la resistencia y para poder reconquistar nuestro mundo, pero peligra, todo el tiempo. —Le lanzó una mirada larga, llena de significados que Eddie no alcanzó a descifrar—. Sería un botín valioso para nuestros enemigos. Y no hablo solamente de los monstruos, también lo digo por esos belicosos alfas de las Tres Manadas… Drake es uno de los pocos omegas fértiles que hay en la Ciudad Subterránea, solo eso bastaría para que se libraran guerras por obtenerlo, pero además los dioses le dieron demasiada belleza…

«Sí, tiene el rostro bello… y el corazón podrido.» pensó Eddie, aunque no cometió la insensatez de decírselo a ella. Movió una pierna hacia atrás, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo y girándose lentamente, para quedar con la espalda contra la extensión del pasillo abriéndose tras él; listo para contraatacar.

—Si yo quisiera dañar a Drake, lo habría hecho cuando estuvimos en aquella ciudad abandonada —aseguró. El mismo tono grave de su voz era una amenaza—. Y ninguno de ustedes habría podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

Su argumento pareció convencer a la mujer al fin, porque la vio exhalar un fuerte suspiro y relajar la rigidez de su cuerpo en guardia. Sus hombros bajaron un par de centímetros y su pecho bajó y volvió a subir con suavidad al ritmo de una respiración tranquila. La mano sobre el dispositivo ultrasónico volvió al costado de su cuerpo y luego la usó para acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Tienes razón… Eso fue una insensatez de su parte, un capricho. —La mujer bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza—. Treece se lo dijo una y mil veces, pero aprenderás que Drake siempre consigue lo que quiere. —Volvió a mirarlo largo y tendido, entrecerrando los ojos—. Te llevaré con él. Que Drake decida qué hacer contigo y con los guardias que te dejaron bajar.

Doctora Sombra se sacó el escupefuegos que llevaba en la espalda y lo apuntó con él, indicando con un movimiento de cabeza el largo pasillo iluminado. Para Eddie ya estaba volviéndose demasiado habitual considerarse un prisionero entre su nueva manada.

Fue llevado hasta una de las puertas, para Eddie todas se veían iguales, pero esta tenía escrito el código AO2 en el medio. A un costado, un pequeño tablero con números que funcionaban como clave hicieron que las gruesas compuertas se abrieran con un sonido de succión, exhalando un vaho blanquecino y frío que le heló hasta los huesos. Adentro se encontraba Drake de espaldas a la puerta y mirando fijamente hacia una pared de vidrio, o hacia lo que fuera que tuviera encerrado ahí. Estaba rodeado de otros omegas que Eddie no había visto antes, vestidos igual que Doctora Sombra, con la mirada fija en sus extraños aparatos iluminados llenos de letras, números y colores indescifrables. 

— _Están experimentando con ellos_ —dijo Venom de improviso a través de su enlace, pero Eddie no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo en detención. Doctora Sombra se adelantó un par de pasos y habló con voz fuerte y dura. 

—Drake.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pedí que no se me interrumpiera.

El Inmortal se giró lentamente, su túnica azul siguió los movimientos de su cuerpo, adhiriéndose a él como un remolino de seda. Cuando reparó en la presencia de Eddie, sus palabras murieron en su boca, su ceñó se apretó y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Hubo un momento de duda en su mirada, pero recobró la compostura casi enseguida, apretó los dientes y sus ojos reflejaron de nuevo la resolución que siempre lo había caracterizado. Recortó en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba, le puso la mano izquierda sobre la nuca, casi con demasiada fuerza, casi amenazante, y lo obligó a girarse y volver a salir al pasillo. Eddie sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, Drake tenía unos ojos oscuros que perforaban y en esos instantes lo estaban taladrando.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? —preguntó en medio de un murmullo frenético y casi ininteligible, con los dientes apretados y algo gélido en la voz—. Lo pusiste en peligro todo. Ahora es posible que ni siquiera yo te pueda salvar.

—¿Qué…? —El temor estrujó el pecho de Eddie y le transformó el estómago en un nudo duro.

—Hay reglas aquí, reglas que incluso yo debo cumplir.

—Yo… no podía dormir, así que pensé en hablar un poco contigo. Aún tengo muchas preguntas y tú me prometiste respuestas.

—Claro…

La mirada que le lanzó Drake en esos momentos lo congeló. A pesar de que Eddie no sabía si mirar fuera la palabra adecuada, porque no conocía la palabra exacta para describir lo que Drake hacía con los ojos en esos momentos.

A los segundos, la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y Doctora Sombra surgió silenciosa e inalterable de entre el vaho blanquecino.

—Drake, debemos acelerar la operación —anunció—. Hay mucho riesgo.

—No te preocupes, Dora, yo me encargo de todo.

—Pero Drake, es que-

—¡Dora! —El Inmortal la interrumpió con un grito. Eddie nunca lo había oído alzar la voz, y por el efecto que tuvo en la mujer, dedujo que ella tampoco. Su cuerpo se puso rígido otra vez y guardó un silencio sepulcral—. ¿Acaso no confías en mí, Dora? ¿Acaso no crees en que mi sabiduría será la que nos lleve por el mejor camino?

—Por supuesto que sí, Inmortal.

—Entonces deja todo en mis manos, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, mi querida Dora. —Drake se acercó a la mujer, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guio al interior del laboratorio. Le hablaba con voz suave, paciente, como quien trata con un niño—. Supervisa todo aquí por mí. Volveré al amanecer.

—Pero Drake… —protestó la mujer en un murmullo consternado. Sus ojos saltaron de los de Drake a Eddie, asustados.

—¡Basta! —Una última palabra un tono más alto del Inmortal bastó para hacerla bajar la cabeza y retroceder. Doctora Sombra se perdió de su vista cuando la puerta herméticamente sellada se cerró frente a sus ojos asustados.

Drake se dio la vuelta y volvió a posar la mano sobre la nuca de Eddie. Sonreía suave, como si segundos antes no hubiera hablado de matarlo. Volvía a ser todo sonrisas, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo fríos. Sus dedos largos se movían lentamente sobre la nuca de Eddie, ahí donde su cabello era más corto, como si estuviera intentando acariciarlo, fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso, porque su gesto solo consiguió paralizarlo de miedo.

—Ven conmigo, Eddie, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Enredó el brazo en uno de los suyos y lo tironeó por el pasillo. Eddie no necesitó de los sentidos desarrollados de Venom para darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Drake apestaba a muerte, un olor dulzón y empalagoso que le inundó los pulmones y se instaló en la parte posterior de su garganta con un regusto nauseabundo, como a agua estancada.

— _Es sangre de simbionte_ —anunció Venom—. _El olor_ …

Drake lo llevó a conocer la biblioteca. Eddie nunca había visto tantos libros juntos, se habría sentido fascinado si es que no hubiera estado completamente aterrado. Tomó un libro al azar y pasó las páginas amarillentas y quebradizas una tras otra. Venom había guardado silencio, pero estaba alerta, demasiado nervioso, algo inusual en él. Eddie sabía que tenía miedo.

Drake se limitaba a mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros brillando en medio de la penumbra, como si captaran la escasa luz y la reflejaran en el tono cobrizo de las brasas encendidas. Su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa sutil cada vez que lo miraba.

—Antes me pediste que te dijera cómo iluminábamos todo este lugar —dijo—. Es gracias a esto: conocimiento. El conocimiento es lo que nos permitirá salvar al mundo.

Eddie dejó caer el libro y se dio la vuelta para encararlo; de todos modos, él no podía entender nada de lo que fuera que estuviera escrito ahí.

—Dices que estás salvando al mundo, que aquí le abres los brazos a aquellos que son rechazados en cualquier otro lugar, pero ellos no son realmente parte de tu manada. Los mantienes aquí, lo suficientemente cerca para alimentar tu ego, lo suficientemente cerca para que ellos te vean como un Dios, pero no tan cerca como para considerarlos parte de los tuyos, iguales. Los mantienes con vida, sí, pero no los dejas ser parte de tu mundo. Dices que estás cambiando el mundo, pero esos pobres marginados siguen siendo unos rechazados, incluso aquí. Por mucho que te esfuerces, no puedes ocultar la innegable verdad.

—¿Y qué verdad es esa?

—No eres diferente de los alfas que tanto desprecias.

—¡Qué osadía la tuya! ¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con ellos! —La furia de su voz fue como un latigazo que restalló en la noche silenciosa—. Los alfas creen que pueden poseer a un ser humano, creen que nosotros los omegas no somos más que cosas. ¿Quién mató al mundo? ¿Alguna vez, mientras vagabas solo en medio del desierto, viendo los despojos de este mundo, te hiciste esa pregunta? 

—No todos los alfas son así, Drake. También hay algunos que pueden mostrar bondad y compasión. —Por supuesto que Eddie estaba pensando en Venom—. No todos son unos monstruos.

Drake guardó silencio por largo rato, contemplándolo inmóvil. Luego le tendió una mano de palma suave y dedos largos.

—Ven conmigo —pidió—. Caminemos juntos antes de que salga el sol. Concédeme este deseo y luego puedes marcharte si quieres. Lo prometo.

Se encaminaron juntos hasta el fondo del pasillo, hacia una caja metálica rectangular que comenzó a moverse a sacudones una vez que estuvieron asegurados dentro de sus cuatro paredes de hierro. Arriba de sus cabezas se oían el crujir de las cadenas y las poleas que los izaban en cada sacudida, un chirrido apagado y férreo. El piso se movía en un vaivén que pronto logró hacer sentir mareado a Eddie, hasta que en una sacudida final que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo, todo movimiento cesó y reinó la quietud. 

Varios minutos después ya se encontraban en el exterior, alejándose con paso tranquilo camino a las dunas mientras las estrellas retrocedían ante un cielo que empezaba a teñirse de añil. Una niebla purpúrea envolvía las formaciones rocosas en las que se ocultaba la Ciudad Subterránea, arrojando sobre el suelo de arenisca una sombra acuosa.

—Fueron nuestros propios antepasados los que trajeron esta plaga a nuestro mundo, los alfas que nos gobernaban —dijo Drake de pronto, mientras seguían alejándose de la base militar. Su voz era suave y ronca, tranquila, como si hace años se hubiera resignado a aquella historia—. Ellos sabían que la Tierra estaba al borde del colapso, que estábamos viviendo a una generación de tener un planeta inhabitable. Los recursos algún día se agotarían y la hambruna desataría la guerra, por eso se propusieron buscar una solución, si no podíamos mantenernos en nuestro propio planeta, buscaríamos otro a imagen y semejanza de éste. Lanzaron sus naves al espacio, cientos de ellas, en busca de un mundo con condiciones habitables para la especie humana, pero lo que encontraron allá afuera no fue la esperanza que deseaban, sino nuestra perdición. —Ladeó el cuello en su dirección y lo estudió unos segundos antes de continuar—. Las naves se perdieron en el espacio, sin que se supiera de ellas por décadas, pero no estaban perdidas, solo estaban esperando; esperando el momento justo. Lo que nuestros líderes habían predicho se cumplió: llegó un momento en que los recursos se agotaron y la guerra asoló el planeta. Fue en ese momento de mayor debilidad que los monstruos atacaron y utilizaron nuestras propias naves para invadirnos. 

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?

—Hemos aprendido. Aquí, en la Ciudad Subterránea recordamos. La gente del Viejo Mundo registraba todo en esos aparatos que llamaban computadoras. Solo hace falta saber interpretar los símbolos. A eso le llamaban leer.

—¿Tú sabes hacer eso? ¿Leer?

—Todos aprendemos desde niños a leer aquí en la Ciudad Subterránea. Pero eso no es nada sorprendente, los primeros líderes enseñaron a todos los miembros de la manada una vez que descubrieron que se habían refugiado en una antigua base militar. Lo verdaderamente increíble es todo lo que hemos perdido con el paso de los años.

Se detuvieron a cientos de metros de la entrada de la base. Drake se dejó caer de espaldas en la arena e instó a Eddie a tenderse a su lado. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza y la mirada fija en las estrellas que empezaban a desaparecer, aunque sus ojos miraban hacia el pasado.

—Nuestro mundo, Eddie, el mundo que perdimos antes de la llegada de los monstruos era un lugar asombroso. Y el desarrollo que habíamos alcanzado como especie parece magia a nuestros ojos salvajes. Somos tan bárbaros en comparación con nuestros propios antepasados… cuesta dimensionar todo lo que hemos perdido en tan solo quinientos años…

—¿Es así como aprendieron a generar esa extraña luz? ¿La electricidad?

—Sí, así comprendimos el funcionamiento y uso de la electricidad, la que no solo genera luz, sino que nos permite dar energía a todos los aparatos que viste en la base. —Drake guardó silencio un par de minutos, hasta que se incorporó de golpe sobre uno de sus codos y se quedó mirando a Eddie fijamente—. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo más sorprendente que he descubierto en esas computadoras? La belleza de nuestro propio planeta antes de la guerra. —Había un brillo silvestre en sus ojos oscuros. La emoción de su charla hizo que sus mejillas se arrebolaran, confiriéndole un brillo dorado a los marcados ángulos de su rostro tiznado del polvillo suspendido en el aire—. He visto cientos de fotografías que muestran lo increíblemente bello que era nuestro mundo. Verde y azul, frondosos bosques más altos que la muralla de Granja de Balas, lagos y ríos de agua pura que ni en cien años podríamos beber, nieve, Eddie, agua congelada debido al frío del ambiente, ¿acaso te puedes imaginar un mundo así? Eso es lo que quiero para nosotros, para todos nosotros, recuperar todo ese mundo. ¿Me ayudarías, Eddie?

Eddie se congeló. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando articular una respuesta coherente, fallando estrepitosamente. Se sentía impactado por la belleza de la visión del Inmortal, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado por las consecuencias que ese sueño acarrearía. Se sentía tentado, demasiado… Había soñado tantas noches con aquella posibilidad, pero el sueño se le presentaba demasiado tarde.

Y Venom guardaba silencio. Eddie solo podía sentir silencio y quietud detrás de su enlace y mientras miraba a Drake directo a los ojos, no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de prueba era esa.

—Yo… Ni siquiera sé cómo podría ayudarte —dijo al fin—. Yo no tengo ni la mitad del conocimiento que tú tienes, Drake, no sabría qué podría aportar, no sabría qué hacer.

—Sé mi compañero —dijo Drake tan súbitamente que logró sobresaltarlo—. Solo quédate junto a mí, di que me apoyas, di que crees en mí.

—Yo creo en ti, Drake. Creo que eres capaz de lograr lo que sea que te propongas.

—Antes de conocerte, me sentía tan solo… —soltó Drake en un murmullo mientras sus ojos cobraban un resplandor melancólico—. Nadie aquí es capaz de entenderme. Por un tiempo creí que no había nadie más como yo en este mundo. Había llegado al borde de la desesperación. No soy un monstruo como crees, solo soy un hombre con una misión. También hago cosas buenas, cosas además de matar. —Se volvió a dejar caer de espaldas en las dunas y fijó su mirada en el cielo cada vez más claro—. Planto semillas cada vez que puedo, aunque hasta ahora no han brotado. La tierra aquí está ácida. Pero sueño con el día en que encontremos un lugar nuevo, un lugar mejor, ¿sabes? Donde pueda dejar atrás esta guerra… Tal vez en mi retiro busque un lugar donde la tierra sea buena y me dedique por completo a cultivar mis plantas… Son buenas semillas, Eddie, semillas heredadas. Hay de todas clases, árboles, frutos, verduras, flores…

—¿Qué son flores?

Drake soltó una carcajada tan espontánea que resonó por todo el lugar. Su sonrisa era luminosa, le daba un aspecto infantil a su rostro, como si al reír representara el joven que realmente era, sin la máscara del Inmortal endureciendo sus facciones.

—Las flores son… son como… la naturaleza despertando con su máxima exuberancia.

Eddie tragó duro. No podía apartar la mirada de los labios húmedos de Drake, curvados en medio de un esbozo de sonrisa, y entendió el concepto de las flores a la perfección.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar la manera de hacerlas brotar… —volvió a decir Drake—. Solo algunas, solo las fundamentales. Nos serviría tanto… Nosotros somos la resistencia, Eddie, la verdadera esperanza de la humanidad, y necesitamos combustible en el tanque, no solo gasolina, necesitamos comida. Tengo a mis guerreros, mis repartidores de justicia que me seguirían sin dudar a donde los envíe, pero están casi famélicos… débiles, vidasmedias. Eso sin siquiera contar a los demás, al pueblo.

—Yo sé dónde hay comida. Y agua. Muchísima, por montones.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? —Drake se sentó de golpe. Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron de emoción

—Hacia el este, en las Montañas Rojas. Es territorio de carroñeros, pero bajo las montañas, en los túneles profundos del fondo de la tierra, hay depósitos de agua dulce y cultivos. Cientos de cultivos de plantas comestibles.

—No es posible…

—Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

—¡Eddie! Tú eres nuestro ángel, además de nuestra furia en la carretera. —Drake le tomó el rostro entre las manos, emocionado. Reía como un chiquillo, una risa verdadera, una que iluminaba su mirada—. Te quedaras aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Me ayudarás a cumplir mi sueño, el sueño de toda la humanidad?

—Sí.


	23. Capítulo 22 | Claxon de guerra

Su respuesta a la última petición de Drake seguía resonando en su cabeza. Lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, ni una pizca de duda se había filtrado en el tono de su voz ni transparentado en el brillo de sus ojos. Por supuesto, Drake había estado tan cegado por su narcisismo que en ningún momento llegó a cuestionarse la veracidad de sus palabras. Le había servido mentiras como si fueran agua cristalina sin contaminar, y Drake se las había bebido y había pedido más.

Eddie jamás creyó que él mismo podía llegar a ser tan buen mentiroso, pero la verdad era que en ocasiones sentía que había dos personas dentro de sí; el Eddie que quería estar con Venom, su alfa, y el Eddie que quería ser la furia en la carretera de Drake, que quería ayudarle a reconquistar la Tierra para la humanidad.

A fin de cuentas, su respuesta no había sido cien por ciento una mentira… Eddie sí quería ser el compañero de Drake, apoyarlo en su lucha, defender la humanidad y crear un mundo más justo. Hace tantos años que había perdido toda esperanza, hace tantos años que se había resignado a vivir en aquel mundo infernal, que la tentación ahora de lograr una diferencia era demasiado para soportarla…

¿Y si se quedaba con Drake? ¿Y si conseguían extinguir a todos los simbiontes? ¿Y si lograban reconquistar el mundo?

¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Qué pasaría con Venom?

Le habría gustado creer que ya había terminado con esa mierda de querer ayudar a la manada que le enseñaron de cachorro en Aquaciudad, pero no era así.

Eddie se sentía dividido… Pero había tenido ocasión de compartir lo suficiente con Drake últimamente como para darse cuenta de que él sufría el mismo dilema, que Drake y el Inmortal eran dos personas diferentes. Drake era el hombre, idealista y soñador, el que buscaba un mundo más justo. Y luego estaba el Inmortal, aquel ser humano capaz de matar a sangre fría a sus congéneres con la finalidad de alcanzar sus metas. Eddie sabía que el Inmortal era solo una máscara, pero le costaba cada vez más identificar donde terminaba el hombre y donde empezaba la máscara. 

Probablemente Venom sabía todo aquello, por eso había permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo —además del peligro que conllevaba manifestarse ahí—, porque quería permitirle tomar sus propias decisiones. Por supuesto que lo sabía, Venom estaba en su interior, vivía bajo su piel y conocía cada uno de sus pensamientos, incluso mejor que él mismo. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran las dudas que lo asolan; cuales eran las tentaciones. 

Dos días habían pasado de aquella charla y Eddie no había vuelto a conversar con Drake, aunque lo veía pasar de arriba abajo, rodeado por sus hombresbala _,_ demasiado atareado para tomarse un segundo de respiro. Eddie no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, pero podía sentir que algo se estaba preparando, algo grande.

Era de madrugada, Eddie aún permanecía entre las mantas mientras oía los ruidos apagados de la Ciudad Subterránea despertando, sonidos que no había escuchado en años y que se abrieron paso dentro de su cerebro, reavivando memorias que hasta ese momento había creído perdidas.

Primero estuvieron las voces, amortiguadas, pero aun así reconocibles. Decenas de personas distintas, los timbres graves de los hombres resonando con un extraño eco en las concavidades cavernosas de lo profundo de la tierra, los timbres más agudos, más musicales, de las mujeres, los susurros apenas ininteligibles de los viejos, con sus voces desgastadas, y finalmente las risas de los niños… Casi fue doloroso reconocerlas. 

Se incorporó de un salto, negándose a dejarse arrastrar por aquellos recuerdos atormentados que no lo acosaban hace tiempo. Además, había algo agitándose en el ambiente.

Los guerreros de la carretera se dirigían hacia el gran salón común y Eddie se unió a ellos. Caminaban unos al lado de los otros, casi marciales, estrictos, implacables, aunque sus labios sonreían con satisfacción y en sus ojos se reflejaba una fe ciega. Eddie sabía que se estaban reuniendo para ver al Inmortal, solo su presencia podría despertar tal revuelo. Y él no los culpaba, después de todo, Drake lo cambió todo. La mayoría de los omegas de la Ciudad Subterránea usaban palabras como «el elegido» para referirse a él, algunos incluso llegaban a decir que era hijo de los dioses, hijo de la Madre Carretera.

Tal como intuyó, en cuanto llegaron al gran salón pudo ver a Drake de pie sobre una plataforma que se mecía en el aire. Eddie lo vio a la distancia, observando cómo sus ojos vivaces e inteligentes parecían recorrer el lugar buscando algo, o alguien. Hasta que chocaron con los suyos y le sonrió solo a él. En esos instantes, le pareció que de él emanaba un aire cálido que lo hizo sentir como un hermano, como si entre ellos jamás pudiera existir enemistad alguna.

—¡Eddie! —lo llamó Drake, estirando el brazo derecho hacia a él—. Eddie, ven acá.

Eddie no pudo negar cierto sentimiento de satisfacción interna al saber que el mismo Drake que los demás endiosaban, lo estaba llamando a su lado. Un orgullo absurdo.

—Esta noche quiero que bajes conmigo, es hora de que veas con tus propios ojos todo lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora de nuestros enemigos y por qué es que nosotros seremos quienes ganaremos esta guerra. —El Inmortal estaba rodeado por un grupo de no más de diez de sus hombres, sus guerreros de mayor confianza, supuso: los dos escoltas que eran miembros de su guardia personal, Destructor, Doctora Sombra, y unos cuantos omegas más, armados con escupefuegos en la espalda—. ¡Ven conmigo!

Eddie subió de un salto sobre una plataforma rectangular, suspendida a casi medio metro del suelo. Había enormes cadenas de hierro en cada una de las esquinas y un complicado sistema de poleas hacía subir y bajar la plataforma. En ese momento, se mecía de lado a lado con un sonido oxidado como trasfondo.

Una vez arriba, se dio cuenta que había otro hombre más, uno que no había visto antes en la base, pero que debía tener cierta importancia, porque era el único, junto a Doctora Sombra, que, en vez de usar la indumentaria usual de los Omegas de la Ciudad Subterránea, llevaba una túnica blanca. Eddie debió quedarse viéndolo demasiado fijo, porque a los segundos, Drake se giró para seguir el curso de su mirada.

—Oh, creo que no los he presentado aún —dijo extendiendo una mano hacia el desconocido—. Él es Mecánico Orgánico, es algo así como nuestro sanador. —Eddie le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, gesto que el desconocido respondió con una sonrisa amable y un par de palmadas en su hombro; un saludo poco usual—. Mecánico Orgánico se encarga de velar por la salud de todos aquí en la base, de examinarnos para corroborar que todo ande bien, y por supuesto, de verificar que no haya ningún infectado.

A Eddie se le pusieron los pelos de punta en cosa de segundos, mientras el subidón de adrenalina lo ponía a temblar.

Ante un gesto de mano del Inmortal, la plataforma se puso en movimiento, bajando lentamente hacia lo profundo de la base. Las cadenas chirriaban con cada vuelta de la polea, dando un leve remezón. Suponía que los llevaba al nivel menos dos, donde había visto las puertas blindadas numeradas de rojo, donde ya sabía que tenían encerrados a los simbiontes… aunque a esas alturas no podía estar seguro de nada.

—Eddie… mi furia… —El Inmortal se le acercó, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y se apegó a su cuerpo. Cuando Eddie ladeó el cuello para mirarlo, vio que sonreía. Sintió un escalofrió repentino, gélido como el hielo—. El día de hoy Mecánico Orgánico te va a examinar. Imagino que no tendrás ninguna aprensión al respecto… —Lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes, como evaluándolo. Eddie podía sentir su mirada severa, inquisitiva, recorriéndolo palmo a palmo.

No respondió. No osó moverse. La plataforma ya había descendido lo suficiente como para dejar atrás el nivel anterior, y ahora estaban suspendidos en el aire a más de tres metros sobre el suelo de cemento.

—No te preocupes, Eddie —dijo Mecánico Orgánico con voz afable—, no es un procedimiento doloroso. A todo esto, mi nombre es Dan.

Eddie giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, sonriendo tranquilo mientras le hablaba. Aunque algo logró desconcertarlo lo suficiente como para dejar de prestarle atención. En la esquina contraria, por el rabillo del ojo, había alcanzado a reconocer la silueta de alguien…

Era una mujer joven y esbelta, de largas piernas, flexibles como juncos, y el cabello dorado como la arena calentada al sol ahora cortado al ras. Aunque ahora llevaba el cuerpo cubierto de pintura blanca y el antifaz de aceite de motor sobre los ojos, Eddie habría reconocido en cualquier parte aquella cicatriz hecha con un hierro ardiente sobre el ojo izquierdo y el tatuaje de la cadena de balas que le cruzaba el lado derecho del rostro, su marca de pertenencia a la Granja de Balas. 

De pronto, el clamor de un claxon de guerra se abrió paso a través de sus pensamientos, carcomiendo su camino hasta la materia negra de su cerebro.

Eddie recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que escuchó un claxon de guerra. No habría tenido más de cuatro años, era un cachorro aún, de esos que correteaban por los túneles de Aquaciudad jugando a atraparse. Pero recordaba la sensación a pesar de haber pasado casi treinta años.

Había oído el claxon de uno de los camiones repitiéndose tres veces en series de dos bramidos furiosos. Los juegos habían parado ahí y todos los cachorros se acercaron a la entrada para ver qué pasaba. «Es un llamado a la guerra —les había explicado uno de los centinelas—. Una señal de advertencia, para llamar a los aliados y hacer retroceder a los enemigos.» Eddie jamás había podido olvidar ese sonido, ni mucho menos disociarlo de una llamada de peligro. Era su propia señal de advertencia. Señal que en esos momentos comenzó a rugir contra sus oídos, repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, provocando que se le congelara la sangre en las venas. ¡Peligro! Anunciaba. Muerte. Muerte. ¡Muerte! 

— _No pueden capturarnos aquí, Eddie_ —dijo Venom, repentinamente, a través de su enlace. Su voz carecía de la seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado; tenía miedo, Eddie podía sentirlo en los mismos poros de su piel—. _No pueden capturarnos, tenemos que huir. ¡Tenemos! Hay mucho en riesgo, tenemos mucho que perder._

Quiso escapar, pero estaba acorralado, atrapado bajo cientos de metros de arena, desarmado y rodeado de guerreros listos para atacarlo en cualquier momento. Era la peor prisión que pudo haber imaginado y se había metido en ella por su propia voluntad. Eddie apretó los dientes y se tragó la rabia; no se iba a rendir sin pelear. En esos momentos, la tensión en el ambiente era tan espesa que se habría podido cortar.

Se dio media vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y le arrebató el cuchillo que colgaba del cinto del Inmortal. La plataforma se sacudió en el aire por lo rápido de su movimiento, con el chirrido oxidado de las cadenas secundándolo, costándole un par de segundos a todos los presentes volver a estabilizarse. Eddie quedó con el vacío a sus espaldas y todos sus enemigos de frente. Una vez con el arma en la mano, fue directo a por la omega de la Granja de Balas.

Blandió la hoja con fuerza, el acero despedía un brillo frío a la luz de las bombillas, y el cuello de la muchacha estalló en una explosión de sangre silenciosa. Ella se llevó ambas manos a la herida e intentó, inútilmente, detener la hemorragia con ellas, pero solo consiguió mancharse las manos de sangre mientras el líquido escarlata y espeso le manchaba la ropa hasta los codos. Cayó de rodillas, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, ahogándose entre una serie de repugnantes ruidos ininteligibles.

La siguiente en probar su furia fue Doctora Sombra. Eddie lo sentía por ella, realmente lo sentía. La mujer le agradaba, hasta sentía cierta admiración por ella, por su lealtad incuestionable, por su fe. Pero había sido puesto en una situación límite, era como una bestia arrinconada cuya única defensa era el ataque. No habría querido hacerle ningún daño, pero la vida de Venom estaba en peligro, y Eddie mataría a quien fuera con tal de proteger a su nueva manada. No había tenido éxito con eso en el pasado, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a jugarse la vida en ello.

Tomó a Doctora Sombra del cuello de la túnica y la puso delante de su cuerpo, usándola como un escudo humano. Su brazo derecho estaba cruzado sobre su pecho, con el cuchillo apretando contra su cuello.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó Drake, horrorizado. Sus dos escoltas y Destructor se pusieron delante de él de un solo movimiento, desenfundando sus escupefuegos—. ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Lo estás arruinando todo.

—Diles que me dejan salir, Drake, díselos o la mataré. —Eddie apretó la hoja de la cuchilla contra el cuello de Doctora Sombra y un fino hilillo de sangre rodó por la pálida curvatura de su garganta—. Te juro que la mataré.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Drake parpadeó, su seguridad inquebrantable se tambaleó por un instante—. ¿Acaso me estás traicionando, Eddie? —Su voz en esos momentos fue cortante y dura, como una daga. Por unos segundos se vio desconcertado, sobrepasado por la situación. Era claro que jamás previó una reacción como esa, algo fuera de sus planes. Aunque se recuperó enseguida, alzó el mentón y apretó la boca en un gesto duro, de vuelta sus características dignidad y fuerza. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de dar la orden final—. A los que se oponen a mí, no les permito mirarme a los ojos.

—Pierdes tu tiempo con advertencias, Inmortal —sentenció Mecánico Orgánico. Eddie se permitió desviar la mirada solo dos segundos para constatar que estaba cerca de su costado derecho, mirando fijamente hacia su cuello—. Este omega está marcado. —Eddie se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que el pañuelo que usaba siempre para cubrirse el cuello se había deslizado de su lugar debido a sus movimientos—. Y es una marca reciente… No más de un par de semanas.

—No es posible… —Drake lo miró en medio de un parpadeo de incredulidad—. No es posible que tú me hayas mentido… No a mí.

—Ya te lo advertí, Drake, déjame salir de aquí o Doctora Sombra se muere. —El aire a su alrededor apestaba a miedo, aunque Eddie no estaba del todo seguro de si el aroma provenía de sus contrincantes o de él mismo. Bajo su piel, Venom se removía intranquilo, demasiado nervioso como para negar que estaba asustado—. Ordénales a tus hombres que me dejen ir. ¡Ahora, Drake!

Sus ojos oscuros y brillantes lo miraron de vuelta sin parpadear, delataban su aguda perspicacia y su voluntad inflexible. En un movimiento rápido, tomó el revolver que colgaba del cinto de Destructor y lo apuntó sin que le temblara el pulso ni un solo instante. Por un par de segundos, Eddie temió por su vida, estuvo seguro de que Drake lo mataría por su traición; en realidad, no habría esperado otra cosa de él… Pero se equivocó.

El gatillo estalló con un ruido sordo, bloqueando su audición durante los segundos que le tomó a sus oídos acostumbrarse a la intrusión. La bala silbó en el aire, impactó contra la carne humana y reventó el cráneo de Doctora Sombra, emitiendo un crujido espantoso. En el silencio que siguió, Eddie oyó los latidos de su propio corazón.

El cuerpo inerte de la mujer resbaló entre sus brazos, demasiado rápido como para que alcanzara a trazar un nuevo plan, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sintió un pinchazo horroroso en el costado derecho de su cuello. Se llevó una mano al área herida, consiguiendo extraer la jeringuilla de lo que sea que Mecánico Orgánico le hubiera inyectado, antes de caer de bruces al suelo, inconsciente.


	24. Capítulo 23 | Mecánico Orgánico

Todo era oscuridad y vacío, frío vacío, absoluto vacío. La oscuridad lo rodeaba, flotaba en ella, incorpóreo. Silencio. Un silencio total lo envolvía en un manto de ansiedad. No había respuestas en aquel lugar, ni consciencia, ni vínculos, ni compañía alguna… Soledad. Soledad y vacío.

En aquel lugar donde se encontraba, no existía el tiempo ni el espacio, tampoco los sentidos. No era capaz de percibir ni ruidos ni olores, solo tinieblas cerniéndose sobre él como fauces de animales hambrientos, rodeándolo, acorralándolo un poco más con cada centímetro. Se sentía completamente inmóvil, aunque sabía que temblaba de pies a cabeza. 

El tiempo se alargaba, infinitamente… Y el vacío se convirtió en miedo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, en medio de aquella oscuridad, pero de pronto, muy lentamente, las sensaciones fueron volviendo. Los girones de niebla gris que lo rodeaban empezaron a retroceder, y sus sentidos volvieron poco a poco.

Primero llegó el frío, percibió que tenía la espalda apoyada contra la frialdad del metal, temblaba a pesar de saber que estaba empapado en sudor, ardiendo en fiebre. Después llegó el tacto, sintió la superficie lisa bajo la yema de los dedos, la sensación del cuero tensado contra sus muñecas, y un paño húmedo que le quitaba el sudor de la frente a través de un gesto de amoroso cuidado. Finalmente llegó el sonido, un susurro suave y grave, con un exquisito acento grave, exótico y sensual.

—Vuelve a dormir —susurró la voz antes de volver a pasar el paño húmedo sobre su frente. Percibía su aliento cálido haciéndole cosquillas contra el cuello mientras le susurraba al oído—. Vuelve a dormir, yo velaré tus sueños.

Segundos después, sintió el pinchazo en el brazo, el acero quirúrgico hundiéndose en su carne, y todas las sensaciones volvieron a retroceder. Una ola de calor nació en el ángulo interno de su brazo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo sus venas, calmándolo y aplacando su sufrimiento.

Volvió a perderse en la nada. La oscuridad lo envolvió nuevamente. Pero antes de caer en el vacío, un chispazo de discernimiento iluminó su mente por breves segundos. Supo que el mundo a su alrededor estaba desmoronándose, su propio mundo, y cuando trató de pedir ayuda a través de su enlace, notó que el vacío que lo envolvía se debía a que, sin importar cuánto buscara, no lograba percibir señal alguna de su vínculo con Venom.

Había perdido a su alfa.

El pánico lo inundó todo. Supo que había abierto los ojos de par en par, respirando agitado, como el animal herido que era, aunque detrás de la superficie cristalina de sus iris no fue capaz de detectar nada más que negrura absoluta. Gritó. Los alaridos le desgarraron la garganta hasta que le dolió tanto que tuvo que parar, pero no importó en lo absoluto, después de unos pocos segundos, el dolor desapareció, todo desapareció.

La próxima vez que recuperó la consciencia, Eddie fue capaz de abrir los ojos y ver algo a través de la bruma que nublaba su mente. La habitación giraba a su alrededor, los colores, todos distintos tonos de gris, se confundían unos con otros, agitándose. Se sentía débil, mareado, como si cualquier movimiento, incluso parpadear, requiriera de una tremenda inversión de energía. No obstante, fue imposible para él detener los instintos de buscar a su alfa.

Se adentró en lo profundo de su mente, más allá de donde surge el pensamiento consciente, en las recónditas regiones malditas de su cerebro, donde ni él mismo se permitía hurgar, y más profundo, y más profundo aún… Pero solo halló vacío.

El pánico se desató nuevamente en su interior, casi imposible de tolerar. Pero volvió a sentir el contacto de unas manos cálidas atendiéndolo, y esta vez, un rostro se cernió sobre él, ocupando todo su campo de visión. Las facciones eran borrosas, demasiado para reconocerlas, pero a pesar de la bruma que nublaba sus ojos, alcanzó a distinguir el tono dorado de la piel, los ángulos marcados del rostro, un par de ojos redondos y oscuros maquillados con _kohl_ mirándolo con compasión, el rostro juvenil que se iluminaba con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Tranquilo, Eddie —susurró una voz con ternura. Eddie no vio que los labios del hombre se movieran, pero sabía que aquella voz surgía de él. A medida que fueron pasando los segundos, la voz se hizo cada vez más distante, casi un murmullo, y sonaba como el eco dentro de un largo túnel—. Duerme.

Había alguien más en la habitación, lo supo porque sintió un par de manos sujetarle el brazo contrario, inyectando en sus venas una nueva dosis de tranquilizante. Sus párpados volvieron a sentirse pesados, como si estuvieran hechos de concreto, y pronto ya no tuvo las fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. Lo último que sintió antes de caer en el vacío fueron unos dedos delgados internándose en su cabello. Eddie utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para decir algo antes de caer para siempre en las tinieblas otra vez.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Venom?

—Tranquilo… No pienses en eso —dijo la voz del hombre. El tono de su voz era suave, casi siempre era suave, dulce, pero ponzoñoso… Su mano seguía acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, tirando de vez en cuando de su pelo, causándole un delicioso estremecimiento—. Estás a salvo ahora, Eddie. Descansa.

Y sus ojos se cerraron otra vez. Sus párpados se sentían tan pesados…

* * *

—Despierta, bella durmiente.

Un par de manos lo sostuvieron por los hombros y lo sacudieron, remeciendo su cuerpo debilitado de pies a cabeza. Era un gesto decidido, aunque no brusco. Las manos que lo sostenían eran las manos firmes de un hombre joven. Eddie asumió que se trataba de Drake, y una ola de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo como respuesta, pero cuando logró abrir los ojos, no era el rostro astuto de Drake el que le devolvía la mirada, sino alguien más. El hombre desconocido volvió a salir de su campo de visión y solo quedó el insoportable vacío del techo, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Parpadeó, frenético y asustado, tratando de lograr que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor, pero solo consiguió marearse más. Intentó ponerse de pie solo para descubrir que estaba amarrado de pies y manos a una camilla metálica, asegurado con gruesos cinturones de cuero que atravesaban su torso y sus muslos. Habían colocado una máscara de hierro sobre su rostro, ocultando con ella la mitad inferior a través de una serie de tres láminas metálicas que terminaban en peligrosas púas bajo sus ojos; un bozal para un perro rabioso. Trató de mirar alrededor, pero el mundo parecía dar vueltas otra vez y las paredes se confundían unas con otras de tanto girar en círculos. 

—¿Ya estás de vuelta? —Eddie ladeó el cuello a la izquierda, y después de varios segundos de esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró sacar a flote el rostro del hombre que lo miraba sonriendo apacible: Mecánico Orgánico—. Tienes el tanque vacío, así que no me extrañaría que sientas náuseas y tengas problemas para enfocar imágenes por un tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco volverás a recuperar tus fuerzas otra vez. Te voy a conectar a esta vida llena —sentenció mientras señalaba hacia el techo, donde colgaba una gran jaula ovoidal de hierro. Adentro había un hombre amarrado con cadenas, colgando boca abajo—. Es un alfa, alguna vez fue uno de los chicos de la guerra de Ciudad Gasolina… Sangre de loco de alto octanaje para darte fuerzas.

Mecánico Orgánico tomó la intravenosa conectada al cuerpo del alfa y la introdujo en el brazo de Eddie. Pronto, la sangre cálida comenzó a inundar sus venas. El hombre dentro de la jaula se agitó, pero de su boca solo salieron ruidos ininteligibles. Eddie levantó la vista hacia él, y un par de ojos enrojecidos e hinchados le devolvieron la mirada, ojos de loco.

—No te preocupes, no habla. Le cortamos la lengua hace tiempo.

—¿Dónde…?

—¿Dónde estás? —Mecánico Orgánico terminó la pregunta por él—. Sigues en la Ciudad Subterránea, por supuesto. Has pasado casi una semana inconsciente.

En respuesta, Eddie giró los ojos hacia a él, su mirada destellaba odio.

—¿Dónde-está-Venom? —lo corrigió. La máscara de hierro que habían puesto sobre su boca le impedía pronunciar correctamente, por eso sus palabras salían como en medio de un gruñido barbárico.

—No tengo idea de quién hablas. —Mecánico Orgánico se encogió de hombros y volvió a esbozar una de sus sonrisas suaves. Eddie no percibía malicia de aquel hombre, solo sana curiosidad. Aun así, lo odió. El solo ver sus labios curvados en una sonrisa le causaba repugnancia—. Drake en persona bajará a verte hoy, y a él le gusta que sus especímenes estén despiertos, les gusta hablarles… Yo que tú trataría de no hacerlo enojar, después de todo, ha estado echando chispas desde la partida de Dora.

—¿Partida?

—Un eufemismo. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros, moviendo la cabeza, como en un gesto de disculpa—. Sinceramente, estoy impresionado contigo… —reanudó—. Una simbiosis completa. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! Yo no lo quería creer hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, y no era el único incrédulo aquí, casi todos, casi todos excepto Drake, claro.

—Drake… —dijo de pronto. Sus cejas se alzaron en un signo de sorpresa—. Drake. Él… ¿él lo sabía?

Mecánico Orgánico soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que sí, todos lo sabían —corroboró, como si todo el tiempo hubiera sido tan obvio—. No solo lo sabía, sino que insistió en ir en tu búsqueda en persona. —Mecánico Orgánico hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, como si aquella decisión fuera algo que desaprobara—. Estuvo barriendo el desierto casi una semana en tu búsqueda hasta dar contigo. Treece insistió un millón de veces en que todo eso era una estupidez, ni te imaginas la cantidad de recursos indispensables que gastamos en movilizar a todo ese convoy de guerra para encontrarte.

—¿Cómo? —Eddie tuvo de dejar de hablar durante un instante, cuando una arremetida de temor se abrió paso a través de su garganta y le llenó la boca del sabor amargo de la bilis—. ¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Una semana antes de encontrarte, una partida de rescate se internó en territorio de las Tres Manadas y efectuaron una extracción —explicó, tranquilo—. Solo pudieron sacar a unos cuantos omegas de la Granja de Balas antes de que la ayuda proveniente de Aquaciudad y Ciudad Gasolina llegara a sus murallas, pero todos los que consiguieron llegar salvos hasta la base contaban el mismo inquietante cuento: un hombre y un monstruo habían logrado una simbiosis.

Mecánico Orgánico se alejó, dándole la espalda. Eddie tuvo que ladear el cuello hacia la izquierda para poder seguirlo con la mirada. El hombre estaba de pie frente a unas pantallas, monitores que pronto descubrió estaban conectados a él. Luego de examinarlos durante un par de minutos y anotar algo en una hoja en blanco, continuó.

—Cuando Drake lo oyó, quedó fascinado con la historia. «Tenemos que encontrarlo» dijo «Él será la clave para terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.» —Se volvió a girar en dirección a Eddie, quedando de pie al lado de su camilla—. Treece se opuso al instante, por supuesto, él decía que no se podía confiar en la palabra de un grupo de fanáticos ignorantes como los omegas de la Granja de Balas… Menos mal que Drake es quien toma las decisiones en este lugar, no un tonto de gatillo fácil como Treece. No, no, Drake es un hombre de visión, alguien capaz de ver más allá. —Eddie se sentía tan asqueado por sus palabras que tuvo que ladear el rostro para no volver a ver la sonrisa absurdamente inocente de los labios de aquel hombre—. Así que él en persona lideró el convoy que partió a tu caza.

—Así que… Drake quería cazarme como a un animal —masculló, y el odio le espesó la voz.

—Bueno, no exactamente caza, más bien búsqueda —rectificó, mirándolo con ojos de genuina curiosidad—. Él quería traerte por las buenas, hacerte entender la importancia de todo esto. —Eddie comprendió en ese momento que todos en la Ciudad Subterránea lo habían mirado siempre como si en su mente no pudiera caber la posibilidad de que él no quisiera estar ahí por su propia voluntad—. Drake sabía que era riesgoso, pero las potencialidades que se abrirán ahora que te encontramos son… son incalculables —dijo, y volvió a sonreír, emocionado—. Hasta ahora nadie llegó incluso a creer que una simbiosis completa era posible. Vamos a aprender mucho gracias a ese monstruo con el que te uniste, Eddie, mucho. Esto podría ser la clave de nuestra victoria.

—Él… él no es… ningún monstruo…

Mecánico Orgánico lo miró descolocado por un par de segundos. Sus ojos grandes y curiosos recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo. No parecía emanar de él odio alguno, sino sorpresa pura. Luego, se obligó a sonreír, suave, pero triste, como si en aquel momento estuviera sintiendo por él una pena infinita.

—Claro, Eddie.

Eddie apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, obligándose a tragar la rabia. Su rostro estaba tenso, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó extrañamente tranquila.

—Había… había alguien aquí conmigo… —dijo a través de un tenue susurro—. ¿Quién…?

—Drake, por supuesto —confirmó Mecánico Orgánico. Su voz no mostraba sorpresa debido a aquella pregunta—. No se ha movido de tu lado en todo este tiempo. Ahora solo se ausentó porque tuvo que salir a resolver un asunto importante. Treece ha regresado junto con todo el convoy de guerra con el que partió rumbo a las Montañas Rojas, dicen que trae todo un contingente de comida verde… —Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con una mirada llena de curiosidad—. Drake dijo que fuiste tú quien le habló de aquel lugar.

—Por supuesto que fue él —dijo una voz firme a sus espaldas.

Mecánico Orgánico casi dio un salto por el susto, pero Eddie no mostró reacción alguna. No tenía dudas de que aquella voz pertenecía a Drake. Su voz siempre había sido serena, imperturbable, aunque ahora había un leve timbre musical en ella, ¿felicidad tal vez?

Eddie lo sintió avanzar, adentrándose cada vez más a su campo de visión. Se movía a grandes zancadas, como una fiera inquieta, peligrosa y letal. Cuando por fin sus miradas se cruzaron, la desconfianza se reflejaba en los ojos azul grisáceos de Eddie.

—Déjanos —ordenó a Mecánico Orgánico. Éste agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y retrocedió. Los ojos oscuros de Drake estaban clavados en los de Eddie—. Te complacerá saber que tenías razón —anunció con su carisma característica—, había cultivos en los túneles de las Montañas Rojas.

—No me complace en lo absoluto —respondió Eddie con voz distante, como si no tuviera el más mínimo interés—. ¿Qué pasó con los carroñeros del desierto?

—Los matamos a todos, por supuesto —corroboró Drake sin despegar la mirada de él. Sus ojos eran hermosos incluso cuando mostraban tal grado de desprecio—. O bueno, al menos a todos aquellos que osaron interponerse en el camino de mis repartidores de justicia.

—Imagino que estarás feliz…

—No lo suficiente, Eddie. No lo suficiente.

—Así que… Es por eso por lo que tú siempre me mirabas así, tan atentamente, con tanta curiosidad… Tú siempre supiste lo que yo era —escupió con rabia, tanta, que era capaz de sentir el sabor a hiel en la boca—. ¿Qué pensabas cuando me veías? ¿Que sería un bonito monstruo para tu jaula nueva?

—Claro que no, Eddie. Pensaba que eras un milagro —declaró sonriéndole con un cariño lento. Su voz era muy suave, su tono era pura miel—. Pensaba en cuánto nos ayudarías a entender a estos monstruos.

Eddie soltó una carcajada, aunque no había nada de alegría en su risa, sino un toque de amargura desgarradora.

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo solo quiero ayudarnos a todos —susurró Drake acercándose a él. Le tocó la mejilla con suavidad y luego le peinó el pelo con los dedos. Eso casi parecía afecto—. Tú eres un ser humano y un omega, como yo, no puedo creer que le des la espalda a tus propios hermanos. Ayúdanos a salvarnos, Eddie, es lo único que te he pedido, ayúdanos a recuperar nuestro hogar. Por la Madre Carretera, Eddie, ayúdate.

—Lo siento Drake, pero no tengo intensiones de aliarme con un demente como tú.

—Muy bien —suspiró Drake y el tono de su voz se volvió frío como el hielo en tan solo un instante. Le dio la espalda y llamó con un gesto de la mano derecha a Mecánico Orgánico. Éste se acercó con una nueva jeringa en la mano—. Es todo tuyo, ya sabes qué hacer. —Cuando se volvió a girar para mirar a Eddie, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por la emoción contenida, pero rezumaban resolución, y algo más, un sentimiento más mundano… ¿rabia quizá?—. No quisiste apelar a la razón, así que ahora temerás.


	25. Capítulo 24 | Impulso de muerte, impulso de vida

La puerta del laboratorio se cerró de un golpe seco detrás de Drake. El vacío que acompañó su partida fue seguido de un extraño ruido de succión, un sonido que indicaba que el ambiente volvía a aislarse herméticamente, dejándolo inmerso en su impersonal frialdad.

Por un par de minutos no se escuchó nada dentro de la cámara además de la respiración errática de Eddie, hasta que los pasos tranquilos de Mecánico Orgánico se le acercaron por el costado izquierdo. Eddie lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, a través de su visión periférica. Traía una bandeja metálica en la que daba tumbos una única jeringuilla, y dentro de ésta, se agitaba una extraña sustancia oscura.

—¿Qué es eso? —Eddie luchó contra las correas que lo sujetaban, pero no logró hacer que cedieran un centímetro. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz tembló de rabia mal contenida—. ¿Qué mierda vas a hacerme?

—Por años, Dora estuvo trabajando en una vacuna. —Mecánico Orgánico levantó la jeringa y la apretó para expulsar el oxígeno. Un par de gotitas negras se elevaron e hicieron un suave arco en el aire antes de caer sobre su pecho—. Lamentablemente, no alcanzó a terminar el suero antes de su partida… Pero yo he estado trabajando en él. —Sonrió con los labios apretados, forzando el gesto—. Dora creía que este suero podría llegar a ser un antídoto.

—¿Un antídoto? —Eddie levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Un rayo de esperanza viajó por todo su cuerpo, encendiéndolo. Si pretendían administrarle un antídoto, significaba que Venom seguía unido a él. En algún lugar recóndito donde no lo podía percibir, pero unido a él.

—Es algo experimental, no sabemos si realmente servirá, pero Drake quiere intentarlo, por eso me puso a trabajar en el antídoto apenas supo de tu existencia. —Mecánico Orgánico hizo una pausa para mirarlo, su mirada ahora se veía sombría—. Creo que heriste sus sentimientos, por eso esto es como… una lección. No debiste rechazarlo. —Acercó la jeringa a su antebrazo y el hierro de la aguja se enterró en su carne sin mucho cuidado. Cuando levantó la mirada para verlo, los ojos de Mecánico Orgánico destilaban compasión—. Lo siento, Eddie, pero esto va a doler.

—No… ¡No! —rugió Eddie, presionando sus muñecas contra las correas—. Si le haces algo a mi simbionte, te mataré, tenlo por seguro. —Apretó lo puños con fuerza, conteniendo su ira. 

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte, Eddie.

—¿Ayudarme?

—¡Sí! Intentaremos expulsar a esa criatura de tu cuerpo por la fuerza, romper el vínculo. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a lanzarle una mirada llena de compasión—. Pero para ello primero deberemos romperte a ti.

—¿Dónde está mi simbionte? —preguntó Eddie con voz rasposa—. ¿Dónde está Venom?

—El sedante que te estuvimos administrando los días anteriores tiene mayor efecto en ellos —explicó Mecánico Orgánico—. El monstruo sigue unido a ti, pero está dormido, por así decirlo…

La corriente de adrenalina que lo recorrió de arriba abajo al saber que Venom seguía junto a él hizo que Eddie volviera a agitarse sobre la camilla, intentando liberarse de las correas que lo inmovilizaban. A pesar de saber que era totalmente inútil, presionó las muñecas y los pies, tirando de ellos, sin importar que en el proceso se lacerara la piel.

—Es mejor que dejes de moverte, Eddie, porque pronto vas a necesitar de todas tus fuerzas. Ya comenzará a hacer efecto el suero. —Mecánico Orgánico le apretó el hombro con suavidad. Eddie tuvo la impresión de que trataba de transmitirle su apoyo, aunque a él solo podía causarle repugnancia cada ser humano que vivía en esa base—. Debes ser fuerte ahora.

Segundos después, sintió el suero correr por sus venas como fuego líquido y, lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse, aunque esta vez su consciencia permaneció intacta. Sus miembros se relajaron y perdió corporalidad, como si la sustancia misma que conformaba su cuerpo; huesos, músculos y piel, se hubiera disuelto en niebla. Imaginó que sus órganos se licuaban, transformándose en una sustancia oscura y espesa. Su lengua se volvió pesada y sintió como si tuviera el paladar lleno de granitos de arena. Perdió la capacidad para hablar, mas no de sentir.

Escuchó un sonido de dientes que se abrían y cerraban bruscamente, en un castañeo enfermizo, antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de sí mismo. Sus venas parecieron hincharse, latiendo, sobresaliendo oscuras a través de su piel que se tensaba ante la presión. Era como si algo que vivía en su sangre estuviera tratando de salir a través del cuero tensado de su piel. Luego, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

El proceso se repitió por días enteros, tantos, que Eddie perdió la noción del tiempo. El suero era inyectado directamente en sus venas y luego de un par de minutos era absorbido por su cuerpo, causando una reacción en cadena, como si su sistema intentara rechazar la intromisión de algo maligno. A Eddie le recordaba a los primeros días después de su vínculo con Venom; la fiebre, las alucinaciones, el malestar. Era el mismo principio, aunque el suero era infinitamente más doloroso…

Cada cierta cantidad de horas, Mecánico Orgánico se le acercaba con una bandeja metálica que contenía una nueva dosis del suero, y el proceso volvía a empezar.

Después de todos esos días, solo una cosa sacó en claro; el suero no había funcionado. No importaba lo que le hicieran, Venom debía estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener su vínculo, en algún lugar apartado y aislado, pero luchando. Este pensamiento fue lo único que evitó que Eddie perdiera la cordura. Sabía que debía resistir, resistir y esperar por una oportunidad para liberarlos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todo cambió. No hubo suero, como ya se había vuelto rutina, sino que Mecánico Orgánico le avisó que debía prepararse, porque Drake estaba en camino. Llegó un par de horas después, acompañado de su fiel perro guardián: Destructor. Eddie ladeó el cuello y entrecerró los ojos para enfocarlo mejor.

Bastó con una sola mirada para que Eddie se diera cuenta de que no era Drake quien estaba ahí presente, sino el Inmortal. Ahora la diferencia entre ambos parecía tan grande… Éste le devolvió la mirada, inalterable. Tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda en una postura que le resultaba enervante. Detrás de él, Destructor se erguía soberbio y triunfante, como si hubiera logrado alguna victoria de la que solo él tenía conocimiento. Asqueado por ambos, volvió la mirada al techo con su gris familiar. Se sentía exhausto, con el cuerpo pulsante y los ojos inyectados de sangre. No tenía energías para lidiar con Drake o cualquiera de sus perros guardianes en esos momentos.

—Buenos días, Eddie. —La voz confiada, hasta cierto punto autoritaria, del Inmortal resonó a su derecha—. He oído que el suero no causó el resultado que esperábamos.

Eddie soltó una risa hueca. Lo examinó con la mirada, crítico, y notó que, bajo toda aquella fachada de autosuficiencia, el Inmortal se veía inquieto. Sus bonitos ojos redondos, parpadearon intranquilos, víctimas del más absoluto desconcierto.

—Hay un par de cosas que no entiendo, Eddie, así que vas a tener que ayudarme —empezó diciendo. Tomó una silla y la arrastró hasta el costado de su camilla, sentándose en ella con la espalda muy derecha y la barbilla levantada, alistándose para su interrogatorio—. ¿Dónde está tu alfa? ¿Aquel que te marcó? ¿Acaso murió cuando ese monstruo te infectó?

Eddie soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—El hecho de que no sepas absolutamente nada. —Eddie no levantó la voz, pero la ira era palpable en ella—. Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿No entiendo qué?

—Quién es mi alfa, por supuesto.

—No estarás sugiriendo… —Una sombra de duda cruzó su rostro.

—Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual. —Eddie ladeó el cuello para poder mirarlo de frente; no quería perderse el placer de ver la decepción brillando en la superficie de sus ojos—. Ni siquiera considero que alguien como tú merezca la pérdida de mi tiempo —dijo mientras lo miraba con desprecio absoluto. Los ojos de Eddie parecían cambiar de acuerdo con la luz, y ahí, bajo aquella luz artificial, el gris de sus ojos era más claro, rayando casi en un azul frío.

El Inmortal se acomodó en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho. Pareció necesitar de un par de minutos para recuperar la compostura. Cuando volvió a hablar, el tono de su voz era frío y distante, con un toque de ponzoña en él, no denotaba enojo, sino control de la situación.

—Nuestro confiable Mecánico Orgánico te ha estado haciendo una serie de pruebas —volvió a decir—, y ha descubierto un par de cosas muy… interesantes. —Cuando terminó de hablar, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

Eddie sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Era miedo lo que lo invadió en ese momento? No lo supo decir con certeza, solo esperó que el aroma no lo delatara.

—El buen Dan es excelente en lo que hace, Eddie. No tienes que preocuparte por ello —reanudó. La sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro y con cada segundo que pasaba, a Eddie le parecía más espeluznante—. Habría sido preferible tener aquí a Dora, ella era la experta en biología. Trabajó mucho para entender cómo funcionan y viven estos monstruos. Lamentablemente ella ya no está con nosotros. Ahora conduce eternamente, brillante y cromada, por las Planicies del Silencio.

—Tú fuiste quien la mató.

—Ella murió cumpliendo su deber. Entendía que mi vida es más valiosa que la de cualquier otro. Tuvo una muerte gloriosa y por eso la honramos. —El Inmortal era dueño de una mirada calculadora, serena e imperturbable, y ni siquiera el hablar de la mujer que había ofrecido la vida por él logró alterarlo—. Además, si mal no recuerdo, Eddie, fuiste tú quien le tenía puesto un cuchillo en el cuello.

—Yo quería matarte a ti.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia… —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si de un manotón pudiera borrar todo lo pasado—. Lo bueno es que tenemos a Dan con nosotros para reemplazarla. Él no es biólogo, es médico, especializado en atender humanos. Bueno, en realidad se dedica casi exclusivamente a curarles las heridas de guerra a mis hombresbala, pero ha investigado mucho. —Se puso de pie de un movimiento repentino y se acercó a la camilla, bajando el rostro para quedar a su altura—. Si me hubieras dejado mostrarte, Eddie… Podríamos haber hecho esto en paz. Aquí en nuestra biblioteca, donde tenemos guardados el mayor legado de la humanidad, Dan ha aprendido todo lo que sabe. Dora también. Supongo que muy pronto te lo mostraré. Cuando comprendas y aceptes lo que hacemos aquí, sé que te unirás a nosotros.

—Eso jamás va a pasar, Drake. Eres un demente. 

—No digas eso, me ofendes, Eddie. Tú sabes que soy un buen hombre, sabes mejor que nadie que solo quiero lo mejor para todos nosotros. —Sus ojos brillaron con furia, pero rápidamente escondió sus emociones y cuando volvió a hablar, retomó aquel tono neutral y frío—. Mientras Dan estaba examinándote, descubrió algo sorprendente… Tú has resultado ser un omega muy extraño, Eddie, único en su clase. Dan dijo que jamás había visto algo como esto. Los análisis sanguíneos que te hizo determinaron que eres un omega perfecto, pero al realizarte más estudios se dio cuenta de que no tenías órganos reproductores. Al menos no aún. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Mecánico Orgánico, de pie junto a uno de esos aparatos que llamaban computadoras, que mostraba imágenes que él no alcanzaba a comprender—. Al principio creyó que se debía a la radiación. Por su causa, muchos de los omegas que nacen actualmente son infértiles, la mayoría de los que viven aquí en la Ciudad Subterránea, de hecho. Generan malformaciones a lo largo de los años, o incluso nacen con órganos reproductores malformados. Luego se dio cuenta de que ese no era tu caso.

—Si lo que esperas es obtener respuestas de mí, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. No te diré nada.

—No es necesario que digas nada. Sabemos suficiente gracias a lo que descubrió Dora antes de su trágica muerte —dijo el Inmortal mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Una sonrisa mínima le curvaba los labios—. Verás, la reproducción de estos monstruos no es igual a la nuestra, a pesar de que ellos tienen la misma estructura social. Pero nosotros, humanos, y ellos, alienígenas, no podemos reproducirnos mutuamente, somos diferentes especies —explicó pacientemente, como si estuviera hablando con alguna clase de retrasado mental—. Dos especies distintas no pueden reproducirse, eso es biología básica, ¿no? —Sonrió, pero había algo en sus gestos que a Eddie le causó repelencia. ¿A dónde quería llegar con toda esa charla?—. Mientras nosotros nos reproducimos a través de crías, ellos se reproducen a través de división unicelular. El espécimen original divide parte de su cuerpo que contiene su material genético y de éste surge un nuevo espécimen idéntico al original. Solo cuando este nuevo espécimen se fusiona con un huésped, surgen sus diferencias. Es algo muy parecido a las estrellas de mar. —Eddie levantó una ceja, escéptico, ante lo cual el Inmortal esbozó la primera sonrisa genuina—. Eran unos animales preciosos que vivían en el Viejo Mundo… Como sea, a una estrella de mar le cortabas una pata, la estrella regeneraba su miembro faltante hasta que estaba completa otra vez, y de la pata cercenada crecían nuevos miembros hasta transformarse en otra estrella. Estos monstruos funcionan bajo la misma lógica.

—¿Cómo han llegado a saber todo eso?

—Los hemos dejado reproducirse aquí, en nuestras instalaciones. Les hemos dado huéspedes, alfas que hemos capturado, para investigación. —El Inmortal solo sonrió ante su gesto de horror—. ¿Por qué esa cara, Eddie? Ellos son escoria, no merecen el aire que gastan respirando… Luego los asesinamos, por supuesto. A los monstruos y a sus huéspedes.

—¿Eso es lo que me va a pasar a mí? ¿Me vas a matar?

—¡Claro que no! No seas ridículo —dijo inclinándose sobre la camilla para quedar a su lado. Estiró una mano y le acarició el pelo—. Tú eres un omega igual que yo, y te considero un hermano, no podemos simplemente matarte, yo no podría… Yo no podría hacerte ningún daño, Eddie. Me crees, ¿verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa súbita, tan pura y cálida. En ese punto, Eddie no sabía qué esperar de aquel hombre—. Además, eres útil, o al menos lo serás. Contigo estamos viendo algo diferente.

—¿Van a experimentar conmigo entonces?

—Observar —corrigió el Inmortal—. Observar sin intervenir. Estudiarte.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Los exámenes de Dan detectaron que hay una nueva vida creciendo en ti.

—Sí, mi otro.

—¿Tu otro? —El Inmortal soltó una carcajada. Miró hacia atrás para compartir impresiones con sus dos hombres y luego volvió a ver a Eddie con incrédula curiosidad—. ¿Te refieres de ese modo al parásito que vive de ti, alimentándose de tus órganos? Pues no, siento decirte que no es esa vida a la que nos referimos, sino un tercero. 

Eddie arrugó el entrecejo, perplejo.

—¿Aún no lo adivinas?

—¿Yo… estoy embarazado?

Drake rio. Se alzó en toda su altura sin dejar de sonreír.

—No seas idiota. Te acabo de explicar que no tienes los órganos reproductores desarrollados. No eres tú quien está esperando…

—¿Qué…? ¿Mi otro? ¿Venom está…?

—¿Venom? Le has dado nombre como si fuera una mascota… ¡Qué pintoresco!

—Un momento… esto no puede ser, Venom no puede estar embarazado o lo que quiera que sea que estés imaginando. Él es un alfa.

—Yo no he dicho que estuviera embarazado —corrigió el Inmortal. 

—Tal vez el término embarazo no es lo más apropiado para esto —intervino Mecánico Orgánico—. Ellos, los monstruos, no tienen el mismo sistema reproductivo nuestro, no es un embarazo como el que se podría producir en nuestra especie. Por eso, este hallazgo es tan importante, Eddie. ¡Tú eres importante! Eres vital para la sobrevivencia de la raza humana, tú nos has traído este espécimen, para que, por primera vez, estudiemos su sistema reproductivo.

—Ustedes, todos ustedes, son unos dementes…

—Ya ha sido demasiada charla por hoy. Tienes que descansar. Desde el día de hoy se suspende el uso del suero. Todos aquí estamos muy interesados en ver cómo resultará este… suceso. —El Inmortal le apretó la mano izquierda con firmeza. Sus ojos febriles brillaban, aunque Eddie no supo diferenciar si era locura o esperanza lo que se reflejaba en ellos—. Aprenderemos mucho de estas criaturas gracias a ti, Eddie, sobre todo después de que nazca. Podremos estudiarla a fondo.

—¿Estudiarla? ¿Le llamas estudiar a esta tortura que haces aquí? 

—¿Tortura? La tortura es un concepto humano, aplicado solo entre los de nuestra propia especie. Y como fuera, ¿no te parece que también es tortura lo que les hacen esos monstruos a sus huéspedes? —gritó el Inmortal, indignado—. No, Eddie, no es tortura. Yo estoy haciendo lo necesario para la sobrevivencia de nuestra especie. Por eso te agradezco que nos hayas traído a este monstruo. Aprenderemos mucho de él.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi simbionte! 

—Estás muy alterado. Necesitas dormir. —A sus órdenes, Mecánico Orgánico volvió a acercarse con una jeringuilla, aunque esta vez la sustancia contenida adentro era transparente; parecía ser un simple anestésico—. Que tengas bonitos sueños, Eddie. Cuando despiertes, yo estaré aquí. Yo no nos abandonaré.

—¡No, Drake, no! —gritó Eddie mientras veía cómo todos abandonaban el laboratorio, dejándolo perdido en la soledad y la confusión—. ¡Drake! 

* * *

La anestesia estaba haciendo efecto cuando percibió que no estaba solo. Comenzó como un zumbido de interferencia en su consciencia, como picaduras de un enjambre de avispas. Luego se transformó en un alarido tan fuerte, que pareció como si un puñal le hubiera perforado el cráneo. Hasta que la presencia de su alfa se abrió paso a través de las tinieblas hasta él.

— _Eddie…_ —susurró Venom en algún lugar de su mente, en un lugar recóndito y escondido, muy, muy lejano, porque su llamado fue apenas audible, como un eco desgastado que llega a los oídos al final de su camino—. _Eddie…_

—¡Venom! ¿Estás aquí?

— _Aquí, Eddie. Siempre juntos_.

—Había empezado a temer que te hubiera pasado algo, cariño —confesó Eddie en un jadeo. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Creí, creí que habían encontrado el modo se arrancarte de mí… Me sentía tan solo…

— _Estas inyecciones, Eddie, han dormido nuestra voz. Solo ahora hemos podido reunir fuerzas_.

—¿Es cierto eso que dijo Drake? ¿Nosotros estamos…?

— _No había querido decírtelo, Eddie, porque tenía miedo de tu reacción, pero es verdad. Vas a ser padre, Eddie_.

—¡¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?!

— _No hay tiempo Eddie, estoy muy débil_. —La voz de Venom se hizo cada vez menos audible, más lejana—. _Tengo miedo por nuestro bebé_. _Ellos querrán llevárselo, Eddie. Nuestro bebé es único. Un híbrido de verdad, un simbionte que no necesitará de un huésped, porque nacerá adaptado a las condiciones de este planeta gracias a tus genes. Será el primer nacimiento natural ocurrido en mi especie desde que Klyntar aún era joven. Los otros simbiontes, los nuevos, no son bebés reales, son meras réplicas de un original. Nuestro bebé es diferente, Eddie, porque es fruto de los dos. Ellos querrán tenerlo, querrán estudiarlo, disectarlo, cortarlo, querrán hacerle daño, Eddie…_

—No te preocupes, amor, yo nos sacaré de aquí. No voy a dejar que nada le pase a nuestro bebé.

— _Eddie… ¿Cómo?_

—No te preocupes, tú descansa, recupérate, reúne tus fuerzas. Ya vendrá el tiempo en que te toque pelear, pero ahora déjamelo a mí, yo nos sacaré de este lugar, lo juro.

— _Debemos proteger a nuestro bebé, Eddie, es muy preciado. Demasiado_.

—Tranquilo, amor, yo lo protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario. No voy a perder mi manada una segunda vez. Juntos somos fuertes, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Necesito que seas fuerte ahora, amor, necesito que resistas hasta que llegue el momento.


	26. Capítulo 25 | Riot, el corrupto

Desde el día anterior, sus sesiones diarias de inyección del suero habían terminado; a pesar de que no se podía decir que también lo hayan hecho los experimentos. Eddie seguía confinado a la pequeña celda grisácea, rodeado de computadoras y envuelto por el olor a químicos. Del mismo modo, seguía teniendo la mitad del rostro cubierto por una máscara de hierro, como si aún temieran que ante el menor descuido pudiera abalanzarse sobre alguien y arrancarle la aorta de un mordisco. Pero tal vez no era a él a quien temían, sino al monstruo que vivía en sus venas…

Mecánico Orgánico seguía monitoreando su estado, al igual que seguía inyectándole una considerable dosis de sedantes, la suficiente para mantenerlo consciente y a la vez dormir a Venom. Se podía decir que con los días había afinado su puntería; tanto como para dar con la dosis perfecta. A pesar de ello, Eddie habría preferido estar sedado, adormecido y perdido en las profundidades del sueño, antes de tener que permanecer consciente, aguantando el peso asfixiante de la soledad.

También habían vuelto las alucinaciones.

Tumbado sobre la frialdad de su camilla metálica, sometido e inmovilizado, las visiones habían llegado por sí solas para torturarlo. Hope de pie a su lado. Hope sentada a los pies de su camilla. Hope asomándose un par de segundos detrás de Mecánico Orgánico para desaparecer al instante… siempre en silencio, siempre mirándolo con sus ojos infantiles acusadores, recordándole que en aquel mundo de sangre y fuego en el que vivían, no existía la redención.

Los días se sucedieron unos tras otros sin ninguna novedad, transformándose en una angustiante tortura. Alejado de su alfa, Eddie se sentía al borde de perder la cordura en cualquier momento. Aunque sabía que debía permanecer fuerte, atento a cualquier ocasión que le ofreciera una oportunidad de escape. Pero cuando las horas se transformaron en días y los días en semanas, comenzó a temer que la oportunidad no llegaría nunca; no a menos que él mismo se la fabricara.

«Es tu culpa, idiota —se dijo a sí mismo—. Es tu culpa por querer jugar a ser el héroe…» Se habría echado a llorar de buena gana, pero las lágrimas se le habían secado como si se hubieran transformado en polvo del desierto.

Fue en ese momento de desesperación, cuando solicitó una audiencia personal con el Inmortal, pero de eso ya habían pasado casi cinco días y Drake no había hecho aparición. No hasta aquella noche. 

Faltaban aún varias horas para el amanecer cuando llegó, aunque ahí abajo, en la oscuridad absoluta de lo profundo de la tierra, fuera difícil diferenciar el día de la noche. Venía del exterior, Eddie lo supo al sentir el hálito de frialdad que emanaba de su cuerpo y el tenue olor a polvo que se había quedado pegado a su pelo oscuro.

—Me informaron que habías solicitado mi presencia —anunció nada más entrar. Venía solo, sin los habituales perros falderos que cubrían sus espaldas. ¿Significaba aquello que había dejado de considerarlo una amenaza? Eddie no lo tenía claro—. ¿Acaso ya has recuperado el sentido común? —preguntó con un claro aire de autosuficiencia.

Eddie, consciente, pero aún bajo los efectos del sedante, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para conectar su sistema nervioso de nuevo, para recobrar el control de sus músculos y su esqueleto, y lograr articular algo coherente. Cuando ladeó el rostro para verlo, supo por el porte solemne que presentaba que, quien se encontraba frente a él, era el inflexible líder de aquella manada, no Drake.

—Se podría decir que estoy pasando por una desintoxicación —dijo Eddie con voz áspera debido al desuso—, que lentamente vuelvo a ser yo… Pero me sentiría mucho más cómodo si no tuviera que estar atado todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no me quitas estas correas? —Trató de hacer un además con las manos, y el cuero tensado de las cinchas crujió en respuesta.

El Inmortal lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándolo con una calma fría. Eddie tuvo la impresión de que intentaba oler las mentiras.

—Supongo que primero debemos comprobar que el monstruo está completamente anulado —dijo después de un rato. Eddie odió el sonido de aquella palabra en sus labios—. Solo así podrías ser considerado alguien confiable. Mecánico Orgánico —llamó.

El médico se acercó a la camilla con un cuchillo finísimo en la mano. Días atrás, le había explicado a Eddie que a aquella arma se le llamaba «bisturí»; era el arma favorita de los científicos.

Una precisa incisión sobre su mejilla izquierda hizo que su cuerpo diera un ligero brinco de incomodidad, pero no hubo indicio alguno de que tuviera la capacidad de regenerar su tejido gracias al poder curativo de su simbionte. Bastó con un par de minutos con una herida sangrante, como una boca carmesí y supurante que gritaba por atención, para que el Inmortal bajara su guardia y permitiera que le quitaran las correas. Eddie sintió el relajo de sus miembros al verse libre de la presión constante en los tobillos y muñecas, y más aún, sintió que una pequeña luz de esperanza brillaba en lo más profundo de su noche. 

—Quiero que me acompañes a dar un paseo, Eddie. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El Inmortal lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Debido al efecto de los sedantes y del tiempo que había permanecido inmóvil, Eddie había perdido algo de su capacidad motriz, y a punto estuvo de caer de bruces al suelo si es que la mano segura del otro hombre no lo hubiera ayudado a sostenerse. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y lo instó a caminar, sirviéndole de apoyo. Sus primeros pasos fueron titubeantes e inseguros, la debilidad de sus rodillas amenazaba con dejarlo caer al suelo en cualquier momento, pero Drake estuvo ahí, como un verdadero hermano. Eddie supo en ese momento que la máscara de hierro del Inmortal había quedado disuelta junto a todas sus dudas, al momento de comprobar que Venom había sido anulado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Al exterior?

Drake soltó una risa suave, prácticamente contenida dentro de sus pulmones, porque Eddie pudo sentir la vibración de su esqueleto justo en su costado izquierdo. El contacto con él era cálido, fraternal, tan íntimo, que Eddie casi se sintió culpable por la traición que estaba planeando. Por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que ellos jamás podrían llegar a ser verdaderos enemigos, que ambos tenían un mismo sueño y que no había odio que los pudiera separar. Luego recordó que el veneno más letal tiene un sabor dulce.

Salieron de su celda y se encaminaron a través de un pasillo bien iluminado. En ese instante Eddie pudo saber con seguridad en qué parte de la base se encontraban: la prisión de los simbiontes. Se trataba de la sección con puertas reforzadas y numeradas, y avanzaban directo hacia la última de ellas, la del final del pasillo.

Recordaba vagamente lo que había podido percibir gracias a su vínculo telepático con Venom en su visita anterior. Ahora todo era silencio.

—¿Qué hay en la última puerta?

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué la guerra contra los monstruos cesó estos últimos años? —Eddie no se extrañó de no recibir una respuesta; después de todo, Drake siempre había hecho su voluntad—. ¿Acaso notaste siquiera que durante el último tiempo incluso bajó la tasa de infección y hasta de avistamientos? —volvió a preguntar. Su tono de voz era calmado, solemne—. Oímos rumores en el viendo del desierto. Están retrocediendo, están volviendo a su planeta. Eso dicen los alfas de tus Tres Manadas… pero no es verdad, no han vuelto a su planeta. —Ladeó el cuello para mirar a Eddie, y en ese instante sonrió—. Nosotros los hemos parado. ¡Mis repartidores de justicia! Y la principal razón ha sido que atrapamos a su líder.

—¿A su líder? —Eddie estaba estupefacto. Se paró en seco y se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando aturdido la sonrisa blanca de Drake, sus brillantes ojos febriles—. ¿Riot? ¿Riot, el corrupto? 

—¿Cómo lo sa…? —Ahora fue turno de Drake de abrir la boca y mirarlo atónito—. El monstruo, el monstruo que vive en ti es el que te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que significa una simbiosis completa… —Lo recorrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, como si con el decidido escrutinio de sus ojos oscuros fuera capaz de ver a través de tela, piel y músculo; hasta el interior de sus mismísimas venas—. Creí que moriría sin ver una simbiosis completa. Es increíble. Dora y yo hablamos muchas veces de la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera, aunque ninguno tenía la esperanza de verlo.

—¿Qué te parece tan increíble?

—No todos los humanos somos huéspedes viables, Eddie. De hecho, la compatibilidad humano-monstruo es tan inusual, que podría ser considerada un milagro. 

Eddie volvió la mirar hacia el frente y reanudó el paso, Drake tuvo que apresurarse para ponerse a su altura. Aunque no lo soltó y seguía sirviéndole de apoyo, su agarre se había aflojado. 

—¿Cómo lograron capturar a Riot?

—No fue tan difícil bajo mi guía —reconoció Drake—. Lo verdaderamente complicado, y que nos tomó años, fue estudiarlos hasta el punto de notar que se organizaban bajo el liderazgo de un cabecilla, aprender a reconocerlo y estudiar sus hábitos para poder tenderle una trampa. Sabiendo eso, fue sencillo.

—¿Y… él está aquí ahora? ¿Vivo?

—Lo hemos tenido en nuestro laboratorio por casi dos años. Lo hemos estudiado a fondo y hemos aprendido mucho de él. Bueno, de él y de varios más que hemos capturado.

—¿Tienen aquí a varios simbiontes vivos?

—¿Simbiontes? Ah, ya veo… ¿así es como se llaman a ellos mismos?

Eddie no tuvo tiempo de responder. Habían llegado al final del pasillo y la puerta blindada que los esperaba, custodiada por dos guardias armados con escupefuegos en las manos, les fue abierta de par en par. Adentro, la luz era un poco más tenue que en el resto del complejo, y la prisión del simbionte estaba dividida del resto del cuarto por una gruesa pared de cristal azulado, traslúcido, aunque parecía cambiar de color cada vez que se movía; por instantes blanco como un rayo de luna, otras, azul como el hielo. Eddie comprendió que aquel material no era de este mundo, y recordó que él ya lo había visto antes, lo había visto en la cápsula donde habían encerrado a Venom. 

Ni siquiera intentó evitar sonreír. Era una venganza casi poética.

En el interior de la jaula de cristal, Riot se alzaba imponente y majestuoso, como un verdadero dios oscuro. Eddie calculó que debía medir casi una cabeza más que Venom, y la materia que conformaba su cuerpo, aunque oscura, era de un tono más grisáceo, con vetas rojizas como la sangre. Presentaba forma humanoide, lo que revelaba que había algún pobre diablo que servía como su huésped; algún alfa de las Tres Manadas, supuso.

Aunque parecía estar dormido, de pie en medio de la celda, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, Riot despedía un aura que indicaba que estaba siempre en guardia, expulsando amenaza con cada poro de su cuerpo. El tenue aroma que se filtraba a través del cristal le indicó a Eddie que el líder de los simbiontes poseía una ferocidad animal, una fuerza ruda y primitiva, más poderosa que la de Venom, debido a su perversidad.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido. Este es el reptil venenoso detrás de todo este desastre. —Eddie conocía lo suficiente de Riot gracias a su alfa como para saber la clase de ser despreciable que era.

—A este hemos decidido dejarle el huésped, solo porque puede darnos más información que los demás. —Drake selló la puerta de acceso y subió la potencia de las luces, hasta que estas iluminaron cada rincón de la celda—. Es difícil comunicarse con estos monstruos cuando no hay algún huésped de por medio. Un mal necesario…

—¿De dónde sacaron ese cristal? No es de la Tierra, lo sé…

—No te preocupes, es un material firme, si es miedo lo que tienes —le respondió Drake con una sonrisa despectiva—. Además, la celda tiene sensores. Si se acerca a un metro de distancia de ella, se activa un sonido en una frecuencia que es dañina para estos monstruos. —Drake sonrió de lado, autosuficiente—. Créeme que, tras estos dos años, el monstruo ha aprendido la lección. 

En ese instante, el simbionte abrió dos ojos grandes y luminosos, como lunas llenas. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Eddie, éstos se estrecharon. Sus fauces rugientes revelaron dos hileras de dientes bestiales. No era la primera vez que Eddie veía un simbionte, pero el compararlo con Venom, lo hizo notar la diferencia insalvable entre ambos: aquella criatura no tenía una pizca de humanidad.

Riot pareció sonreír en respuesta, como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—Venom —dijo Riot detrás del vidrio. Tenía una voz de pozo, grave y extrañamente resonante—. Es Venom a quien huelo en este humano… —Olfateó fuerte en su dirección, y su expresión cambio de súbito; fúrico—. ¿Qué es esa aberración que siento crecer dentro del humano?

—Vaya, vaya… —comentó Drake, sin dejar de sonreír—. Así que tú tampoco habías visto nada como esto…

—¡Ultraje! —rugió Riot, acercándose tanto al vidrio, que Eddie temió que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él—. Venom. ¡Venom! Donde quiera que estés, escucha mi ira correr hacia ti. Lo que has hecho es traición.

—Es mejor salir de aquí. —Drake lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo—. Denle una lección al monstruo —ordenó a los hombres que hacían guardia, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras volvían a su pequeño cuarto de confinamiento, Eddie oyó los rugidos iracundos de Riot a su espalda, como si su odio pretendiera ser tentáculos que amenazaban con alcanzarlo en cada nuevo rugido. Cuando finalmente estuvo de nuevo en la seguridad de su prisión, Eddie no supo si sentirse aliviado o frustrado.

—¿Cómo pueden dormir sabiendo que tienen a ese monstruo aquí?

—Porque mientras esté aquí, sabemos que el resto de la humanidad está segura.

Drake lo hizo tumbarse nuevamente sobre la camilla, y las correas volvieron a atarle tobillos y muñecas, aunque ahora había más amabilidad en la contención.

—Nosotros pudimos haber huido hace tiempo, haber encontrado un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de estos monstruos y de las Tres Manadas, un lugar de paz, el lugar donde podríamos haber construido un paraíso para los omegas. Pero no lo hicimos… —Drake lo miró directamente a los ojos, estos se veían luminosos, febriles—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Imagino que porque estás lo suficientemente demente como para quedarte aquí… —Un leve fruncimiento de cejas le indicó a Eddie que había cruzado la línea, por lo que se corrigió con rapidez—. O porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ese paraíso no existe. No importa a donde vayas, no puedes huir de este planeta calcinado. No importa a donde vayas, siempre te vas a encontrar con monstruos y alfas.

—Cierto. Pero hay otra razón, una más importante para mí que todo eso. —Drake apoyó la cadera en el costado de su camilla y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en ella, a la vez que soltaba una exhalación profunda. Parecía que había dejado caer el peso del mundo de sus hombros—. Nosotros somos la revolución, y el verdadero triunfo de la revolución no consiste en escapar hacia el paraíso, sino en cambiar la sociedad actual y hacer de ella un verdadero paraíso.

—Drake…

—Nosotros somos la mejor esperanza de la humanidad. Lo que hacemos aquí, lo que llevamos a cabo; la ciencia, es lo que logrará salvarnos. —Drake giró la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos soñadores—. Ah, Eddie, me miras como si fuera una especie de loco de patio, pero no es así. ¡Mira! Mira a tu alrededor y dime que lo que ves aquí no es paz. Este paraíso lo hemos construido nosotros, con nuestras propias manos, no esos alfas. ¡¿Qué han hecho ellos por el mundo?! Cegados en sus rencillas territoriales, incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices, cegados por sus instintos… o por sus pollas. —Soltó un bufido infantil, casi un berrinche—. Se ocultan en sus ciudadelas secuestrando omegas como si fueran objetos, encerrándolos en verdaderas bóvedas como si fueran tesoros y no personas igual que ellos… Pero ¿qué han hecho ellos por nosotros, por la especie humana? ¡Dime! Nada. No han sido capaces de hacer nada. Nosotros somos los que salimos, nosotros hemos luchado con esos monstruos, nosotros hemos sangrado para atraparlos, y aquí nos tienes ahora. Después de muchos años, tenemos el conocimiento suficiente para hacerles frente. —Movió el brazo izquierdo, titubeante, con la mirada esquiva, hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos la mano de Eddie—. Tú podrías haberte quedado aquí con nosotros. Yo lo deseaba tanto… —susurró mientras levantaba la mirada en medio de un revoloteo de largas pestañas oscuras—. ¡Tú lo deseabas, lo sé! Pero estás empecinado en este… con esta monstruosidad. Esa criatura te está consumiendo, Eddie. ¡Se alimenta de ti! Te asesina un poco más cada día.

—Drake… —susurró Eddie suavemente, mientras le apretaba los dedos delgados, devolviendo su gesto—. Ayúdame. Esta cosa… Este monstruo… ¿Tú puedes sacarlo de mi cuerpo?

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? —Drake parpadeó, sorprendido—. ¿De verdad?

—Drake… Crees que esta cosa, este parásito que vive en mí, ¿crees que yo lo busqué? ¿Acaso no crees que yo sería feliz de poder librarme de este monstruo? Yo… he intentado matarme, solo para poder matarlo a él en el proceso, pero ha sido inútil, la criatura se defiende. Pero tú, tú sabes cómo…

—Sí, yo sé cómo quitarlo de tu cuerpo.

—Ayúdame, Drake, por favor.

—Te ayudaré. Yo voy a salvarte, Eddie. Yo soy quien salvará este mundo. Yo soy quien se convirtió en el sol. 


	27. Capítulo 26 | El camino de la furia

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos mucho antes de que Mecánico Orgánico le hiciera la primera visita del día, siempre puntal, siempre cumpliendo el horario de sus sedantes.

Había buceado por horas en lo más profundo de su consciencia tratando de hacer contacto con su alfa, sin resultados. Suponía que debía estar dormido por los sedantes; anulado, como había dicho Drake. Debido a que cada día Eddie sentía menos el efecto de la anestesia podía suponer que Venom estaba, de algún modo, drenando aquella sustancia de su sistema. Tal vez a costa de sí mismo. Eso explicaba por qué no podía sentir su conexión.

Fuera como fuera, ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en su fuerza.

Había probado el control que tenía sobre sus propios sentidos, y si bien las correas lo seguían manteniendo anclado a la camilla, había podido mover a la perfección los dedos de las manos, los brazos y las piernas.

Cuando Mecánico Orgánico incrustó el hierro de la aguja en su antebrazo, y el anestésico se derramó por sus venas, Eddie lo sintió apenas como un cosquilleo recorriéndole los miembros. Por un instante, notó una reacción más fuerte en la cabeza, como alfilerazos finísimos enterrándose en la materia oscura de su cerebro, y luego nada. El efecto había sido totalmente nulo.

—Todo está saliendo de acuerdo con el pronóstico. Los sedantes mantienen a la criatura bajo control, así podremos… —decía Mecánico Orgánico, aunque Eddie no prestaba demasiada atención a sus comentarios, no hasta que mencionó el nombre de Drake—… El Inmortal tiene agendada hacerte una visita hoy. Voy a informarle del estado de la investigación y de tu salud. 

Y en efecto, no tardó en llegar.

Tenía puesto el turbante de color azul, el que le enmarcaba los ojos oscuros, astutos y predadores. Se quitó la tela de lino que daba tres vueltas alrededor de su cabeza y la dejó caer sobre uno de los monitores, despreocupadamente. Su pelo estaba alborotado, los bucles negros le caían sobre la frente, desordenados, y el sudor hacía que su piel, del color del bronce bruñido, resplandeciera. Eddie dedujo que venía del exterior, que la radiación era la causante de que tuviera las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada. 

—Puedes retirarte —ordenó a Mecánico Orgánico. Su voz había sido cortante, impersonal, fría, desprovista de la calidez que normalmente usaba cuando estaba a solas con Eddie—. Luego hablaremos de los avances de la investigación.

—Entendido. —Mecánico Orgánico hizo un asentamiento de cabeza, y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detuvo unos segundos, mirando a la nada, y luego dio la vuelta—. Hace menos de media hora que le administré el sedante, por lo que estará consciente, pero sin movilidad. —Eddie ladeó el rostro para verlo. Una extraña aprensión se revolvía en sus ojos siempre tranquilos, como un mal augurio; una premonición de tormenta.

—Buen trabajo, Dan. —Drake no giró el cuello para mirarlo mientras le hablaba. Y esperó hasta que el cierre hermético le indicara que la puerta estaba cerrada para continuar—. A decir verdad, vengo a hablarte de guerra. —Su voz seguía siendo cortante, afilada como un cuchillo, y su mirada estaba fija en Eddie—. Hemos decidido atacar el territorio de las Tres Manadas y rescatar a todos los omegas que tengan esclavizados. Vamos a liberar a nuestros hermanos, a todos ellos.

—¿Yo iré contigo? —preguntó Eddie con tono medido. Sabía que debía andarse con cuidado, estaba caminando sobre arenas movedizas—. Podría serte de utilidad.

—Lo sé, Eddie. —Tomó una de las sillas que había frente a los monitores y la arrastró hasta la camilla. Se sentó a horcajadas, apoyando los codos en el respaldo—. Quiero que me hables de las ciudadelas, todo lo que sepas. Quiero saber cada punto débil y cada fortaleza.

Eddie comprendió en ese instante que Drake no iba a conformarse con exterminar a los monstruos. Estaba en guerra con el mundo entero y tenía la suficiente toxicidad para arrasar con todo; su odio era como un ácido corrosivo que había endurecido su corazón, devorando toda pisca de humanidad. Eddie lo odió en ese instante, odió la mente cruel y manipuladora que se escondía detrás de aquellos párpados delicadamente maquillados con _kohl_ , odió la facilidad con que su boca susurraba palabras mezquinas y venenosas.

—¿Cuándo vas a cumplir tu promesa? —contratacó. Tenía el rostro retorcido de rabia. El mismo tono de su voz era una amenaza—. ¿Cuándo vas a liberarme?

—Eso tomará tiempo —respondió Drake, sacudiendo una mano, como restándole importancia—. Además, lo más importante ahora es evaluar qué pasa con ese nuevo espécimen que crece en ti.

—¿Qué…? —Eddie soltó un jadeo de consternación. Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas—. Pero… ¡Prometiste que me ayudarías! ¡Tú lo dijiste!

—Y lo haré, Eddie, lo prometo… Pero esto, esta criatura es vital para nuestra victoria, no podemos correr ningún riesgo cuando se trata del destino de la humanidad. —Los grandes y preciosos ojos oscuros de Drake no hicieron ni el menor parpadeo mientras las mentiras se hilaban una a una dentro de su boca—. Será solo por un tiempo. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. 

—Tú no sabes lo que pasará. Yo no sé lo que pasará —respondió Eddie con voz ronca y monótona—. ¿Y si este monstruo me mata en el proceso?

—Eso no lo permitiré, Eddie. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero a veces hay que aceptar que se deben hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor. —Drake no parecía estar hablando para nadie en particular, sino expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta—. ¡Ten un poco de fe!

Eddie intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que el miedo se transparentara en su esencia, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrado. Estar junto a Drake era como dormirse abrazado a una víbora.

—Fe —murmuró entre dientes—. Es fácil decirlo… Yo sí tuve fe en ti, Drake, sí que la tuve. Pero ahora… Tus palabras no son más que veneno y mentiras. —Le escupió con ojos vengativos.

—¡No digas eso! Tú sabes que te quiero. Somos hermanos tú y yo. —Drake se puso de pie de un salto y se puso una mano en el pecho, ofendido—. Puedes estar tranquilo, Eddie, estás seguro junto a mí, de verdad. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, te lo prometo. Lo que pasó con Dora fue solo un accidente aislado. Yo no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño, no a ti.

Se acercó hacia su cuerpo y le pasó los dedos por el cabello, como si lo quisiera peinar. Su gesto fue suave, delicado, y sus dedos largos eran cálidos, rebosantes de vida. Las yemas de sus dedos bajaron, jugueteando, por la línea dura de su mandíbula, delineando sus clavículas, su pecho, sus costillas. Eddie sintió un escalofrío de terror recorriéndole la espalda en respuesta, y, aun así, cuando los dedos juguetones de Drake se alejaron, no pudo evitar resentir su ausencia.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros y redondos, clavados en los suyos, sin parpadear, hasta que de pronto, con un suspiro cansado, bajó la mirada y sus manos se dirigieron a su cuello. Se abrió las lazadas de la túnica, dejando al descubierto un par de clavículas delicadas, un pecho fuerte y una llave forjada en burdo hierro negro. Se quitó la cadena con que sostenía la llave y procedió a sacarle el bozal con el que le cubrían el rostro.

—No es fácil ser yo —reconoció Drake—, no es fácil ser el Inmortal. —Sus palabras parecieron causar un alivio tremendo en él, incluso su cuerpo perdió rigidez, sus hombros se relajaron y su pecho se expandió al ritmo de un suspiro hondo—. Llegar a hacer todo lo que yo he hecho requiere de una enorme disciplina. Preparación, decisión y disciplina.

«¡Maldito enfermo asesino manipulador y malvado!» pensó Eddie, aunque prefirió callar. No era sabio dejar que un ser tan rapaz, brillante, megalómano y psicópata como Drake supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—No quiero que pienses que soy un monstruo —volvió a decir, y esta vez sus manos suaves quitaron una a una las correas que lo mantenían sujeto a la camilla—. Pero para pelear contra monstruos, a veces hay que transformarse en uno. —Le masajeó la muñeca izquierda, ahí donde la correa le había lacerado la piel.

Estaba libre, pero Eddie no había logrado moverse ni un milímetro, a pesar de saber que el anestésico ya no tenía ningún efecto en él. La culpa de saber que estaba rechazando a su especie, y la admiración que sentía por Drake, lo habían paralizado. No creyó tener la fuerza de voluntad para ponerse de pie sin desplomarse. 

—Lo siento —susurró de pronto, mirándolo aún desde la camilla, inmóvil—. Lo siento de verdad, Drake.

—¿Qué? —Drake lo miró, genuinamente sorprendido. Sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo usual, tan jóvenes, tan inocentes…

—Yo no quería llegar a esto, no quería hacerte daño —soltó Eddie. Tenía la boca temblorosa y había un brillo de profundo dolor en su mirada—. Es sólo que… Tu vida ha chocado con la mía y simplemente no has podido sobrevivir al impacto.

Drake lo miró confuso, aturdido, sus dedos todavía le envolvían la muñeca, muy delicadamente. Ni siquiera llegó a predecir el golpe que le dio en pleno rostro. Su cabeza se disparó hacia atrás y su cuerpo se tambaleó. Eddie aprovechó los segundos para ponerse de pie de un salto, tomarlo de los hombros y estamparlo contra la camilla. Drake no opuso resistencia alguna, ni siquiera cuando los grilletes se cerraron sobre sus muñecas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Bajó la mirada hasta las argollas metálicas como si no entendiera su función—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Eddie?

—Te advertí que me dejaras ir por las buenas, te lo dije… ¡Tú me obligaste a hacer esto!

—¿Irte? Pero… No puedes dejarme… —logró articular cuando por fin entendió lo que estaba pasando. Escondido bajo el tono calmado y autoritario de su voz había una súplica—. No puedes irte. Íbamos a cambiar el mundo juntos…

La culpa lo atravesó al sentir el dolor que le causó, no pudo evitarlo. Traicionar a Drake era traicionar a la humanidad, pero su decisión había sido tomada tiempo atrás. «¡No voy a dudar ahora, maldición!» A Eddie ya no le importaba que fuera incorrecto.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

—¡Eddie! —Drake emitió un sonido espantoso, a medio camino entre un sollozo y un grito de furia. Sus ojos ardían de dolor y miedo. El odio y la humillación emanaban de él como ondas de calor, el veneno propagándose por su suave cuerpo, como una infección—. No te vayas, no me dejes en esta soledad. 

Eddie dio media vuelta y echó a correr rumbo a la puerta, cerrando sus oídos a cualquier súplica, cerrando su corazón a cualquier signo de debilidad.

—¡Esto no tenía que pasar! —gritó Drake, fuera de sí, completamente salido de sus casillas—. ¡No se suponía que tenía que pasar esto! —Eddie se detuvo justo frente a la puerta para mirarlo una última vez. Sus bonitos ojos adquirieron un tono oscuro, un brillo que advertía peligro—. Yo soy el Inmortal. Yo tenía un destino. Esto no tenía que pasar.

—Adiós, Drake.

Detrás de la puerta blindada había un millón de obstáculos. Eddie tuvo que olvidarse de todos ellos. Salió al pasillo armado sólo con un bisturí y una jeringa de sedante en las manos. Tal vez podría tomar desprevenidos a los dos guardias que sabía que custodiaban fuera de su celda, tomar sus armas y abatir a los demás hombres que patrullaban el pasillo, y tal vez, sólo tal vez podría encontrar el modo de salir de ahí.

Había tenido tiempo para analizar sus posibilidades mientras estaba ahí abajo, encerrado en la fría oscuridad con sus pensamientos corrosivos, tóxicos, radioactivos. Solo había una manera de salir de la Ciudad Subterránea, y esa manera era destruir la última esperanza de la humanidad. 

Eddie sabía que lo que iba a hacer era como iniciar un fuego que arrasaría con el desierto mismo. Le temblaban las piernas, pero se obligó a avanzar a pura fuerza de voluntad. «¡No, maldita sea, no puedo dudar!».

Abatió a los guardias más cercanos armado con una jeringa y un bisturí. En parte, gracias a que los pilló desprevenidos, pero a los otros cuatro que venían caminando por el pasillo, no podría detenerlos sin la ayuda de Venom. A esas alturas sólo podía correr, pero Eddie había tenido el tiempo suficiente para planear perfectamente bien el cuarto que sería su trinchera: la sala de controles.

La había visto semanas atrás, cuando se coló a la planta de acceso restringido por primera vez. Una sala pequeña, oscura, llena de computadoras que controlaban todas las instalaciones del complejo.

Tomó uno de los revólveres de los cadáveres y echó a correr en el sentido contrario a la de los patrulleros. Embistió a la carrera contra la puerta justo en el momento en que las balas de los guerreros del Inmortal arremetían como una lluvia de plomo contra él. Su hombro se estampó contra el metal reforzado y por un par de segundos temió no poder abrirla, pero la puerta no estaba sellada herméticamente y traspasó con un tropezón al interior.

Había cuatro omegas que trabajaban como controladores, sentados frente a la luz azulada de las grandes pantallas, y estaba además Mecánico Orgánico. «¡Mierda! —pensó Eddie—. No puedo dudar ahora. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.» Todos se lo quedaron mirando perplejos, como si contemplaran una escena imposible, hasta que Eddie levantó el revólver y comenzaron los gritos de terror. Dos de los controladores murieron en sus puestos, otro mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentársele, y el último tratando de esconderse debajo de uno de los mesones. Solo Mecánico Orgánico seguía inmóvil, mirándolo como quien mira una aparición.

—No puede ser. Tú no puedes moverte. Yo de sedé.

—Quizá estamos en las Planicies del Silencio —respondió Eddie, sonriéndole irónico—. Ahí hasta los muertos caminan, ¿no?

Volvió a levantar el revolver, pero esta vez apuntó hacia la enorme computadora que había detrás del vidrio, el motor que controlaba todo el lugar, y descargó hasta la última bala de su cartuchera en ella. Las chispas volaron por el aire mientras la máquina hacía cortocircuito. Se encendió la luz de emergencia junto con un pitito rítmico que indicaba que la base estaba bajo ataque y, por último, las puertas se abrieron en automático. 

Mecánico Orgánico sacudió la cabeza, consternado, mirándolo de hito en hito. La luz roja de emergencias teñía sus rasgos, dándole un aire desamparado.

—¿Qué has hecho? —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. Este es el fin de la humanidad. —Cerró los párpados y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Tú te vienes conmigo. —Eddie lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo arrastró por el pasillo. Mecánico Orgánico era como un muñeco de trapo, caminando errático, dando tumbos dentro de un caos creciente—. Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría necesitar un escudo.


	28. Capítulo 27 | Vínculo de odio

El aire apestaba a humano y miedo en partes iguales.

Cuando un soplo de brisa agitó el aire a su alrededor, Riot supo que la situación había cambiado, que la brecha que había estado esperando por años finalmente se había abierto.

El ambiente ahí abajo en los túneles siempre había sido estático y callado; excepto cuando los hombres con ropa blanca bajaban para hacer sus experimentos. En esos momentos las celdas se llenaban de ruidos eléctricos chirriantes y ensordecedores, ruidos que lo volvían débil a él y a todos sus hermanos. Sin embargo, ahora, todo a su alrededor eran gritos, cristales rotos y el angustiante sonido de una alarma repitiéndose como un _staccato_ en la materia oscura de su mente.

También estaba el olor, a humo, sangre y putrefacción, a cadáveres apilándose en los pasillos, a sangre escurriéndose en el suelo de cemento, a los cuerpos empezándose a podrir bajo los efectos de la ola de radiación que empezaba a filtrarse al interior de la base ahora que el perímetro había sido violado.

El aire olía a sangre. Olía a muerte. Olía a caos. Olía a libertad.

La saliva que chorreó por sus fauces estaba teñida de verde veneno. Estaba hambriento, hace años que estaba prisionero en las celdas de cristal de los humanos y ansiaba el festín que se daría con su carne dulce. El hambre, junto con el odio, se revolvieron en su estómago como un solo sentimiento, formando un nudo. Gruñó bajo, casi inaudible, pero aun así oyó la respuesta de sus hermanos en las celdas contiguas; preparados, listos para seguirlo, suyos.

Los humanos habían cometido muchas estupideces. Dejarlo con vida era el mayor error de todos, pero haberlo dejado conservar un huésped era casi igualmente estúpido. Al humano líder, el omega de ojos astutos, le gustaba hablar. Riot le había contado muchos cuentos y una que otra verdad para mantener su interés, pero detrás de todo aquello había estado siempre alerta, listo para aprovechar cualquier brecha. Y finalmente el momento había llegado.

Ahora la venganza sería suya al fin. Solo necesitaba conseguirles huéspedes a sus hermanos para que todos pudieran escapar, pero eso no representaba problema alguno; a los simbiontes les servían incluso los cadáveres.

Riot se estrelló contra el cristal una y otra vez hasta que éste cedió bajo la fuerza de su embiste y se hizo añicos. Antes había sido impenetrable, ningún simbionte tenía siquiera la oportunidad de acercase a sus paredes trasparentes sin que aquel molesto sonido diseñado por los humanos para debilitarlos los dejara en el suelo, contorsionándose sobre sí mismos de dolor. Pero ahora algo había cambiado; ningún ruido ultrasónico atacó la estructura de sus células cuando traspasó la mampara que lo mantenía cautivo y los sonidos que le llegaban del exterior no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para debilitarlo, no representaban nada más que el zumbido de un mosquito en la oreja, una molestia y nada más.

Una vez libre, traspasar la puerta blindada no fue problema. Sus tentáculos eran de por sí fuertes, pero además Riot tenía la habilidad de modificar su cuerpo y crear con él armas contundentes; los años de cautiverio y tortura no lo habían debilitado. El mazo que creó atravesó el acero como si éste hubiera sido papel, desgarrándolo por la mitad y haciendo en él un agujero del tamaño de una motocicleta. 

En el pasillo todo era exactamente igual de caótico a como sus sentidos se lo habían anticipado. Los humanos corrían de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, sus ojos se agrandaban de miedo cuando veían a otros simbiontes salir de sus celdas, pero sus manos no eran lo suficientemente rápidas para blandir sus armas antes de que Riot o alguno de sus hermanos los atacaran.

Sus tentáculos salieron disparados hacia adelante, afilados y rígidos como cuchillas filosas, cortando piel, músculo y huesos, gargantas tiernas que se abrían ante el impacto de sus extremidades como si estuvieran hechas de mantequilla. Aquellos de sus hermanos que habían podido escapar por sí solos, lo siguieron una vez que lo vieron atacar. Uno de sus hermanos derribó al hombre que estaba a punto de tomar su arma de fuego y le desgarró la garganta mientras caían rodando por el suelo. A los segundos, tomó posesión de su cuerpo y se alzó como un nuevo ser, más fuerte, más fiero, inquebrantable.

A su derecha e izquierda sus hermanos salían para liberarse, masacrando a los humanos que se encontraban a su paso, hasta que no hubo más sonido en el pasillo que el ruido de la alarma repitiéndose al mismo ritmo de la luz rojiza parpadeante que anunciaba peligro.

Se adentró por el pasillo en silencio, sus hermanos le abrieron el paso, bajando las cabezas en señal de respeto hacia su líder.

Mientras avanzaba, podía sentir los ligeros sonidos de los animales del desierto; el avanzar sigiloso y reptante de la serpiente escabulléndose entre las arenas superficiales, el ligero traqueteo del escorpión, e incluso al pequeño zorro del desierto. Sin embargo, aquellos sonidos no eran comparables con los ruidos producidos por el hombre, el animal más torpe de todos. Lento, de oído escaso y olfato nulo, prácticamente ciego, y aun así… aun así se las habían ingeniado para atraparlos, para mantenerlos en cautiverio por años. La humillación había sido demasiada.

Todo era cosa de aquel humano, el astuto de ojos grandes que perforaban. Era peligroso, había armado las manos desnudas de los demás hombres con fuego y les había exorcizado el miedo con puro odio y fuerza de voluntad. Los había transformado de simples bestias a enemigos formidables. El humano sería un buen huésped, Riot estaba seguro de ello. Era fuerte, capaz e inteligente, Riot se fortalecería a través de aquel vínculo, y después de todo era un simple humano, no tendría problemas para controlarlo como a una marioneta, como a todos los demás. Además, sería una hermosa venganza…

Riot recordaba muy bien al humano, recordaba la fuerza de su mirada oscura, el poder que parecía emanar de él, la autoridad de creerse invencible, saberse demasiado astuto como para caer. Pero los hombres siempre terminaban cometiendo algún error, los simbiontes solo habían tenido que limitarse a esperar a que éste cometiera alguno. El humano los consideraba unos monstruos, Riot ahora le demostraría que había tenido razón; usaría su propio cuerpo para terminar de destruir lo que quedaba de la raza humana.

Antes tendrían que reagruparse, reorganizar los brazos cercenados de su milicia. Sus hermanos estaban débiles, hambrientos y demacrados igual que él; habían pasado demasiados años famélicos en manos de aquellos humanos crueles que los habían convertidos en presas en lugar de los predadores que siempre fueron.

—Riot. Órdenes —gruñó uno de sus hermanos a su derecha.

—Ataquen —rugió. Tenía la garganta seca y su voz audible salió áspera, difícil de reconocer hasta para él mismo. Necesitaba comer, igual que todos sus hermanos, necesitaba sangre—. No dejen nada en pie. Todos los humanos son comida.

Se encaminó hasta una de las últimas puertas del pasillo, una de las pocas que aún permanecían cerradas. Riot recordaba muy bien el aroma de su futuro huésped, un toque de canela mezclado con clavo de olor, un aroma exótico, provocativo. Muchos alfas habrían enloquecido por el humano. Riot no. 

Cuando atravesó la puerta a través de dos cortes limpios de las cuchillas que había formado con sus brazos, y sintió el olor que se revolvía en el aire contenido de la celda, supo que las huellas de aquella carnicería tenían la marca del inepto de Venom y su humano.

Venom siempre había sido un ejemplar defectuoso, Riot jamás lo consideró un hermano, pero ahora había llevado su traición a otro nivel. Había considerado a aquellos animales inferiores como iguales, se había mezclado con ellos, se había apareado con ellos, y la semilla que se había engendrado a partir de esa unión era una abominación.

El líder de los humanos estaba ahí, tal como había percibido. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas en toda su extensión y las manos sostenidas en alto por un par de grilletes.

Cuando atravesó el umbral, el humano giró el cuello para mirarlo. Ahora se veía diferente a la última vez que lo había visto; diferente a todas las veces que lo había visto. Débil. Quebrado. Estaba sufriendo, aunque Riot sabía que no estaba herido.

—Yo incluso le hablé de mis semillas… Así confiaba en él, tanto como para revelarle mi mayor tesoro —dijo el humano mientras volvía la mirada al frente, a la pared gris. Riot entendió que sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus memorias.

Semillas. Riot tuvo que forzar su memoria para entender de lo que estaba hablando. Sí, ahora las recordaba bien, así era como llamaban los humanos a aquellos organismos vivos, verdes, frágiles. No había muchos de ellos en aquel mundo abrasado.

—Son mi expiación —volvió a decir el humano. Su voz era de desconsuelo total, amenazaba con desmoronarse de un momento a otro—. Planto una vida por cada una que arrebato. Vuelvo a balancear la ecuación que las guerras por el combustible terminaron de joder hace años… Aunque no tiene importancia ahora… Ahora todo terminó. —El humano se puso de pie, muy lentamente, como si el movimiento más leve le costara mucho trabajo, como si ya hubiera agotado todas sus fuerzas. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolo, había agua que brotaba de sus ojos y le empapaba las mejillas—. ¿Has venido a vengarte? ¿Has venido a matarme?

Su pelo estaba despeinado y su mirada desorbitada, vacía. Su rostro se veía absorto en sus caóticos pensamientos y su cuerpo delgado se agitaba debido a la intensidad del llanto. Sí, llanto era como llamaban los humanos a aquel líquido que les salía de los ojos.

Riot dudó por un segundo. ¿Se habría equivocado de elección? A decir verdad, nunca había visto ni el menor signo de debilidad en el humano, y ahora, se veía roto. Era un cuerpo de músculos reblandecidos, sin consistencia, sin propósito.

—Si has venido a matarme, hazlo de una vez —insistió el humano—. Aunque no sería propio de ti desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Después de todo, tú y yo debemos querer lo mismo.

Riot ladeó el cuello y volvió a fijarse en el humano. Sus ojos seguían muertos, pero el olor que emanaba de él había cambiado. Era odio puro lo que percibía en el aire, el odio surgido de una herida reciente, fresca, que se incrustaba ardiente en la sustancia inflamada de su cerebro.

—Juntos podríamos darles caza. Juntos podríamos matarlos.

Riot comprendió que aquel humano se estaba entregando a sí mismo como una ofrenda y lo aceptó con voracidad. Se arrojó sobre él y envolvió su cuerpo tierno y pérfido con el suyo en medio de una arremetida frenética. Dolió, Riot lo sintió en la propia sustancia de su cuerpo, en su estructura misma, un dolor subliminal que le transmitió el humano al momento de fusionarse, pero fue un dolor dulce. Lo último que alcanzó a oír de él fue un grito inarticulado horadándole el cráneo como un fierro al rojo vivo, un dolor mortal que se fundió en sus negros tejidos.


	29. Capítulo 28 | Las Planicies del Silencio

El Inmortal estaba desenterrando hombresbala en medio de la inmensidad blancuzca de Las Salinas la primera vez que se fijó en Drake.

Era noche cerrada, pero los rayos lejanos de la bola de metano a la que llamaban sol rebotaban en las partículas de basura nuclear que aún flotaban en la atmósfera nauseabunda, tiñendo el cielo de un color purpúreo. 

Escapar de la mirada de los centinelas, de pie como estatuas de roca en la monstruosa entrada de la base, había resultado fácil. Era una cosilla pequeña y delgada que podía arrastrarse con facilidad por entre el roquerío, aprovechando las sombras hasta hacerse uno con ellas. Pero esquivar la mirada del Inmortal no había resultado igual de sencillo. El líder permanecía junto a sus aspirantes durante todo el proceso, vigilante, entonando con voz grave y desgarradoramente triste cánticos que hablaban del Viejo Mundo, de los tiempos anteriores a la Gran Guerra, y del paraíso al que regresarían cuando se abrieran las puertas de las Planicies del Silencio; la tierra verde prometida a los valientes. 

Por ese tiempo, Drake debía tener cerca de ocho años, tal vez menos. Era un niño flacucho y enfermizo, debido a eso, muchos dudaban que fuera a sobrevivir a la siguiente ola de radiación. Su madre había sido igual de débil, sucumbiendo a la fiebre después del parto. Drake era apenas un recién nacido y no guardaba ningún recuerdo de ella, pero muchos decían que se le parecía demasiado… A veces, cuando se escabullía por los pasillos en penumbras de la base, oía los cuchicheos a su espalda, las miradas duras, de pedernal, clavadas en su nuca. Su madre había cometido alguna clase de traición que él no comprendía, pero era una mancha lo suficientemente oscura como para opacarlo incluso a él, que no era más que un cachorro.

Como fuera, no todo lo que había heredado de ella había sido malo. Su madre también le había dejado un pequeño tesoro: semillas. Cuando era más pequeño, apenas había comprendido su valor y lo extrañas que eran dentro de un lugar como la Ciudad Subterránea. Las habría perdido de no ser porque los viejos que cuidaban de él se habían encargado de ocultarlas. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente, el mismo Drake les había buscado un escondrijo en la pequeña cueva que usaba como madriguera, un nicho diminuto excavado en roca sólida en uno de los pasadizos del primer nivel de la base. Los inútiles como él; niños, ancianos y tullidos, solo tenían derecho a vivir ahí, porque la seguridad que ofrecía el subsuelo estaba reservada para el Inmortal y sus guerreros.

Así eran las cosas en aquel mundo calcinado en el que vivían. Los alfas luchaban, sangraban y morían, mientras los omegas parían niños de vida breve en lechos de sangre y muerte. Aunque no ahí, no en la Ciudad Subterránea.

Afuera, en el desierto, Drake habría estado condenado a morir igual que todos los demás, era débil y enfermizo, aunque desde pequeño había tenido aquellos ojos grandes y redondos que lo veían todo, ojos astutos, ojos predadores, ojos de víbora.

Más allá de la figura solitaria del Inmortal, en las dunas que ondulaban el horizonte, se disgregaban pequeños bultos oscuros que señalizaban la posición de cada hombre. Estaban rodeados por un círculo de verdaderos guerreros de la carretera, cada uno con una antorcha en la mano, a la espera de ver quienes de los aspirantes tendría el valor suficiente para ser admitido como un hermano.

Drake, mirándolos a la distancia, tuvo la sensación de estar contemplando un campo minado formado por verdaderas armas de carne y hueso.

En la Ciudad Subterránea se decía que no había mejor muerte que morir luchando, morir haciendo historia en el camino de la furia, pero era tan fácil decir cosas como esas estando en la seguridad se la base… Cuando uno de los aspirantes a hombrebala comenzó a forcejear bajo la arena, pataleando desesperado por salir, comprendió…

El chico que emergía de las arenas en ese momento se hacía llamar Radiador, Drake lo había visto alardeando del futuro que le esperaba cuando se transformara en un guerrero. No tenía más de quince años, recién empezando su vida media, pero a Drake le bastó una mirada para comprender que hace mucho que ya estaba muerto; llevaba la derrota y la vergüenza tatuadas en la retina.

Los hombres de las antorchas lo rodearon, y otro, desarmado, se le acercó por la espalda y le tapó la boca. El muchacho trató de murmurar algo, una plegaria, una petición muda, pero el hombre a su espalda le puso un cuchillo en la garganta y le rebanó el cuello en silencio. El muchacho ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

—Los matan —advirtió Drake. En sus ojos grandes y vivaces bailaban el miedo y la fascinación en partes iguales.

—Esa clase de hombres no sirven como guerreros —respondió el Inmortal sin mirarlo. El tono calmado de su voz revelaba que la presencia del niño no era una sorpresa para él—. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Entiendes por qué debemos matarlos? —El hombre giró el cuello en su dirección y Drake asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, cauteloso—. No se puede confiar en ellos ni siquiera para ser carne de cañón. No conocen la lealtad ni el honor, ni abrazarían con ansias una muerte gloriosa en la lucha por la emancipación de la humanidad. A esa clase de hombres solo les importa su bienestar propio, y en la Ciudad Subterránea ya tenemos demasiadas bocas inútiles que alimentar.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Drake, con una voz suave tan cargada de rabia que hasta él mismo se sorprendió—. Son traidores.

—En un par de años más te tocará a ti, muchacho. ¿Crees poder soportarlo?

—¿Por qué lo hacen? —preguntó Drake. Tenía la mirada fija en las suaves prominencias que sobresalían en las dunas—. ¿De qué sirve todo esto?

El ritual duraba un día entero en el que los aspirantes a hombresbala debían demostrar su valor y fuerza. Eran enterrados con vida a casi medio metro de profundidad en las dunas, desnudos de pies a cabeza y cubiertos de pintura blanca. Debían soportar ahí, sin moverse, el frío congelante de la noche del desierto y el calor abrasador del sol radiactivo, guardando el aliento y bajando sus pulsaciones cardiacas al mínimo. Simbolizaba la regeneración, la purificación del cuerpo y el espíritu, y un nuevo comienzo. Pero también aseguraba que solo los más fuertes, quienes demostraban tener la fe más fervorosa, fueran elegidos para ser los guerreros del Inmortal, aquellos quienes tenían el honor de ser considerados hombresbala; hombres dispuestos a morir por su líder.

—Para renacer, primero debemos morir. —El Inmortal tenía una voz grave y solemne, una voz que rezumaba autoridad. Drake creía que ni siquiera la voz de mando de un alfa tenía el poder suficiente para doblegarlo—. Somos polvo y cenizas. Fuimos creados del polvo del desierto, y al polvo hemos de volver. Solo así resurgiremos de las cenizas de este mundo. Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez.

—¿Pero a dónde van? —volvió a preguntar Drake—. ¿A dónde van cuando están ahí abajo?

—A las Planicies del Silencio, muchacho. Es un inmenso desierto verde, hasta donde alcanza la vista, donde siempre está soleado, pero el sol no quema la piel y el agua bendita y pura cae directamente del cielo hacia tu boca. Mis guerreros entran montados en sus vehículos de batalla, donde el rugido de sus motores resuena como cánticos en el silencio espectral.

Drake no lo entendió del todo en ese momento. Quizá aún era muy pequeño, demasiado, casi un cachorro. Volvió a pensar en las semillas que había heredado de su madre y se preguntó si ella habría estado con anterioridad en esa tierra verde, en las Planicies del Silencio. Seguro que sí, seguro que era por eso por lo que nadie decía su nombre, porque ella había visto el paraíso.

—Ya es hora, Inmortal.

La voz de uno de los guerreros de la carretera interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero fue el gesto del Inmortal, llamándolo a su lado, el que lo liberó de los dedos fantasmales del pasado que se cernían sobre él.

Se encaminaron en fila hacia las dunas, con pasos cuidadosos, ceremoniales. Cada aspirante tenía un padre de iniciación, un guerrero que velaba por él y que medía el paso del tiempo, de manera tal que supiera el momento exacto en que debía emerger del desierto, o quitarles la vida cuando demostraban ser indignos de confianza.

Muchos morían ahí, enterrados entre las arenas cálidas, pero quienes sobrevivían, se alzaban indómitos, despiadados, feroces. La ceremonia simbolizaba cómo era la vida en el desierto, el sufrimiento era parte de la vida, y ahí afuera, para vivir, todos los hombres tenían que luchar.

El Inmortal se acercó al punto señalado y se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena, entonando una canción. Sus manos escarbaron la tierra con fuerza y precisión, pero también con cierta delicadeza. Cuando por fin dio con el cuerpo del aspirante, inmóvil y pálido entre las arenas, fueron sus propios brazos los que pasaron bajo su cabeza y lo ayudaron a alzarse. Cuando fue tocado por el Inmortal, los miembros flácidos e inertes del muchacho cobraron vida, y emergió tosiendo polvo como loco, con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

—¡Sean testigos! —vociferó el Inmortal a los guerreros que los rodeaban—. Nuestro hermano se alza, brillante y cromado, para conducir junto a mí por las Planicies del Silencio. —A Drake no le pareció que el nuevo guerrero emergiera ni brillante ni cromado desde la arena, más bien parecía corroído, pero no creyó prudente mencionarlo ahí.

—¡Atestígüenme! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz era rasposa, débil, pero en su mirada ardía un brillo indómito—. ¡Soy el hombre que toca el sol en su camino a las Planicies del Silencio! ¡Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez!

—¡Vivo, muero, y vivo otra vez! —respondieron sus hermanos a coro.

Cada uno de sus nuevos hermanos se acercó al muchacho, le tomaron el rostro por los costados y chocaron su frente con la de él. Los ojos de los guerreros de la carretera se clavaban en la mirada inyectada de sangre de su nuevo hermano, reconociéndose como iguales. Los ojos de todos brillaban con la misma emoción febril, feroz, porque por todos ellos corría sangre de loco de alto octanaje. Era la bienvenida a la manada, ya no como un miembro cualquiera, sino como un hermano.

Pero por cada uno que era desenterrado por el Inmortal, había otros tres cuya fe se tambaleaba, y cuando el aire empezaba a escasear en sus pulmones, se debatían hasta lograr salir de entre las arenas, batallando contra el destino. Había otros que lograban soportar un día, incluso pasar la noche congelándose, pero tarde o temprano emergían, débiles, añorantes de aire tóxico.

Al final, la verdad prevalecía… En aquel mundo calcinado solo los fuertes sobreviven.

—Cuando llegue el momento, cuando hayas crecido lo suficiente, ¿vas a tomar la prueba, muchacho?

Drake se quedó viendo al Inmortal un instante, con sus ojos predadores muy abiertos, pensando en que, si mentía, la mirada perspicaz del hombre lo notaría al instante.

—Es la única forma de convertirse en un guerrero de la carretera —respondió—. Y ser un guerrero es la única forma de poder acceder al subnivel, de tener refugio, comida y agua suficiente como para tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—Eres listo, chico, muy listo.

—Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar las pruebas. —Era difícil admitirlo, pero en cierto modo, requería de una enorme fuerza poder reconocer sus propias debilidades—. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirme en un hombrebala.

—Puede que no, puede que nunca seas un guerrero, pero llegarás a ser más que eso, mucho, mucho más…

La voz del Inmortal se hizo lejana de un momento a otro. A su alrededor, Drake oía el rugir de una tormenta, incontrolable, y levantó la mirada hacia arriba para ver de dónde se aproximaba, pero el cielo había sido cubierto por un manto grueso de oscuridad absoluta que lo invadió todo. Drake estaba solo, ya no quedaban guerreros a su alrededor, ni Ciudad Subterránea, ni Inmortal alguno. La oscuridad seguía creciendo, y pronto la vio reptar por su cuerpo, hasta invadirlo todo, incluso su corazón.

Ahí se dio cuenta que estaba bajo las arenas, que estaba pasando por el rito de paso que lo convertiría en hombre, en guerrero. Ya no era un cachorro, había crecido, mucho, mucho más de lo que recordaba. Era alto y sombrío y de sus manos de dedos delgados ahora crecían garras duras como la piedra.

—Olvida tu vida anterior —le dijo el Inmortal mientras le cubría el rostro con arena.

Drake recordaba ese día a la perfección. Tenía tan solo quince años cuando tomó la prueba, y el mismísimo Inmortal fue su padre de iniciación. «Ahora empezará mi segunda vida —recordó haber pensado—. Abandonaré esta carne débil y resurgiré de las arenas, brillante y cromado.» Esa era la promesa del Inmortal, el paraíso reservado a los valientes. Drake recordaba sus palabras hasta el más mínimo detalle; había sido el día más importante de su vida. Pero por algún motivo, cuando miró hacia arriba, el rostro del hombre que se cernía sobre él permanecía velado, cubierto por una nube negra.

—Deja que sucumba la carne entre el polvo y las cenizas de este mundo moribundo, para que puedas alzarte… —Su voz había cambiado, ya no era la voz familiar del Inmortal que Drake tan bien recordaba, ahora había un matiz diferente en ella, más ronca, más fría, voz de granito—. Deja que muera el hombre para que pueda alzarse el monstruo.

Drake cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad. Soñó un sueño antiguo. Soñó con una mujer que lloraba mientras se alejaba de una fortaleza en las nubes. Su pequeño vientre abultado arrojaba en ella un peso inusual, y en cada no de sus pasos dejaba un rastro de semillas secas.

No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo pasó allí, enterrado, soñando. Cuando los brazos fríos y oscuros lo alzaron, se sintió renacido. Inhaló una bocana de aire tóxico, y le llegó el olor lejano, como en un sueño, del humo, el fuego y la sangre.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Drake. Aún no había abierto los ojos, o tal vez sí, tal vez su mirada estaba siendo encubierta por aquel manto de oscuridad que abarcaba el mundo entero.

—Estás en las Planicies del Silencio —dijo la voz de granito—. El agua de vida cae del cielo directo hacia tu boca… Bebe…

Drake abrió los labios y bebió. Su boca se inundó de sabores, de vida… aunque aquella agua era caliente y salada, y era roja, roja como la sangre. 


End file.
